Cuando te Beso
by Kaze no Himitsu
Summary: Lamento mucho el retraso con el fic pero el capítulo 13 y 14 estarán 20/10y los publicaré los dos el mismo día como recompensa por la larga espera. He decidido hacer un oneshot para la reviewer # 10: mitsuko, o a Anako-chan Reviewer #11
1. Yo lo amo! Ayúdame!

**ACALARACIONES:**

Ni Gravitation ni sus personajes me pertenecen…aunque es una lástima jejejej

Tampoco recibo ningún pago por esto, lo hago por mero gusto para mis lectores

------- cambio de escena

-blabla- diálogos

_Pensamientos_

**Énfasis**

-----

Ahora si aquí les dejo el primer Cap.

**Capítulo 1 – ¡Yo lo amo! ¡Ayúdame!**

–––––

Shuichi estaba realmente exhausto, K los había hecho ensayar hasta el cansancio, apenas quedaban dos semanas para el concierto. De haber podido Shuichi hubiese evitado tener que encontrarse con Touma hoy, él sabía que el presidente de NG no lo odiaba pero tenía la certeza de que, aún cuando Shuichi y Yuki Eiri llevaran tres años de relación, Seguchi Touma desconfiaba de él en todo lo que se refería a su cuñado…pero en fin no podía evitar la reunión, había pedido una audiencia con su jefe desde hace días y éste abrió un hueco en su agenda para hoy en la tarde.

–Buenas Tardes Seguchi-san –dijo tímidamente Shuichi cuando la secretaria le permitió entrar en la oficina de Touma.

–Buenas tardes Shindou-san –replicó Touma mientras se recargaba sobre el respaldar de su asiento, la verdad creía saber para que era ésta conversación pero sentía mucha curiosidad por ver como llevaría las cosas Shuichi –Que tal si se sienta y me comenta el porqué de su visita de hoy…

–Verá Seguchi-san –comenzó a hablar Shuichi con la cabeza baja sin encarar a si jefe –La verdad es que necesito pedirle un favor, pero antes de eso necesito que usted y yo aclaremos una cosa primero.

–¿Qué será? –la curiosidad de Touma se elevó, lo del favor no estaba entre sus predicciones– Espero que Bad Luck no tenga ningún proble…

–Éste es un asunto meramente personal –le cortó Shuichi, su actitud había cambiado en cuestión de segundos, ahora observaba firmemente al cuñado de su koibito con una mirada de resolución latiendo en sus ojos – De hecho quiero que hablemos de Yuki.

_Lo sabia_ pensó Touma, sabía que tarde o temprano el niño vendría a exigirle que se alejara de Yuki o que dejara de sobreprotegerlo, ¡Pero eso no iba a pasar!, el grado de culpabilidad que aún sentía el tecladista le impedía no velar por su cuñado a todo momento incluso exasperando a Yuki hasta su límite.

–¿Y de qué quiere hablar sobre Eiri? –inquirió Touma

–Bien pues antes que nada me gustaría que me prometiese escuchar todo lo que tengo que decir sin interrumpirme –Shuichi hablaba con una seguridad que el presidente nunca antes había escuchado así que asintió con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que comenzara a hablar

–Verá –la voz de Shuichi tardó un poco en salir –Creo que usted ya debería saber que **yo Amo **a Yuki Eiri –hizo una pausa esperando réplicas por parte de su interlocutor pero al ver que no llegaban continuó –Además yo sé que el **me ama**, aunque no me lo diga –suspiró –Yo sé que usted se siente extremadamente responsable por los hechos tormentosos del pasado de Yuki y por eso no pude evitar cuidarlo en todo momento. De hecho estoy muy agradecido por su actitud para con Yuki, es realmente tranquilizante saber que tiene un ángel de la guardia tan diligente como usted.

Touma estaba realmente sorprendido, _Eso no es lo que creí que iba a decirme, de hecho es todo lo contrario_ pensó el presidente mientras registraba los ojos se Shuichi en busca de rasgos de mentira y se sorprendió aún más al ver que el cantante hablaba sinceramente.

–Lo que quiero decir –continuó Shuichi –Es que quisiera que usted confiara en mi, honestamente le digo que yo sería incapaz de traicionar a Eiri –sin quererlo lo llamó a su koibito por su nombre, aún cuando intentaba mantener el tono de la conversación lo más formal posible –Por ningún motivo lo haría sufrir, sé que a veces, …bueno muchas veces, lo saco de sus casillas sin querer – lo último lo dijo sonriendo genuinamente –Pero aún así lo amo como nunca había amado a nadie y quiero su bienestar tanto como usted.

Shuichi guardó silencio, la verdad es que tenía preparado un discurso mucho más elaborado para ganarse la confianza de su jefe pero el cansancio había hecho que lo olvidara por completo así que simplemente se limitó a decir puntualmente lo que quería decir en realidad sin adornar mucho las cosas.

Touma al ver que el chico guardaba silencio y le miraba como esperando respuesta le preguntó

–¿Ya puedo hablar?.

–Ujum –fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Shuichi, los nervios lo invadieron ante la incertidumbre de la repuesta que escucharía.

–Bueno, la verdad es que me ha sorprendido Shindou-san –dijo Touma colocando los codos sobre su escritorio –De hecho esperaba que viniera a decirme que dejara de sobreproteger a Eiri –el muchacho sentado frente de él lo miraba firmemente pero se podía ver preocupación en sus ojos, su cuerpo delataba completamente que se encontraba tenso ante sus palabras –Relájese Shindou-san, sus palabras de hoy me han causado una buena impresión.

Shuichi suspiró aliviado cosa que a Touma le causó gracia y sonriendo continuó.

–¿Puedo llamarlo Shuichi? –preguntó Touma sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara, la verdad entendía un poco que veía Yuki en ese cantante pelirrosa.

–Claro –contestó Shuichi quien aún estaba un tanto nervioso.

–Bien, Shuichi-san, tengo que reconocer que me ha convencido –confesó Touma y los ojos de el cantante se abrieron al máximo –Siempre supe que no eras una mala persona, pero hoy me has demostrado un gran valor, imagino que no fue fácil para ti decirme todo eso ¿O si?.

–De hecho no –contestó Shuichi un tanto apenado.

–Pues bien lo felicito –dijo Touma mientras volvía a apoyarse sobre el respaldar de su asiento –Espero que de ahora en adelante nuestra vida privada, es decir todo lo que gire en torno a Eiri, la podamos llevar con más calma y confianza entre nosotros.

–¡Que bien! –dejó escapar Shuichi con el tono de emoción que ponía cada vez que recibía una buena noticia –Eso me alegra mucho Seguchi-san, ¡La verdad me quita un peso de encima!.

–Trátame de Touma –le dijo el tecladista luego de reír un poco ante la reacción del cantante –Estamos en confianza, ahora me dirás ¿Cuál era el favor que querías pedirme al principio?

–Eh… si… pues –Shuichi se había puesto nervioso otra vez –La verdad quisiera que me ayudara a conseguir un lugar en donde Eiri y yo podamos pasarnos un fin de semana tranquilos, últimamente los dos hemos tenido mucho trabajo… y pues… bueno… no tenemos mucho tiempo para estar juntos… solos –dijo sonrojándose –Y pues quisiera que después del concierto nos diéramos un tiempo para relajarnos sin que la prensa nos este persiguiendo por todas partes…. y pues…. el único que puede lograr eso es usted Seguchi, digo Touma-san

Touma se encontraba realmente sorprendido ante la conversación que estaba teniendo con el vocalista de BL, no solo por la cantidad de veces que el cantante había dicho la palabra pues… sino a decir verdad por que el chico le había pedido un favor bastante fácil para él, no solo conocía perfectamente los gustos de Yuki sino que también tenía los suficientes contactos como para mantener a la prensa alejada de la pareja de oro un fin de semana entero. Sonrió.

–Shuichi-san, has llegado al lugar correcto –dijo el presidente de NG –¡Por su puesto que te voy a ayudar con eso! Pero primero dime ¿Cuándo es la fecha de entrega de Eiri?

–Uhm… pues creo que en tres semanas –contestó el pelirrosa, que no cabía en sí de la emoción ante las palabras de su jefe.

–Bien eso podría ser un problema en tus planes, Eiri nunca se iría de vacaciones faltando una semana para su fecha de entrega –dijo Touma notando como la mirada del cantante se apagaba ante la posibilidad de que Eiri rechazara su invitación –Pero eso puede arreglarse también –ahora la cara del tecladista mostraba una de sus sonrisas maquiavélicas.

–¿E… En serio Se… Touma-san? –preguntó el cantante claramente sorprendido.

–Si déjalo todo en mis manos –le dijo el catire –Mañana mismo te informo los posibles lugares ¿Te parece?

–¡¡Muchiiiiisiiiimas Gracias Touma san!! –dijo Shuichi con tanta sinceridad que Touma se sintió un poco incomodo.

–No hay de que –contesto el presidente –Ahora si me permites debo realizar unas llamadas.

–Claro claro –dijo Shuichi mientras salía disparado hacia la puerta y justo antes de cerrarla volvió a repetir– ¡¡Muchas Gracias Touma-san nos vemos mañana!!!

------

**Continuará…**

Creo que no hay ninguna palabra inentendible en el diálogo, pero si no saben que significa alguna cosa no duden en preguntar

**Próximo Capítulo****: ¡Una Cena Ardiente!**

Lemon, una cena ardiente, ya lo tengo casi listo probablemente lo actualice hoy mismo

Se les quiere y gracias por leer

Porfa dejen Reviews!!!!


	2. Una cena ardiente

**ACALARACIONES:**

Ni Gravitation ni sus personajes me pertenecen…aunque es una lástima jejejej

Tampoco recibo ningún pago por esto, lo hago por mero gusto para mis lectores

------- cambio de escena

-blabla- diálogos

_Pensamientos_

**Énfasis**

-----

Disculpen la tardanza, se que dije que publicaría el mismo día pero las visitas navideñas me lo impidieron…lo siento pero aquí está el Segundo Cap.

**Capítulo 2**** – ****Una cena ardiente**

–––––

Shuichi caminaba de regreso a casa, se le había hecho tarde entre los ensayos para el concierto y la conversación con Touma, Eiri probablemente estaría molesto por la tardanza, aún así Shuichi se detuvo por el camino a comprar una botella de vino y sushi, quería contentar a Yuki lo más rápido posible con la cena… de hecho tenía toda la intención de tener un buen postre esa noche.

Aunque estaba notoriamente cansado por el duro día de trabajo que tuvo, Shuichi sabía que si Touma lograba cambiar la fecha de entrega de Yuki, bien sea adelantándola o posponiéndola, Yuki entraría en completo estado de histeria y aunque seguramente tendrían sexo para relajar la tensión del escritor él sabía que hasta que Yuki no entregara su novela no le haría el amor como Dios manda sino más bien tendrían sexo salvaje como animales. No es que revolcarse entre las sábanas con su koibito lo molestara en lo más mínimo, de hecho le encantaba el lado un tanto rudo y salvaje del escritor, pero algunas veces Shu prefería hacer el amor, ese sexo que es más especial por que no solo se transmitían uno al otro su incontrolable deseo sino que también se expresaban amor. De hecho si no fuera por las pocas veces que Yuki le había hecho el amor, Shu no creería que el escritor realmente lo amaba, es verdad, nunca se lo decía, pero cuando hacían el amor el nivel de entrega era tal que Shuichi podía sentir que su rubio realmente lo amaba.

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que el cantante quería ser amado, no solo había tenido una sesión de ensayos perfecta sino que también consideraba su conversación con Touma como un triunfo personal, se encontraba feliz y quería compartirlo lo antes posible con Eiri.

–––––

–¡Tadaima Eiri! (Estoy en casa Eiri)–gritó Shuichi desde la puerta donde soltó las bolsas y se quitó los zapatos

Eiri espero, luego de oír el grito de entrada sabía que el pequeño vendría corriendo al estudio a guindársele encima y efectivamente el pelirrosa abrió la puerta del estudio con intenciones de abalanzarse directamente sobre el escritor que lo miraba con cara de reprobación debido a su tardanza.

Shuichi se frenó en seco al ver la mirada que le lanzaba Eiri, _si las miradas mataran_ pensó mientras avanzaba lentamente a través del estudio hasta que estuvo al lado del novelista y mirándolo a los ojos le repitió

–Tadaima Eiri –como el rubio no le contestó sino que miró de nuevo su Laptop Shuichi confirmó sus sospechas, su amante estaba molesto así que comenzó a disculparse –Gomene (Perdón) Eiri… tuve que ensayar hasta tarde y después tuve una reunión con Seguchi-san y…

–Niño ya deja de excusarte, me importa poco lo que estuviste haciendo hasta estas horas –le interrumpió Yuki, tratando de que el cantante en ningún momento se diera cuenta de que él había estado preocupándose por dos horas enteras por el paradero del pequeño –No tengo tiempo para ti, tengo trabajo que hacer así que desaparece de acá, además ¡Hoy duermes en el sofá por hacerme pasar hambre hasta tan tarde!

Si Shuichi hubiese apostado sobre cual sería la reacción del novelista hubiese ganado, pero por lo mismo ya tenía un plan de acción bajo la manga así que dando un paso más hasta la silla del escritor se puso a la altura de su oído y le susurró lo más sensual que pudo.

–Eiri… gomene… se que hice mal en no avisar –su respiración caía directamente sobre el cuello del rubio quien comenzó paulatinamente a dejar de presionar teclas a medida que Shu le susurraba al oído –Te traje comida… si te la sirvo ¿Cenas conmigo… Eiri?

–Supongo que no tengo opción –dijo Eiri haciendo un gran acopio de fuerzas para no asaltar al pequeño y llevárselo a la cama en ese mismo instante, se suponía que estaba molesto y tenía que actuar como tal, pero ¿Porqué su niño lo estaba provocando de esa manera?

Eiri estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató que el cantante hizo girar la silla hasta quedar de frente a él, no fue sino hasta que el menor posó sus manos en sus mejillas que rubio reaccionó y busco los ojos amatistas como pidiendo una explicación. Para cuando miró su niño éste ya estaba a escasos centímetros de su boca y aunque tenía los ojos entre abiertos Eiri podría jurar que vio la lujuria bailar en ellos.

Shuichi posó sus labios castamente sobre los de su pareja, solo un segundo para que éste reaccionara, después pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de Eiri y lo jaló ligeramente con sus dientes, ante tal acción el novelista no pudo evitar devolverle el beso invadiendo la boca del pelirrosa con su lengua, el pequeño había conseguido lo que quería, Eiri estaba besándolo de forma demandante mientras juntaba sus cuerpos jalándolo por las caderas con firmeza.

Cuando la falta de aire les obligó a separarse ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos y cuando Eiri se disponía a besarlo nuevamente Shuichi colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios del escritor para detener su avance mientras le dijo, usando el tono más sensual que pudo.

–Te llamo cuando esté puesta la mesa –una vez dicho eso se soltó del agarre del novelista y trotó hasta la puerta para, deteniéndose en el umbral, mirar al escritor por encima del hombro y decirle –No salgas hasta que te llame, y ¡No te llenes con golosinas! –ante la última frase sonrió pícaramente y le guiñó un ojo a su koibito.

Yuki observó como su niño salió del estudio canturreando y comenzó a recapitular lo ocurrido hace unos momentos, recordó la cara del muchacho… lucía agotado, pero algo era seguro su niño quería sexo, pues bien sexo iba a tener… decidido se dirigió hasta la puerta pero antes de abrirla recordó _"No salgas hasta que te llame",_ bien, había algo extraño en todo esto, ¿¿Desde cuándo Shuichi era tan provocador??, la verdad poco le importaba en ese momento, simplemente quería tener a su niño entre sus brazos mientras lo devoraba, pero igual se resignó y volvió a sentarse, intentó concentrarse en escribir pero le era imposible así que encendió un cigarrillo tras otro hasta que oyó la voz del muchacho que le llamaba desde afuera.

–¡¡Eiri la comida está servida!!.

–Pues ya era hora se puede saber por que demonios tardaste tan…–Eiri no pudo continuar, se quedó embelesado con la imagen que tenía ante sí.

Shuichi tenía aún el cabello mojado, _¿En qué momento se bañó?,_ llevaba unos pantalones negros tan ajustados que no dejaban nada a la imaginación además tenía una camisa manga larga abierta casi hasta su ombligo unida solo por un pequeño cordel que la entrelazaba. _Se ve tan jodidamente delicioso_, la mesa estaba puesta para dos, el ambiente era iluminado por velas y la comida estaba elegantemente servida a pesar de ser simplemente sushi y Shuichi servía vino en las copas cuando Eiri entro en la habitación.

El cantante caminó lentamente con ambas copas en la mano y le entregó una a Eiri y le dijo muy bajito, tanto que si no hubiesen estado tan cerca el novelista dudaba que lo hubiese podido escuchar.

– ¿Te gusta lo que ves? –inquirió el pelirrosa mientras miraba la cara de bobo que tenía Eiri en estos momentos, su plan estaba resultando.

–Ni… ni creas que por esto te salvas de dormir en el sofá –replicó el escritor, _Esto es raro…_ ¿Por qué su niño habría hecho semejante arreglo para una cena a deshoras? _Maldición, hoy debe ser una fecha importante y yo no pude recordarla_ pensó mientras se sentaba.

Ambos comieron en silencio, Eiri no hallaba ninguna razón para la actitud de Shuichi así que no sabía que decir, mientras que el cantante prefirió ahorrar energías para el postre y de paso no atormentar a Eiri que se veía un poco molesto.

Cuando terminaron de comer Shuichi estaba decepcionado, sabía que el novelista no entendía la razón de todo esto, y esperaba que le preguntara, además estaba realmente cansado, recogió los platos y preguntó.

–¿En verdad quieres el postre o dejamos esto así?– Shuichi sonaba agotado, pero lo que su voz no podía ocultar era el pequeño dolor que lo comenzaba a consumir, no solo no había logrado su plan, también se había esforzado para nada y tendría que dormir en el sofá, como Eiri seguía callado probablemente continuaba enojado, así que seguramente serían no una sino varias noches fuera de la cama. Pronto todas las inseguridades se Shuichi comenzaron a atacarlo sin piedad.

Eiri vio claramente como la mirada de su niño se perdía en sus pensamientos después de hacerle la última pregunta, el escritor no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, y estaba realmente preocupado, aunque se empeñaba en negarlo, no soportaba las miradas de dolor de su niño, como la que tenía ahorita, lo hacían rabiar y odiarse a si mismo pues el noventa porciento de las veces era su culpa.

Cuando Shuichi se iba a marchar sintió como Eiri lo abrazaba desde atrás apretándolo con fuerza contra su cuerpo colocando su barbilla en la clavícula del menor.

–Shu-chan… ¿Qué está pasando? –peguntó Eiri con el tono de voz mas suave que pudo.

–Nada solo que estoy muy cansado –mintió el cantante –Yo… tuve mucho trabajo… –el pelirrosa intentó avanzar pero Eiri aprovechó su movimiento para voltearlo de frente a él abrazándolo por la cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra le obligaba a mirarle a la cara.

–¿Shu-chan? –volvió a preguntar Eiri, ahora si que estaba seguro que lo que fuera que estuviese pasando era su culpa, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando el pequeño desvió la mirada y antes de que éste hablara lo hizo él –¿Ahora qué hice Shu-chan?

Los ojos de Shuichi se abrieron al máximo al escuchar la pregunta del escritor en un tono tan amable que sonaba a preocupación, volvió a mirarlo, _Realmente luce preocupado_.

–No es tu culpa –dijo mientras colocaba las manos sobre los hombros del mayor –Yo… solo quería una noche especial… y…

–Por que no me dijiste baka –le interrumpió Eiri, estaba seguro que su niño iba a empezar a llorar.

–Lo siento…

–Baka.

Eiri lo besó mientras lo abrazaba y lo levantaba del suelo, lo cargo sosteniéndolo por la cintura y lo sentó sobre la mesa en la que acababan de cenar, besándolo cada vez con más pasión, cuando sintió que su niño pasaba sus brazos por su cuello se lo tomó como el permiso para continuar. Metió las manos por debajo de la camisa del menor y comenzó a acariciar su torso mientras lo despojaba de ésta.

Cuando Shuichi sintió las manos del escritor recorrer su pecho desesperadamente en busca de sus pezones se dio cuenta que Eiri iba muy rápido, ahora lo acariciaba con esa pasión desmedida de siempre… pero el no quería lo mismo de siempre, el quería algo más…

–Eiri… Detente –murmuró Shuichi, tratando sin éxito de resistirse a la excitación que invadía su cuerpo –Yo… ahhh… yo no… yo… no… quiero…

–¿Ah? –Eiri dejo de besar el cuello del cantante al oír aquello –¿Cómo que no?... ¿No era por esto que te vestiste así y armaste éste ambiente romántico?

–Si pero yo…

–¡Explícate mocoso! –Eiri no entendía nada pero su orgullo le dolía… ¿Su niño lo estaba rechazando?

–Es que… bueno… tu y yo siempre tenemos sexo… –dijo tímidamente Shuichi mientras el novelista levantaba una ceja en señal de que seguía sin entender –Yo… eh… ¿Tu me amas Eiri?

–¡No cambies el tema niño! –_¡Arg! ¿Por que me cuesta tanto decirle que lo amo?_ Pensó el novelista.

–¡No lo estoy cambiando! –Shuichi estaba a punto de llorar –¿¿¿Por qué no puedes entenderme???.

Los brazos del escritor soltaron al cantante cuando las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en la cara de éste.

–Yo… ¡¡¡Yo quiero que por una vez me hagas el amor!!!!–gritó Shuichi.

–¡Yo ya te he hecho el amor! –replicó Eiri pero antes de que siguiera hablando su niño se escabulló de entre sus brazos e iba a salir corriendo pero el novelista lo agarró fuertemente por la muñeca.

–¿Hace cuánto Eiri? –dijo Shuichi mientras se volteaba a ver a su koibito, esperó por una respuesta que no llegó así que continuó –Estoy cansado de que sea solo sexo.

–¿Qué? –Eiri sintió como si le patearan directamente su ego –¿Acaso no te gusta?

–¡¡¡¡¡Eiri no BAKA!!!!! –Shuichi no podía creer lo tonto que podía llegar a ser el novelista –¡¡¡¿¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso??!!! Sabes que adoro acostarme contigo…

–¿Entonces? –inquirió el novelista que, con su orgullo en mejor estado gracias a la confesión de Shu, estaba comenzado a entender.

–El sexo contigo siempre ha sido genial –confesó Shuichi sonrojándose y una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del escritor, ambos sabían que el cantante no podía resistirse a las caricias de su pareja –Es solo que… cuando hacemos el amor…. es diferente…

–Lo se –dijo suavemente Eiri, en verdad entendía lo que su niño le estaba queriendo decir, se sintió un poco culpable, pocas veces se había entregado al cantante, pero sabía que había una gran diferencia entre aquellas veces y las demás, sin importar que él siempre fuera el seme las veces que le había hecho el amor a su niño había sentido como si le perteneciera por completo como si no pudiera vivir sin él… y eso lo hacía sentir vulnerable, Shuichi lo sabía y siempre acababa besándolo con tal ternura que Eiri, aunque nunca lo reconociera, se sentía feliz y completo como si no le faltara nada en la vida.

Shuichi, quien sollozaba quedadamente, apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del escritor que inmediatamente soltó su muñeca para abrazarlo contra su cuerpo.

–El cansancio te está haciendo actuar como el niño que eres –dijo Eiri en tono tranquilo, tratando de aliviar el ambiente, sabía que el cantante lloraba de preocupación por saber si él lo amaba, se sentía culpable, quería decirle… pero su orgullo sencillamente no se lo permitía.

–¡Eres malo Eiri!– replicó Shuichi golpeando al novelista suavemente.

–Ne… Shu-chan… –dijo el novelista casi susurrando para luego tomar la barbilla de su koibito para colocar un beso casto sobre sus labios.

Shuichi realmente se sorprendió con la actitud de Eiri. _Eso fue tan… tierno._

–Por fin dejaste de llorar –le dijo Eiri con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

–Hai…

–Ne… Shu-chan, ya que dejaste de llorar –Eiri abrazó mas fuertemente a Shuichi y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro –¿Me dejarías… hacerte… el amor? –preguntó con un nudo en la garganta y claramente sonrojado. Los ojos del cantante no pudieron abrirse más ante ésta pregunta.

–Hai… –contestó Shuichi devolviendo con fuerza el abrazo, mientras las lágrimas corrían nuevamente por su rostro.

Eiri lo notó inmediatamente y se separó de él para verlo a los ojos.

–¿Ahora por qué lloras Baka?

–Ehh… es que… muy feliz… –respondió Shuichi, y en verdad lo estaba, realmente le sorprendió la ternura de Eiri pero ver ese lado del escritor lo hacía sumamente feliz.

–¡Entonces no llores baka! –dijo Eiri y lo golpeó en la cabeza sin mucha fuerza.

–¡Itaai… Eiri… malo! –Shuichi se sobaba mientras miraba al novelista.

El escritor volvió a abrazar a su niño con suavidad y besó el lugar donde el cantante se sobaba, el pelirrosa se sorprendió tanto que se paralizó completamente, Eiri lo cargó como a una princesa y lo llevó hasta su habitación.

Cuando lo recostó sobre la cama comenzó a besar con suavidad su cuello comenzando con un corto beso detrás de su oreja bajando centímetro a centímetro hasta llegar a su hombro, luego repitió lo mismo del otro lado y cuando llegó nuevamente a su hombro se dio cuenta que su pequeño temblaba suavemente entre sus brazos, volvió a besarlo en la boca más apasionadamente mientras lo apretaba con sus brazos para que se calmara, Shuichi le respondió abrazándolo por la cintura y poco a poco bajó las manos hasta las caderas del escritor, sin dejar de besarse en ningún momento, el cantante comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del otro hasta que la posición le hizo imposible continuar.

Eiri se dio cuenta y los hizo girar de manera que el pelirrosa quedó encima de él. Shuichi continuó con su tarea de quitarle la camisa al rubio mientras acariciaba su vientre recientemente dejado al descubierto. Una vez terminó con los botones lo jaló para que se sentara mientras se bajaba de la cama y quedaba de pie entre sus piernas. Le quitó la camisa recorriendo su pecho y sus brazos con sus manos entrelazando sus dedos con los del novelista.

El rubio se encontraba sumamente excitado ante las tiernas caricias que le proporcionaba el pequeño pero estaba más interesado en complacerlo así que en el momento que tuvo esas pequeñas manos entre las suyas las apretó con fuerza y se puso de pie. Guió las manos del pelirrosa hasta sus hombros y las dejó allí mientras comenzaba a desabotonar los ceñidos pantalones del pequeño los cuales bajó a la vez que su ropa interior quedando agachado y a la altura del miembro del cantante.

Cuando Eiri tomo entre sus manos el pene del su niño y comenzó a lamerlo Shuichi soltó un gemido ronco, mientras lo miraba sin perder detalle de lo que el rubio hacía, aunque no pocas veces recibía ésta clase de atención de su koibito pronto se vio a sí mismo enredando sus dedos en el cabello del rubio mientras lo acercaba sutilmente rogándole silenciosamente que fuera mas profundo.

Eiri comenzó a chupar con fuerza el miembro de su niño mientras con una mano jugaba con sus testículos masajeándolos y jalándolos suavemente.

–Eiri… nnnn… ahhh… si… –Shuichi casi no podía hablar estaba muy cerca del orgasmo –Si sigues… así… nnngg… voy a venirme…

–Eso es lo que quiero –le dijo Eiri mientras seguía masturbando el miembro de su amante, ahora tortuosamente lento.

–Eiri… no… yo… quiero… juntos –jadeó el cantante.

Eiri paró de tocarlo, sabía que era inevitable que Shuichi se viniera primero, siempre era así, pero decidió alárgalo un poco más así que lo empujó sobre la cama mientras sacaba sus propios pantalones con una velocidad sorprendente. Echó un vistazo a su koibito que trataba de recuperar la respiración acostado en la cama con su miembro apuntando al techo y sus piernas lo suficientemente abiertas como para tentarlo con la entrada de esa caliente cavidad… pensó en tomarlo así mismo, pero lo reconsideró, respiró profundo para calmarse un poco, su pene ya le dolía….

Luego de deshacerse de sus pantalones caminó hasta una de las mesas de noche de donde sacó una botellita de lubricante, derramó una buena cantidad sobre sus dedos y se abalanzó sobre su niño. En el momento que sus erecciones se tocaron los dos soltaron un gemido. Eiri buscó la boca de su niño quien lo recibió gustoso atrayéndolo con una mano en su nuca. Cuando Shuichi sintió el primer dedo del novelista internarse a través de ese anillo de músculos se estremeció y gimió notablemente. Eiri siguió besándolo mientras metía un segundo dedo y los movía alternando movimientos circulares con penetraciones profundas, cuando alcanzó la próstata del pequeño éste terminó el beso tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, Eiri sabía que aquel estímulo lo haría acabar en cualquier momento así que aprovechó que el pequeño ahora se agarraba fuertemente de las sábanas para bajar nuevamente hasta su pene y volver a meterlo en su boca sin dejar de penetrarlo con sus dedos.

–¡Ahhh!… Eiri… yo… ¡Me vengo!

Dicho y hecho, ante la doble estimulación del rubio el cantante no resistió más y soltó numerosos chorros de semen caliente dentro de la boca de su koibito el cual bebió toda su esencia sin dejar caer nada. Luego subió dibujando un camino de saliva por el cuerpo del menor mordió suavemente sus ya duros pezones haciéndole estremecer y luego lo besó con ternura. Shuichi devolvió el beso feliz pero no satisfecho, pudo probar su propio sabor de la boca de su amante mientras sus lenguas chocaban entre si y la saliva comenzaba a derramarse por la comisura de sus labios.

Cuando terminó el beso se miraron a los ojos durante un segundo y entonces el pelirrosa sintió como su koibito entraba en el.

–Aaahhhh… –Shuichi apretó las sábanas con sus manos mientras arqueaba su espalda por el placer y el dolor intenso que sentía.

–¿Shu-chan estas bien? –le preguntó Eiri sin entender la expresión de dolor que se marcaba en el rosto de su niño.

Shuichi tragó con fuerza y respiró fuertemente tratando de acostumbrarse a la intrusión que fue más brusca de lo que se hubiese imaginado. Mientras Yuki veía a su niño tratando de calmarse a sí mismo ¡se iluminó! Lo había preparado, es verdad, bueno quizás no tanto, pero lo cierto era que lo había penetrado sin lubricarse primero, entendió que le había echo daño iba a comenzar a disculparse cuando sintió las manos de su niño recorrer sus brazos jalándolo suavemente mientras sus piernas se cruzaban apretándolo contra su cuerpo, al parecer el tiempo que se había pasado pensando le había dado la oportunidad al cantante de acostumbrarse.

–Nnn… Eiri –jadeó Shuichi –Ya puedes moverte…

Con el permiso de su niño Eiri comenzó a moverse lentamente saliendo casi por completo del cantante y entrando profundamente. Shu lo disfrutaba pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado caliente quería más.

–Eiri…. más… –Shuichi intentaba hablar pero la fricción en ese punto tan sensible lo estaba volviendo loco.

–¿Más… qué? –contestó Eiri con la voz entrecortada por el placer, le encantaba cuando su niño le rogaba por placer.

–Más… ra… más… rápido –dijo finalmente el cantante mientras elevaba sus caderas para hacer que la penetración fuera más profunda –Eiri… ahhh…

El novelista tuvo que hacer acopios de fuerza para no correrse cuando el cantante gimió su nombre, eso lo excitaba en demasía.

Shuichi no supo cómo pero sin darse cuenta Eiri lo había levantado de la cama de manera que el cantante estaba sentado sobre el miembro de su koibito, Yuki se movió un poco más arrastrándolos a ambos al borde de la cama para sentarse ahí y luego abrazó a Shuichi por la espalda con ambos brazos tomándolo con fuerza mientras lo obligaba a deslizarse por su longitud… arriba y abajo… El pelirrosa pasó sus manos por sus hombros agarrándose de su cuello mientras el novelista besaba su pecho con vehemencia. Soltó una de las manos de su espalda y la llevó al miembro de su amante comenzando a masturbarle tan frenéticamente como las embestidas que ahora Shuichi se daba contra el miembro de Eiri, moviendo las caderas sensualmente.

El pelirrosa estaba muy cansado y al borde de su segundo orgasmo así que apoyó su cabeza sobre el cuello de Eiri quien ahora podía sentir su aliento entrecortado directamente sobre su piel, lo que aunado a los movimientos de cadera del cantante amenazaban con hacer acabar al escritor sumamente rápido.

A medida que se acercaba el orgasmo Shuichi comenzó a gemir el nombre de Eiri directamente contra su oído, lo que volvía loco al escritor.

–Eiiiiiriiiii…… me… vengo… –anunció el cantante mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos – Eirii… te... amo…… Eeeiri… ahhhh.

Mientras decía lo último espesas gotas de semen bañaron la mano que Yuki mantenía aún sobre su miembro y sus vientres. El novelista fue llevado al extremo ante el gemido de su koibito y no pudo aguantar más al sentir como los anillos de músculos se contraían sobre su miembro y se corrió en el interior del pelirrosa mientras gruñía roncamente.

–Shuiiichii… Nnnnnggg–Eiri sentía que había tocado el cielo, el contacto visual no se había perdido sino un par de segundos mientras los chicos gemían el nombre del otro en el orgasmo.

Sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas todavía, Eiri tomó la cara de su niño y lo besó tiernamente mientras Shuichi le respondía y lo abrazaba con fuerza. Cuando el beso terminó Shuichi le dedicó a Eiri una sonrisa sincera y plena. Estaba feliz, el escritor le había hecho el amor, incluso gritó su nombre mientras se corría, cosa que no había ocurrido nunca, estaba seguro. Por cosas como esas Shuichi reafirmaba que Eiri lo amaba en verdad, siguió observando a su koibito sin soltar sus brazos de su cuello mientras éste lo apretaba contra si mismo y le dedicaba una de las miradas más tiernas que el cantante hubiese visto en esos ojos dorados jamás.

Cuando sus respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad Shuichi cortó el contacto visual encorvándose colocando su cabeza en el pecho de Eiri, éste lo abrazo posesivamente y retirando algunos cabellos pegados a su frente le dio un beso casto que sorprendió un poco al muchacho pues se volvió para mirarlo y le sonrió de tal manera que Eiri sintió que en ese momento todo era perfecto.

Finalmente Shuichi se puso de pie haciendo que el miembro de Eiri saliera de el, y buscó una cajita de pañuelos, sacó uno y cuando se disponía a limpiar al novelista éste lo empujo para que cayera sobre la cama, le quitó la caja y sacó su propio pañuelito y se dedico a limpiar al cantante que estaba hecho un desastre entre su propio semen y el del novelista que ahora escurría por sus piernas. Cuando su niño estuvo limpio Eiri dirigió su vista a la cara de su koibito y se sonrió al verlo dormido profundamente pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

El novelista terminó de asearse a sí mismo y se metió entre las sábanas arrastrando el cuerpo del cantante hasta él, quien inmediatamente lo abrazó y soltó una especie de ronroneo sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios. Eiri lo abrazó de vuelta acariciando su cabello rosa mientras se percataba de que así era como quería pasar el resto de su vida, con su niño abrazado a él, recordó la sonrisa que Shuichi le había dedicado hace unos momentos y sentenció _Si, siempre, juntos, quiero ver siempre esa sonrisa…Shuichi te amo mucho_ y con ese pensamiento se rindió ante el sueño que lo invadía.

**Continuará…**

**Próximo Capítulo****:**** ¡Problemas en el paraíso!**

Llega el día del concierto Yuki no se presenta, la pareja de oro discute sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones…en fin aquí comienza a complicárseles la vida a los protagonistas.

Se les quiere y gracias por leer.

¿Qué tal el Lemon? ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué puedo hacer para mejorarlo?

Porfa dejen Reviews!!!!


	3. Problemas en el Paraíso!

**ACALARACIONES:**

Ni Gravitation ni sus personajes me pertenecen…aunque es una lástima jejejej

Tampoco recibo ningún pago por esto, lo hago por mero gusto para mis lectores

––––––– cambio de escena

–blabla– diálogos

_Pensamientos_

**Énfasis**

–––––

Ok, ok se que me tarde siglos en publicar (Dios no puedo creer lo exagerada que soy) pero estaba esperando saber de ustedes….Saben? lo Reviews son una excelente inspiración así que tal como le dije a Nina Lee aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo de la historia.

**Capítulo 3**** – ¡****Problemas en el Paraíso!**

–––––

A la mañana siguiente Yuki despertó antes que Shuichi, como era costumbre, se levantó y tomo una ducha rápida antes de preparar un desayuno ligero. _Esa fue una buena noche, pero tengo que ponerme a trabajar pronto _se dijo a si mismo mientras abandonaba el cuarto en dirección a la cocina.

Shuichi abrió sus ojos lentamente, buscó a Eiri pero éste ya no estaba en el cuarto…._¿Por qué siempre me deja solo en la cama?_ Era verdad, el cantante no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que Eiri durmiera a su lado mientras él se despertaba. Shuichi en realidad solía despertar antes que el escritor cuando tenía ensayos y no quería que K lo abaleara por llegar tarde, el pelirrosa apreciaba los momentos en los que podía ver la cara de tranquilidad de Eiri mientras dormía profundamente. Pero bastaba y sobraba que hubiesen tenido sexo la noche anterior para que Shuichi despertara solo. Eso lo ponía de mal humor instantáneamente, se paró de la cama y se dirigió al baño, una vez bajo la ducha apartó la ira de sus pensamientos y recordó como la noche anterior Eiri le había hecho el amor. _¡¡¡Fue realmente Genial!!_

De nuevo en el cuarto se puso un short y una camisita pegada con lo que solía andar por la casa, con tal hoy era sábado, y no tenía ninguna intención de salir, quería pasarse el día con Eiri, así eso significara estar todo el día viéndolo escribir en la computadora.

Cuando Shuichi llegó a la cocina un desayuno de frutas estaba servido y Eiri hablaba por teléfono, bueno, más bien contestaba con monosílabos a lo que la persona al otro lado de la línea le decía.

–¡Ohayou Eiri! –saludó Shuichi con energía, la noche de sueño profundo había recargado las pilas del hiperactivo cantante.

–¡Ya entendí! –le gritó Eiri a su interlocutor telefónico, colgó y puso el teléfono con fuerza contra la mesa.

Shuichi lo miraba un poco sorprendido ante el ataque de rabia del rubio.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Eiri al darse cuenta que el cantante lo observaba.

–Ohayou… –Shuichi retiró la vista automáticamente los ojos de su amante y se concentró en su plato, estaba seguro que si decía algo Eiri descargaría todo su mal humor en el.

–¡Mocoso, desayuna rápido y lárgate! –dijo Eiri de repente y al darse cuenta que el pequeño lo miraba con cara de sorpresa –Necesito trabajar hoy ¡Y quiero silencio absoluto!

–Pero Eiri hoy es sábado y… –comenzó Shuichi, quien verdad no quería salir.

–¡No me importa! Llama a Hiro, ¡Necesito trabajar! –gritó Eiri exasperado.

–¡Hiro está el Kyoto! –le contestó Shuichi.

–¡Vete con el loco del conejo! ¡Haz lo que sea pero desaparécete! –tan pronto como lo dijo se arrepintió, Eiri sentía unos celos horribles cada vez que Sakuma se acercaba a dos metros de SU niño.

–Pues bien si eso es lo que quieres ¡Me iré con Sakuma-san! –dijo mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la vista del rubio en dirección a su cuarto.

Se cambió velozmente, nada demasiado especial, pero se veía muy bien con los pantalones de bluejean claros y ajustados que había escogido, y el sweater cuello de tortuga rojo evitaría que pasara frío y hacía juego bellamente con su cabello rosa. Cuando entró en la sala Eiri fumaba un cigarrillo en el sofá mientras leía unos papeles. Shuichi tomo su mochila y le dirigió una mirada de odio y salió de la casa sin decir nada pero cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

Shuichi estaba molesto, Eiri lo había sacado del departamento y además le había sugerido que fuera nada más y nada menos que con Sakuma, Shuichi sabía que Eiri le tenía celos, por eso le enojaba tanto que lo mandara precisamente con él. El cantante adoraba pasar tiempo con su ídolo, es cierto, pero que Eiri le dijera que fuera con él sencillamente era inaudito, para el pelirrosa fue lo mismo como si le hubiese dicho que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. _Es verdad, no le importo… siempre ha sido así…_

* * *

Eiri vio claramente la ira en los ojos del niño mientras recogía su mochila, _De acuerdo, está un poco molesto…_

PAFF, oyó como la puerta se cerró con violencia.

_Ok, esta muy molesto… _Suspiro, Eiri también se sentía molesto, ¡Pero consigo mismo! _¡Ah! ¡Por que demonios tenía que sugerirle que se fuera con el retrasado ese! ¡Maldición!._ Entendía perfectamente por que su niño estaba molesto… era su culpa… _Para variar_… pero en éste momento no tenía tiempo para ir tras el niño y exigirle que ¡Ni se le ocurriera acercarse a Sakuma! como deseaba. Eiri sabía que el cantante de Nittle Grasper miraba a Shuichi con ojos más que de amigos y hacía todo lo posible por mantenerlo alejado de su koibito, Shuichi lo sabía, por eso es que está molesto… _¡¡¡Aaah!!! ¡Maldción!._

Eiri se puso de pie y fue hasta la laptop, la encendió y se puso a trabajar, le costó escribir algo decente, su mente le pasaba flash back de lo ocurrido con Shuichi anoche y ésta mañana, pero pronto los alejó y se concentró, por una razón misteriosa su editora le había pedido que le entregara el libro una semana antes de lo fijado, cuando le preguntó el por qué ella contestó que era una petición de la imprenta, así que el escritor no tenía más remedio que apurar el paso. _¡Maldición ni si quiera llevo la mitad!_

* * *

Shuichi se encaminó hacia un local de juegos decidido al liberar su stress en la primera maquinita de carreras de carros que encontrara, pero cuando llegó estaba cerrado, ninguna tienda de juegos abriría antes de las ocho de la mañana un sábado, era demasiado temprano, eso molestó más a Shuichi, los centros comerciales no abrirían hasta mas tarde y llamar a Ryuichi a estas horas sería un abuso, el cantante sabía que su ídolo dormía hasta tarde si no tenía nada importante que hacer, K se lo había contado una vez que los comparó, _"En ese sentido son igualitos" _dijo.

El cantante acabó en una panadería, sentado en un lugar alejado, mientras comía recordó que, en su afán por salir del apartamento, no terminó de desayunar. Estuvo largo rato sentado allí, leyó una revista y comenzó a escribir una canción cuando su teléfono sonó, era K, Shuichi nunca había sentido emoción por que K lo llamara como en ese momento seguro le pediría que fuera a trabajar lo cual era ¡Perfecto para olvidarse de lo ocurrido!

–Moshi moshi K –saludó el cantante al atender la llamada.

–¡¡Hello Shuichi!! ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?

–Bien –contestó Shuichi suavemente

–¡Pues me alegro y te tengo una buena noticia! ¡El lunes no tienen que ir a trabajar!

–¿¿¿¿¿¿Queeeeeeeé???????

–Shuichi vas a dejarme sordo, incluso parece que te molesta tener un par de días libres –repuso K

–No… eh….estem… me parece perfecto K –dijo Shuichi sin ningún convencimiento.

–¿Shuichi? ¿Pasó algo con Yuki-san?

–Nn… no K, no pasó nada… ehh te tengo que dejar, nos vemos el martes entonces ¿no?

–¡That´s right! ¡See you! ¡Bye! (Así es, nos vemos, chao)

_¡Perfecto! ¿Qué demonios se supone que debo hacer hasta el martes? _El cantante estaba seguro que Eiri lo patearía fuera del apartamento en cuanto le dijera que el lunes no iba a trabajar. Tomó su teléfono y marcó

–Nadonaaaaa

–¿Sakuma-san? Soy Shuichi….

–¡¡¡¡¡Hooola Suiiiichiiiiii!!!!! –contestó el cantante –¡¡Kumagaro está contento de que llames!!

–¡Gracias! Mándale saludos – le contestó Shuichi, que ya estaba acostumbrado a tratar con el aniñado cantante –ehhhmmmm… Sakuma-san… ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

–No mucho ¿Por qué? –contestó la personalidad adulta del artista, al ver que el otro tardaba en contestar continuó –¿Yuki san te volvió a sacar de casa?

–¿Soy tan obvio?

–Bueno, si… – Sakuma mantenía su personalidad adulta –Pero no hablemos de eso, por que no me dices en dónde estas, te paso buscando, almorcemos y veamos unas películas ¿Te parece un buen plan?

–¡Claro! –_Aunque suena como una cita _pensó Shuichi_, ¿Pero esto es lo que querías no Eiri?_ –Sakuma-san estoy en la panadería que esta a unas cuadas de mi casa, ¿Sabes cuál es?

–Si… ¡En quince minutos estoy allá! –replicó volviendo a su personalidad de niño –¿Y Kumagaro puede venir con nosotros?

–¡Si, los estaré esperando a los dos!

* * *

El día trascurrió relativamente rápido para Eiri, logró adelantar un par de capítulos y se sentía satisfecho, se levantó de su silla y salió al pasillo, dos cosas lo sorprendieron, primero estaba muy oscuro, segundo la casa seguía en silencio absoluto, Yuki estaba seguro que antes de apagar la laptop el reloj de la pantalla marcaba las once. Salió hasta la sala solo para comprobar lo evidente, Shuichi no había regresado a casa desde la mañana, esta bien que él le hubiese pedido que lo dejara solo pero ya era tarde, _¿Dónde demonios estas mocoso?_

Tomo su celular y marcó el número del cantante, el teléfono repico hasta que se cayó la llamada tres veces y a la cuarta.

–¿Criajo donde demonios estás? –dijo Eiri apenas escuchó que le atendían.

–Nadonaaa Shuichi te llama Yuki-san –la sangre de Eiri hirvió de inmediato, ¿Por qué ese idiota atendía el teléfono de su niño?

–Ahh Yuki –dijo Shuichi disimulando la emoción de que el escritor lo llamara.

_¿Yuki?_ _¿Desde cuándo me llama Yuki?._

–Mocoso ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es? –preguntó Eiri molesto.

–Si Yuki son las 12:05 –dijo tranquilamente mientras miraba el reloj –¿Qué quieres?

–¿Cómo que qué quiero imbécil? –Eiri no se esperaba esa actitud, realmente se estaba enojando –¿Qué acaso no piensas volver a casa?

–No –dijo Shuichi secamente –Tú necesitas trabajar y yo te estorbo ¿Cierto?

–Sí, pero… –Eiri suspiró, Shuichi seguía molesto con él, era obvio, le iba a decir que ya había terminado por hoy que lo quería ¡Ya! en casa pero el cantante lo interrumpió.

–Pero nada Yuki, voy a pasar la noche donde Hiro –su voz sonaba decidida –Estamos hablando, que descanses.

Yuki se quedó mirando el teléfono unos segundos, no podía creer la frialdad con la que su niño le había hablado… lo mas insólito era que ¡Le había colgado el teléfono a él! ¡A Yuki Eiri nadie le cuelga el teléfono! Volvió a marcar pero le cayo directamente la contestadora _¡Maldito mocoso apagó el teléfono! _Eiri fue por una cerveza mientras encendía un cigarro, _Oh... mañana vamos a tener una charla y vamos a aclarar unas cuantas cosas tu y yo _se dijo a si mismo tratando de auto convencerse de que estaba molesto, pero en verdad estaba preocupado, Shuichi no había mostrado el mas mínimo interés en volver a casa, _En volver a mi… ¿Será que lo estoy empezando a perder?_

* * *

A diferencia del sábado, el domingo había pasado realmente lento, Eiri casi no pudo dormir en la noche preocupado por la actitud de Shuichi, y aunque se abstraía completamente de la realidad mientras escribía… la oscuridad en la ventana y el silencio en la casa le hacían imposible continuar… _¡Otra vez es tarde y ese criajo no ha regresado!… ¿Será que no piensa volver?_ Alarmado por sus propios pensamientos llamó al celular del niño,_ ¡Apagado! ¡Maldita sea!_ Llamó a Hiro quien atendió al segundo repique.

–Hiroshi dale el teléfono al mocoso –gruñó Eiri sin dejar al otro saludar siquiera.

–Veo que tu mal humor no ha cambiado Yuki-san –le respondió Hiro con un toque de ironía –Se puede saber ¿Por qué estúpida razón sacaste a Shuichi del apartamento esta vez?

–¿Qué… no te dijo? –Eiri estaba sorprendido, Shuichi le contaba todo a Hiro, ¿En realidad no le había contado sobre esto?, volviendo en sí repuso –¡No es tu problema! ¡Ahora dale el teléfono!

–De acuerdo, pero ya te lo advertí si lo haces sufrir ¡Te las verás conmigo! –dijo Hiro para luego darle el teléfono a su compañero.

–Yuki –dijo Shuichi.

–¡Mocoso es tarde! –le regañó Eiri –¿Qué acaso no piensas ir a trabajar mañana? ¡Mientras llegas y te acuestas será tan tarde que mañana no podrás levantarte a tiempo!

–Yuki, no pienso ir –contestó Shuichi su voz era débil pero calmada.

–¿Y… a saber por que el cantante va a faltar al trabajo? –repuso Eiri –¡K te va a disparar como no vayas!

–Yuki… mañana tengo el día libre –Shuichi respiró profundo –Así que tampoco voy a regresar hoy… yo…

–¿Cómo que no vas a regresar hoy tampoco? –Eiri estaba ahora realmente asustado, lo interrumpió por que creyó que su niño le iba a decir que no tenía pensado regresar más –Mira mocoso…

–¡Yuki! –Gritó Shuichi, exasperado –¿Me pediste que te dejara trabajar en paz no?

–Si pero…

–Yuki, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por no causarte molestias, ¿Eso es lo que querías verdad? –Shuichi estaba a punto de llorar –Entonces ¿Por qué me llamas? ¡Dedícate a tu trabajo! ¡¡¡¡Con tal eso es lo único que te importa ¿No?!!!! –Shuichi sollozaba sonoramente ahora.

–Shuichi… –Eiri estaba impactado con la respuesta del pequeño, pero igual se le partió el corazón al oírlo llorar –Tu sabes que mi trabajo es importante pero….

–Pero nada Yuki –Shuichi lloraba fuertemente –¡Tu trabajo es lo único que te importa!

–¡Shuichi tu sabes que eso no es así! –contestó Eiri tratando de sonar lo más dulcemente posible.

–No… no lo sé Yuki –Shuichi dijo esto mientras su voz se quebraba y las lágrimas salían con más fuerza de sus ojos –Yo… en verdad no lo sé… Yuki…

–Shuichi –Eiri tragó con fuerza, tenía que decírselo, ya no aguantaba el dolor que le estaba causando al cantante –Yo…

–Nos vemos mañana –dijo Shuichi mientras se limpiaba el rostro –Ya no quiero seguir conversando Yuki.

–Está bien Shuichi, dejémoslo así –Eiri sabía que el chico no se sentía bien en este momento y no lo quería presionar más, para que mentirse, todavía no le podía decir lo que él necesitaba escuchar –¿Pero vendrás mañana? ¿Quieres que te pase buscando por casa de Hiro?

–No… Hiro me lleva en la noche –Shuichi estaba sorprendido por el ofrecimiento de Yuki –Mañana voy a ir con Hiro a visitar a mis padres, cuando vuelva voy para allá.

–De acuerdo… –dijo Eiri un poco más tranquilo de que el cantante dijera que tenía pensado volver.

–Nos vemos mañana que descanses Yuki –Shuichi iba a colgar el teléfono cuando oyó al escritor

–¿Shu-chan? –dijo Eiri en un tono suave

– ¿Si?

–Te estaré esperando….

–De acuerdo Yuki….

Cuando Yuki colgó sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, tenía la certeza de que estaba perdiendo su niño _¿Y ahora que hago? _ ¡Un momento! ¿Desde cuándo Yuki Eiri se preocupaba por perder al baka pelirrosa? Ese no era él, el cantante era el que se la pasaba pegado a él suplicándole cariño, pero eso había cambiado, hace tiempo que el pelirrosa no armaba un escándalo para llamar la atención del escritor, Eiri asumió que Shuichi simplemente había aceptado que esa era su forma de ser y ya… ¿Cierto? ¿O será que el cantante se estaba alejando del novelista poco a poco? Eiri sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza… _Si eso fuera así no me hubiese pedido que le hiciera el amor el viernes… si se estuviera alejando de mi no se hubiese entregado de esa forma_. La mente de Yuki comenzó a divagar entre las imágenes y sensaciones del viernes en la noche, recordó como el pequeño le decía que lo amaba mientras se corría y recordó la sonrisa tan honesta y tierna que le había dedicado cuando estaban abrazados, en ese momento recordó la mirada de rencor con la que lo miró antes de salir el sábado. La culpa lo invadió, no era normal que alguien tuviera que rogarle a su pareja por que le hiciera el amor, ¿Hasta cuando Shuichi iba a soportarlo? Las palabras de su koibito vinieron a su memoria "_Yo… en verdad no lo sé… Yuki…"_… _Si lo pierdo será solo mi culpa… tengo que hacer algo y pronto_… pensó para si mismo antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde_, Shuichi debe estar por llegar_ pensó Eiri antes de apagar la computadora, se levantó tomó una ducha y preparó el baño para su koibito, necesitaba hacer algo, lo que fuera, para contentarlo… sencillamente no podía imaginarse sin él.

Pasaron un par de horas, _Shuichi se está tardando_, dijo mientras salía al balcón, pasaron unos minutos y vio como la motocicleta de Hiro se estacionaba frente al edificio y el cantante se bajaba de ella. Eiri se sentía realmente aliviado, ya se había empezado a preocupar. Continuó observando mientras los integrantes de Bad Luck conversaban y cuando finalmente Shuichi entró en el edificio Eiri fue y se sentó en la sala. Paso un minuto.

–¡Tadaima Yuki! –dijo Shuichi sin levantar mucho la voz, creía que el rubio estaba escribiendo y no quería interrumpirlo y que tuvieran otra pelea, pero se sorprendió mucho al oír que el novelista le contestaba, aparentemente desde la sala.

–¡Okairi Shuichi! –Eiri trató de sonar lo mas natural posible

Shuichi se quitó los zapatos y fue hasta la sala donde se encontró con Eiri sentado en el sofá mirando la televisión.

–Pensé que estarías trabajando –dijo Shuichi ocultando su sorpresa.

–Ya terminé por hoy –dijo Eiri y se volteó a mirar al cantante –Tardaste…

–Lo siento, Hiro y yo fuimos a ver unos apartamentos –contestó el cantante como si no hubiese sido nada importante.

–¿Hiro se va a mudar? –inquirió Eiri, _¡Que sea eso!_

–No… yo… –Shuichi se puso nervioso, no sabía cómo decirle a Yuki que había estado pensando en alquilar un apartamento –Yuki tenemos que hablar…

–¿De qué? –preguntó Eiri con la garganta hecha un nudo, _¡Me va a dejar!_

–Verás Yuki… yo he estado pensando y pues bueno... –Shuichi no encontraba la mejor manera de decir aquello.

–Shu-chan –le interrumpió Yuki –Se que estuvo mal que te sacara del apartamento el sábado… –Eiri tragó con fuerza y se puso de pie mientras se acercaba a su niño que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par mostrando la sorpresa que lo invadía –Se que estuvo mal y lo siento mucho –continuó mientras abrazó al pequeño –Pero no por eso tienes que irte….

–Yuki… –Shuichi estaba impactado ante la actitud del escritor –Yo…

–Shu-chan… –Eiri casi estaba susurrando mientras abrazaba con fuerza al pelirrosa con la cara escondida en su cuello, en verdad temía perderlo –Shu-chan… no te vayas… no me dejes…

Shuichi no podía creer lo que oía, Eiri le estaba pidiendo que no lo dejase… _Sencillamente increíble._

–Eiri… –Shuichi se sentía feliz, Eiri lo quería con él, _No es un te amo pero se parece_, se dijo a sí mismo mientras posaba sus manos en los brazos del escritor –Yo no…

Eiri sintió pánico, pensó que las manos en sus brazos eran para alejarlo, se echó hacia atrás y vio como su niño lo miraba con los ojos empañados en lágrimas pero con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, no entendía… se quedó un momento observando al pequeño y como éste no hablaba él lo hizo.

–Shu-chan – Eiri tragó visiblemente –Yo se que no te lo digo muy a menudo pero… yo no creo que esté en capacidad de vivir sin ti….

Shuichi comenzó a llorar con más intensidad. Eiri suspiró y remató diciendo.

–Se que eso no es lo que quieres escuchar… pero es lo que mi orgullo me permite decir ahora, pero te prometo que te lo diré Shuichi… solo… dame tiempo… yo se que ya han pasado tres años… pero solo… un poco más… solo… no me dejes… no te vayas… –para sorpresa de los dos a Eiri se le aguaron un poco los ojos mientras decía esto.

Shuichi no cabía en sí de la felicidad, es cierto Eiri no le estaba diciendo que lo amaba directamente pero le acababa de decir que no podía vivir si él. Luego vio como se le empañaban los ojos, _Eiri en verdad está sufriendo por que cree que lo voy a dejar_. Apretó sus manos sobre los brazos del escritor atrayéndolo hacia sí, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca Shuichi besó al rubio en los labios, con tal dulzura que el escritor pensó que se derretiría e inmediatamente tomó el rostro de su koibito entre sus manos, limpiando con sus pulgares las lágrimas que aún corrían por su cara, pero sin mucho efecto pues Shuichi seguía llorando. Cuando rompieron el beso Eiri sintió como la paz volvía a su alma al ver como lo miraba Shuichi, el amor le brotaba por los ojos, el escritor pensó que era impresionante que alguien pudiera expresar tanto en una sola mirada, y aún con la cara del pelirrosa entre sus manos preguntó.

–¿Eso significa que me perdonas? –Eiri todavía se sentía un tanto inseguro.

Shuichi solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza mientras tomaba aire para tratar de hablar.

–¡Eiri… yo te amo! –dijo al fin Shuichi mientras sonreía, aunque no dijera nada Eiri atesoraría el recuerdo de ese momento, esa mirada, esa sonrisa ¡por siempre! –¡Gracias!

–¿Gracias? –Eiri levantó una ceja en señal de que no entendía a que venía aquello.

–Verás, yo me sentía muy inseguro… –Shuichi estaba sonrojado mientras hablaba –Y realmente necesitaba escuchar algo como eso…

–¡Baka! –dijo Eiri, pero con un tono tan tierno que causo que los dos rieran un poco aunque Shuichi no dejaba de llorar, cada vez menos pero las lágrimas seguían abandonando sus ojos –¿Por que sigues llorando?

–¡Estoy muy feliz! Eiri –dijo Shuichi mientras se lanzaba al pecho del escritor y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

–¡Baka! ¡Eres un llorón! –Eiri volvió a hablar en tono juguetón mientras devolvía el abrazo apretando al pequeño contra su cuerpo.

Se quedaron unos minutos así, hasta que Shuichi logró dejar de llorar, en ese momento el deseo invadió su cuerpo, ansiaba más que nada que Eiri lo hiciera suyo, ¡Necesitaba sentir sus caricias recorriendo su cuerpo! Eiri sintió que el cantante se removía un poco bajo sus brazos pero no lo soltó, lo que no pudo fue evitar sorprenderse cuando Shuichi mordió suavemente su cuello mientras decía su nombre en un ronroneo. Una ráfaga de electricidad recorrió su espalda y la sangre comenzó a bombear con fuerza entre sus piernas ante aquel acto tan inesperado, pues a decir verdad estos tres días enteros sin su pequeño habían sido una tortura, cuando sintió que Shuichi mordía gentilmente el lóbulo de su oreja derecha todo el deseo acumulado se desbordó. Buscó desesperadamente los labios del cantante para fundirse en un beso profundo y apasionado. Eiri había planeado que si Shuichi lo perdonaba esta noche le haría el amor como nunca antes, pero la pasión y el deseo que lo invadían eran demasiados como para hacer las casas con la calma suficiente como para demostrarle sus sentimientos al pequeño.

Shuichi respondió al beso abriendo más su boca permitiéndole al escritor adentrarse más en ella, mientras pasaba sus brazos por su cuello acercándolos más y empujaba la nuca de rubio hacia su cara. Por su parte Eiri comenzó a deslizar sus manos por la espalda del cantante hasta sus nalgas apretándolas con fuerza jalando al cantante hacia él haciendo que se pusiera de puntillas para poder sostenerse.

Cuando la falta de aire los obligó a romper el beso se miraron a los ojos, la lujuria y el deseo que se tenían era inmenso. Eiri seguía agarrando a su niño por las nalgas, valiéndose de eso Shuichi levantó una pierna y la enredó en el cuerpo de su koibito haciendo que sus erecciones se tocaran arrancando un gemido de sus gargantas. Al ver lo que su pequeño había hecho Eiri lo apretó con más fuerza separando la pierna del cantante de suelo cargándolo completamente, Shuichi al sentirse en el aire atornilló sus piernas en las caderas del escritor mientras se agarraba con fuerza de su cuello. Eiri miró al pelirrosa y le sonrió pícaramente, cuando estuvo seguro de que no se caería comenzó a caminar en dirección al cuarto, mientras iban escuchó claramente como Shuichi reía suavemente contra su cuello, entendió al instante, la imagen debía resultar cómica, el escritor caminando lentamente con un cantante con cuerpo de niño guindado a él como un mono.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto Eiri colocó suavemente a Shuichi sobre la cama y se recargó sobre él besando su cara mientras pasaba sus manos por debajo del sweater del cantante subiéndolo, arrodillándose entre las piernas del pelirrosa Eiri lo haló para levantarlo haciendo que quedara sentado para poderle quitar el sweater cuello de tortuga lo cual le costó un poco. Cuando Shuichi finalmente estaba con el pecho descubierto recordó que estaba sudado de andar corriendo todo el día, se sentía incomodo, aún cuando deseaba a Eiri más que nada en ese momento era demasiado pudoroso como para dejarse besar el cuerpo sudado de un día entero, así que en vez de desvestir al novelista se le acercó y al oído le susurró:

–Eiri… yo… necesito un baño… antes –dicho esto se alejo un poco del escritor y éste pudo notar que estaba sonrojado

–¡Baka! –le dijo Eiri mientras lo besaba sin poder contenerse, le parecía tan tierno que después de que hubiesen hecho el amor cientos de veces, y haber lamido hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo Shuichi sintiera pena y se sonrojara ante la idea de que no se encontraba fresco –¡Sabía que dirías eso!

Eiri se puso de pie y entró al baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Shuichi sentado en la cama completamente desorientado. Una vez adentro se felicitó a sí mismo por haber encendido el regulador de temperatura, pues desde que llenó la bañera hasta ahorita había pasado tiempo suficiente como para encontrar un agua helada de no ser por el regulador. Encendió las velas que había colocado por el baño, se desvistió y enrolló una toalla en su cadera, le echó al agua unas gotas de esencia de vainilla y salió en busca de su koibito. Cuando abrió la puerta se complació al ver a Shuichi sin pantalones, observó silenciosamente mientras el cantante se quitaba sus bóxer dejando expuesta una erección tan fuerte como la suya y se acercó a él, lo alzó en brazos mientras el pelirrosa lo miraba con incertidumbre, lo llevó hasta el baño y pudo ver como se iluminaron los ojos de su niño mientras sonreía.

–Eiri… ¿Tú preparaste esto? –Shuichi no podía creerlo, era tan romántico, las velas, el suave olor.

–¿Quién si no? ¡Baka! –dijo Eiri mientras lo depositaba en la ducha mientras abría el agua y ajustaba la temperatura para luego empujarlo suavemente bajo el chorro. Shuichi sentía que había muerto y estaba en el cielo, era perfecto.

Las manos de Eiri comenzaron a trabajar su cuerpo con una esponja haciéndolo gemir ante cada caricia, el escritor recorrió su cuerpo rápidamente evitando pasar por su erección. Luego se deshizo de la esponja y son las manos llenas de jabón comenzó a masajear el miembro del cantante, poco a poco, suavemente mientras lo besaba y ahogaba sus gemidos con su boca, pronto deslizo uno de sus dedos en el cuerpo de su niño penetrándolo lentamente. Cuando Shuichi se sintió cerca del orgasmo detuvo a su koibito y giró de manera tal que ahora Eiri estuviera fuera del agua, tomó la esponja y repitió exactamente lo que su amante le había hecho restregando su cuerpo mientras Eiri simplemente se dejaba hacer mirando sin perder detalle, sus ojos casi se le salen cuando vio como sin ningún aviso Shuichi metió completamente su miembro en su boca chupándolo fuertemente mientras con sus manos masajeaba los testículos del escritor apretándolos suavemente, en verdad Shuichi era un maestro haciendo sexo oral. Lamía con ahínco detrás de la cabeza del pene de Eiri para después chupar con sus labios la punta sin meterla toda en su boca mientras masajeaba su tronco con una mano, si seguía así Eiri iba a correrse pronto así que lo detuvo, quería que durara. Lo levantó del suelo y lo puso bajo el agua de espaldas a él mientras lo besaba en el cuello lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo dejando pequeñas marcas rosas en su piel, ejerciendo presión contra su cuerpo restregando su erección entre las nalgas del chico mientras lo obligaba a inclinarse hacía adelante mientras repartía besos por su espalda bajando hasta llegar a su entrada. Cuando Shuichi sintió esa lengua jugando alrededor de su entrada tuvo que apoyar ambas manos en las baldosas de la pared para evitar caerse. Poco a poco Eiri comenzó a penetrar a Shuichi con su lengua excitándose con los gemidos roncos que daba el cantante ante cada caricia, el agua estaba comenzando a ponerse fría y le molestaba en su trabajo así que separándose del cantante le pidió.

–Shu-chan… cierra el agua –Eiri vio como Shuichi obedeció al instante y volvía a apoyar sus manos en la pared empujando sus caderas hacia atrás, ante esto Eiri no pudo más que sonreír y sin aviso coló un dedo en su koibito mientras se ponía de pie y buscaba la boca del cantante, para Shuichi la postura del beso era incomoda pero el deseo era aún mayor que la molestia, pronto Eiri metió el segundo dedo y lo movió hasta dar con la próstata del chico lo cual lo hizo gemir notablemente, en ese momento Eiri comenzó a masturbarlo con fuerza mientras lo penetraba ahora con tres dedos y besaba su nuca y cuello con pasión, no pasó mucho hasta que el cantante se corrió con un profundo gemido que hizo que Eiri quisiera montarlo en ese preciso instante.

Espero que el cuerpo del pequeño dejara de convulsionar tras el orgasmo para guiarlo hacia la bañera pidiéndole con gestos que se inclinara y apoyara sus manos sobre el borde de ésta quedando completamente expuesto ante el escritor. Eiri no lo pensó dos veces, usó el semen del cantante en su mano para lubricarse antes de penetrarlo con tal fuerza que hizo que Shuichi se inclinara peligrosamente sobre la bañera. Eiri tomo sus caderas con fuerza para ayudarlo a sostenerse mientras lo seguía embistiendo con fuerza. Shuichi comenzó a balbucear incoherencias cuando sintió que el escritor tomaba su otra vez duro miembro y lo masturbaba tan fuertemente como sus embestidas. Eiri no iba a durar mucho más así que aceleró el paso tanto de sus caderas como de su mano haciendo que el cantante gimiera con más fuerza acompasando con sus propios gemidos. Cuando Shuichi sintió como Eiri vaciaba todo su semen caliente dentro de él no pudo evitarlo y se corrió por segunda vez gimiendo el nombre de su koibito mientras lo hacía.

Después de que ambos recuperaran el aliento Eiri los llevó de vuelta a la ducha y enjuagó el semen de sus cuerpos. Shuichi lo besó con ternura y fue cuando Eiri se dio cuenta que aún cuando tenían sexo salvaje podían transmitirse amor. Una vez limpios Eiri invitó a Shuichi a la bañera. Entró y acomodó al pequeño entre sus piernas, de lado permitiéndole colocar su cabeza sobre su pecho.

–Eiri… –habló suavemente Shuichi mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo de su amante.

–¿Dime? –contestó el escritor.

–¿Sabes que te amo verdad? –le dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

–Lo sé –Eiri no entendía la mirada de Shuichi.

–¿Entonces por qué se te ocurrió la idea de que yo iba a dejarte? –inquirió el pequeño.

–¿Qué no ibas a dejarme? – le preguntó de vuelta Eiri, al ver como el cantante sonreía y negaba con la cabeza suspiró, _demonios y yo preocupándome_, pensó –¿Entonces por qué estabas viendo apartamentos con Hiro?

–En verdad todavía quiero alquilar uno –dijo tímidamente Shuichi, a lo que Eiri levanto una ceja pero antes de que empezara a hablar el cantante continuó –Solo para cosas como las del fin de semana –suspiró –Yo entiendo que a veces necesitas tu espacio, se de sobra que soy una persona bastante difícil de soportar –su tono de voz se volvió triste ante esas palabras y apartó la mirada de los ojos dorados que lo observaban –Así que entiendo que de vez en cuando quieras estar solo, y es bastante incómodo tener que fastidiar a Hiro todas las veces así de improvisto….

–Aahhh… –Eiri respiró un tanto exasperado un tanto aliviado con las palabras del pequeño –¿Qué no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije en la sala? –Eiri levantó la cabeza de su niño sujetándola por la barbilla y continuó –Es verdad, eres fastidioso, hiperactivo, hablador, gritón y hasta un llorón –lo último no estaba entre lo que planeaba decir pero fue inevitable hacerlo cuando vio que los ojos de Shuichi se empañaban –Pero… estos tres días sin ti han sido lo más horrible que me ha tocado vivir en mucho tiempo.

–¿En serio? –Shuichi preguntó mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

–¡Ya te lo había dicho baka! –dijo Eiri mientras le devolvía la sonrisa –Tendremos que acostumbrarnos mejor a vivir juntos ¿no crees?

–Hai… –Shuichi asintió con la cabeza e inmediatamente se escondió en el pecho de Eiri, estaba fascinado no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo juntos por fin estaban teniendo estas conversaciones.

Se quedaron un rato abrazados disfrutando calladamente de su compañía por un rato, hasta que comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, para ambos abstinencia de los últimos días no estaban saciada con la sesión de sexo que habían tenido, así que sin esperar mucho comenzaron otra ronda, de hecho esa noche tuvieron sexo tres veces más antes de caer rendidos.

**Continuará…**

Bien, hasta aquí este capítulo, la verdad quería que ésta fuera simplemente una pelea sencilla ya que las cosas se comienzan a pones fuertes luego del concierto lo cual se supone que también iba en éste capítulo, pero la inspiración vino sola y bueno ya vieron el resultado… será en el próximo capítulo que las cosas se calienten un poco.

**Próximo Capítulo****: ¡Conflictos, Decepciones y Encuentros!**

Bueno, el título dice bastante ¿no? En éste capítulo aparece un personaje que estoy segura que muchos van a odiar, a partir de aquí Shuichi y Eiri no van a pasar buenos ratos por un tiempo….

Se les quiere y gracias por leer.

¡¡¡¡Porfa dejen Reviews!!!!


	4. Conflictos, Decepciones y Encuentros!

**ACALARACIONES:**

Ni Gravitation ni sus personajes me pertenecen…aunque es una lástima jejejej

Tampoco recibo ningún pago por esto, lo hago por mero gusto para mis lectores

––––––– cambio de escena

–blabla– diálogos

_Pensamientos_

**Énfasis**

–––––

Primero y antes que nada Disculpen el retraso, es que éste capítulo en verdad me costó, como les dije antes la pelea del capítulo 3 tenía que ser algo simple sin semejante reconciliación, simplemente para complicar las cosas entre la pareja y agregarle tensión a su relación hasta que llegara el día del concierto, pero entonces salió el capítulo como lo leyeron y me costó Dios y su ayuda crear las nuevas situaciones que llevaran tensión entre la pareja de oro al máximo….Así que bueno, ahí les va, ténganme un poquito de paciencia con éste capítulo y síganme el juego, les va a gustar como se complica la trama….

**Capítulo 4**** – ¡****Conflictos, Decepciones y Encuentros!**

–––––

La mañana siguiente a su "reconciliación" Shuichi despertó antes que su amante, se quedó unos minutos embelesado mirándolo, sus ojos cerrados plácidamente, su pecho inflándose y contrayéndose al compás de su armoniosa respiración. Con extremo cuidado pasó su mano por la mejilla del rubio, como éste no despertó al contacto, Shuichi se arriesgó y posó suavemente, casi sin rozarlos, sus labios sobre los del otro. Suspirando de felicidad se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a tomar una ducha, era muy temprano, hacía mucho frío, pensó en quedarse en la cama abrazado al escritor el resto del día pero entonces miró el calendario… _Solo faltan 10 días para el concierto… K me disparará si no llego temprano_. Resignado tomo la dichosa ducha y se vistió muy abrigado, no quería enfermarse antes de un concierto o esta vez sería Touma quien lo asesinaría, rió para sí mismo mientras pensaba aquello, ¿Desde cuando el presidente de NG había pasado a ser simplemente Touma? Salió del cuarto camino a la cocina, tomó un jugo de la nevera y sacó de su mochila su cuaderno de notas y el bolígrafo con el que solía inscribir sus canciones, garabateó un par de versos mientras mordía una galleta, no le convenció lo que escribía, se sentía inspirado, pero sus palabras no lograban expresar lo que en verdad sentía, tanto amor, tanta satisfacción de saber que el escritor lo quería con él, recordó sus palabras: "_Yo no creo que esté en capacidad de vivir sin_ _ti_…" ¿Por qué el novelista tenía que expresarlo todo de esa manera tan elegante?, igual que sus miradas… Shuichi sonrió, ya tenía un verso seguro en su canción.

_Son tan fuertes tus miradas_

_Elegantes y estudiadas_

Contento con la frase, se levantó le escribió una nota a Eiri diciéndole que volvería tarde, entró al cuarto y dejó la nota en su lado de la cama, pensó en besarlo nuevamente pero vio el reloj sobre la cabecera de la cama, se le había hecho tarde mientras desayunaba, ahora tendría que tomar un taxi, jamás llegaría a tiempo si tomaba un autobús o el tren. Finalmente salió del apartamento cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

* * *

Eiri estaba despierto desde hace unos cuantos minutos, pero simplemente no quiso levantarse, ni si quiera abrir los ojos, en eso sintió como Shuichi se revolvía en la cama y se quedaba quieto al momento… _Ya despertó_… Decidió hacerse el dormido, en parte por curiosidad de saber que podría hacerle el cantante al verlo tan "indefenso" y en parte por que ayer había dicho abiertamente que necesitaba a su pequeño para sobrevivir, sencillamente no sabía como actuar ahora, prefirió tomarse el día para pensar en ello, así que permanecería haciéndose el dormido hasta que el cantante se fuera, lo enfrentaría en la noche. Eiri estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió la maño del cantante posarse lenta y suavemente sobre su rostro, agradeció que aquella caricia hubiese sido realmente lenta o hubiese brincado del susto y arruinado sus planes, luego de un momento sintió el aliento de Shuichi sobre su boca y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar sintió como el cantante apenas rozaba sus labios contra los suyos para luego retirarse lentamente, y suspirar antes de meterse al baño,

Cuando Shuichi cerró la puerta del baño Eiri se sentó en la cama y tocó con delicadeza las partes de su cara que habían sido acariciadas por su niño, sin darse cuenta había lamido sus labios buscando el sabor de su koibito en ellos y estaba sonriendo… _Parezco idiota… ¡Todo por culpa de ese mocoso!… ¿Por qué demonios tiene que ser tan dulce?_ Estiro su mano para encender un cigarrillo pero la voz que salía del baño lo hizo reaccionar, si comenzaba a fumar en ese momento el cantante sabría que estaba despierto. Con un suspiro silencioso se dejó caer en la cama y se concentró en reconocer la canción que su amante entonaba, pero no pudo, _Debe ser una nueva_, aunque tuvo que reconocer que era extraño que el pequeño pensara en alguna canción nueva a una semana y pico del concierto, hizo la nota mental de preguntarle sobre la dichosa melodía a su niño en la cena y lo observó con los ojos apenas abiertos mientras se vestía, _Como se nota que está cerca del concierto_, pensó al darse cuenta que el cantante cogió una bufanda para el cuello antes de salir.

Esperó pacientemente, podía escuchar la voz de su amante a lo lejos muy suave, supuso que estaba en la cocina, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el pelirrosa debía estar desayunando pero él solo podía escuchar el mismo pedacito de melodía interrumpido por momentos, _¿Qué estará comiendo? _se preguntó a sí mismo, extrañado de no oír ollas cayéndose ni platos quebrándose. Al poco tiempo escucho al cantante entrar al cuarto, caminar hasta la cama y volver a salir, un par de segundos después escuchó como cerraba suavemente la puerta del apartamento.

Se levantó recorriendo el cuarto con la mirada buscando el motivo por el cual el pequeño entró a él antes de salir de casa. Cuando finalmente miró la cama encontró una nota, era claramente la caligrafía de Shuichi, es decir, unas letras un tanto deformes pero el mensaje se entendía claramente: "_Aishuteru Eiri, me voy a trabajar… ¡Aishuteru Eiri!" _La firma le causó un poco de gracia "_Shu"_ _¿Será que nadie le dijo que cuando uno firma tiene que poner su nombre completo? ¡Shidou Shuichi, no Shu!._ Volvió al leer la nota…_ "Aishuteru Eiri_…" negándose a si mismo la emoción que le causaban esas palabras pensó que el cantante era demasiado cursi para él, pero aún así tomo su billetera y guardó la nota cuidadosamente en ella, para llevar esas palabras siempre con él. Tras eso su mente le trajo una imagen particular de la noche anterior: "_–¡Eiri… yo te amo! –dijo al fin Shuichi mientras sonreía–¡Gracias!" ¡Ah!... esa mirada… esa sonrisa._ Eiri se encontró a si mismo sonriendo por causa de ese baka por segunda vez en menos de una hora…_ Definitivamente me he vuelto más idiota a su lado_. Se levantó y se bañó rápidamente y se puso a trabajar_… ¡Ah demonios!... apenas llevo la mitad…¡¡Jamás estará listo en diez días!!!_

* * *

Los días pasaron lentamente para el escritor que avanzaba en su obra a buen ritmo gracias a que podía trabajar en completo silencio ya que su niño apenas pasaba por el apartamento entre ensayos y ruedas de prensa. Los minutos que el cantante estaba despierto mientras estaba dentro del apartamento siempre estaba escribiendo en su block con los audífonos puestos o tarareando. Una vez Yuki lo interrumpió y lo besó profundamente a lo que el cantante gimió y sencillamente se dejó hacer, el escritor lo cargó para llevarlo a la cama pero cuando soltó a Shuichi sobre las sábanas éste dormía sonoramente, el novelista se planteó seriamente si despertarlo o no, mientras lo pensaba se fijo que el niño había bajado de peso, _Entre tantas cosas es imposible que se esté alimentando bien_, lo miró con cuidado, el cantante lucía más agotado de lo que Yuki lo había visto en mucho tiempo. Sintiéndose realmente insatisfecho se decidió por dejarlo dormir luego que recordó que la noche anterior el cantante había estado ensayando y que probablemente esta era la primera vez que dormía desde que se levantara el día anterior.

* * *

Tres días antes del concierto

Yuki conducía a toda velocidad por las calles, tenía la sensación de haber olvidado algo pero no tenía ni idea de que era, ni se encontraba de humor para recordarlo, a pesar de que había logrado tener una ronda de sexo con su niño la noche anterior, lo cual claramente no era suficiente para él, pero los ronquidos del cantante aplacaron su pasión, su niño actuaba extraño mientras más cerca estaba de la fecha del concierto. Eiri estaba completamente seguro que el pelirrosa le daba miradas nerviosas a cada rato, además cada vez que discutían por aquellas trivialidades que siempre le hacían perder la razón y que el cantante terminara rogando ser perdonado o llorándole que era realmente malo, últimamente concluían con Shuichi asintiendo en silencio desviando la mirada, cambiando el tema y evitando completamente cualquier enfrentamiento de esos que conformaban su rutina. Y para colmo hoy tenía que ir a hacer vida social a la casa de Touma ya que era el cumpleaños de éste.

Se bajó del carro tomando la costosa botella de licor que sería el regalo perfecto para su cuñado y vio como Hiro y K se besaban furtivamente mientras sostenían los cascos en sus manos aún, era evidente que acababan de bajarse de la moto del guitarrista. De repente una idea peregrina cruzó su cabeza, ¿Por qué Hiro no había traído a Shuichi como siempre? Espero pacientemente a que la pareja dejara de besarse y disfrutó como se sonrojaban al darse cuenta que el escritor los observaba, cundo por fin se disponía a preguntar, Hiro le lanzó una pregunta que casi lo hace caerse al suelo… _¡Eso era lo que había olvidado!_

–¿Yuki-san dónde está Shu? –inquirió el guitarrista con un tono de sospecha –¿No lo ibas a pasar buscando?

–No –respondió escuetamente _Maldición, ¿No se me podía olvidar otra cosa?_ Metió la mano libre en un bolsillo y entró a la casa, ahora estaba más molesto, nada más de imaginarse el berrinche que le iba a armar el cantante por no haberlo pasado buscando. Una vez adentro buscó con la mirada al pelirrosa, quería salir del regaño lo antes posible y marcharse de ahí. Miró hacia todos lados y arrugó la cara cuando no encontró al cantante.

–¡Eiri! ¡Estoy feliz que hayas venido! –le saludó Touma –¿Y Shuichi-kun? ¿No venía contigo?

–Yo… –Eiri iba a confesar que había olvidado pasar buscando al cantante cuando la voz de Hiro lo interrumpió.

–Viene en un puto taxi, por que el escritor genio olvidó pasarlo buscando –gruñó Hiro de pie detrás del escritor –¡Seguchi-san Feliz Cumpleaños! –dijo ahora en mejor tono parándose al frente de su jefe entregándole su regalo, un bolígrafo muy sofisticado.

Cuando terminó de darles las gracias a los integrantes de Bad Luck y pedirle a una de las mucamas que pusiera el arma que le regaló K en un lugar seguro, Touma le hizo una seña a Eiri y lo llevó hasta su estudio sacándolos a ambos de la música a todo volumen.

–Eiri, ¿No deberías llamarlo por teléfono? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que salió de NG, ya debería estar aquí… –dijo Touma al observar la cara de preocupación de su cuñado.

–Lo sé, pero Hiro ya habló con él, si algo hubiese pasado nos lo habría dicho –_Y probablemente me hubiese partido la cara por imbécil_ añadió mentalmente Eiri.

–Tienes razón –le contestó Touma –Supongo que te estuvo esperando un buen rato y por eso ha tardado… ¿Quieres una copa?

–Gracias –dijo el escritor tomando la copa y sintiéndose miserable, desde que salió de NG Shuichi habría podido ir y venir 3 veces entre las oficinas y la casa de su cuñado, _Idiota, no ha debido esperar tanto_, se dijo a sí mismo para aliviar su creciente sentimiento de culpa.

Pasados 10 minutos ambos rubios salieron del estudio, gracias a que el tecladista insistió en que Eiri tenía que saludar a sus hermanos y él tenía que compartir con el resto de los invitados. Cuando alcanzaron la sala se encontraron a Hiro con cara de pocos amigos hablándole a Shuichi, aunque desde donde estaban no podían escuchar nada, era claro que aquello era uno de los típicos regaños que el cantante solía recibir de su mejor amigo.

Armándose de valor, Eiri, momento ¿Desde cuándo necesitaba valor para acercarse a _su _pequeño?, _Como sea_, se acercó al cantante jalándolo por el brazo hasta un lugar apartado. Cuando por fin alcanzaron un lugar donde la música les permitiera hablar Eiri se volteó para mirar al cantante, que se había dejado arrastrar sin decir ni una palabra y ahora miraba al suelo con los brazos a los lados del cuerpo y las manos apretadas en puños. _Está actuando raro… muy raro…_

–Hey mocoso ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el escritor preparándose para que el otro le saltara encima feliz de que se preocupara por él, pero eso no pasó.

–¡No, no estoy bien Eiri! –le contestó Shuichi, quien ahora lo miraba a los ojos con la rabia claramente reflejada en ellos –No estoy bien Yuki y ¿Sabes por qué?

–¿Po… por qué? –preguntó el sin saber si aquella había sido una pregunta retorica, y extrañado por la actitud del menor.

–¿Ah? ¿No se te ocurre un por qué? –volvió a preguntar el cantante –Bien pues te diré por que ¡¡¡No estoy bien Eiri porque mi adorado koibito prometió pasarme buscando pero lo olvidó!!!!

–Shu… yo… –Eiri entendía que el pequeño estaba molesto y tuvo que admitir que si los papeles estuvieran invertidos él probablemente ya lo hubiese golpeado por dejarlo esperando.

–¡No quiero tu excusa Eiri! –le interrumpió Shuichi –¡¡Te esperé por DOS malditas horas en este frío del demonio!!!

–¡Idiota! ¿Por qué no me esperaste dentro del edificio? –Eiri no quería pelear con el muchacho pero que lo hubiese esperado pasando frio le pareció tan estúpido que no pudo quedarse callado.

–¡¡¡Por que para tu información Eiri… a las 3:00 pm cerraron el edificio ya que como hoy es el cumpleaños de Touma-san todos tenían la tarde libre!!! –Shuichi estaba gritando – ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Cuando me convencí que no ibas a venir tuve que caminar cinco cuadras CINCO para encontrar un cajero para sacar dinero para el taxi!!!!!!!!

Tras decir esto Shuichi se tambaleó, no se había estado sintiendo muy bien, y tanta gritería, aunque fuera la suya lo había aturdido, cerró los ojos fuertemente, creyó que se desmayaría, buscó a tientas algo de qué agarrarse pero no lo encontró lo suficientemente rápido pues lo siguiente que sintió fue su cuerpo cayendo libremente hacia el suelo. Afortunadamente Eiri lo atrapó antes de que se golpeara seriamente contra una mesa colocada junto a la pared.

–¿Shu estas bien? – Eiri tenía un nudo en la garganta, retiró el cabello rosado de la cara del cantante para verlo mejor cuando sintió que su niño estaba hirviendo en fiebre, lo miró fijamente y pudo ver como un rubor cubría sus mejillas, su corazón se apretó, Shuichi lo había esperado durante dos horas, después había tenido que caminar cinco cuadras… Yuki recordó que las calles estaban mojadas _¡Maldición! ¡Seguro caminó bajo la lluvia y ahora está enfermo! _Con cuidado lo alzó en brazos y sin despedirse de nadie lo montó en el auto para llevarlo a casa.

* * *

Shuichi abrió los ojos y se estiró, se extrañó de estar acostado en su cama, recordó lo que había ocurrido, rápidamente se sentó y sintió como su cabeza daba un pinchazo, se paró frente al espejo del baño y se miró el cuello palpándolo cuidadosamente, sintió alivio al notar que no tenía ni las amígdalas ni los ganglios inflamados, sabía que estaba enfermo pero nada que afectara seriamente su concierto. Entonó unas notas mientras salía del cuarto y comprobó con satisfacción que su voz sonaba normal. Tenía hambre, caminó hasta la cocina y encontró a Eiri preparando... ¿La cena?

–¿Q-Que hora es? –preguntó Shuichi alterado.

–Las siete y media de la noche –le contestó el escritor mientras señalaba el reloj de pared –¿Ya te sientes mejor?

–¡Madición! ¿Acaso dormí todo un día? –Shuichi ignoró la pregunta del rubio y salió disparado a la sala a buscar su mochila y su teléfono.

El escritor lo siguió con curiosidad y cuando vio que enchufaba el teléfono para ponerlo a cargar y se desesperaba por que tardaba en encender le dijo.

–Tranquilízate, yo le dije a Touma que no irías a trabajar hoy –al ver que el cantante no le prestaba atención agregó –Te digo que lo llamé en la mañana…

–¡Maldición! ¡¡¡¡¡Yuki el concierto es MAÑANA!!!!! –Shuichi estaba al borde de la histeria –¡¡¡¡¡Se supone que debería estar ensayando en éste momento!!!!

–Shuichi tranquilízate ahora mismo –Eiri entendía que el concierto fuera mañana pero le parecía que el cantante estaba sobre reaccionando –¡Si no te controlas volverás a sentirte enfermo!

–¡Yuki!... ¡No me hables! –Shuichi se puso de pie y miró esos ojos dorados, cuando el escritor iba a decir algo repitió –¡No me hables! ¡Y mucho menos para fingir que te preocupas por mí!

–¡No digas idioteces baka! –le contestó el escritor _¡En verdad estoy preocupado maldita sea! _Contempló como el cantante se tensaba y lanzaba un suspiro de resignación de decir:

–Yuki, estoy demasiado molesto en este momento como para tener esta conversación contigo –comenzó a caminar para alejarse del escritor –¡Así que por favor déjame en paz!

El escritor aceptó que lo mejor era dejar al cantante en paz, aún creía que estaba siendo exagerado con su actitud, _Es como si hubiera algo más_, se dijo e inmediatamente entendió, _¡¡¡¡¡Shuichi me está ocultando algo!!!!!_ De repente se sintió sumamente preocupado aunque no estaba seguro del por qué, sentía que la ansiedad lo consumía… ¡Quería saber exactamente qué era eso que el cantante le ocultaba y por que se lo estaba ocultando!

* * *

Día del Concierto de Bad Luck, Fecha de entrega de Yuki Eiri.

Shuichi se levantó y luego de hacer su rutina de limpieza se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo antes de irse. Cuando entró se encontró con Eiri sentado leyendo por última vez su novela.

–¿Ya te sientes bien? –preguntó el escritor.

–Si –fue la respuesta del cantante

–¿Sigues molesto? –inquirió Eiri al ver que el pelirrosa prácticamente ni lo miraba.

–Si… –Shuichi estaba molesto y preocupado.

–Oye, tengo que llevarle esto a la editora –dijo el novelista mientras sacudía la paca de papeles que tenía en la mano –¿Quieres que te lleve a NG?

–La verdad tengo que ir directamente al Stadium –contestó Shuichi sonriendo ligeramente.

–De acuerdo pero vámonos ya… –Eiri se sentía algo aliviado después de ver la pequeña sonrisa en la cara del pequeño, además esta vez no había recibido un monosílabo como respuesta, _Es un avance_, se dijo mientras arrancaba el carro. La verdad no sabía como tratar a Shuichi cuando se molestaba seriamente, básicamente por que nunca lo hacía.

–Shu… ¿No piensas decir nada? –Eiri no soportaba cuando su amante hablaba hasta por los codos, pero acababa de descubrir que su silencio era peor.

–¿Qué quieres que diga Eiri? –replicó el cantante. Eiri suspiró, había llegado el momento de pedir disculpas.

–¿Qué tal si me dices que tengo que hacer para que estés contento… conmigo? –Eiri habló en un tono bajo sin siquiera separar la vista del frente.

–¿Eso es una disculpa? –le preguntó como respuesta Shuichi

–Shu… –le rogó el escritor, eso de disculparse no se le daba muy bien.

–De acuerdo Eiri, no te voy a presionar…–Shuichi suspiró profundamente y antes de abrir la puerta del carro se volteó y miró a Yuki en silencio hasta que éste le devolvió la mirada –Eiri prométeme que vendrás esta noche al concierto….

–¿Ya no habíamos hablado de esto hace como un mes? –_¿Eso es todo?_ Eiri estaba un poco sorprendido de que el cantante no le hubiese pedido una cita o algo así –Ya te había dicho que voy a ir…

–¡Eiri Promételo!

–De acuerdo Shuichi te prometo que estaré esta noche en tu concierto….

–¡Gracias! –Shuichi sonrió ampliamente, como siempre lo hacía y luego beso al escritor con pasión, cuando acabó el beso le dijo –¡Asegúrate de no romper tu promesa esta vez Eiri, por que esta noche te tengo una sorpresa! ¡Chao! –y se bajó rápidamente del carro y corrió hasta la entrada del Stadium.

Eiri encendió el motor y salió a toda velocidad del estacionamiento del Stadium, se sentía en paz aunque no sabía muy bien por que, de hecho no quería admitir que se había sentido feliz de que su niño actuara normalmente de nuevo, además estaba ansioso por la sorpresa _¿Qué será?_

* * *

Cuando finalmente Eiri logró salir de la oficina de su editora ya era de noche, estaba de mal humor, lo único que quería hacer era llegar a casa tomar una ducha y acostarse a dormir, bueno no le caería mal un rato de sexo con el cantante… _Shuichi… ¡Demonios!_ miró el reloj del carro justo para darse cuenta que era extremadamente tarde… _¡¡¡Maldición el concierto debe estarse acabando!!!_ Pisó el acelerador pero para cuando llegó al Stadium apenas quedaba gente comentando lo excelente que había estado el espectáculo. Se estacionó y no pudo ver la motocicleta del guitarrista por ninguna parte, cuando iba a entrar el guardia de la puerta se lo impidió alegando que el concierto ya había terminado y ninguno de los artistas se encontraba adentro. Contestando a la pregunta del novelista el guardia le dijo que el cantante se había ido con sus compañeros, que al parecer iban a celebrar pues fue un gran concierto. Yuki se subió al carro maldiciendo mil veces a su editora por retenerlo tanto tiempo y llevarlo a la bendita reunión de los premios de literatura japoneses de ese año, donde se enteró que estaba nominado y fue obligado a contestar preguntas durante un más de tres horas tanto a los jurados como a los periodistas y por ello se había perdido la presentación de su niño, _¡¡¡Ahh!!! Maldición Shuichi debe estar histérico…_ tomó su celular, vio que tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de su cuñado pero no le importó, seguro eran para preguntar por que no había llegado al concierto, suspiró y marcó.

–Hiroshi… –Eiri iba a preguntar en donde estaban, compraría algo por el camino y rogaría por el perdón del pequeño, esta era la segunda promesa que rompía en menos de una semana.

–Yuki Eiri… Me imagino que crees que Shuichi está con nosotros –Hiro no dejó hablar al escritor –Pues no, ya se marchó, y aunque obviamente no te interesa, te lo voy a decir: Shuichi estaba realmente decepcionado y deprimido por que tú no te presentaste al concierto. Si no estuviera realmente ocupado en este momento –Hiro quitó la mano de K de sus pantalones para poder seguir hablando sin gemir ante las caricias de su amante –Iría a golpearte hasta que me cansara… De verdad no entiendo porque Shuichi te ama… eres un imbécil, engreído…

Eiri colgó el teléfono, no necesitaba que el guitarrista lo insultara, imaginándose que el cantante estaría en casa condujo a toda velocidad, pero cuando llegó, el apartamento estaba vacío. Yuki se preocupó _¿Dónde estas mocoso?_ Esperó un par de horas, ya era media noche… cuando iba a salir a buscar a su niño sintió como se abría la puerta se asomó y encontró al cantante sentado en el murito de la entrada respirando pesadamente con las manos sosteniendo su cabeza.

–Shu… yo… –Eiri empezó a disculparse con el tono más suave que puedo poner…

* * *

–En cinco minutos salimos al escenario –anunció K.

–K… podrías averiguar si Eiri llegó… –preguntó el vocalista.

–Puedo, pero si no ha llegado ¡No lo vamos a esperar!

Cinco minutos más tarde

–¡¡Well everyone lets make a great show!!! (Bien chicos hagamos un gran show) –les decía K mientras subían las escaleras hacia el escenario.

–Anímate Shu… Yuki-san debe estar por llegar –le dijo Hiro al cantante, el cual simplemente sacudió su cabeza afirmando –Shuichi todos hemos trabajo muy duro para que este concierto resulte, ¡Así que más te vale dar lo mejor de ti allá arriba!

–Tranquilo yo no voy a decepcionarlos ni a ustedes –dijo Shuichi mientras señalaba a sus compañeros –Ni a ellos –y esta vez señaló al público, sonriente tomó el micrófono y comenzó el concierto.

Las fanáticas gritaban eufóricamente, canción tras canción Shuichi cantaba con el corazón, Hiro, Suguru y K estaban realmente aliviados de que todo estuviera saliendo bien, además estaban orgullosos de que el vocalista fuera lo suficientemente profesional como para seguir el show aunque todos sabían que estaba llorando por dentro.

–One more song boys (Una canción más chicos) –dijo el manager mientras todos bebían un poco de agua para refrescarse.

–Chicos… –Shuichi hablaba con la mirada en el suelo –Yo no quiero cantar _esa_ canción…

–¡Pero Shuichi nos hiciste ensayar mucho para tenerla lista para hoy! –le regañó Suguru.

–Lo sé… prometo que se los voy a recompensar –lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por el rostro del cantante mientras hablaba –Pero si él no está aquí no tiene sentido cantarla… por favor…

–De acuerdo –le contestó Hiro –¿Pero entonces que cantaremos?

–Dejaremos que el público elija –dijo K–¡Ahora suban sus traseros hasta el escenario!

Los fanáticos gritaron de emoción cuando Shuichi les dijo que de regalo de despedida tocarían la canción que ellos quisieran. Bad luck interpretó tres temas más antes de despedirse y bajar finalmente del escenario. Touma estaba satisfecho, había sido un gran show, no podía entender por que su cuñado no había venido, lo había llamado por lo menos cinco veces pero Eiri no le había contestado el teléfono, pensó en hablarle de eso a Shuichi pero al ver la cara del cantante prefirió no preguntar, les invitó un trago para celebrar y los llevó a todos en la limosina hasta un lujoso restaurant reservado solo para ellos. Sin embargo Shuichi no estuvo ni media hora en el local, alegando estar muy cansado pidió un taxi y se marchó sin darle chance a Touma de preguntarle si había algún cambio de planes con respecto al paseo de mañana.

En vez de pedirle que lo llevara a su casa, Shuichi le dijo al taxista que lo dejara en el parque donde había conocido a Yuki… recordó todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida desde que se encontró con el escritor, ya habían pasado tres años, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había llorado a causa de el rubio, en cambio podía contar fácilmente los momentos realmente felices que habían tenido juntos… después de llorar por al menos una hora sentado en una banca, decidió volver, recordando una de las frases de su nueva canción _"Y aunque todo se hunda yo seguiré aquí en pie, en pie", _recobró fuerzas y caminó a casa… tenía que dormir algo antes de salir mañana a la sorpresa que había preparado junto con Touma, es verdad, él estaba decepcionado pero seguía amando mucho a Eiri, realmente quería que llegara el día siguiente para estar en esas cabañas a las afueras de la ciudad que según el presidente de NG eran realmente tranquilas y llenaban de paz a cualquiera que las visitara, pues estaban en el medio de las montañas y al parecer, tenían los paisajes mas bellos en cualquier época del año y especialmente en invierno.

Para cuando llegó a su casa toda la adrenalina del concierto había desaparecido, estaba realmente cansado, cuando entró en la casa tuvo que sentarse en el suelo… pensó que nuevamente se desmayaría no por la fiebre sino del agotamiento. Mientras sostenía su cabeza con sus manos escuchó como Eiri se acercaba a él, _Dios en verdad no quiero hablar con el ahorita._

–Shu… yo… –Eiri empezó a disculparse con el tono más suave que puedo poner…

–Eiri… de verdad no quiero conversar contigo… –Shuichi se puso de pie con dificultad, pasó por al lado del escritor camino al cuarto, pero éste lo retuvo sosteniéndole la muñeca.

–Shu… ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó el escritor ignorando el último comentario del pelirrosa.

–Por ahí– respondió el cantante tirando de su brazo buscando liberarse.

–¿Cómo que por ahí? –la respuesta del cantante le hizo perder la paciencia a Eiri, quien en el momento estaba experimentando un montón de sentimientos que no sabía como manejar, arrepentimiento, culpabilidad, frustración, cansancio, y ahora enojo ante la actitud de su pequeño –¡Shuichi contéstame!

–¡Yuki! ¡¡¡¿¿Qué parte de no quiero conversar contigo ahorita es la que no entiendes??!!! –Shuichi gritaba, en realidad estaba de mal humor, no quería discutir más, lo que quería era descansar, se sentía como si fuera e colapsar de un momento a otro –Más bien vayámonos a dormir… mañana tenemos que salir de aquí a las 6:00 am si queremos llegar a tiempo para registrarnos…

–¿Mañana? –ahora si Eiri estaba molesto, él quería descansar el fin de semana, no estar haciendo quien sabe que tontería que se le había ocurrido al baka ese – ¡¿Quién te dijo que yo iba a salir mañana para alguna parte?! ¡Y mucho menos a esa hora!

–¿Qué? –Shuichi se volteó a mirar a Eiri quien a su vez lo miraba realmente enojado –¿Estas diciendo que no vendrás conmigo?

–Si eso estoy diciendo –contestó el escritor con mucha frialdad –¿Desde cuándo tu decides lo que yo hago o dejo de hacer?

–Tienes razón Eiri –las lágrimas salían de los ojos de Shuichi como si de una cascada se tratase, esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso y el cantante ya no podía soportarlo más, el escritor se olvidaba de él, rompía sus promesas y ahora se negaba a compartir con él algo que había planeado ¡Especialmente para complacerlo! –Esta bien, es cierto no tienes que ir conmigo si no quieres –Shuichi comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta de nuevo –Fui un tonto en pensar que alguna vez harías algo de lo que te pido… hoy me lo has demostrado claramente… ¡Al final de cuentas no te importo en lo más mínimo!

–¡No digas idioteces! –Eiri también gritaba –¡¡¡¡Simplemente no voy a hacer lo que se te venga en gana solo por que tú lo dices!!!!

–Es verdad Yuki –Shuichi se puso de nuevo los zapatos y antes de salir corriendo le dijo al novelista –Pero… yo… ¡Estoy harto Yuki!... ¡Adiós!

Shuichi corrió hasta la calle y tomó el primer taxi que encontró, le pagó una exuberante cantidad de dinero para que lo llevara hasta las dichosas cabañas, si Eiri no quería venir con el pues mal por él, _Yo me he esforzado, he trabajado muy duro para que todo saliera bien ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YO me merezco este fin de semana!!!!!!!!_ se dijo así mismo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente para luego quedarse dormido en el taxi.

Yuki vio desde el balcón como el cantante se subía en el taxi, _Ahora se irá donde Hiro, mañana volverá y hablaremos._ Se retiró hasta su cuarto y se acostó en la cama sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa, todavía estaba tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, pensándolo fríamente era lógico que Shuichi estuviera molesto. _Maldición me volví a comportar como un idiota… creo que necesito ayuda para lidiar con esto_. Pensó en pedirle consejo su cuñado pero al imaginar la cara que éste pondría alejo la idea y decidió que le diría al pequeño que estaba enfrentándose con un montón de sentimientos nuevos para él y que necesitaría que el niño lo ayudara, que no quería herirlo más… _En verdad no me gusta verlo llorar…_ fue lo último que pensó el escritor antes de caer profundamente dormido.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al alejado hotel compuesto de cabañas el taxista despertó al cantante quien luego de darle un autógrafo se bajó del carro, entró al lobby y se dirigió a la recepción, le explicó a la muchacha que él tenía reservaciones para mañana a las 9:00 am pero que quisiera pasar lo que quedaba de noche en el hotel, ya eran las 3:30 am. La recepcionista se excusó y salió en busca del gerente.

–Señor… –el gerente puso su mano en el hombro del cantante y lo sacudió un poco para despertarlo, _¡¡Kamisama, gracias por mandarme a este Ángel directo a mis brazos!!_ Pensó antes de sacudir al joven con un poco más de fuerza –Shindou-dono… por favor despierte…

–Ah…mmmmm….–Shuichi abrió lentamente los ojos mientras se estiraba, _Me quedé dormido esperando por el gerente,_ vio el reloj y supo que estuvo esperando un poco más de media hora, mientras restregaba sus ojos se puso de pie para poder responder a quien sea que lo estaba despertando.

–Shindou-dono –el gerente lo miraba con una sonrisa, en verdad estaba complacido de ver a su ídolo, el ya sabía que el cantante pasaría un fin de semana entero en el hotel, pero que viniera solo era un regalo del cielo –Mi nombre es Takeshi Yami… soy el gerente.

–¡Ah!... Buenas –contestó Shuichi, su voz sonaba ronca como efecto segundario de pasarse la noche cantando en el frío y el cansancio opacaba las sonrisas que intentaba sacar.

–Disculpe que lo hayamos hecho esperar tanto, su habitación aún no estaba lista así que tuvimos que acondicionarla de último momento –se explicó el gerente.

–No… más bien discúlpeme usted a mi… Takeshi-san… –Shuichi se sentía apenado por haber puesto a la gente a trabajar en la madrugada –Se que mi reservación era para mañana pero… me surgió un imprevisto… lamento haberme presentado en la madrugada.

–No se disculpe Shindou-dono, nosotros estamos gustosos de recibirlo en nuestras instalaciones a cualquier hora –el gerente mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro, mientras hablaba en su mente bailaban innumerables fantasías de lo que le haría al cantante si estuvieran solos.

–Ah… eto… ¡Gracias! –respondió Shuichi, _Supongo que ser una estrella tiene sus ventajas_ –Pero por favor no utilice el dono, es demasiado formal para mi…

–De acuerdo, ¿Entonces puedo llamarlo Shindou-san?

–¡Hai!

–Bien en ese caso acompáñeme por aquí Shindou-san –el gerente le hizo señas para que lo siguiera, en unos pasos estaban afuera de la casa que servía de lobby del hotel parados en frente de un carrito parecido a los de golf –Shindou-san… ¿No trajo equipaje?

–¿Ah?... eh… no… –Shuichi no se había dado cuenta que solo había tomado su bolso antes de salir del apartamento, y por tanto no había traído ninguna maleta.

El gerente, que un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro, por los hombros y ojos realmente negros y de contextura fuerte, condujo hasta la cabaña más alejada del conjunto, aquella había sido una orden directa de Seguchi Touma para darle aún más privacidad a la pareja, pero ahora que el cantante había venido solo, bueno pues al gerente le resultaba sumamente conveniente, ya casi no podía contener las ganas de saltarle encima al pelirrosa y hacerle las mil cosas que quería hacerle. ¡Sencillamente no podía creer que el destino le estaba dando semejante oportunidad! _¡Oh… y no la voy a desperdiciar, no señor!_ Bajó del carrito, y llevó a Shuichi hasta la puerta, se ofreció lo más amablemente que pudo a mostrarle las instalaciones y el cantante aceptó _¡Ah tan inocente!,_ cuando cerró la puerta caminó sigilosamente hasta pararse detrás del cantante, estaba a punto de agarrarlo cuando sonó su radio para informarle que lo solicitaban en otra parte del hotel.

Shuichi dio un salto cuando oyó el sonido de la radio detrás de él, vio al gerente contestar y disculparse tan gentil como siempre para luego abandonar el cuarto. Una vez solo, Shuichi se tiró en la cama viendo al techo…_En verdad es hermoso_ pensó para si mismo e inmediatamente se sintió invadido por la tristeza, mientras las lágrimas le empañaban los ojos nuevamente comenzó a arrepentirse de estar ahí… sin Eiri… _Soy un idiota… pero lo extraño._

**Continuará…**

Bien, con todo y que me costó la verdad me quedó bastante largo jejej. Aquí les van unas pequeñas aclaraciones:

Aishuteru= Te amo

La canción que está escribiendo Shuichi es en verdad "Pisando Fuerte" de Alejandro Sanz, si no la conocen o no se acuerdan cual es, tranquilos en unos capítulos la van a poder leer completa….

Yami= oscuridad / Takeshi=Hombre fuerte. (Mentira que escogí el nombre con mala intención y alevosía)

Bien creo que más nada…

**Próximo Capítulo****: ¡Humillación y Traición!**

Bueno, me imagino que ya tienen una idea de por donde van los tiros ¿no?, solo les digo que el próximo capítulo tiene escenas bastante fuertes, Shu definitivamente no se la va a pasar nada bien, de hecho el único de tooodos los personajes que va a disfrutar es Yami…

Voy a tratar de subirlo hoy mismo, pero no prometo nada... la verdad me gustaría subir los dos próximos capítulos el mismo día para no dejarles la historia cortada en un momento importante, pero vamos a ver como me salen los cap…yo planifico más o menos que va a pasar en cada capítulo pero al final siempre salen medio diferentes (como lo que me pasó con el cap 3 por ejemplo)…así que iremos viendo jejeje

Se les quiere y gracias por leer.

Porfa dejen Reviews!!!!


	5. Humillación y Traición!

**ACALARACIONES:**

Ni Gravitation ni sus personajes me pertenecen…aunque es una lástima jejejej

Tampoco recibo ningún pago por esto, lo hago por mero gusto para mis lectores

––––––– cambio de escena

–blabla– diálogos

_Pensamientos_

**Énfasis**

–––––

Bueno aquí está el capítulo, como les dije, tiene escenas fuertes pero están después de la mitad, bueno, después de la mitad. Este capítulo tiene algo particular y es que la misma situación está contada desde la perspectiva de los dos protagonistas y desde la del personaje nuevo, se que pensarán que es un poco repetitivo, pero debido a la situación me pareció importante exponer la forma en que cada uno lo experimentó…Hay…no se…me dio por ahí pues….téngale paciencia, yo se que la misma situación ocurra tres veces puede parecer aburrido pero se justifica…Bueno léanla y después me cuentan….

**Capítulo 5**** – ¡****Humillación y Traición!**

–––––

Shuichi pasó el día entero del sábado acostado en la cama, solo se levantó al baño un par de veces, bebió la mayoría de los jugos que habían en la pequeña nevera que estaba junto a la cama en su habitación, de donde también sacó un sándwich cuando tuvo suficiente hambre como para atreverse a comer. Estaba sumamente deprimido, prácticamente había estado llorando todo el tiempo, seguía con la misma ropa desde que llegó y no le importaba. Quería llegar a una conclusión de lo que estaba haciendo con su vida, lo único que podía pensar era en Eiri, quería molestarse en verdad con él por haberse comportado como un estúpido, haber roto su promesa y haberlo dejado venir hasta el hotel solo, pero con cada minuto que pasaba Shuichi deseaba más y más que la cabellera rubia de su amante atravesara la puerta del cuarto y reclamara su cuerpo como suyo, como lo hacía siempre. El cantante no había dormido más de un par de horas desde que se hallaba en esa cama, y eso a intervalos de diez minutos cuando mucho, cada vez que cerraba los ojos su mente le pasaba flash backs de sus peleas con Eiri, también recordaba como hacían el amor. Todo eso solo lograba aumentar la confusión en el pelirrosa y deprimirlo aún más ya que no podía decidirse por un solo sentimiento a la vez.

* * *

Takeshi Yami había pasado el día muy ocupado atendiendo el millón de cosas que ocurrían en su hotel, ya que más que el gerente, Takeshi era el hijo del recién fallecido dueño, por lo cual ahora era el amo y señor del lugar y todo debía hacerse según el lo instruyera, así había sido en los tiempos de su padre y así era ahora. Pero particularmente hoy, esa regla molestaba al moreno considerablemente, su ídolo, el objeto de su pasión estaba alojado ¡Y solo! en una de sus cabañas y ¡¡En todo el día no había podido acercarse a él!! El gerente estaba de mal humor, el hecho de que hubiese una conferencia de física cuántica en el hotel lo obligó a mantenerse alejado del cantante durante todo el sábado, pero decidió que el domingo sería diferente, no podía desperdiciar que la oportunidad que le había dado la vida para estar con su ídolo, por que era su destino que el cantante hubiese venido solo hasta sus brazos.

* * *

Por su parte Yuki Eiri había fumado cuatro cajetillas de cigarrillos y prácticamente había hecho una zanja en el suelo de tanto caminar de un lado a otro, había despertado casi a mediodía sobresaltado y la preocupación no desapareció de su organismo ni por un segundo. Al ver que su niño no regresaba supuso que éste pasaría el día con Hiro y se dedico a esperar. Para cuando se hizo de noche Yuki estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, la idea de que Shuichi no fuera a regresar se hacía más obvia mientras más tiempo pasaba. Trató de convencerse a si mismo de que su niño seguramente había ido a beber con su amigo, pero la verdad, eso no lo tranquilizó. En una de sus caminatas por la casa entró en el cuarto y notó por primera vez que en el piso cerca de la puerta habían dos maletas pequeñas, su corazón se apretó al pensar que eran de Shuichi, que su niño ya había empacado sus cosas para irse definitivamente en cualquier momento, realmente se sorprendió cuando abrió la primera maleta y encontró que estaba llena de su propia ropa… se quedó pensando en aquello un momento, y entonces todo encajó, Shuichi había preparado maletas para los dos para el fulano viaje que el cantante quería realizar hoy.

Yuki no soportó más, ahora aparte de preocupado estaba comenzando a sentirse arrepentido nuevamente por su actitud la noche anterior. Desesperado marcó el número del cantante pero le cayó directamente la contestadora, supuso que se había quedado sin baterías así que llamó a la persona que según él estaba con su niño: Hiro, apenas el teléfono repicó un par de veces Hiro le atendió y sin darle chance a hablar le dijo:

–¡Eh! Shu, ¿Y eso que me llamas del celular de Yuki? –preguntó el guitarrista sin saber que en verdad era el escritor quien lo llamaba.

–Hiro… ¿Shuichi no está contigo? –inquirió el escritor sorprendido ante el saludo del pelirrojo.

–¿¿Yuki-san?? –Hiro estaba teniendo problemas para procesar la información ¿Yuki Eiri le llamaba para preguntarle por Shu? –¿Por qué demonios se supone que me estas llamando Yuki? ¿¿¿No se supone que Shu y tú deberían estar en su dichoso fin de semana de romance y relax???

–¿En verdad Shuichi no está contigo?–Eiri estaba realmente alterado en este punto… _Habría jurado que el mocoso estaba con Hiro,_ al ver que su interlocutor no pronunciaba palabra le gruñó –¿Hiro contéstame dónde está Shuichi?

–¡¡¡Y como se supone que sepa eso!!! –Hiro entendió al instante, Yuki no está con Shuichi hoy, es decir _Se pelearon_… pero a ¿Dónde demonios había ido su amigo? –¡¡¡Maldita sea Yuki se supone que los dos deberían estar bien lejos de ésta ciudad teniendo sexo salvaje!!!... ¿Te peleaste con Shuichi otra vez no?

–Si… –contestó escuetamente el escritor.

–¡¡Yuki ya me harte de ti te juro que la próxima vez que te vea te parto la cara!! –Hiro gritaba, estaba molesto y preocupado, su amigo siempre venía a su casa cuando se peleaba con el novelista pero no lo había echo aún –¡¡¡Me imagino que se pelearon por que no fuiste para el concierto pero más te vale tener una muy buena razón para no irte con Shu!!! ¡¡¡Por un demonio Yuki!!! ¡Shuichi estuvo dos semanas planeando el dichoso viaje! ¡¡¡Nos tenía a todos atormentados hablando de eso!!!!

–¡¡Hiro deja de gritarme en este momento!! –le interrumpió Eiri quien estaba tan o más molesto que el guitarrista a estas alturas –¡Dime a dónde demonios tenía planeado llevarme Shuichi!

–A las cabañas… Tetsu… sí creo que ese era el nombre… –contestó Hiro

Eiri cayó sentado en el sofá al oír el nombre de aquel sitio, el **amaba** esas cabañas, era uno de los pocos lugares en donde se podía sentir en paz con solo estar allí, pero _¿Cómo Shu se había enterado de aquello?_ Comenzó a sentirse el peor ser de éste mundo nuevamente, pero la voz de Hiro a través del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

–¿Desde cuando no sabes nada de Shu?

–Desde anoche, discutimos y se fue en un taxi… –a Eiri no le hacía feliz contarle su vida al guitarrista, pero entendía su reocupación, además éste acababa hacerle un gran favor y la verdad, necesitaba desahogarse –Pensé que había ido contigo, cuando no llegó hoy lo llame pero tiene el teléfono apagado así que te llamé a ti…

–¡Maldito seas Yuki Eiri si algo le pasó a Shuichi te juro que te mato! –Hiro estaba algo sorprendido ante la confesión de Yuki, pero estaba más enojado de saber que Shuichi había pasado la noche y el día quien sabe en donde.

–Tranquilo, mañana iré al hotel, con toda seguridad Shu se fue para allá –dijo Eiri sonriendo, mientras colgaba el teléfono sin escuchar lo que Hiro tenía que decir ante aquello.

Yuki se dirigió al cuarto y volvió a empacar las maletas, mañana a primera hora iría al hotel y se quedarían allí una semana entera, simplemente relajándose. Pronto la mente de Eiri comenzó a proyectarle imágenes de su niño reposando tranquilamente a su lado, desnudo sonriéndole, con el bello paisaje de las montañas de fondo luego de haber tenido sexo… pero mientras se embelesaba con la idea su corazón se apretó al recordar lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días, en estos momentos dudaba mucho que el cantante estuviera dispuesto a tener sexo con él… se había comportado como un idiota… si el cantante tan solo le hubiera dicho a donde iban las cosas hubiesen sido tan diferentes… _Baka ¿Por qué te quedaste callado y no me dijiste que íbamos a__** esas**__ cabañas? …Bueno Yuki Eiri, básicamente porque tú le gritaste y prácticamente lo mandaste al demonio antes de darle la oportunidad de explicarse a si mismo_… se contestó su propia pregunta mientras se sentía realmente miserable y patético, si antes creía que se había comportado como un idiota ahora estaba seguro de que había sido un idiota, un egoísta y un patán.

Se acostó rápidamente luego de colocar el despertador muy temprano, consideró irse inmediatamente pero no le agradaba mucho la idea de conducir horas en la madrugada, además dudaba que alguien lo recibiera cuando llegara. Decidió que lo más lógico sería ir en la mañana, cuando llegara hablaría con el gerente para pedir que extendiera su reservación para el resto de la sema y luego llamaría a Touma para asegurarse que su niño tuviera el resto de la semana libre. _¿Y qué haré si Shu no está allí?_ Eiri se sacudió de la cabeza ese pensamiento, si no estaba con Hiro su niño _tenía _que haberse ido a las cabañas, y con ese pensamiento se quedó dormido.

* * *

Yuki se levantó antes de que sonara el despertador, se baño y vistió rápidamente, sin siquiera desayunar tomo las maletas y condujo a toda velocidad hasta el hotel, una vez allí entró al lobby y pidió hablar con el encargado, ante la negativa de la recepcionista quien se excusó diciendo que no sabía en donde estaba su jefe. El novelista pregunto el número de la habitación en la que se encontraba el cantante y llevó su carro hasta el frente de la cabaña.

Yuki iba a tocar la puerta, pero prefirió entrar sin avisar, como era costumbre la puerta no tenía pasado el seguro… _¡Nunca aprenderá!_ Mientras caminaba al interior de la cabaña escuchó un sonido que conocía muy bien, en gemido ahogado de Shuichi, inmediatamente comenzó a imaginarse las cosas eróticas que el cantante podría estar haciendo en ese momento, se mordió el labio ante la expectativa, pero nada en su mente podría haberlo preparado para la que vio a continuación.

Shuichi estaba sentado en la cama, besando dulcemente a un idiota de cabello negro mientras éste lo apretaba contra si, Yuki se quedó paralizado, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no podía ser verdad. Para cuando Shuichi posó sus manos en los brazos de aquel hombre y se dedicó a recorrerlos para alcanzar su cuello, Eiri llegó al límite de lo que podía soportar y salió de la habitación tan rápida y sigilosamente como había entrado, encendió el motor y se alejó del hotel a toda velocidad.

Mientras conducía Yuki sintió algo que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo, lágrimas, si, el gran novelista Yuki Eiri estaba llorando… _Maldito mocoso ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre traicionarme?!_ Yuki suspiró pesadamente, las imágenes de su niño abrazando y besando a otro hombre le estaban haciendo sentir un dolor más fuerte del que nunca hubiese sentido, se sentía tan traicionado, nada se comparaba con éste sentimiento ni siquiera lo que había ocurrido en New York hace unos años.

Sintiendo como la presión en su pecho aumentaba cada vez más Yuki bajó del carro y entró en el apartamento, cuando lo encontró vacío se sintió aun más miserable, se dio cuenta que el extrañaba al cantante… _¡¡¡¡No puedo creer que me halla enamorado de ese Baka!!!!!.... enamorado ¿eh?... maldita sea ¿Por qué me tenia que dar cuenta ahora?… justo después que ese imbécil corriera a los brazos de otro._ El reciente descubrimiento lo hizo sentir aún más ira, lo amaba, pero su niño, no, ¡_Ese_ niño lo había traicionado! _¡¡No lo amo!! ¡¡¡No lo amo y no lo amo!!! ¡¡Lo detesto!! Maldito mocoso… ¡¡¡¡Traicionarme a mi!!!!_ Invadido por la rabia y los celos reaccionó de la única manera que sabía, se enojó aún más. Buscó unas cajas y comenzó a guardar todas las cosas del cantante en ellas, lo quería fuera de su vida y cuanto antes mejor, creyó que alejándose del pelirrosa dejaría de sentir ese dolor tan fuerte que lo invadía.

* * *

Alrededor de las nueve de la mañana del domingo, Takeshi Yami se dirigía a la habitación del cantante, había dejado instrucciones de que por el resto del día no iba a atender a nadie y no quería que nadie lo molestara a menos que el hotel estallara o el mundo dejara de girar. Estaba decidido a pasarse el día con su ídolo, sin hacer ruido hizo uso de la llave maestra para entrar en la cabaña, caminó a través de ella y encontró al pelirrosa hecho un ovillo durmiendo en la cama, en su rostro se podía ver claramente que estaba trasnochado, tenía grandes ojeras, pero lo que en verdad partió el corazón del gerente fueron las lágrimas secas que aún marcaban en la cara del menor. Se sentó a su lado con mucha delicadeza, _Mi pobre Shuichi-san, mi pequeño… ya que has venido hasta mi yo borraré el dolor de tu rostro_. Levantó al cantante suavemente y sujetándolo con una mano por la espalda con la otra tomó su mejilla y lo besó suavemente hasta que sintió que era correspondido así que pronto estaba besando a su ídolo.

* * *

Shuichi se había quedado dormido luego de que amaneció. Al ver al sol salir detrás de las montas se sintió tan triste por estar ahí sin Eiri que rompió a llorar nuevamente y en algún momento, no supo cual, el cansancio lo venció. Lo siguiente que sintió fue unas manos largas que lo levantaban delicadamente de la cama y lo abrazaban, después sintió como lo besaban con ternura, casi con reverencia. Su mente solo pudo pensar en una persona _Eiri… ¡¡¡¡Por fin viniste!!!!_ dijo mentalmente mientras recorría los brazos que lo apretaban y devolvía el beso con pasión. Fue tan grande la impresión que se llevó cuando sus manos alcanzaron el cuello del hombre, que tenía el cabello mucho más largo que el novelista, que asustado y confundido lo soltó de inmediato y brincó hacia atrás golpeándose contra la cabecera de la cama. No lo podía creer cuando abrió los ojos y vio al gerente mirándolo con una sonrisa en los labios,_ ¿Lo estaba besando?_ Se sintió avergonzado y se sonrojó en el acto.

El gerente sonrió aún más, _¡Se ve tan bello cuando se sonroja!_

–Yo… lo siento Takeshi-san… –Shuichi comenzó a disculparse, quería que la tierra se lo tragara, nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza –Yo estaba dormido… y bueno… pues pensé que eras… Eiri… disculp…

–¡Nunca! –le interrumpió el gerente gritando histéricamente –¡Nunca! ¡Me compares con nadie! –y al ver la cara de terror del cantante, se tranquilizó, no quería asustarlo –Lo siento Shindou-san… Discúlpeme por gritarle... realmente me molesta que me comparen…

–Se nota… –contestó el cantante en tono casi inaudible antes de darse cuenta de algo –Takeshi-san… ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

–Bueno pues me informaron que usted no había salido de la habitación en todo el fin de semana, además de que no ha pedido servicio de cuarto –el gerente sonreía gentil mente de nuevo –Me he preocupado por su salud así que he venido a ver como se encontraba…

–Eh… Muchas gracias Takeshi-san pero la verdad es que estoy… –antes de que el cantante pudiera mentir diciendo que se encontraba perfectamente bien, su estomago rugió, lo cual provocó que los dos hombres rieran ligeramente.

–Supuse que estaría hambriento –dijo el pelinegro, y señaló una bandeja con frutas, jugo, café, tostadas y galletas que había puesto al lado de la cama –Por eso le traje esto.

–Wow…¡¡¡Muchas Gracias!!! –Shuichi tomó la bandeja y se la puso en las piernas y comenzó a comer un poco de todo, se sentía como si no hubiese comido en meses. Cuando comenzó a sentirse lleno su mente empezó a trabajar de nuevo y a pensar en su tema único, _Eiri_…

–¿En que piensa? –le preguntó Takeshi al ver que el cantante se quedó contemplando la nada.

–En Eiri –contestó Shuichi mientras retiraba la bandeja de la cama, ya se le había acabado el apetito.

–¿Por qué está pensando en él en este momento? –una vena apareció en la frente del gerente, _¿Por qué tienes que pensar en él? ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que estas conmigo ahora?_

–No puedo evitarlo –fue la respuesta del cantante, quien esbozó una sonrisa tonta y se dispuso a levantarse de la cama, no se sentía muy cómodo ante la presencia del gerente, pero no estaba muy seguro del por qué. Se puso de pie y cuando pasó por al lado del pelinegro vía el baño dijo –No es como si quisiera pensar en él todo el tiempo… es solo que no puedo evitarlo.

Eso colmó la paciencia del gerente.

–Shindou-san… ya no tienes por que preocuparte más –le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza contra su cuerpo –Ya estás conmigo, por que tu viniste a mi ¿Verdad pequeño? Ahora todo estará bien mi pequeño, ya verás… ahora estás conmigo…

–Eh… ¿Takeshi-san? –Shuichi no entendía por que gerente decía aquellas cosas ni mucho menos por que lo estaba abrazando de esa manera –Eh… Yo creo que está malinterpretando algo aquí –dijo tratando de zafarse, pero solo logro alejarse un poco pues el pelinegro aún lo sostenía por los brazos y lo miraba con cara de desaprobación –Lamento haberlo besado hace rato… no quisiera que se prestara a confusiones…

–¿¿A qué te refieres?? –inquirió Yakeshi sin soltarlo, sintiendo como su ira aumentaba.

–Yo… pues es bien conocido que yo tengo una relación con Yuki Eiri –le contestó Shuichi –Y aunque no estemos en nuestro mejor momento…. pues yo lo amo y…

No pudo continuar, lo siguiente que sintió fue un puñetazo directo en su cara y el sabor a sangre de un labio roto. El gerente había perdido la paciencia ante la declaración de amor del pequeño y lo golpeó en un ataque de ira. Shuichi se llevó la mano a la cara sintiendo la quijada hinchada y miró al pelinegro con una clara expresión de terror en los ojos.

–¡¡¡¡Lo siento Shindou-san!!!! –le gritó Tekeshi al ver la mirada de horror que le dedicaba su ídolo.

Shuichi se zafó del agarre y salió corriendo _¡¡¡Tengo que huir de aquí como sea!!!_ era todo lo que pensaba el cantante mientras se acercaba a la puerta, estaba a punto de alcanzarla cuando el pelinegro lo tomo por la cintura desde atrás alzándolo del piso en el instante, ya que era mucho más alto que el cantante.

–¡Oh no!... ¡No señor eso si que no! –le decía Takeshi al vocalista que se revolvía entre sus brazos, dando patadas al aire, clavando sus uñas en sus manos en un intento desesperado por que lo soltase. Pero eso no estaba en los planes del gerente, sin importarle la lucha del pequeño lo llevó de nuevo hasta el cuarto y lo lanzó en la cama.

Cuando Shuichi tocó el colchón inmediatamente comenzó a retroceder, el miedo lo invadía hasta los huesos, no tanto por el golpe que acababa de recibir sino por la forma en que lo miraba aquel hombre, con una mezcla de ira y decepción, _Parece loco_ se dijo así mismo antes de que el gerente le volviera a hablar.

–¡Te digo que no! –le gritó el pelinegro mientras lo jalaba por las piernas de nuevo hasta él –¡Pequeño, tú viniste a mí! ¡TU SOLO!... yo me había resignado –mientras hablaba tomaba al cantante de las muñecas y lo aprisionaba contra el colchón colocándose encima de él –Yo me había resignado a no tenerte nuca… pero tu viniste hasta mi… fue tu decisión así que ahora no te puedes arrepentir… yo no te lo voy a permitir pequeño.

–Takeshi-san… por favor se lo ruego –lloraba el cantante –Suélteme…

–Olvídalo, pequeño, no pienso dejarte ir… –el pelinegro con una mano se quitaba la corbata mientras con la otra sostenía las manos del pelirrosa bajo el, luego ató las muñecas de su ídolo a la cabecera de la cama y se alejó de él para evitar que lo alcanzara una de las frenéticas patadas que daba el artista. Se sentó a su lado y oliendo su cuello le dijo

–¡Yo te busqué entre tantos chicos!, ahhh pero ninguno era como tú, pequeño… ninguno tenía tu olor –dijo mientras acariciaba la cara del vocalista quien lloraba a mares –Ninguno se sentía tan suave, ninguno tenía tu mirada tan dulce… –como asustado de sí mismo, el gerente se retiró del cuerpo del niño, lo miro intensamente y cuando el chiquillo iba a decir algo se le adelantó –Como has venido hasta mí te contaré un secreto… yo tuve que deshacerme de todos ellos… tuve que hacerlo… por que ninguno se te igualaba mi pequeño, ninguno estaba a tu altura mi pequeño.

–¿¿¿¿Deshacerte???? –Shuichi seguía aterrado y llorando con fuerza, intentando soltar sus manos de la cama, pero sin éxito, su mente no podía procesar lo que el otro le decía solo podía sentir el miedo que lo invadía –¿A… a… que te refieres… con… deshacerte… de ellos?

–Los maté… y los oculté –dijo Takashi como quien da la hora, vio como el cantante comenzó a temblar ante sus palabras e intentó tranquilizarlo –¡Oh! ¡Tranquilo mi pequeño! –se volvió a sentar al lado del pelirrosa y le acarició las mejillas con dulzura –¡Yo nunca te haría nada a ti… yo te amo mi pequeño, te amo Shindou-san!

Shuichi casi se desmaya al oír las palabras del gerente, _¿Los mató? ¿A cuantos?... ¿Me ama?... ¡Esta demente!..._

–Tu… tu… no me amas –pensó en voz alta el cantante

–¡¡¡Claro que sí!!! –le replicó el gerente –¡Yo te amo pequeño y te lo voy a demostrar!

Acto seguido se colocó de nuevo a horcajadas sobre el menor, comenzó a besarlo y se molestó al darse cuenta que el cantante apretaba la mandíbula para evitar un beso más profundo, cuando dejo de besarlo Shuichi le dijo.

–Si me amas déjame ir… –Shuichi estaba rogando, sentía auténtico pánico, tenía miedo de que el gerente quisiera más que besos, tenía miedo por su vida, _Yo no quiero morir aquí… ¡Por Dios que alguien me ayude!_ –Eiri… ayúdame… –llamó al escritor en un suspiro casi inaudible.

Pero para su mala suerte el gerente escucho claramente y volvió a perder la paciencia y ésta vez el golpe fue directo a su estómago sacándole el aire. Shuichi tosió pero habían sido demasiadas emociones para él y se desmayó.

Para cuando Shuichi recuperó la conciencia el gerente estaba cómodamente instalado sobre las caderas del chico besando su cuello desnudo… _Un momento_… miró más abajo tratando de ignorar la sensación de repugnancia que le producía la lengua del pelinegro comenzando a explorar su pecho, pronto se dio cuenta que no tenía puesta ninguna pieza de ropa salvo sus bóxer, sintió alivio de pensar que no había sido violado… _Todavía_…

–¿Qué… qué… esta pasando? –fueron las únicas palabras que pudo articular el cantante.

–¡Oh! Mi Pequeño… ¡Despertaste! –le sonrió psicópatamente el gerente –¡Ya iba a empezar sin ti! Jajaja… menos mal mi pequeño –y besó a Shuichi, como éste se resistía se retiró y le dijo con cara da enojo –Pequeño… ¡Bésame bien!... no me hagas enfadar pequeño no quiero tener que golpearte de nuevo.

Ante la amenaza Shuichi se dejó hacer, no estaba respondiendo el beso, pero cuando el gerente se lo pidió el cantante abrió la boca y le permitió entrar. El cantante lloraba continuamente y casi gritó cuando el pelinegro se despegó de él y comenzó a desabotonarse los pantalones…

–¿Qué me vas a hacer? –preguntó Shuichi temblando.

–Tranquilo mi pequeño, yo te haré disfrutar –se quitó por completo los pantalones y se movió hasta quedar a la altura del pecho del cantante con una pierna a cada lado de éste –Pero después, primero necesito... –el gerente estaba gimiendo ante la expectativa –Necesito liberar un poco de presión… así que abre tu boquita pequeño… ¡Abre tu boquita para mi!

Shuichi no lo podía creer, comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, cerró los ojos rogando que todo aquello fuese una pesadilla, pero no lo era. Sin querer con sus acciones estaba llevando nuevamente al gerente a su límite, no solo por su poca paciencia sino por que éste estaba tan excitado que le dolía. Al ver que su ídolo no cedía a sus exigencias repitió tratando de sonar calmado.

–¡¡¡Pequeño ABRE tu boca!!! –el gerente estaba de nuevo histérico, su erección no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, ya no le importaba si estaba asustando o no al cantante, lo único que quería era ver esos labios perfectos alrededor de su miembro –Pequeño… –al ver que no obtenía respuesta lo abofeteó fuertemente con el dorso de la mano, gracias a ello Shuichi soltó un grito de dolor que el gerente aprovechó para clavarle su pene hasta la garganta haciendo que el cantante se ahogara.

La bofetada, más que un hematoma había causado una ligera cortada en el rostro inmaculado de su ídolo, de la cual brotaba sangre a borbotones. Takeshi se sintió preocupado por un segundo, luego recordó que la cabeza es muy escandalosa en cuanto a heridas se trata, la cortada no podía ser realmente profunda, su anillo probablemente laceró un poco la piel. La sensación en su miembro no le permitía pensar en más nada que la caliente boca del cantante, cuando se dio cuenta de que éste no le colaboraría en nada, rió para sus adentros, al final le gustaban más las presas difíciles. Tomó al pelirrosa por el cabello y le ordenó mantener la boca abierta pero hacerle presión con los labios, necesitó golpear una vez más al menor para que éste cumpliera sus demandas. Shuichi lloraba por la humillación, pero también por el dolor que sentía por la bofetada y los dos puñetazos que le había propinado su verdugo. Intentaba mantener los ojos cerrados para no ver lo que estaba ocurriendo pero cada vez que los cerraba veía imágenes del incidente con Aisawa.

El gerente lo embestía sin piedad, muy profundamente haciendo que el pelirrosa se ahogara la mayoría de las veces pero no le importaba, estaba gozando como loco gimiendo tan fuerte que Shuichi pensó que llamaría la atención de alguien y se sintió agradecido. Cuando Takeshi alcanzó el orgasmo se internó lo más que pudo haciendo que su semen cayera casi directamente en la garganta del cantante, pero el orgasmo fue tan fuerte que algunas gotas de semen se escaparon de los labios del pelirrosa quien tenía cara de que iba a vomitar de un momento a otro, pero al gerente no le importó, se acostó al lado del vocalista y durmió un poco.

Cuando Takesi despertó vio como Shuichi luchaba sin éxito por desatarse de la cama, ver a su ídolo semidesnudo, sudando y jadeando por el esfuerzo de intentar liberarse hizo que se le pusiera dura enseguida. Sin ninguna ceremonia se puso entre las piernas del menor luego de haberle quitado el bóxer y comenzó a dilatarlo con un dedo lleno de saliva. Shuichi rogaba, gritaba y pataleaba para que el gerente se detuviera, pero esto solo hacía que se excitara más. Cuando ya tenía dos dedos dentro del vocalista, Shuichi estaba en estado de pánico total, lloraba y temblaba sin control, en su mente solo rogaba que alguien lo viniera a rescatar, quien fuera, pero que lo sacaran de esa pesadilla que ya era conocida para él.

–¡Eiri… ayúdame por favor! –dijo el cantante, sin pensar que eso enojaría a su atacante, sin saberlo se acababa de salvar de ser violado con ese comentario pues aquello disparó la histeria del gerente quien dejó de dilatarlo inmediatamente y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él

–¿Qué has dicho pequeño? – le preguntó Takashi con la mirada de psicópata en los ojos –¿¿A quién estás llamando??… ¡¡¡¡¡¡CONTÉSTAME!!!!!!

–A… a… Eiri… –dijo el cantante mientras cerró los ojos esperando el golpe. Esperó un par de segundo, incluso pensó que no llegaría hasta que sintió como un puño se internaba en la boca de su estómago, y luego otro en su pecho, y otro y otro.

El gerente había perdido por completo la cordura y golpeaba al cantante al azar por todo su cuerpo una y otra vez, puñetazos fuertes y rápidos, los anillos que llevaba en ambas manos, con formas de T por su insignia familiar, causaron numerosos cortes en la piel del pelirrosa. Luego de alrededor de cinco minutos, justo antes de que Shuichi colapsara ante el dolor, Takashi volvió en sí, vio con horror el cuerpo de su pequeño teñido de sangre que emanaba de los cortes más profundos y no había prácticamente ni un lugar entre sus rodillas y su cuello que no tuviera un hematoma.

Shuichi estaba en estado de shock, entre el dolor y la imagen de aquel hombre golpeándolo con rabia una y otra vez. Ni siquiera oyó al gerente rogar por perdón y salir luego de alegar que iría a la enfermería a buscar algo con que curarlo, simplemente se quedó allí amarrado con la mirada perdida y las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro.

* * *

Mientras el gerente atravesaba medio hotel en busca de la enfermería y maldecía el momento en que decidió poner al cantante tan alejado de todo, aún más se maldijo a si mismo por perder el control hasta el punto de dejar a su pequeño en semejante estado. Le rogó a Dios que no lo hubiese matado a golpes como le había ocurrido con los otros chicos que había violado confundiéndolos con su ídolo. Una alegre mucama se dirigía al ala más alejada de cabañas a hacer la limpieza de cuarto, ya eran las dos de la tarde y el check–out era a las doce por lo cual no debería quedar nadie en esa zona.

–¡AAaaaaahhhhhh! –gritó una mucama, quien venía a limpiar el cuarto supuestamente debía encontrarse vació a eses horas, pero que se encontró con un joven maniatado a la cama lleno de contusiones y sangre seca.

El grito de la mujer sacó a Shuichi de su estado de shock, rápidamente la buscó con la mirada y sintió lástima de si mismo al ver la cara de horror de la chica que se tapaba la boca con ambas manos para intentar recuperarse de la impresión.

–Por… por favor… ayúdeme… se lo ruego –le dijo el cantante entre lágrimas, como la chica tardó en responder agregó desesperado –Ayúdeme a salir de aquí rápido… por favor…¡¡¡¡Yo le daré lo que me pida pero ayúdeme!!!!

La mucama solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza y se acercó hasta la cama, desató las manos del cantante y mientras éste se frotaba sus rojas y ardidas muñecas la chica le trajo una bata del hotel para que se cubriera. Agradeciendo Shuichi se puso de pie pero un dolor desgarrante atravesó su muslo derecho y lo hizo caer al suelo provocándole otro grito a la mucama.

–¿Esta bien? –le preguntó la chica mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie nuevamente y a colocarse la bata, el cantante simplemente movió su cabeza de manera afirmativa y apretó los dientes para soportar el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo. Le dolía todo, pero especialmente su costado derecho, cada vez que respiraba sentía punzadas muy dolorosas, pensó que iba a perder el conocimiento pero la voz de la mucama lo trajo de regreso –Señor aguante, ya vamos a llegar a la línea de taxis.

Ante aquel comentario Shuichi levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta que efectivamente estaban muy cerca del lobby del hotel, no supo como había echo la chica para arrastrarlo hasta allí pero le agradeció profundamente en cuanto estuvo montado en el taxi, pero ella se despidió rápidamente entregándole su mochila y deseándole buena suerte, asegurando que si no volvía rápido al trabajo se metería en un serio problema.

Cuando el carro arrancó Shuichi apoyó la cabeza del asiento, sacó su celular del bolso, debía llamar a Hiro o a Eiri, estaba aterrado, miró hacia atrás y comprobó con alivio que nadie lo seguía. Trató de decirle al chofer a dónde debía llevarlo pero apenas alcanzo a decir una sílaba cuando se dio cuenta que su voz sonaba ronca, le dolía la garganta, la pierna, el torso, podía sentir el sabor de Takeshi en su boca… fueron demasiadas emociones para el joven cantante quien perdió la conciencia en la parte de atrás del taxi.

* * *

Seguchi Touma se encontraba metido en su cama abrazando a su esposa cuando sonó su celular.

–Seguchi Touma –dijo al atender.

–Seguchi-san, le habla el Dr. Hayato, del Hospital Central –le informó el médico.

–¿Que ocurre? –preguntó el rubio sentándose en la cama de golpe.

–Me he tomado el atrevimiento de llamarlo directamente para informarle que el señor Shindou Shuichi acaba de ingresar inconsciente

–¿¿¿QUÉ??? ¿Eiri está con él? –inquirió Touma preocupado.

–No Seguchi-san, Shindou-kun fue traído hasta aquí por un taxista de los del Hotel Tetsu –respondió el doctor.

–No lo dejen irse del Hospital, yo me encargaré de llamar a la policía –aseguró Touma –¿La prensa ya está ahí?

–No Seguchi-san, aún no han llegado

–¡Hayato-san, evite a toda costa que esto llegue a los medios! –le ordenó el presidente de NG – Eh… Hayato-san… ¿Qué tan grave es la condición de Shuichi-kun?

–Estamos haciéndole exámenes de rutina –le contestó el médico –Pero el chico está cubierto de hematomas y cortadas….

–¡Gracias por la información Hayato-san! –repuso Touma –Voy inmediatamente para allá.

–¿Touma que paso? –le preguntó Mika en lo que colgó el teléfono.

–¡Lláma a tu hermano ya!

Mika obedeció inmediatamente, tomó su celular y llamó al escritor.

–¿Eiri estás bien? ¿Dónde estas? –le preguntó sin dejarle hablar a penas le atendió el teléfono.

–Estoy en mi maldito apartamento Mika y ¡¡¡NO quiero hablar ni contigo ni con NADIE!!! –le gruñó el escritor antes de colgarle el teléfono.

–Está perfectamente –le informó Mika a Touma cuando éste salió del baño

–Entonces no sabe nada del estado de Shuichi-kun… –pensó en voz alta el hombre.

–¿Cuál es el estado de Shuichi-kun Touma?

–¿Ah?... Si pues era Hayako-sensei, al parecer Shuichi-kun ingresó inconsciente hace unos momentos, y no sé nada más Mika –le contestó el rubio antes de salir por la puerta vociferando que no sabía cuando volvería.

Touma se montó en su carro, mientras salía del estacionamiento pensó en llamar a Eiri e informarle lo que pasaba pero decidió que mejor no, conocía muy bien la debilidad de su cuñado por el cantante y de ser posible preferiría tener solo una persona que visitar en el hospital. Así que decidido a averiguar que había ocurrido antes de alterar al novelista salió en dirección del hospital.

**Continuará…**

Bueno, ahí está, obviamente esta es la última actualización del año…pero espero publicarles el siguiente capítulo para el fin de semana

**Próximo Capítulo****: En el Hospital…**

Bueno, no les puedo adelantar mucho, el siguiente capítulo es Shuichi en el hospital pero todavía no se que tanto avance realmente en la historia así que por ésta vez tendrán que conformarse con un preview chimbo…¡sorry!

Se les quiere!!!!

GRACIAS por leer!!!

(Ejem! Dejen Reviews!!!!!!)


	6. En el Hospital

**ACALARACIONES:**

Ni Gravitation ni sus personajes me pertenecen…aunque es una lástima jejejej

Tampoco recibo ningún pago por esto, lo hago por mero gusto para mis lectores

––––––– cambio de escena

–blabla– diálogos

_Pensamientos_

**Énfasis**

–––––

Bueno aquí está el capítulo, como les dije a mis reviewer hay lemon a petición de una de ellas, básicamente este capítulo fue un poco complicado de escribir pero creo que quedó bastante bien, estoy realmente satisfecha con éste aunque está un poco largo...creo…bueno léanlo y me cuentan que tal…

**Capítulo 6**** – ****En el Hospital…**

–––––

Seguchi Touma salió del ascensor del Hospital Central en el piso 5, y se encontró con el cartel que anunciaba que estaba en el área de traumatología, se acercó a la recepción para preguntar por el Dr. Hayato pero antes de alcanzarla escuchó como lo llamaban.

–Touma-san –le habló el doctor –Llegó realmente rápido.

–¡Ah! Hayato-sensei –le saludó el rubio –¿Cómo está Shuichi?

–Shindou-kun ya está consciente –le explicó Hayato mientras lo conducía por los pasillos hasta la habitación del cantante, cuando se encontraban cerca se detuvo y dijo –Touma…

–¿Qué ocurre? –aunque el doctor era su amigo desde hace mucho tiempo pocas veces lo llamaba por su nombre así que lo que fuera a decir era realmente serio.

–Shindou-kun tiene dos costillas rotas y un desgarre en el Aductor Menor Derecho –al ver que su interlocutor no había entendido el último término, le explicó –Es el músculo que se encarga de realizar la flexión de la pierna, se encuentra por encima del fémur –tomó aire y continuó –Ambas cosas requerirán unas cuantas semanas de reposo.

–Creo que habías dicho que Shuichi tenía hematomas y cortadas… –replicó Touma un tanto preocupado no esperaba que la condición del cantante incluyera cosas como costillas rotas.

–Si, esa es una de las razones por la que no le he dejado pasar a verlo todavía –a pesar de ser doctor siempre le había costado tener éste tipo de conversaciones con los familiares de sus pacientes, además le estaba hablando a uno de sus grandes amigos quien lo miraba expectante –Ciertamente el cuerpo del muchacho esta cubierto de hematomas como si alguien lo hubiese usado de saco de boxeo, pero tanto los hematomas como las cortadas no tardarán mucho en curarse.

–No entiendo, ¿Entonces por que no puedo verlo aún? –inquirió Touma

–Bueno quiero que estés preparado para lo que vas a ver Touma.

–¿A que te refieres? –preguntó el tecladista con preocupación.

–Shindou-kun fue golpeado violentamente, tiene el rostro realmente mal, tiene el pómulo izquierdo hinchado, el tabique y labio roto y un ojo morado –el Dr. suspiró –Es bastante impactante ver a una estrella en semejante estado.

–Entiendo… –Touma no sabía exactamente como reaccionar, pero su fachada de tranquilidad no había desaparecido ni un segundo.

–Lo que realmente me preocupa es, uno que hallan más lesiones internas que no hayamos podido descubrir antes de que despertara y que pongan en peligro la vida del paciente y dos, el estado mental del chico –Hayato respiró profundamente –Shindou-kun se encuentra en estado de Shock, se niega a seguir siendo revisado, está aterrorizado y con los nervios de punta. Nos prohibió que le avisáramos a nadie que se encontraba aquí y quiere irse tan rápido como pueda, no sabe que te avisamos y no hemos podido hacer que nos diga nada de lo ocurrido, simplemente dijo que había sido atacado por un fan.

–Entiendo… tranquilo Hayato-sensei, ahora mismo voy a llamar a la Dra. Kokomi para que venga a atenderlo…

Antes de que el presidente de NG pudiera seguir hablando fue interrumpido por un par de detectives, que él mismo había llamado para que se encargaran de las investigaciones con la mayor discreción posible, honestamente Touma agradecía mucho tener esos contactos en la policía, ya que los necesitaba más seguidamente de lo que sería bueno reconocer.

–Seguchi-san, ya estamos aquí –le saludó Kenta, el más alto de los policías.

–Buenas tardes Seguchi-san –saludó el otro.

–Buenas tardes Kenta-san, Souta-san, gracias por venir –les contestó Touma.

–Seguchi-san yo no creo que Shindou-kun esté en condiciones de… –comenzó a argumentar el Dr.

–Tranquilo Hayato-sansei, los oficiales no van a hablar ahorita con Shuichi-san –explicó Touma –Primero yo hablaré con él, si lo veo en condiciones entonces le pediré que de declaraciones sobre lo que le ocurrió.

–La verdadera razón por las que les hice venir es por que tengo entendido que Shuichi-san fue traído hasta aquí por un taxista y necesitaremos su testimonio –continúo explicando el tecladista haciendo uso de la destreza que lo caracteriza para resolver situaciones difíciles, dirigiéndose a los policías les dijo – Al interrogar al taxista quiero que averigüen todo cuanto puedan, hasta hora solo sabemos que Shuichi-san fue atacado por un fan, y según tengo entendido no tiene intenciones de dar más detalles sobre el asunto, pero como comprenderán, necesito más que eso así que cuento con ustedes.

–Hai –contestaron al unísono los oficiales, a quienes una enfermera guió hasta la ubicación del taxista.

* * *

Touma respiró profundamente antes de tocar la puerta y entrar en la habitación donde se encontraba el cantante.

–Permiso –dijo el rubio mientras entraba –Shuichi-san…

Touma se quedo sin aliento cuando vio el estado del cantante, agradeció mentalmente que el doctor le hubiese advertido antes de entrar, por que de lo contrario hubiese reaccionado de manera poco favorable para el estado del vocalista. La imagen que tenía al frente le provocó una puntada en el corazón, Shuichi estaba sentado en la cama mientras una enfermera desinfectaba las cortadas en su torso y las cubría con vendas, pero eso no era tan impactante como el estado de la cara del chico, ciertamente estaba muy hinchada en varios puntos, con un par de curitas, un vendaje sobre su nariz, probablemente para reparar el tabique roto, uno de sus pómulos realmente estaba hinchado, y el morado en su ojo parecía competir con el color morado de su labio inferior, Touma podía entender claramente por que el pelirrosa se había negado que le informaran a alguien, conociendo la personalidad del cantante sabía que éste no quería que lo vieran en semejante estado, en parte por vergüenza y en parte por no querer causarle dolor a la gente que le aprecia, pues ciertamente, verlo en esas condiciones era penoso.

Pero lo que realmente le causó dolor al presidente de NG, no fueron las heridas físicas del cantante sino su mirada, el chico estaba completamente ido, mirando hacia la nada mientras que una que otra lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos, por segunda vez en el día Touma se felicitó así mismo por no haberle dicho nada a Eiri, ya que con toda seguridad, si su cuñado hubiese visto al joven así, sin tener explicaciones concretas de lo sucedido le hubiese dado un ataque de histeria que solo lograría empeorar las cosas. El cantante no escuchó al tecladista entrar, ni se percató de su presencia hasta que éste estuvo a pocos pasos de él.

–¡Touma-san! –dijo Shuichi dando un pequeño salto –¡Les dije que no llamaran a nadie! –le gritó a la enfermera.

–No es su culpa Shuichi-san, cálmate… –le dijo Touma en un tono casi cariñoso –Cuando ingresaste al hospital estabas inconsciente así que llamaron a la disquera, pero no se han comunicado con nadie más –mintió, sabía que el Dr. le había llamado sin el consentimiento del paciente por ser su amigo, pero eso no era completamente ético, miró por un momento al cantante que intentaba mantener una actitud seria pero el dolor se le veía en los ojos mezclado con pena e incomodidad ante la situación –Entiendo que no quieras hablar ahora, pero Shuichi-san… ¿Estabas en las cabañas? –Touma vio como el chico bajó su cabeza y asintió débilmente así que continuó –¿Estabas con Eiri?

Shuichi negó con la cabeza y aún cuando Touma no podía ver los ojos del cantante, que se encontraban ocultos detrás de su cabello, si pudo ver como las lágrimas del chico caían sobre sus piernas. En éste punto le hizo una seña a la enfermera para que saliera, la chica se levantó prometiendo que volvería después y se fue. Cuando estuvieron solos Touma se sentó al lado del vocalista y le puso la mano en la espalda, sabía que aquello no iba a calmar el llanto desconsolado que estaba presenciando pero era lo menos que podía hacer.

Después de unos segundos Touma le preguntó si le podía contar lo que había sucedido, pero el cantante solo comenzó a llorar con más fuerza sacudiendo su cabeza enérgicamente, el tecladista entendió que el pelirrosa no estaba preparado aún, pero se sorprendió cuando el niño se agarró fuertemente de su abrigo y se hundió en él llorando y temblando aterrorizado ante los recuerdos, Touma notó las marcas alrededor de las muñecas del vocalista y su instinto le dijo que esto iba más allá de ser el simple ataque de un fan furioso. El presidente de NG abrazó al cantante suavemente tratando de no hacerle daño en sus costillas rotas y dejó que se desahogara. Analizando la situación mientras el otro lloraba, Touma se fijó en lo inverosímil que era, si alguien le hubiese dicho alguna vez que abrazaría al koibito de su cuñado, y que incluso sentiría preocupación por él, hace unas semanas se hubiese reído de esa persona, pero ahí estaba, el gran presidente de NG, el hombre con más contactos en todo Japón sosteniendo a un adolescente mientras trataba de hallarle una explicación mentalmente a su condición.

Sin que se dieran cuenta pasó alrededor de una hora antes de que el cantante finalmente se tranquilizara, cuando por fin se soltó del abrigo de su jefe, Shuichi expuso una disculpa por su comportamiento pero Touma no le dejó ir muy lejos alegando que todo estaba bien, ambos recordaron que apenas habían comenzado a tratarse bien hace un par de semanas. Shuichi agradeció al otro su apoyo y cuando el rubio se disponía a preguntar nuevamente lo ocurrido la enfermera entró y le dijo que los oficiales lo esperaban afuera, que necesitaba terminar de curar al paciente y lo hizo salir de la habitación a regañadientes.

Los oficiales le contaron a Touma lo dicho por el taxista, que el cantante se había subido en su unidad con la ayuda de una mucama y que perdió el conocimiento tan rápido como comenzaron a alejarse de las cabañas. Touma cada vez se preocupaba más, las cosas se estaban complicando increíblemente rápido. Los oficiales dijeron que tenían que hablar con el cantante a toda costa, a ellos también les parecía que aquello estaba lejos de ser un simple ataque. Cuando entraron al cuarto Shuichi discutía con el doctor quien quería hacerle más exámenes y él se negaba. Touma interrumpió la pelea prometiéndole al doctor que el cantante se haría los exámenes más tarde y le presentó los oficiales al vocalista.

–Shuichi-san estos los detectives Kenta-san y Souta-san del departamento de policía –dijo Touma cuando hubo silencio en la habitación –Ellos necesitan que les cuentes exactamente lo que te ocurrió.

–Buenas tardes Shindou-san –le saludó Kenta.

–Touma-san…–dijo Shuichi lastimeramente mirando a su jefe con ojitos de cachorro rogándole silenciosamente que no le obligara a contar nada. Touma entendió el mensaje pero no desistió.

–Shuichi-san… sé que esto no puede ser agradable para ti, pero entiende que si alguien te atacó necesitamos saber quién fue y tomar cartas en el asunto –le explicó Touma, pensando para sus adentros que haría para convencer a Eiri de que no matase al perpetrador, cuando lo de Aisawa al tecladista le había costado mucho convencer a su cuñado de que no lo matara a golpes por haber tocado a su niño, y aquella vez el chico no se encontraba ni la mitad de golpeado que ahora. Touma lo único que podía hacer era esperar que éste incidente no tuviera nada que ver con el cantante de ASK, por que de ser así él mismo ayudaría a Eiri a darle una lección al pelinegro.

–No podría ser otro día, en verdad quiero salir de aquí e irme a casa… –concedió el cantante.

–No Shindou-san –le contestó Souta –Dada la gravedad de sus heridas, aún si decide no levantar cargos, el causante debe ser llevado a prisión mientras se estudia el caso. Y mientras más rápido sepamos quien es, menos oportunidades tendrá de escapar, podría decirnos si conoce a su atacante, que tan alto era, su color de pelo, cualquier cosa que nos ayude a ubicarlo.

–Takeshi Yami… –dijo Shuichi casi en un susurro, resignándose a contestar las preguntas de los detectives.

–¿Takeshi? ¿Es familia del gerente de las cabañas Tetsu? –inquirió Touma medio sorprendido medio intrigado.

–Él **es** el gerente… –contestó Shuichi. A continuación los oficiales y su jefe lo bombardearon con preguntas. El cantante solo atinó a decir que les contaría todo con lujo de detalles si se callaban y escuchaban sin interrumpirlo, todos asintieron.

Shuichi explicó que había discutido con Eiri y que decidió irse solo a las famosas cabañas, les conto sobre el sábado, Touma podía ver el dolor en los ojos del cantante, tal vez para los detectives la mirada triste del cantante no significara nada pero para él era un claro indicio de que las cosas entre su cuñado y el pelirrosa estaban realmente mal. Luego de una pausa para respirar Shuichi les contó sobre el beso que lo despertó y desesperadamente y con lágrimas en los ojos les juró que él había confundido al gerente con su koibito y que se asustó terriblemente al darse cuenta de su error, a los otros tres hombres les quedó claro que el chico no mentía. El cantante siguió contando todo y cuanto pasó para cuando llegó a la parte en la que el gerente eyaculó en su boca, su cuerpo temblaba, estaba sudando y llorando copiosamente, se tomó un momento para tratar de tranquilizarse pero lo único que consiguió fue traer de vuelta aquellas imágenes a su mente y con ellas el asco y el malestar que sintió en ese momento, fue demasiado para él, tuvo que ponerse de pie rápidamente, soltó un pequeño grito al sentir el dolor en su pierna pero siguió hasta el baño donde apenas alcanzo el lavamanos vomitó todo lo que había comido en el día, las imágenes del miembro del gerente expulsando semen directamente a su boca, el recuerdo del sabor y el olor hacían que al cantante se le revolviera el estómago inmediatamente. Touma lo siguió hasta el baño y le sirvió de apoyo para que regresara a la cama usando lo menos posible su pierna lastimada.

A este punto Shuichi estaba realmente débil y sobrecargado con las emociones que sentía, una vez en la cama les contó sobre el intento de violación, Touma se tapaba la boca con una mano para intentar ocultar su impresión ante la historia y su incomodidad, eso definitivamente estaba más allá de los límites de confianza que él y el cantante se tenían. Cuando el pelirrosa explicó que sin querer llamó a Eiri en el medio de su desesperación volvió a sentir el pánico del momento y se desmayó. Cuando recuperó el conocimiento un par de minutos después Touma sugirió dejar el resto para otro día, los policías podían dar una orden de detención en contra del gerente con lo que sabían hasta ahora, pero Shuichi se negó, dijo que solo quería tener que contar eso una vez y nunca más, prefería terminar en ese momento que volver a revivirlo todo de nuevo la próxima vez. Nadie pudo negarse a la petición del cantante.

Shuichi contó como el gerente había perdido la cordura y lo había golpeado, de cómo la mucama lo ayudó a escapar y que lo último que recordaba antes de despertar en el hospital, era haber colapsado en el taxi. Los policías le agradecieron por el esfuerzo de contarles lo ocurrido y tomaron especial nota de todo prometiendo encontrar al atacante y apresarlo, y se retiraron.

Luego Shuichi tuvo que someterse a un par de exámenes que Touma consideraba bastante humillantes para hallar pruebas físicas de lo que decía. Mientras el cantante estaba en eso Touma llamó a su detective privado y le ordenó encontrar a Takeshi Yami inmediatamente, Eiri se lo agradecería después, seguidamente llamó a la Dra. Kokomi, la antigua psicóloga de su cuñado, ella le dijo que no podía regresar a la ciudad hasta dentro de un par de días, pero el presidente de NG le pidió que volviera antes, en verdad estaba preocupado por la salud mental de la estrella, y es que después de revivirlo todo Shuichi no había dejado de temblar ni un segundo, se veía claramente que el chico estaba aterrado y profundamente alterado por lo vivido, apenas logró dejar de llorar, cuando le pidieron que se quedara quieto para cambiarle los vendajes del pecho el chico casi se desmaya de nuevo tratando de controlar los temblores involuntarios de su cuerpo. Touma le habló a la psicóloga sobre lo ocurrido, ella sabía del incidente de Aisawa pues fue quien ayudó al pelirrosa en ese entonces así que se sintió confiado el contarle lo que acababa de escuchar, además no se necesitaba un postgrado en el área para comprender el pánico que debía estar sintiendo el cantante en este momento, Kokomi le dijo a Touma que lo llevara a un sitio donde se sintiera seguro, sabía que el vocalista detestaba los hospitales y dejarlo allí no le sería beneficioso a nadie.

Después de media hora de discusión Touma convenció a Shuichi de llevarlo a casa de Eiri, Shuichi no quería ver a nadie, pero de ser obligado prefería ir a casa de Hiro en cualquier caso, pero el rubio sabía que Shuichi no solo se sentiría seguro en la casa de su cuñado sino que también estaría seguro, Eiri no dejaría que le pasara nada más. Aquel fue el argumento que convenció al chiquillo. Touma lo llevó en su carro, mientras se dirigían a casa, el tecladista se dio cuenta que hacía lo mejor llevándolo con Eiri, y que había sido un excelente consejo de la Dra., ya que cada vez que paraban en un semáforo y algún hombre de pelo negro y ojos negros que medio encajara con la descripción del gerente se acercaba ligeramente al carro o lo miraba , el cantante temblaba y se asustaba fuertemente, el tecladista llegó a pensar que el pelirrosa tendría un ataque de ansiedad antes de llegar a su meta si las cosas seguían así.

Touma estacionó, y ayudó a Shuichi a bajar del carro, le colocó su abrigo en lo hombros ya que el cantante estaba vestido con uno de esos conjuntos de pantalón y camisa que usan los médicos para operar. Lo acompañó hasta la puerta del apartamento, incluso se ofreció a entrar y hablar con Eiri, pero el vocalista alegó que no era necesario, que pasara después ya que ellos tenían cosas privadas que hablar, Touma entendió así que se marchó, cuando estaba en el ascensor no pudo evitar pensar _Eiri esta vez te comportaste como un verdadero estúpido y estas son las consecuencias, todos vamos a pagar un precio muy alto por esto… en especial Shuichi con todo lo que está sufriendo, solo espero que las cosas no empeoren más y tu también salgas herido_. Encendió el motor y se marchó_… Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto…._

* * *

Shuichi buscó en su mochila, que impresionantemente había sobrevivido a todo, sacó sus llaves y se arrastró a través de la puerta. Cuando entró se encontró con un montón de cajas apiladas cerca de la puerta, las miró extrañado pero continuó lentamente hasta que alcanzó la sala donde soltó el abrigo de Touma y la muleta.

–Tadaima Eiri –dijo con voz desgastada y como respuesta obtuvo un grito del rubio.

–Tus cosas están en las cajas haz el favor de llevártelas Todas ¡¡¡¡HOY!!!! –gritó Eiri desde el estudio.

Shuichi suspiró, sabía que Eiri estaría molesto porque él pasó todo el fin de semana fuera de casa, seguramente lo había llamado pero su teléfono se había quedado sin batería el sábado en la mañana así que no había forma que su koibito se comunicara con él ya que ni siquiera había dicho para dónde iba. Pensando que esa era la razón del enfado del novelista, Shuichi caminó lentamente apoyándose de la pared hasta llegar al estudio y cuando abrió la puerta encontró al escritor sentado con la mirada clavada en la pantalla de la laptop sin dejar de teclear.

–Eiri, se que estás molesto pero en verdad… –comenzó a decir Shuichi pero el otro lo interrumpió.

–¡Oh! No es que esté molesto –dijo Eiri sarcásticamente pero sin voltear a mirar al cantante en ningún momento –Simplemente imaginé que luego del fin de semana de romance que pasaste con tu nuevo amante querrías llevarte todas tus cosas lo más rápido posible para poder mudarte con él, es decir, ese es tu modus operandi ¿No?

–Yuki… ¿¿¿¿De dónde sacaste que tengo un amante y que pasé el fin de semana con él???? –dijo Shuichi tratando de mantenerse tranquilo aunque las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

Eiri se extrañó al oír el tono de voz del niño, sonaba desgarrada, pero aún así le contestó sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

–¡¡¡¡Por que yo los VI!!!! –le gritó Eiri –¡¡¡¡Te vi abrazándolo y besándolo en las cabañas!!!!

–¿Q-qué? –Shuichi brincó de la impresión al oír aquello, Eiri lo había ido a buscar y lo había visto justo cuando estaba besando al gerente, trató de explicarle la situación al ofuscado novelista –Eiri las cosas no son como…

–¡¡¡¡Shuichi!!! ¡NO quiero escucharte! –gruñó Eiri –¡¡¡Me importa una mierda lo que tengas que decir de esto!!! ¡¡¡Ahora DESAPARECETE, sal de mi casa no quiero verte MÁS NUNCA!!!

–¡¡Pero Yuki tienes que escucharme!! –le pidió Shuichi.

–¡¡¡¡Te dije que te FUERAS!!!! –Eiri estaba gritando muy enojado golpeó sus puños contra la mesa y cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de controlarse –¡¡¡¡Te lo juro Shuichi que si me haces levantarme de aquí te sacaré de mi apartamento a punta de patadas!!!! ¡¡¡¡VETE YA!!!!

Shuichi se sorprendió ante semejante amenaza, en condiciones normales quizás solo hubiera sentido algo de miedo, pero actualmente el cantante comenzó a sentir la necesidad de salir de ese apartamento tan fuertemente como cuando huía del gerente intentando salir de la habitación en la mañana. Por su parte Yuki mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que escuchó al chico hablar con el tono de voz más frío que le hubiese escuchado nunca y aún así no volteó a mirarlo ni un segundo.

–¡¡Yuki eres un completo Idiota y Te Odio!! –dijo Shuichi y luego salió del estudio lo más rápido que el dolor en su pierna le permitió, olvidándose de las recomendaciones del doctor caminó a paso apurado por el pasillo, ya que correr le era imposible, tomó su mochila nuevamente y salió del apartamento azotando fuertemente la puerta.

Shuichi se arrastró penosamente hasta el ascensor se subió en él, bajó y salió del edificio sin una dirección en mente, lo único que podía pensar era en las palabras que le acababa de decir el novelista. Cuando estaba a una cuadra y media del edificio de Eiri el dolor no le permitió dar un paso más, literalmente, se detuvo recostándose de la pared y se dejó caer, su pierna dolía horrores y sentía que el pecho también le dolía cada vez más y estaba teniendo problemas para respirar. Trató de calmarse, buscó en su mochila su teléfono para llamar a alguien que lo viniera a ayudar, estaba seguro de que no podría levantarse de allí por sí mismo. Mientras intentaba encender el teléfono sin éxito comenzó a nevar, cuando Shuichi sintió la nieve fría sobre su piel fue que se dio cuenta que había dejado el abrigo de Touma en el departamento.

Decidió buscar algo con lo que hacer ruido, si se quedaba allí se congelaría, no encontró nada en su mochila con que pudiera llamar la atención de alguien, pero mientras buscaba se topó con una hoja de papel doblada en cuatro. La abrió, era el original de la letra de la canción que le había compuesto a Yuki, al verla su llanto volvió, no por miedo sino por el dolor que sentía en el alma, había vivido muchas cosas ese día pero el encuentro con el novelista lo destrozó más que nada, olvidó su propósito de que lo rescataran de congelarse bajo la nieve, arrugó la hoja en su puño y lloró, lloró hasta que se quedó dormido en aquel lugar bajo la nieve, sin importarle que estaba precariamente vestido.

* * *

Sakuma Ryuichi manejaba a poca velocidad por la nieve, había atravesado media ciudad para comprar un peluche de conejo nuevo y gigante que su amigo Shuichi le había dicho que vendían en una tienda cerca de su casa. Estaba contento, en verdad era un bello peluche, era casi del tamaño de una persona, lo llevaba cómodamente sentado en el asiento del pasajero, se volteó a mirarlo durante el semáforo en rojo y vio a través de la ventana a alguien sentado en la acera bajo la nieve, le tomo unos cuantos segundos darse cuenta que esa persona ¡Tenía el pelo rosado! Cuando el semáforo cambió a verde Sakuma aceleró y dio la vuelta a la manzana estacionándose justo al frente de la persona cubierta casi por completo por la nieve que caía copiosamente.

Se bajó del carro y dio un pequeño alarido al ver que efectivamente la persona tirada en el piso de pelo rosado era Shuichi, rápidamente le quitó la nieve de encima y lo cargó en brazos, tirando al peluche para atrás ubicó al cantante en el asiento del pasajero, se quitó el abrigo y lo cubrió con él, se le quedó viendo un par de minutos, no podía entender por qué el pelirrosa estaba en ese estado, parecía que sus heridas habían sido atendidas pero ¿Qué hacía en la nieve?.

–¡Shuichi! –lo llamó Sakuma tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, pero el cantante estaba desmayado.

Se subió al carro y puso la calefacción a todo dar, comprobó la temperatura del cuerpo a su lado, estaba helado con las uñas azules y aunque no podía estar del todo seguro pues era claro que sus labios habían sido golpeados, éstos también parecían un tanto azules, aquello eran síntomas de hipotermia así que pisando el acelerador violentamente arrancó en dirección a un hospital.

* * *

Touma acababa de entrar a su casa, respiró profundo tratando de no enojarse antes de tiempo, no solo su cantante estrella estaría un buen tiempo fuera de los escenarios sino que también tendría que lidiar con Yuki histérico de un momento a otro, sin contar con el interrogatorio digno de la Gestapo que le haría Mika en cuanto entrara a la casa. Además había algo que lo preocupaba profundamente, la mirada de Shuichi, parecía como si el cantante estuviera perdiendo su chispa.

Entró en la casa e inmediatamente fue asaltado por las preguntas de su esposa, pero antes de que pudiera contestar alguna sonó su teléfono, _Bingo_ pensó, seguro era Eiri histérico para regañarlo por no haberle avisado antes de lo ocurrido con el cantante de Bad Luck, sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y se sorprendió al ver en la pantalla el nombre de Sakuma Ryuichi.

–Seguchi Touma –contestó.

–Touma, estoy a cinco minutos de ingresar con Shuichi al Hospital Central –le dijo Sakuma, no el niño infantil sino su personalidad adulta, lo cual hizo que su compañero casi se cayera de la impresión entre eso y lo que acababa de decir –Está muy mal herido, aunque parece que sus heridas ya fueron atendidas, pero lo encontré tirado en la acera a una cuadra del edificio de Yuki Eiri cubierto de nieve, está algo azul así que creo que tiene hipotermia.

–¿Pero por que?.. .–preguntó Touma realmente desconcertado y pensó en voz alta –Yo lo dejé en casa de Eiri….

–Pues me imagino que lo botó de allí, para variar –le contestó Sakuma –Touma, necesito que vengas hasta el hospital por que en lo que tenga noticias del estado de Shuichi voy a ir a partirle la cara a Yuki Eiri, y no me importa si es tu adorado protegido.

–Ya voy para allá –le respondió Touma cada vez más asombrado, no solo era extraño que el cantante de NG mantuviera su personalidad adulta por más de un minuto, era aún más raro oírlo hablar con agresividad o amenazar con golpear a alguien –Espérame, cuando llegue hablamos.

Colgó el teléfono y suspiró pesadamente cerrando los ojos y llevándose la mano a la frente en gesto de preocupación, _¿Cuánto más pueden complicarse las cosas en un solo día?_

–¿Touma… que ocurrió?–le dijo Mika sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

–Vamos, te cuento por el camino –le dijo el rubio a su esposa mientras le abría la puerta de la casa para que ambos saliera de la casa y luego la siguió.

* * *

Mika y Touma entraron hasta la sala de espera donde se encontraba Sakuma y antes de que pudieran decirse nada llegó el Dr. Hayato.

–¡Seguchi-san! –le llamo Hayato.

–¡Hayato-sensei! ¿Ahora que ocurrió? –preguntó Touma

–Bien, ésta vez Shindou-kun ingresó con un cuadro medio de hipotermia –explicó el doctor a los presentes –En éste momento estamos haciendo lo posible para subirle la temperatura, no sabemos cuanto tiempo estuvo en este estado, espero que no haya sido suficiente como para ocasionarle daños permanentes a su organismo.

–¿Esta consciente? –preguntó Touma, aunque lo que realmente quería saber era si podía entrar y preguntarle que demonios había pasado.

–No, eso es una de las cosas que nos preocupa, no tengo ni idea de por qué Shindou-kun se encuentra en estas condiciones –dijo Hayato mirando a Touma con reprobación –Pero dado el estado mental previo del muchacho no me extrañaría que su cuerpo lo mantenga dormido como medida de protección.

–Entiendo… ¿En cuanto a los resultados anteriores? –dijo el tecladista –No tuve chance de preguntarle por ellos antes de irnos, bueno más bien Shuichi no me dejó….

–Puedo entenderlo –dijo el Dr. ahora con cara de decepción –Efectivamente, el a…–de pronto se dio cuenta que no estaba hablando solamente con su amigo, no tenía ningunas ganas de develarle el resultado de los exámenes a Touma pero lo haría por que sabía que no le quedaba de otra, pero eso era distinto a decírselo también a las otras dos personas, así se trataran de la esposa y del amigo –¿Podemos discutirlo en privado? –preguntó mientras conducía al rubio a un lugar un poco apartado de los otros.

–Efectivamente el ano del chico muestra ciertas laceraciones leves, no muy profundas, eso respalda lo que dijo a cerca de que el gerente ese no alcanzó a violarlo realmente, solo lo sodomizó con sus dedos –respiró profundo y continuó –Su garganta también muestra irritación, el patrón coincide con el de las felaciones profundas y rudas… lamento no ser portador de buenas noticias Touma-san.

–Tranquilo, no es tú culpa el estado de Shuichi –le contestó el otro y por la cara del Dr. anticipó lo que le iba a decir y se le adelantó –No, no se lo que ocurrió, lo llevé a casa de Eiri porque pensé que allí estaría seguro, supongo que se pelearon. En cualquier forma se que la responsabilidad de que Shuichi-san esté aquí de nuevo es toda mía.

–Exageras Touma, –le animó Hayato –En cualquier caso ya envié el informe médico completo a la policía… Como sea, deberías llamar a la familia del chico, la lesión en su pulmón empeoró, la máquina está respirando por él en estos momentos. Sus seres queridos deberían estar aquí…

–¿Qué estás queriendo decir? –preguntó Touma angustiado ante la nueva información.

–Shuichi-kun aún corre peligro, las próximas horas son cruciales –Hayato puso su mejor cara de póker y dijo –Debemos estar preparados para lo peor…

–¡Hayato! ¡Tienes que mantener a Shuichi con vida! –le gritó Touma exasperado, estaba preocupado y se sentía algo culpable por todo, él había escogido las cabañas, sabía que no era su culpa que el gerente estuviera obsesionado con el cantante pero… además, para colmo, lo había dejado en casa de Yuki y ahora el cantante tenía hipotermia, nada era su culpa directamente pero el había puesto su granito de arena en el desastre.

–Estamos haciendo lo posible Touma –intentó calmarle el Dr. antes de retirarse a revisar el paciente.

Touma cayó sentado en el mueble tratando de recapitular todo lo ocurrido, se dio cuenta que tenía que llamar a todos así que se repartió las llamadas con Mika y con Sakuma luego de darles una versión bastante resumida de lo ocurrido y prometer que cuando estuvieran todos explicaría las cosas calmada y detalladamente.

* * *

Luego de almorzar estofado Hiro se levantó de la mesa recogiendo los platos y se puso a fregarlos, estaba en eso cuando sintió un cuerpo estrujarse contra su espalda, se asustó un poco, sabía que K estaba en el apartamento pero pensaba que seguía viendo televisión donde lo dejó, de hecho no lo había escuchado entrar a la cocina.

–Nnn... K... me asustaste –dijo Hiro sintiendo como el rubio lo apretaba con fuerza.

Como respuesta el norteamericano comenzó a besarlo en el cuello pasionalmente, Hiro entendió el mensaje y se empujó hacia atrás incitándolo. K quitó una mano de la cadera del pelirrojo recorriendo su piel por debajo de la camisa hasta que alcanzó el pezón derecho y comenzó a jugar con él sacándole pequeños gemidos a Hiro, mientras que con la otra mano estrujaba fuertemente la creciente erección del guitarrista por encima de sus pantalones sin dejar en ningún momento de lamer, besar y mordisquear el cuello del japonés. Luego de un par de minutos, cuando los gemidos de Hiro eran cada vez más sonoros y su miembro apretaba fuertemente contra la tela que lo aprisionaba K se quedó quieto y le susurró en el oído al otro.

–That's enough! (Eso es suficiente) –dijo K y soltó a Hiro, comenzó a caminar vía la sala pero el pelirrojo lo detuvo jalándolo por el brazo y haciendo que se volteara a verlo.

–¿A dónde crees que vas? –le preguntó Hiro sonrojado por la excitación y un tanto molesto por ser dejado a medias.

–¡Oh! You want more? Ask for it… (¿Quieres más? Pídelo) –dijo K mientras sonreía traviesamente al ver la mirada de "eres un idiota" que le dedicaba su amante al oír esas palabras.

–¡Idiota! –le gruño Hiro pero igual caminó hasta el norteamericano y lo abrazó fuertemente mientras atacaba su cuello de la misma manera que el otro lo había hecho momentos atrás.

K intentó zafarse del abrazo pero los labios del guitarrista presionando sobre su boca era un gusto que no pensaba negarse, le devolvió el beso demandantemente y lo estrujó contra su cuerpo, sosteniéndolo con fuerza apretando su trasero. Cuando Hiro sintió las manos del norteamericano decidió recorrer la espalda del mismo por debajo de la camisa tocándolo solo con la punta de sus dedos sensualmente.

Siguieron besándose y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los dos hombres movían sus caderas una contra la otra obligando a sus miembros, ya bastante duros, a frotarse entre sí a través de la ropa. La excitación les hacía querer más así que sin mucha ceremonia se quitaron las camisas y volvieron a la carga besándose, tocándose. Cuando la falta de aire les hizo romper el beso K comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Hiro bajando desde su cuello, lamiendo y chupando alternadamente, hizo una pausa en cada pezón mientras desabrochaba el pantalón del pelirrojo y lo empujaba contra el mesón que había en la cocina.

Cuando al fin K comenzó a lamer el miembro de Hiro por encima de su bóxer, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ronco y mover sus caderas hacia adelante pidiendo por más contacto. K terminó de desvestir al guitarrista, tomó su miembro y comenzó a parle pequeñas lamidas en la punta sin lamerlo fuertemente ni metérselo en la boca, aquello estaba comenzando a torturar al pelirrojo

–Nnnn… K… –le rogó el guitarrista

–Dime –dijo el norteamericano con tranquilidad

–¡K!... hazlo… –le contestó Hiro un poco molesto y ansioso

–¿Que haga qué? –le preguntó el rubio, Hiro gimió y movió sus caderas, pero al ver que no dijo nada, K se decidió a presionarlo un poco más –Tell me what you want me to do… because I can't know if you don't say it (dime lo que quieres que haga por que no puedo saberlo si no lo dices)

–¡Idiota! –le contestó Hiro, le exasperaba que su amante le hiciera rogar mientras tenían sexo, pero estaba demasiado caliente como para hacerse el duro en ese momento, ya se la cobraría después –K… ¡¡¡Acaba de metértelo en la boca de una buena vez!!!

–¿No fue tan difícil o si? –le dijo K entre risas, ganándose otra mirada de ira de su amante, justo cuando éste le iba a contestar metió su miembro en su boca y comenzó a chupar la cabeza mientras lo recorría de arriba a bajo con una mano.

Aquella acción hizo que el pelirrojo olvidara cualquier cosa que fuera a decir, de su garganta solo salían gemidos ahogados que aumentaba de intensidad cada vez que el norteamericano estrujaba suavemente su escroto. Las sensaciones en su cuerpo fueron llevadas al máximo cuando sintió un dedo presionar contra su entrada y abrirse paso, luego de que otro entrara y comenzaran a moverse en su interior al compás de la mano que se movía sobre su miembro Hiro tuvo que sostenerse con fuerza del borde sobre el que estaba apoyado, temiendo que sus piernas le fallaran ante la excitación que sentía.

Finalmente los dedos en su interior alcanzaron su próstata haciéndolo gritar de placer, K ahora metía y sacaba por completo el pene de su amante en su boca y pasaba una y otra vez por la próstata del joven con los dedos de su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda acariciaba el pecho y los pezones del otro, aquella situación duró apenas unos minutos antes de que Hiro se corriera fuertemente en la boca del norteamericano que no dejó escapar una gota de semen y mantuvo la presión sobre la próstata del otro hasta que dejó de convulsionar anunciando que su orgasmo ya había pasado.

K hizo girar a Hiro obligándolo a apoyarse sobre el mesón de la cocina y sin ninguna ceremonia se internó dentro del pelirrojo arrancándole un gemido de sorpresa, pero en vez de comenzar a moverse inmediatamente se quedo quieto, esperando que su amante se acostumbrara a la intrusión. Pasaron unos minutos, Hiro ya estaba ansioso por que comenzara a moverse así que empujó sus caderas contra el cuerpo del otro, generalmente eso bastaba para transmitir el mensaje de que ya podía moverse pero el rubio no se movió ni un centímetro en cambio le dijo.

–So… baby… do you want me to move? (Entonces… bebe… ¿Quieres que me mueva?) –dijo K con el mismo tono que había usado momentos atrás para preguntar algo parecido.

–K… si no empiezas a moverte rápido y duro… –le contestó Hiro entrecortadamente –¡¡¡¡Te juro que duermes en el sofá y no tenemos sexo ni una vez más mientras te quedes aquí!!!!

K sonrió, adoraba que el pelirrojo perdiera la paciencia y le pidiera por sexo pero no iba a presionarlo más, tenía toda la intención de pasar las tres semanas que tenía que estar en casa del guitarrista mientras hacían reparaciones a la suya teniendo sexo a cada momento, así que comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza y rápidamente, saliéndose casi por completo del anillo de músculos para volver a entrar tratando de llegar lo más profundo posible. Tomó con una mano el cuello de Hiro desde atrás y con la otra comenzó a masturbarlo fuertemente haciendo que ambos gimieran cada vez más.

En un momento K se salió de su amante lo cual hizo que éste lo mirara con desaprobación listo para regañarlo pero antes de que pudiera decir nada lo volteó hasta que quedó frente a él y sujetándolo por las caderas lo empujó hasta que quedó sentado en el borde del mesón, abrió sus piernas y volvió a penetrarlo con la misma intensidad que antes pero con el beneficio agregado de que desde esa posición podía ver la cara de placer del pelirrojo. Hiro cruzó sus piernas por detrás del cuerpo de su koibito y le pasó un brazo detrás de su cuello atrayéndolo para besarlo mientras que con el otro intentaba sostenerse sin mucho éxito. K notó que el menor estaba en una posición un tanto incómoda así que lo abrazó con fuerza por la espalda sosteniéndolo contra su cuerpo mientras volvía a jugar con su pene, sin dejar de penetrarlo una y otra vez, al poco tiempo ambos hombres estaban gimiendo incoherencias hasta que gritaron cuando el orgasmo atravesó sus cuerpos intensamente.

Cuando por fin pudieron recuperar el aliento se besaron casi tiernamente y K los arrastró hasta el sofá donde se desplomaron cansados, se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidos rápidamente, aquella era la tercera ronda de sexo que tenían en el día, habían estado en eso desde que despertaron después del medio día, apenas habían parado un momento para almorzar y eso por que se morían de hambre, si no hubiesen seguido, por eso es que ninguno de los dos pudo resistirse a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Unas horas después el sonido del celular de K los despertó a ambos, el norteamericano no tenía intención de atender la llamada simplemente alcanzó el teléfono para apagarlo pero cuando vio el nombre que indicaba la pantalla contestó inmediatamente, colgarle el teléfono a aquel hombre era lo mismo que firmar su sentencia de despido inmediato.

–Hello Mr. Touma-san –dijo el manager al ponerse el teléfono en la oreja.

–K… –Touma tomo aire antes de seguir –Necesito que contactes con Nakano-san ya que no he podido encontrarlo y que los dos vengan inmediatamente hasta el Hospital Central.

El corazón de K dio un vuelco al escuchar aquello, y más aún cuando era el presidente de NG quien le pedía que fuera hasta un hospital con una voz tan seria como si alguien hubiese muerto, se soltó del abrazo de Hiro y se sentó derecho

–De acuerdo Touma-san… ¿Pero qué ocurrió? –preguntó el manager.

–Shuichi-san fue atacado por un fan… lo están atendiendo en el Hospital Central pero no se encuentra muy bien –fue la respuesta del tecladista, no quería causar pánico en el manager, mejor dicho prefería no tener que lidiar con Nakano histérico así que no le dio mucha información al norteamericano, suficiente como para que supiera algo pero sin que fuera demasiado como para desatar la ira del guitarrista antes de tiempo –Habla con Nakano-san y vengan rápido…

–Ok, we will be there immediately (ok, estaremos allí inmediatamente) –contestó K poniéndose de pie haciéndole señas a Hiro de que tenían que salir.

–Eh… K–dijo Touma antes de despedirse –Trata de que Nakano-san comprenda que la situación está lo bastante delicada como para no necesitar hombres histéricos de momento –dicho esto colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a llamar a su cuñado.

Cuando K colgó ve volteó a mirar a su koibito que lo miraba con intriga. Respiró profundo y comenzó a calamar a Hiro antes de decirle si quiera que había ocurrido.

–Hiro, necesitamos mantenernos calmados… –comezó a decir K, pero con aquella frase solo logró activar todas las alarmas de angustia en el cerebro del guitarrista.

–¿K que pasó? ¿Qué quería Seguchi-san? –preguntó poniéndose de pie al frente del manager, al ver que este pensaba en como responder –¡¡¡¡Déjate de juegos y dime que demonios está pasando para que te hayas puesto tan serio y me pidas tranquilidad antes de decirme que ocurre!!!!

–Ok, ok pero tienes que prometerme que mantendrás la calma –le dijo K mientras se acercaba un poco más hasta él –Shuichi-san fue atacado por un fan y ahorita está internado en el hospital.

–¿¿¿¿¿¿NANI???????? –gritó Hiro como respuesta a las palabras del otro –¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿Cómo que fue atacado? ¿Qué tan grave es para que esté en el hospital?

–¡Hiro! –habló K con fuerza, entendía a su koibito perfectamente, el tenía las mismas preguntas y también estaba preocupado aunque menos que el otro, pues Shuichi no era exactamente su mejor amigo, pero de las palabras de Touma, él entendió que la cosa era bastante seria –No se nada más de lo que te he dicho, Touma-san está con él y nos está esperando –viendo que eso no era suficiente para calmar a Hiro quien había comenzado a vestirse frenéticamente optó por la segunda opción –Hiro…

–¿Qué K? deja de hablar y comienza a vestirte –le contestó el guitarrista mientras intentaba arreglar su cabello –Tenemos que irnos.

–Hiro no vamos a salir de aquí hasta queme escuches y entiendas lo que voy a decirte.

Aquella frase hizo que el integrante de Bad Luck parara en seco y se volteara a mirar al manager.

–Touma-san no me dio ningún detalle pero por la forma en la que hablaba y su tono de voz te puedo asegurar que la situación está bastante complicada –dijo con tranquilidad el norteamericano –Así que necesitas calmarte y pensar con la cabeza o acabarás empeorándolo todo.

–De… de acuerdo –concedió Hiro y entendiendo la gravedad de las palabras del manager, tuvo que admitir –Tienes razón, lo importante ahora es ir hasta donde Shu-chan y ver si podemos ayudar en algo.

Dicho aquello ambos hombres se vistieron y salieron camino al Hospital Central en la moto del guitarrista.

**Continuará…**

Wow, como me costó el lemon, pero afortunadamente pude ligarlo con la historia…jejejej

Notas:

Gestapo es la contracción de Geheime Staatspolizei: "policía secreta del estado", fue la policía secreta oficial de la Alemania Nazi.

Nani = que

**Próximo Capítulo****: Confesiones y Arrepentimiento**

Bueno, me imagino que ya saben lo que viene ahora no?...a Eiri le toca darse cuenta de lo estúpido que ha sido mientras Touma les cuenta a todos lo ocurrido y Shuichi sigue internado en el hospital con su vida peligrando.

Se les quiere!!!!

GRACIAS por leer!!!

Ah….y Por Favor!.....Dejen Review


	7. Confesiones y Arrepentimiento

**ACALARACIONES:**

Ni Gravitation ni sus personajes me pertenecen…aunque es una lástima jejejej

Tampoco recibo ningún pago por esto, lo hago por mero gusto para mis lectores

––––––– cambio de escena

–blabla– diálogos

_Pensamientos_

**Énfasis**

–––––

Bueno aquí está el capítulo, llegó el momento de que Yuki se entere de todo, está tan largo como el anterior pero creo que hasta mejor, en gran parte por que la historia se pone cada vez más intensa a partir de ahora.

**Capítulo 7**** – ****Confesiones y Arrepentimiento**

–––––

Cuando Shuichi se fue, Yuki salió del estudio, no se extrañó al ver aún ahí las cajas, sabía que las palabras que le había dicho al cantante lo hirieron lo suficiente como para hacerlo salir corriendo.

Se echó en su cama mientras encendía un cigarrillo, las palabras de Shuichi volvían a su mente, _"Yuki eres un completo Idiota y Te Odio", _de acuerdo, él había sido duro con el chico, ¡Pero por un demonio! SU niño lo había traicionado, de hecho sentía tanto dolor en el pecho que… _"Yuki eres un completo Idiota y Te Odio", _ ahora sentía un mayor dolor, era el tono de voz del pelirrosa, demasiado frio, sonaba como si dolor saliera de su boca en vez de palabras, _"Yuki "…_ ¿Por qué había dejado de llamarlo por su nombre en ese momento?

_Imbécil…_ ni si quiera se había disculpado con él, es más su niño ha debido saber que esto pasaría, ¡No podía estar esperando que él lo recibiera con un abrazo luego de aquello!, Eiri se quedó pensando que hubiese hecho si el cantante le hubiese pedido perdón, se sorprendió a si mismo al darse cuenta de que por más enojado que estuviera si el pelirrosa le hubiese rogado entre lágrimas que lo perdonara probablemente lo hubiera hecho, no pudo evitar preguntarse el porqué Shuichi no le había pedido perdón, recordó que dijo algo así como _"Eiri las cosas no son como…"_ quizás con eso estaba intentando explicarse, pero Yuki no quería una explicación, sobre todo por que sabía, muy en el fondo, que si el cantante había buscado con quien reemplazarlo probablemente era su culpa.

Encendió otro cigarrillo y prendió la televisión, para su desgracia lo primero que vio fue las imágenes del concierto al que no había ido en un reportaje…_ "Yuki eres un completo Idiota y Te Odio", _Yuki no podía sacar esa frase de su mente. Si su niño lo había engañado entonces ¿¿Por qué sufría tanto ante sus palabras?? _¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!…_ Yuki estaba a punto de estallar cuando sonó el teléfono.

–Touma no estoy de humor –dijo el rubio apenas se llevó el teléfono a la cara.

–¡¡¡Eiri!!! ¡El que no está de humor soy YO! –hizo una pausa para respirar –¡Hazme el favor de venir inmediatamente al Hospital Central!

La verdad, Yuki se asustó un poco ante tal reacción de Touma, su cuñado no acostumbraba a alzar la voz, y mucho menos a él.

–¿Touma qué ocurre? –preguntó por lo bajo el escritor

–Es Shuichi.

–¿Shuichi? ¿Qué ocurrió? _–¿Maldición que hizo ese idiota ahora?_

–Eiri solo ven –Touma colgó el teléfono y dejo al escritor un tanto alterado.

Mientras Yuki se vestía, su cerebro no dejaba un segundo de pensar en las palabras de su cuñado, claramente Touma estaba molesto, muy molesto, eso era raro. No pudo evitar sentir como si se hubiese quedado sin aire al entender la razón del enojo de su cuñado _"Es Suichi"._ Yuki llegó a una conclusión: cualquier cosa que hubiese sucedido era realmente grave para que Touma estuviera en ese estado de enojo. Ahora su mente divaga entre imágenes bastante extremistas de su niño… Shuichi llorando su nombre pidiendo perdón mientras se lanzaba al subterráneo, Shuichi durmiendo bajo el efecto de más pastillas de las que cualquier doctor recomendaría. Sentía cada vez más como se apretaba su pecho de la angustia.

Cuando encendió su carro, Yuki se dio cuenta que ya no estaba molesto por la imagen del cantante en los brazos de ese fulano, ya no le quedaba ni rastro de ese sentimiento de ira, ¡Ahora todo lo que podía sentir era preocupación! _¿Tanto lo amo?… _Yuki aceleró, ¡Tenía que llegar a ese hospital y rápido!

* * *

En la sala de espera el ambiente estaba tan tenso que se podría haber cortado fácilmente con un cuchillo para mantequilla, esa fue la impresión de la enfermera que la atravesó para buscar unas cuantas cosas más.

Todos en la sala irradiaban preocupación, Touma y Mika estaban de pie en silencio mientras Ryuichi, sentado en el sofá, abrazaba a Kumagoro mientras era abrazado suavemente por Noriko. Suguru tenía los codos sobre sus rodillas y la cara sobre las manos mientras que Sakano caminaba de un lado a otro. Pero lo que realmente valía la pena ver era la cara de K y la de Hiro, era difícil determinar cual estaba más molesto, K había limpiado por tercera vez su Magnum cuando Hiro soltó un bufido y sacudió el puño en el aire como si amenazara a alguien, los presentes entendieron perfectamente que cuando Yuki apareciera por esa puerta estaría en serios problemas con el pelirrojo.

Efectivamente, en cuanto Yuki entró en la sala de espera Hiro se abalanzó sobre él.

–¿¿Cómo pudiste echar a Shuichi a la calle en su estado?? –Hiro gritaba mientras K y Sakano le impedían cumplir su cometido y matar a Yuki Eiri a golpes –Eres un MALDITO BASTARDO y todo esto es Tú culpa –Hiro dejó de tirarse contra sus amigos y retrocedió dándose por vencido de momento.

_¿Estado? ¿Cual estado?_ _Shuichi estaba bien cuando fue a casa… ¿No?_ No podía contestar, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de voltear a mirarlo mientras discutían, ni siquiera cuando escucho su tono de voz embriagado de dolor… El corazón del novelista dio un pinchazo, mientras trataba de parecer tan tranquilo como siempre.

–Me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses –soltó Yuki lo más fríamente que pudo mientras se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos, se volteo hacia Touma que se encontraba parado a su derecha y justo a su lado estaba Sakuma quien acababa de ponerse de pie –Touma ¿Qué fue lo que Shuichi hizo ahora? –preguntó, pero tan pronto como lo hizo quiso no haberlo hecho pues podía sentir las miradas inquisitivas de todos los demás.

¡¡¡PAFF!!!... todos quedaron en shock al ver como Sakuma golpeó al escritor de seco en la cara y pausadamente le dijo.

–Shuichi no ha hecho absolutamente nada malo y nadie en este cuarto va a permitir que tú le hagas creer que algo de esto es su culpa –sentenció el cantante de NG, aunque no tenía muchos detalles de lo ocurrido porque Touma se había negado a contar nada hasta que no estuvieran todos, él había visto el estado de su amigo, es más, él lo había recogido de la calle, aquello era culpa de Yuki Eiri con toda seguridad –¡¡¡De hecho apuesto lo que sea a que todo esto es tu culpa!!! –dijo y volvió a su personalidad infantil y se refugió inmediatamente en los brazos de Noriko –¡¡¡Kumagoro está triste por Shu-chan!!!

Yuki aún con cara de incredulidad ante el hecho de que Sakuma lo hubiese golpeado buscó a Touma con la mirada, aunque mentiría si dijera que esperaba de su cuñado las siguientes palabras.

–Eiri, lamento informarte –respiró profundamente, mientras Yuki contenía la respiración – Que Ryuichi tiene razón, Shuichi-san no ha hecho nada para ganarse esto, y nada de lo ocurrido es su culpa, de hecho considero que tu eres bastante responsable por todo esto…

–Touma no te entiendo, ¡Explícate! –reclamó Yuki forzando su voz a salir de su apretada garganta mientas su mente iba a mil por hora… _No ha hecho nada para ganarse esto… ¿¿En su estado??... "Yuki eres un completo Idiota y Te Odio"._

Touma lanzó un suspiro pero en cuanto abrió la boca para comenzarle a explicar a Yuki lo ocurrido dos doctores entraron en la sala discutiendo entre sí, sin percatarse que la misma estaba repleta de personas.

–¡Hayato-sensei les dije enviaran a Shuichi-kun a un lugar donde se sintiera seguro! –hablaba la amiga de Touma y antigua psicólogo de Yuki –El estado mental del muchacho ya era lo suficientemente delicado...

–Lo sé Kokomi-sensei, por eso Seguchi-san lo llevó a su casa según tengo entendido –respondió el Dr. Hayato quien había atendido antes a Shuichi, iba a continuar dando explicaciones pero la voz de Touma se lo impidió.

–Si Hayato-sensei, esto ha sido mi culpa –dijo Touma con un tono de voz que pocos habían oído antes del presidente, antes de continuar se volteó hacia Yuki y dijo –Pero honestamente jamás imaginé que Eiri fuera a ser tan inconsciente como para sacarlo de la casa en su condición –tomo aire y esta vez dirigiéndose a la Dra. dijo –Kokomi-sensei, gracias por regresar antes.

–No hay de qué –contestó la doctora con una sonrisa que luego fue cambiada por una mueca de preocupación –Solo espero poder hacer algo por Shuichi-kun, ojalá su condición mental no sea tan delicada como me imagino.

_¿Su condición?_ Otra vez aquello, ¿Por que todos hablaban como si supieran algo que él no?, Yuki estaba en estado de desesperación total, no entendía la presencia de la psicóloga y menos entendía por qué Touma lo estaba tratando como si estuviera molesto con él, además todos lo miraban como si hubiese cometido un crimen grave, no aguantó mas y sin darse cuenta de que estaba gritando interrumpió la conversación de Touma con los doctores y dijo:

–¡¡¡¡¿Me van a explicar que Demonios está pasando aquí o no?!!!!–Yuki había perdido por completo los estribos, en su cara se podía ver claramente la confusión que reinaba en su mente.

–Primero –habló Touma –Quiero saber qué demonios pasó entre Shuichi-san y tú para que hayas dejado que se fuera de casa aún en ese estado y solo –Touma miraba a Yuki con una mirada de reprobación total –Y en verdad espero que tengas una buena explicación…

–Seguchi-san –interrumpió Hayato, de cuya presencia todos se habían olvidado de momento –Aunque todos quieran saber las razones que trajeron de vuelta a Shindou-kun, –el Dr. se dio cuenta de que tenía la atención de todos –Necesito que algún familiar me firme el permiso para realizar una intervención de emergencia, pues ciertamente el pulmón de Shindou-kun está ligeramente lesionado, asumimos que se debe a una de las costillas rotas, si hubiese guardado reposo absoluto como le dije esto hubiera podido evitarse.

Mientras K firmaba los papeles, como representante legal de cantante, ante la mirada de preocupación de todos en la sala, Yuki trataba de atar cabos ¿_Pulmón lesionado? ¿Costillas rotas? ¿¿¿Reposo absoluto???_ En ese momento fue cuando Yuki se percató de que, desde que su niño había anunciado su llegada con su típico _"Tadaima Eiri"_ hasta el momento que entró en el estudio pasaron unos cuantos minutos, y cuando lo oyó salir corriendo… bueno pensándolo fríamente, no se oía como si corriera exactamente, más bien parecía que caminaba apresuradamente y aún así tardó bastante en oír el portazo que anunciaba la salida del muchacho. Yuki tragó con fuerza, algo estaba mal, definitivamente no sabía algo que era importante, _"Intervención de emergencia", _un momento, _¿Iban a operar a su niño? ¿Y porqué?_

–¿Dr. … cómo está… Shu-chan? –dijo Yuki, con la desesperación marcada en su voz lo cual causó tanto impacto en los demás como el hecho de que llamara a Shuichi Shu-chan delante de todos.

–La vida de Shindou-kun no corre peligro de momento, pero su estado sigue siendo crítico –contestó el doctor provocando suspiros de alivio entre todos los presentes –Con el frío al que estuvo sometido es de esperar que la condición de sus contracturas musculares haya empeorado y al parecer se sobre esforzó y eso causó que sus costillas rotas hirieran su pulmón, la máquina ha estado respirando por él desde que llegó pues tosía sangre cuando ingresó y aún no ha recuperado la conciencia –Yuki miraba al Dr. con cara de horror –Actualmente su temperatura ya ha subido lo suficiente como para aguantar la operación, pero dado el nivel de hipotermia que tenía, la intervención podría resultar un tanto peligrosa, en cuanto al estado mental del paciente… –el Dr. hizo un gesto con la mano como pidiéndole a su colega que hablara.

–Habrá que esperar a que despierte y hable con él –la psicóloga se dio cuenta que su respuesta no era suficiente pues todos en la sala la miraban como si quisieran saber más, salvo Touma que ya había visto a Shuichi antes de esto y sabia que el muchacho se encontraba perturbado –Cuando hablé con Seguchi-san más temprano no me dio muchas explicaciones de lo que había ocurrido, pero se entendí claramente que Shuichi-kun estaba aterrado, fue por eso que pedí que lo llevaran a un sitio donde se sintiera seguro –la psicóloga tomo aire y continuó –Aunque no he hablado con él estoy segura de que éste incidente abrió nuevamente las heridas de lo ocurrido con Aisawa.

Aunque todos, menos Yuki, se imaginaban que sería así, la confirmación les cayó como un balde de agua fría y las respuestas no se hicieron esperar.

–Maldito imbécil si él es el culpable del estado de Shu lo golpearé hasta que se muera –sentenció Hiro.

–And we´ll help you (y nosotros te ayudaremos) –dijo K mientras tomaba su magnum nuevamente.

–Cálmense –repuso Touma que era el único que sabía completamente lo que había ocurrido –Hasta donde tengo entendido esto no fue obra de Aisawa.

El Dr. hizo el ademán de retirarse y Touma le dijo

–Dr. Hayato… por favor en cuanto sepa el resultado de la operación avísenos.

El Dr. asintió y salió de la habitación con paso apurado.

–Ahora bien, supongo que debería contarles a todos que fue lo que ocurrió –Touma hizo una pausa para respirar, no le iba a ser fácil decirles, pero antes de que retomara su explicación otro habló.

–¿Por que no me contaste Shu? –dijo Hiro muy bajito aunque todos pudieron escuchar la preocupación y decepción que implicaban sus palabras. Como respuesta K puso la mano en su hombro y le dio un apretón intentando darle ánimos al guitarrista

–Cuando Shuichi-san ingresó estaba inconsciente, por eso llamaron directamente a las oficinas de NG –le contestó Touma –Para cuando llegué aquí Shuichi-san estaba recuperando la conciencia y me pidió que no llamara a nadie más, y debo admitir que era lo mejor en ese momento, el chico se encontraba muy alterado como para lidiar con todos nosotros a la vez –ni si quiera cuando estaba en el escenario Touma se sentía tan presionado por las miradas como en ese momento –Me costó bastante hacer que me contara lo ocurrido, de hecho creo que si no fuera por que la policía hacía exactamente las mismas preguntas que yo Shuichi-san nunca me hubiese contado semejantes cosas.

Instantáneamente la tensión en el ambiente aumento.

–Pero lo que más me costó fue convencerlo que fuera a casa –Touma ahora dirigió su mirada directamente a Yuki quien lo miraba con expectación –Tengo entendido que discutieron por que no te presentaste en el concierto y que no te fuiste con él a las cabañas, lo que no puedo entender es como tu enojo no se acabó cuando lo viste tan herido Eiri… honestamente hasta a mi se me partió el corazón cuando lo vi –sin querer a Touma se le quebró un poco la voz en esa última frase, pero continuó –Eiri, primero quiero que me expliques que hacía Shuichi en la calle cuando yo lo dejé en la puerta de tu casa.

Yuki no se podría encontrar más confundido, ¿Qué había pasado?_, ¿Por qué mencionaron a Aisawa?_,_ ¿¿¿Shu-chan ingresó inconsciente al hospital??? ¿Touma lo llevó hasta la puerta la casa?. ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Por Dios que demonios es lo que está pasando???!!!!!_ pensó Yuki, pero en vez de preguntar prefirió contestarle a su cuñado pues la mirada de éste le indicaba claramente que no le iba a contar nada sin escuchar su explicación primero.

–Yo… nosotros discutimos y yo lo eché del apartamento –dijo Yuki comenzando a sentir nuevamente ira cuando recordó el motivo de su discusión.

–Eiri –intervino Mika, que se había percatado de que su hermano estaba bastante perturbado –Eso ya lo sabemos, lo que queremos saber es por que estabas tan enojado como para obligarlo a irse con sus heridas tan graves sin siquiera darle el chance de pedirle a alguien que lo pasara recogiendo –Mika trato de tomar el brazo de su hermano para tranquilizarlo un poco pero él se soltó bruscamente y dijo casi gritando.

–¡¡¡¿Porqué?!!! ¡¡¡Por que ese idiota me traicionó!!! –Yuki estaba nuevamente enojado pero pronto volvió a la realidad y la preocupación por su Shuichi lo embargó completamente –Además… yo no lo vi… –dijo esta vez casi en un susurro, no sabría explicar muy bien el por qué pero en ese momento sentía algo parecido a la culpabilidad.

–¡¡¿Cómo que no lo viste?!! –estalló Hiro, él sabía que su amigo y el novelista habían discutido y que Shuichi se había ido solo a las cabañas, sabía que había sido atacado por un fan, aunque no entendía nada de lo que le había pasado al cantante de lo que estaba completamente seguro era que ¡¡¡¡Shuichi jamás traicionaría a Yuki Eiri pues lo amaba como un bobo!!!!

–Mientras discutimos no quité la mirada de la Laptop ni un segundo –confesó Yuki –Estaba demasiado dolido como para verlo… No… ¡No quería verlo después de que me traicionó!

–¿¿Cómo se te ocurre decir que Shu te traicionó?? ¿¿Es que acaso no lo conoces en lo mas mínimo?? ¡¡Ese Baka te ama demasiado!! –Hiro estaba gritando a todo pulmón –Shu no hace sino pensar en ti las 24 horas del día, estuvo dos semanas enteras planeando el maldito viaje, incluso conversó con Seguchi-san para que lo ayudara a buscar un lugar donde la prensa no los acosara –dijo mientras señalaba a su jefe, Hiro estaba realmente alterado pero una mirada de K pudo calmarlo un poco y evito que la enfermera que pretendía regañarlos por el escándalo se decidiera acercarse a reprenderlos –¿¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que Shu te traicionó??

–¡¡¡¡Por que YO LO VI!!!! –Yuki volvió a perder los estribos y gritaba ahora más fuerte que Hiro –¡¡¡Yo lo vi abrazando y besando al imbécil ese del cabello negro!!! ¡¡¡¡YO LOS VI!!!!

Todos en la sala se sorprendieron al oír semejante explicación, Touma acarició su frente demostrando que comenzaba a exasperarse, como el conocía la historia sabía que Shuichi si había besado al extraño pero que aquello no había sido precisamente un acto de traición. Sakuma volvió a ponerse al frente del escritor.

–Toma –le dijo mientras le entregaba un papel arrugado –Shuichi-san tenía esto tan apretado en su mano que tuvieron que sacárselo entre dos personas. Lee esa letra y dime si alguien que le escribe semejante canción a la persona que ama sería capaz de traicionarlo.

Yuki tomo el papel un tanto enojado aún, él los había visto, sabía que nada de lo que estuviera escrito en el esa hoja cambiaría eso. Todos en la sala reconocieron el documento como la letra de la canción nueva de Bad Luck que Shuichi había insistido en tocar en el último concierto pero que al final no tocaron.

Cuando Yuki abrió el papel notó que a éste le faltaba un pedazo del borde inferior derecho y que las dos primeras líneas estaban tachadas. Comenzó a leer la letra desordenada del cantante, estaba seguro que aquello sería tiempo perdido pero la mirada de todos le decía que **tenía** que leerlo.

Ya ves mi edad es tan difícil de llevar

Mezcla de pasión e ingenuidad, difícil controlar

Tu siempre tan fantástico y yo se

Que tengo mucho que aprender, pero tú, también.

Yo sigo pretendiendo desnudar. A media luz tú intimidad

Y vestir mi piel.

Sabes aprovecharte de la luz que desprendo al mirarte

La habitación en silencio esta

Templado el aire y yo que pienso en soledad,

Locamente enamorado (locamente enamorado)

No se que es lo que me pasa. Pero solo puedo pensar en ti

Locamente enamorado, locamente enamorado, si

Todo ira bien, ya veras, me digo. Porque quiero estar convencido.

Son tan fuertes tus miradas. Elegantes y estudiadas.

Yo soy solo un adolescente, pero entrare en tu mente

Pisando fuerte, pisando fuerte.

/Compartiendo las miradas. Con las luces apagadas.

Empiezo a sentirme yo mismo, a sentirme más seguro

Pisando fuerte, pisando fuerte / x2

Es tan bonito esto de soñar

Y tan violenta la verdad, yo no puedo más

Pero ya me conoces y aunque todo se hunda

Yo seguiré aquí en pie, en pie.

Son tan fuertes tus miradas. Elegantes y estudiadas.

Yo soy solo un adolescente, pero entrare en tu mente

Pisando fuerte, pisando fuerte.

/Compartiendo las miradas. Con las luces apagadas.

Empiezo a sentirme yo mismo, a sentirme más seguro

Pisando fuerte, pisando fuerte / x2

Empiezo a sentirme yo mismo, a sentirme mas seguro

Es tan bonito esto de soñar…

Muy a su pesar esa letra le conmovió hasta el alma, el mocoso había mejorado, quizás esta era una de las mejores letras que había leído del cantante. Pero eso no cambiaba los hechos, miró a Touma esperando su explicación.

–Eiri… estas confundido, las cosas no ocurrieron tal como las viste –dijo Touma sentándose –Shuichi-san si besó y abrazó a… ¿Cuál era su nombre?… si… Yami, Takeshi Yami –ahora tenía la atención de todos y se disponía a seguir explicando cuando su cuñado lo interrumpió.

–Si el mocoso andaba besuqueándose con ese tipejo, lamento informarte Touma que a eso se le llama traición, infidelidad… espera ¿Dijiste Takeshi?... Momento ¿Ese no es el gerente de las cabañas? –Yuki lo pensó por tiempo –Te equivocas de hombre Touma, Takeshi-san ya debe ser un viejo, Shuichi estaba besando a un idiota que no tenía más de treinta años…

–Lo sé, Eiri, si me dejaras hablar sin interrumpirme en verdad te lo agradecería –era cierto, Touma no se sentía particularmente cómodo contando las cosas que Shuichi le había confiado, pero ni modo –Según la policía el Takeshi-san que tu y yo conocíamos murió hace un par de meses y su hijo heredó todos sus bienes y hasta hoy fue el gerente del Hotel Tetsu…

–¿¿¿Policía??? –preguntó Eiri –¿Qué tiene que ver la policía en todo esto?

–¿En serio no miraste a Shuichi-san ni una vez verdad? –le preguntó Sakuma antes de que Touma pudiese contestarle.

–¡Que no! –Eiri comenzaba a desesperarse –¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?

–Ya, ya, cálmense los dos –regañó Mika –Dejemos que Touma nos explique.

–Gracias –contestó el presidente de NG, tomó aire y habló –Verán, Shuichi-san… eh…¡Por un demonio!… no se por donde empezar… –si les decía que Shuichi estaba tan mal herido que la policía sugirió asignarle una escolta para que lo protegieran crearía pánico, pero todos querían una explicación rápida y eso era imposible.

–¿Que tal si empiezas por el principio y todos nos callamos nuestras dudas hasta que llegues al final? –sugirió la Dra. Kokomi con tranquilidad, ella también quería escuchar con detalles la historia, sabía que al cantante le tomaría siglos contarle lo ocurrido por ello quería saberlo todo antes de hablarle, y es que por la forma en la que el presidente de NG había hablado con ella en la tarde sabía que el vocalista estaba lo suficientemente alterado como para preocupar al imperturbable Seguchi Touma, y aquello era decir bastante, era obvio que necesitaría empezar a trabajar con el cantante cuanto antes.

–Ese es un buen plan –dijo Touma sonriendo –Pero en serio se callan y me escuchan… ¡Eso es una orden! –dijo con tono muy serio –Ni se te ocurra abrir la boca para decir algo Eiri por que no me siento cómodo hablando de esto y si me das sólo una excusa para no hacerlo puedes estar seguro que la tomaré.

–Está bien Touma –concedió el escritor sentándose en una de las sillas –Ahora deja de regañar y cuenta lo que le ocurrió a Shuichi y no te guardes nada, no me importa si te sientes cómodo o no, si me entero que me ocultaste algo te las vas a ver conmigo.

–Hai, Hai –repuso Touma –Pues verán, según sé Shuichi-san se pasó todo el tiempo que no estuviste con él llorando sin salir de su habitación ni poder dormir mucho, cuando por fin se quedó dormido sintió que alguien entraba en el cuarto y lo besaba así que devolvió el beso, pero solo por que en medio del estado de somnolencia en que se encontraba lo confundió contigo, al principio dude que esto pudiera ser cierto –reconoció Touma y Hiro le miró de manera fulminante –Pero Shuichi-san juro mil veces que había sido así mientras lloraba, en su mirada se podía ver claramente que estaba diciendo la verdad así que los policías y yo supimos que no estaba mintiendo… el hecho es que si besó al gerente pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no eras tu trato de alejarse de ese hombre y… –se tomo un momento para organizar como iba a decir aquello – Bueno, para su mala suerte, resultó que el gerente está obsesionado con Shuichi-san y en medio de su demencia pensó que el hecho de que Shuichi-san fuera solo hasta su hotel y lo hubiese besado, aunque fuera por equivocación, era un gesto de que nuestro cantante había decidido estar con él, cuando nuestra estrella intentó explicarle que no podían tener nada por que él estaba enamorado de Yuki el gerente lo golpeó, Shuichi-san intentó escapar pero no lo logro entonces…

Touma contó con lujo de detalles lo que le había ocurrido a Shuichi, pensó en evitarse la parte en la que el gerente obligó al cantante a recibir su miembro en su boca y el intento de violación pero finalmente se decidió a contarlo todo, estaba seguro de que Eiri lo golpearía si se enteraba que él sabía y no le dijo nada, así que tratando de usar el lenguaje más correcto para describir semejantes situaciones explicó poco a poco lo que había vivido la estrella. Una vez terminó con todo y les contó que el taxista lo había traído hasta el hospital luego de que se desmayara, Mika estaba a punto de llorar, Hiro tenía los puños fuertemente apretados y tiritaba de la ira, en fin la cara de todos reflejaba incredibilidad, enojo e impotencia. Touma se tomó un momento para analizar las respuestas de todos, por su puesto, la que más impresión le causó fue la de Yuki quien lo miraba con horror y dolor, nadie conocía también al escritor como él, sabía que el escritor estaba sufriendo, se veía tal cual aquella vez… hace años… trató de no pensar en eso… debía terminar de hablar para luego encargarse de su cuñado, así que continuó.

–Necesito que entiendan que Shuichi-san no está en condiciones psicológicas como para ser interrogado a cerca de esto nuevamente, la verdad, sería lo mejor para él que no le pregunten más sobre lo que le ocurrió.

–Pero Touma… ¿Cómo lograste que Shuichi-san te contara todas esas cosas? –preguntó Mika –Ustedes no son tan amigos como para eso…

–Ya se los dije –contestó Touma calmadamente, sabía que con esa había empezado la ronda de preguntas –Me contó por que tuvo que contarle a la policía, mientras venía para acá llamé a un par de detectives del departamento, muy discretos, para que interrogaran al taxista mientras yo hablaba con Shuichi-san, pero a decir verdad lo único que me dijo era que estaba en las cabañas sin Eiri –miró al aludido y se sintió mal por su cuñado quien ahora tenía las manos en la cara tapándose la boca, los codos en las rodillas y lo miraba con el terror claro en sus ojos –Shuichi-san se dedicó a llorar durante la primera hora que estuvo aquí, y no es para menos, en fin, después de interrogar al taxista los oficiales pidieron hablar con nuestra estrella a toda costa, tanto ellos como yo comenzábamos a pensar que esto era más grave que un simple ataque como nos había dicho.

–Pues conociendo a Shuichi-san me imagino que se negó a hablar y menos con la policía –dijo K.

–Si, nos costó un poco convencerlo, pero al final cedió –contestó Touma, agradecido de que el interrogatorio fuera menos intenso de lo que se esperaba –Mientras nos contaba lo que le ocurrió Shuichi-san vomitó, lloró, tembló e incluso se desmayó, yo le ofrecí que siguiéramos con la declaración otro día pero el nos dijo que prefería terminarla ahí mismo y no tener que revivir aquello más nunca, y es por eso que no creo que sea bueno presionarlo con preguntas al respecto, en verdad estaba muy perturbado con los recuerdos.

–¿Qué has sabido de la policía? –preguntó Suguru con una calma que contrastaba notoriamente con su lenguaje –¿Ya encontraron a ese bastardo?

–No, aún cuando levantaron la orden de captura saliendo de aquí, para cuando la patrulla llegó al hotel no pudieron encontrar al gerente por ninguna parte, tampoco a la mucama que ayudó a Shuichi-san…

–Seguchi-san… –interrumpió Kenta –Disculpe la molestia, tengo entendido que Shindou-kun está de nuevo en el hospital, ¿Podríamos saber que pasó? ¿Fue atacado de nuevo?

–¡Ah! Kenta-san, Souta-san –contestó Touma quien se encontraba tan sorprendido como los demás al ver al par de detectives allí en ese preciso momento –Si, Shuichi-san esta de nuevo aquí, pero no fue atacado de nuevo… al menos eso creemos, aún se encuentra inconsciente y no hemos podido hablar con él.

–Ya veo, eso nos da un poco más de tiempo para encontrar a Takeshi Yami –dijo Souta

–¿Aún no saben nada de él? –preguntó Touma.

–No, la última vez que lo vieron fue en la enfermería del hotel a eso del medio día –comenzó a explicar Kenta mientras revisaba sus notas –Parece que fue allí a buscar desinfectantes, vendas y analgésicos, suponemos que tenía la intención de curar a Shindou-kun, y luego nadie lo vio más, el guardia de la entrada del hotel dice que no vio salir al gerente pero su carro no se encuentra en las instalaciones. También intentamos contactar a la mucama pero nadie sabía nada de ella, según los turnos su nombre es Natsuki. La habitación que ocupaba Shindou-kun estaba patas arriba cuando llegamos, pero encontramos la corbata con la que estuvo atado y rastros de semen mezclados con sangre en las sábanas de la cama.

Ante aquellas palabras Eiri soltó un sonido inidentificable entre un alarido de terror y un bufido de rabia. ¿_Semen? ¿Sangre? ¡¡¡Maldito Desgraciado!!!... ¡¡¡Como le haya hecho algo más a __**mi**__ Shuichi juro que lo mato!!!_

–Estamos esperando los resultados del laboratorio, pero según las declaraciones de Shindou-kun podemos presumir que la sangre pertenece al cantante y el semen al gerente –continuó Souta –Ya tenemos el resultado de los exámenes que le practicaron a Shindou-kun, afortunadamente soportan sus declaraciones de que no fue violado.

–¿Afortunadamente? –cuestionó Hiro molesto, _¿Cómo algo de lo ocurrido era afortunado?_ –¿Seguchi-san de que exámenes hablan los señores?

–Exámenes de rutina, los comunes en estos casos, nada muy importante –contestó Touma –Y pues sí, afortunadamente soportan su versión de los hechos, a decir verdad, dado el estado de shock en el que se encontraba Shuichi-san todos nos temíamos que le hubiese restado circunstancias a su relato por vergüenza o miedo.

Yuki, aunque estaba al borde de la histeria luego de oír a su cuñado, sintió alivio al escuchar que su niño no había sido violado, por lo menos de eso se había salvado, aunque tampoco fue como si esa confirmación le sirviera de consuelo, ¡Su niño había vivido un infierno!... esa era la verdad.

–En fin Seguchi-san –le interrumpió Kenta –En una hora llegarán un par de oficiales para custodiar a Shindou-kun, se que se habían opuesto a esto pero, según las declaraciones de los empleados Takeshi Yami no es un hombre que deja nada a medias así que tememos por la seguridad de Shindou-kun.

–De acuerdo –cedió Touma –Ahora si no tienen nada más que decir por favor permítanme continuar con la conversación en la que estaba antes de que llegaran –les dijo Touma para luego agradecerles por su trabajo y acompañarlos hasta la puerta de la sala de espera mientras les decía algo que nadie alcanzó al escuchar.

Touma se volteó y miró nuevamente a su audiencia, respiró profundo, todavía tenía que explicarles el cuadro médico del cantante, aunque ya sabían que estaba siendo operado por una lesión en el pulmón y que tenía unas costillas rotas aquello era solo una parte del todo.

–Terminemos con esto –dijo acercándose nuevamente al resto de la gente.

–¿Todavía hay más? –preguntó Mika intrigada.

–No realmente –le contestó su esposo –Pero quisiera advertirles que las lesiones de Shuichi-san son bastante fuertes de ver.

–Eso es cierto –agregó Sakuma –El estado de su cara realmente me impactó, de hecho si no hubiese sido por el cabello rosado no creo que lo hubiese podido reconocer.

–Me imagino… a ver y les explico –continuó Touma –Shuichi-san tiene el tabique roto, un pómulo hinchado, un ojo morado, un labio roto… en fin está un tanto irreconocible –aquello provocó alaridos de sorpresa entre los presentes, así que el tecladista se dedicó a calmarlos diciéndoles –Pero el Dr. Hayato me aseguró que todas sus lesiones sanarían y volvería a la normalidad en unas semanas eso incluye los numerosos hematomas y cortadas que tiene por todo su cuerpo. Pero créanme que cuando les dije que el gerente había perdido la cordura golpeando a nuestro cantante no lo hice por exagerar, Shuichi-san está realmente mal.

Después de aquello todos comenzaron a hablar, unos impactados, otros molestos, otros preocupados. Pero Yuki no podía escuchar nada de lo que decían, estaba tratando de procesar toda la información que acababa de recibir. Primero, su niño no lo había traicionado, eso trajo paz a su alma y se sintió realmente feliz pero solo duró un minuto hasta que escuchó el calvario que había atravesado el pelirrosa, con cada frase de Touma el corazón del escritor se retorcía con dolor. Yuki trago con fuerza y comenzó a odiarse a si mismo cada vez más al repetir en su mente cada acto atroz que el gerente le había hecho a SU pequeño _"Yuki eres un completo Idiota y Te Odio"_

–¿Eiri estas bien? –le dijo Mika sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

–Estoy bien –contestó escuetamente el escritor –El único que no está bien aquí es Shuichi.

–Pero Eiri… estás llorando… –le dijo su hermana.

–¿Ah? –Eiri se llevó las manos a la cara y se dio cuenta de que lo que decía ella era verdad, estaba llorando, y cómo no estarlo –Yo… yo… –Yuki se limpió la cara y buscó a Touma con la mirada, su cuñado venía caminando hacia él con una sonrisa de entendimiento en la cara que lo hizo sentirse más tranquilo pero no menos culpable –Touma… dime que Shuichi va a estar bien…

Touma abrazó a Eiri mientras éste lloraba silenciosamente en su hombro, aquella imagen casi hizo que todos se cayeran para atrás, nunca habían visto al prepotente escritor tan perturbado. El único que estaba completamente complacido con aquello era Hiro, le parecía realmente excelente que Yuki estuviera sufriendo, pues al final todo lo que su amigo había pasado era su culpa. Cuando un enfermera le pidió a Touma que llenara un formulario del seguro Yuki aprovechó para volver a leer la canción que tenía en sus manos, volvió a fijarse en la parte faltante y reconoció el tipo de papel, estaba seguro de haberlo visto antes… de repente se puso de pié bruscamente llamando la atención de todos en la sala, buscó su cartera y sacó un pedacito de papel doblado cuidadosamente, se sentó de nuevo dejando la cartera a una lado y abrió la nota:

"_Aishuteru Eiri,_

_me voy a trabajar…_

_¡Aishuteru Eiri!"_

"_Shu"_

Eran del mismo papel, puso con cuidado la nota cerca de la hoja de la canción y se dio cuenta que encajaban perfectamente, entonces Yuki se dio cuenta que aquella era la letra de la canción que Shuichi tarareaba aquel día por la mañana y que luego escuchó hasta el cansancio antes del concierto. Volvió a sentirse miserable..._ "Yuki eres un completo Idiota y Te Odio". _Comenzó a maldecirse a si mismo,_ ¿¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido como para ni siquiera mirarlo después de que me dijo eso??_

–¿Por Dios qué he hecho? –pensó el escritor en voz alta –Shuichi me odia…

–Dudo que Shu pueda odiarte –dijo Hiro, y es que, aunque quería golpearlo por comportarse como un imbécil, verlo llorar le hizo entender que la vida ya se las estaba cobrando al rubio.

–¡¡Pero es que todo esto es mi culpa!! –dijo Yuki con voz temblorosa –¡¡¡Si tan solo hubiera ido al maldito concierto!!!

–De hecho no creo que el problema haya sido que no fueras al concierto hermanito, aunque en realidad fue un show excelente... pero eso no es lo que quería decir… no creo que el que no hayas ido sea la razón de todo esto... –le interrumpió Tatsuha quien había llegado para escucharlo todo pero que nadie había notado hasta el momento –Lo grave fue que Shuichi-san se fuera solo a esas cabañas, y aún así nadie se esperaba que pasara lo que pasó, así que no creo que sea justo que te eches toda la culpa.

–Tatsuha… – dijo Yuki un tanto impactado ante las palabras de su hermano menor.

Tatsuha se dedicó a repartir los cafés y el té que había comprado de camino al hospital luego de que Ryuichi lo llamara, todos lo aceptaron de buen gusto y los bebieron mientras luchaban cada uno con las emociones producidas ante las palabras de Touma.

Cuando el Dr. volvió a la sala de espera, un par de horas más tarde, todavía se respiraba tensión y preocupación en el ambiente pero definitivamente estaba mejorando. Suguru, Hiro, K y Touma terminaban de aclarar los puntos referentes a la rueda de prensa que Bad Luck daría en unas horas, después de que amaneciera, pues ya eran altas horas de la madrugada, Tatsuha y Mika discutían trivialidades con Ryuichi y Noriko mientras Eiri estaba sentado con la cabeza entre las manos al borde de la desesperación entre la culpabilidad que sentía y la angustia de no saber nada de su niño aún.

–Señores –dijo el Dr. haciendo que todos se callaran inmediatamente y le voltearan a mirarlo expectantes –La operación de Shindou-kun fue un éxito –todos suspiraron aliviados y Yuki dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro pero solo le duró un segundo– El daño en el pulmón no era realmente muy grave, una astilla de hueso lo atravesó causando una pequeña hemorragia, por eso tosía sangre, también pudimos comprobar que el resto de sus órganos internos esta en buenas condiciones… Pero aún no recupera la conciencia lo cual nos tiene bastante preocupados, si Shindou-kun no despierta en las próximas dos horas comenzaremos a temer que sufrió daños cerebrales a causa de la hipotermia –ahora todos lo miraban con preocupación –Les pido que vayan a sus casas y descansen, aunque sería bueno si un par de personas permanecen aquí para que cuando Shindou-kun despierte los vea.

En la sala se armó un revuelco todo el mundo quería quedarse, menos Noriko y Suguru quienes se ofrecieron para irse rápidamente mientras Hiro dijo que se quedaba sin importar nada, Sakuma fue convencido por Tatsuha de volver más tarde y Touma intentó convencer a Yuki de que fuera casa a darse un baño y dormir un poco.

–Touma –dijo Yuki como respuesta a lo oferta de llevarlo hasta su casa para que al menos se cambiase –Aprecio mucho lo que has hecho hoy por Shuichi, pero yo tengo que estar aquí cuando despierte –tomó aire mientras se dio cuenta que todos lo veían con cara de sorpresa, y es que la mayoría nunca había escuchado a Yuki Eiri dar las gracias –Tengo que explicarle que ninguna de las cosas crueles que le dije eran ciertas….

–De acuerdo –dijo Hiro concediéndole permiso para quedarse.

Una vez que todos se marcharon Yuki comenzó a sentirse incómodo ante la mirada de análisis que le mantenía el pelirrojo y le dijo.

–¡Si tienes algo que decir hazlo pero deja de mirarme así!

–¿Lo amas cierto? –le preguntó Hiro.

–Yo… ujum –fue lo que alcanzo a decir Yuki, la pregunta lo sorprendió bastante.

–¿Se lo has dicho alguna vez? –inquirió Hiro de nuevo.

–No… no lo creo –tuvo que admitir Yuki.

–No me mal interpretes –comenzó a hablar Hiro –Todavía quiero golpearte por tu comportamiento, pero Shu te ama, y se molestaría conmigo si lo hago –dijo sonriendo –El hecho es que Shuichi ha vivido cosas muy difíciles desde siempre, su vida nunca ha sido un camino de rosas, pero nunca lo he visto tan feliz como cuando esta de buenas contigo, ni tan triste como cuando se pelean…

–No entiendo tu punto –contestó Yuki al ver que Hiro se perdía en sus pensamientos

–Bueno que creo que esta vez te costará mucho hacer que te perdone.

–Eso ya lo sé –replicó Yuki con tono de enfado, lo sabía… no solo era su culpa que el cantante estuviera solo en esa cabaña, él había tenido la oportunidad de salvarlo de todo eso si tan solo hubiese tenido un poco más de valor para enfrentar la situación cuando lo vio besando al pelinegro, si hubiese hablado en ese momento su niño no estaría ahora internado en un hospital luchando por su vida. Y no conforme con eso también había sido extremadamente cruel con él mientras discutían la última vez, de nuevo por su absurda cobardía y su maldito orgullo fue incapaz de ver al cantante ni siquiera una vez mientras peleaban, es decir mientras él le gritaba indiscriminadamente cualquier cantidad de barbaridades al único hombre que realmente lo había amado, además lo había echado a la calle cuando estaba nevando, por su culpa la hipotermia podría haberle causado daños cerebrales.

–¿Quieres un consejo?

–No lo sé… –Yuki sabía que le convenía escuchar al pelirrojo, después de todo era el mejor amigo de su niño y lo conocía muy bien así que admitió –Si dime…

–Cambia tu actitud con él –Hiro respiró profundo –Si con esto no lo perdiste, en verdad no creo que Shu, por más que te ame con locura, aguante más de tus malos tratos.

–Lo sé –contesto Yuki –De hecho estoy casi seguro que ésta vez lo perdí… –dijo con voz entre cortada, después de haberle hablado a su niño de esa forma y de haber dudado de él… aún cuando no conocía las circunstancias… sabía que había herido al perirrosa profundamente…

–¡Pues esfuérzate en recuperarlo! –Hiro sabía que su amigo iba a necesitar a Yuki para salir de esto –Cuando lo de Aisawa, Shu salió adelante gracias a ti aunque a todos nos cueste reconocerlo.

Yuki lo sabía, el pelirrosa se lo había dicho él mismo _"Gracias Yuki, si no fuera por ti no se como hubiera superado esto, realmente te amo"_ esa fueron las primeras palabras que Yuki escuchó de su niño cuando éste por fin pudo dormir una noche entera sin despertar en medio de una pesadilla recordando lo ocurrido con el vocalista de ASK.

Un rato más tarde el Dr. Hayato volvió a ingresar en la habitación.

–Buenas noches –dijo al entrar el Dr.

–Hayato-sensei, ¿¿¿Cómo está Shuichi??? –preguntó Hiro apresuradamente.

–¿Ya despertó? –preguntó a su vez el novelista

–Shuindou-kun no ha despertado, pero está respirando por sí mismo y sus ondas cerebrales muestran que no se encuentra en coma sino dormido –dijo el Dr. –Hemos decidido dejarlo dormir y permitir que su cuerpo lo despierte cuando se sienta preparado.

–¿Podemos verlo? –preguntó Yuki.

–Si, precisamente venía a buscarlos para eso –contestó el Dr. llevando a los dos hombres hasta el cuarto del cantante, antes de dejarlos pasar les pidió que evitaran despertarlo y se marchó luego de darle su número personal al escritor gracias a la insistencia de éste.

Cuando entraron a la habitación Hiro dio un paso atrás de la impresión de ver a su amigo acostado en la cama, con el rostro hinchado, rodeado de máquinas, con una mascarilla en la cara y numerosas agujas en sus manos inyectándole suero y otras cosas que no sabía que eran.

Por su parte Yuki se quedó sin aire ante la imagen de su niño tan mal herido, sintió como su pecho se apretaba con tanta fuerza que llevó su mano hasta él sin darse cuenta, luego de un par de segundos reaccionó y dio un paso temeroso hacia la cama, y luego otro y otro, muy lentamente se acercó al pelirrosa, arrimó una silla y se sentó al lado de la cama, con mucho cuidado sostuvo la mano de su niño, observó las marcas en sus muñecas y recordó que Touma dijo que el gerente lo había atado para inmovilizarlo y sintió como le hervía la sangre.

Si no estuviera tan preocupado por la condición de su niño él mismo estaría buscando al maniático gerente para estrangularlo con sus propias manos. Yuki recordaba vagamente al hijo del anterior dueño, a fin de cuentas Touma, Mika Tatsuha y él pasaban largas temporadas en ese sitio hace muchos años, pero ya le pediría a Touma una foto actualizada, él era el único que se la conseguiría, una vez la tuviera lo buscaría hasta debajo de las piedras y lo golpearía sin piedad.

Lo odiaba, definitivamente lo odiaba, incluso más de lo que se detestaba a si mismo por haber dejado a su pequeño solo, lo odiaba más de lo que alguna vez llegó a odiar a Yuki Kitazawa, su antiguo tutor cuando vivió en Nueva York. Aquello lo sorprendió profundamente, no creía que fuera capaz de odiar a alguien tanto como a aquel hombre, pero en este momento lo que sentía por Takeshi Yami, ese desprecio total y absoluto era el mayor odio que había sentido en su vida. _¡¡¡Lo odio por hacerle esto a MI Shuichi!!!.... ¿Mi Shuichi no?... _Eiri no pudo evitar reír para sus adentros ante aquella afirmación… _¡Dios estoy enamorado como un idiota de este baka!_ pensó mientras miraba la golpeada cara de su koibito… _Pobre Shu-chan… _su rostro lucía tan lastimado, en verdad era penoso ver al usualmente animado e hiperactivo cantante tendido en una cama respirando dificultosamente a través de una mascarilla… _Todo va a estar bien mi niño… _le dijo en su mente mientras acariciaba su mano con ternura, no se atrevía a tocarle el rosto por miedo a causarle dolor y despertarlo… _Yo te protegeré… _Eiri pensó que aquellas frases lo harían lucir como un verdadero psicópata si las dijera en voz alta, pero eso era lo que en verdad quería, si pudiera borraría la última semana de la vida del chiquillo, desde el día que olvidó pasarlo buscando para llevarlo al cumpleaños de Touma… pero sobre todo… sobre todo el día de hoy… sabía que se le partiría el corazón cuando el cantante abriera sus ojos y en aquellas grandes lagunas amatistas solo se pudiera ver el dolor reflejado en ellas. De ser posible hubiese querido evitarle este dolor a su koibito _No dejaré que vuelvas a pasar por esto… saldremos de esto juntos… _después de pensar aquello recordó que eso era lo que le había dicho al cantante después del incidente con Aisawa, de nuevo sintió dolor en su pecho… a la lista de atrocidades que había estado cometiendo contra el pelirrosa en las últimas dos semanas ahora podía agregarle haberle fallado cuando prometió protegerle… _¡Maldita sea!... ¡¡Todavía no se como pero voy a hacer que me perdones por todo le que te he hecho!!.... Pero lo voy a lograr, tú vas a volver conmigo…juntos vamos a superar esto… tu y yo vamos a ser felices... te lo prometo… yo voy a hacerte feliz... por que yo… Yo Te Amo Shuichi… _Eiri se estremeció ante tal afirmación, aunque solo hubiera sido en su pensamiento era la segunda vez que lo reconocía, si, el amaba al pelirrosa, lo sabía desde hacía un buen tiempo, pero nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, aquel sin duda era un gran paso para el novelista, ahora solo quedaba decirlo en voz alta…

Luego de unos minutos Hiro también se acercó al cantante, quitó unos cabellos de su rostro y lo contempló, le dolía verlo así… después se fijó en Yuki, el escritor estaba mirando al cantante fijamente, Hiro se sorprendió al ver el juego de emociones que bailaban en los ojos del escritor, rabia, inseguridad, miedo, pero sobre todo preocupación y amor, aquello tranquilizó un poco al guitarrista, sabía que esa mirada haría que Shuichi quisiera salir adelante con más ahínco. Finalmente se sentó en el mueble al lado de la ventana y se quedó dormido luego de que el silencio en la habitación lo arrullara. Yuki estuvo despierto un rato más pero terminó durmiéndose con la cabeza apoyada en la cama sin soltar la mano de su niño en ningún momento.

**Continuará…**

Pues éste capítulo también me quedó bastante largo, la verdad no sabía donde parar para no cortar la historia en un momento crucial, pero lo logré! Jejeje espero que les haya gustado!

**IMPORTANTE:** la canción que supuestamente escribe Shuichi es en verdad "Pisando Fuerte" de Alejandro Sanz (Aunque yo le cambié un par de palabras para que se adaptara al hecho de que supuestamente esta dedicada para un hombre, en el fic, y no para una mujer como es en verdad) así que todos los derechos de autor y esas cosas son del gran cantautor español… yo solo tome la letra prestada un poquito ejejejej

**Respuesta a los Reviewer que no están registrados:**

Cissy Black: Gracias por tus palabras, tranquila no tengo ninguna intención de dejar esta historia por la mitad, para muestra un botón aquí tienes la siguiente actualización jejeje….

A los reviewer no registrados quisiera decirles que tenía bloqueada por error (ni si quiera me había dado cuenta) la opción de recibir éste tipo de reviews, así que si han escrito reviews en los capítulos anteriores no me enteré y por eso no les contesté…pues mis más sinceras disculpas… de ahora en adelante les contestaré por aquí lo prometo!!!

**Próximo Capítulo****: Otra oportunidad! Por Favor!**

A rogar se ha dicho, Yuki la tiene difícil para recuperar a Shuichi, veamos si el cantante le da otra oportunidad al escritor. Espero tenerles listo el capítulo como para el jueves o viernes….

Se les quiere!!!!

GRACIAS por leer!!!

Ah….y Por Favor!.....Dejen Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Otra oportunidad! Por Favor!

**ACALARACIONES:**

Ni Gravitation ni sus personajes me pertenecen…aunque es una lástima jejejej

Tampoco recibo ningún pago por esto, lo hago por mero gusto para mis lectores

––––––– cambio de escena

–blabla– diálogos

_Pensamientos_

**Énfasis**

–––––

Bueno aquí está el capítulo, como les dije Yuki la tiene un tanto difícil con Shuichi…

Quiero darle las Gracias Especialmente a Lady Sesshoumaru y a Nina Lee por ser siempre fieles y dejar un Review!!! Ustedes siempre me hacen querer continuar trabajando en el fic!! así que este capítulo está dedicado a ustedes (Aunque nadie golpea a Yuki aquí) jejeje…

**Capítulo 8**** – ¡****Otra oportunidad! ¡Por Favor!**

–––––

A la mañana siguiente Shuichi despertó sintiéndose aturdido y cansado, sentía su cuerpo realmente pesado y adolorido, tenía la impresión de no poder moverse, le costaba respirar, notó que no podía alzar una de sus manos así que se la llevó la otra a la cara sorprendiéndose al encontrar sobre su boca una mascarilla, aquello hizo que abriera los ojos, pero los cerró inmediatamente ya que la luz le molestaba, cuando finalmente pudo volver a abrirlos se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar que no reconocía y sintió miedo.

–¿Dónde estoy? –fueron las primeras palabras del cantante, mientras intentaba infructuosamente mover su cuerpo.

–Nm… –contestó Eiri quien se había quedado dormido nuevamente –¿Shuichi? ¿Despertaste?

–¿Yuki?… –al oír la voz del escritor Shuichi rápidamente lo buscó con la vista y pudo ver como el rubio levantaba su cabeza de su regazo y lo miraba de una manera que el cantante nunca había experimentado, al no poder entender aquella mirada se sintió ofuscado y molesto –¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?

–Estas en el Hospital Central… –contestó Eiri tratando que el cantante no se diera cuenta de que la manera tan fría con la que lo estaba mirando le estaba partiendo el alma –Ayer Sakuma te encontró en la nieve y te trajo para acá.

–¿Ayer?... ¿Qué?... –Shuichi no podía pensar con claridad, le tomó un par de minutos recordar todo lo que había vivido, sintió especial dolor cuando entendió que hacía en la nieve, el escritor lo había echado de casa porque pensó que aquel hombre que prácticamente lo había violado era su amante, su corazón se retorció de dolor que se transformó en una aparente ira buscando inconscientemente proteger lo que le quedaba de alma –¿Tu qué haces aquí Yuki?

–Shu-chan yo… –eso era lo que Yuki se temía, el dolor en los ojos del cantante mientras lo miraban, su voz fría y desgarrada, la confirmación de que había heridas terriblemente profundas en el chico, y que él era el causante de la gran mayoría –Tu y yo tenemos que hablar… –fue lo único que atinó a decir, no sabía por dónde empezar a disculparse.

–¡No! Yuki, ¡Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar! –le contestó el pelirrosa secamente mientras lo miraba fijamente –Pensé que te importaba una mierda lo que yo tuviera que decir y que no querías verme más nunca, no entiendo que haces aquí y menos por qué se supone que tengo que escucharte.

–Shu… aquella vez yo no quise… –Yuki estaba impresionado nunca había visto al cantante tan serio ni tan frio, estaba seguro que unas simples palabras como "lo siento" no serían suficientes para sanar el daño que le había hecho a su pequeño, pero al menos serían un comienzo… estaba dispuesto a decirlas cuando vio como el chiquillo bajaba la cabeza y las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro _¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora está llorando por mi culpa! _Se dijo a sí mismo con ironía.

–Yuki… por favor… –le rogó el cantante llorando, su voz sonaba de nuevo desgarrada y llevaba un gran dolor en ella –Por favor… sea cual sea la razón para que estés aquí… no quiero saberla…

–Pero Shu… –replicó el escritor.

–Yuki vete… por favor –le imploró nuevamente el pelirrosa –No quiero tu lástima…

–¡Baka! –le gruñó Eiri haciendo que el muchacho pegara un brinco del susto –¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que estoy aquí por lástima?!

–Yo… no… lo… se… y no… me importa –le contestó el vocalista quien en medio de su llanto estaba luchando fuertemente por obtener algo de aire…

–En verdad Shuichi, tenemos que hablar –le pidió el escritor.

–Tal vez… pero… ahorita no… yo… no… me siento… capaz… no ahorita.

Yuki se dio cuenta que el cantante se estaba quedando sin oxigeno y con un movimiento rápido volvió a colocarle la mascarilla, manteniéndola en su sitio hasta que su niño volvió a respirar con normalidad, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos. Cuando el vocalista se sintió nuevamente con fuerzas puso su mano sobre la del novelista obligándolo a que le quitara la mascarilla y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo.

–Por favor Yuki… hagamos esto otro día… no me siento bien… a penas puedo pensar… y no estoy muy seguro de querer escuchar lo que tienes que decir… si es que tienes algo que decir a cerca de todo esto –dijo el cantante rápidamente y volvió a colocarse la mascarilla clamando por aire profundamente, sus lágrimas se habían detenido pero su mirada seguía siendo muy triste.

–De acuerdo Shu… no voy a presionarte –dijo Eiri mientras se alejaba de la cama –Volveré mas tarde a ver cómo sigues, y hablaremos cuando te sientas mejor… Pero Shu… prométeme que me darás una oportunidad para que hablemos… hay muchas cosas que tengo que decirte…

–Hablemos de esa oportunidad otro día… no estoy seguro de querer escucharte… –dijo Shuichi mientras Eiri abría la puerta –Ne, Yuki… ¿Podrás decirle a Hiro que entre…?

–No… Hiro, K, Suguro y Touma están reunidos planificando una rueda de prensa para explicar que Bad Luck estará fuera de los escenarios un tiempo –contestó el escritor volteándose nuevamente a ver a su niño y se sorprendió al encontrarlo temblando, la preocupación le embargó y con dos zancadas se puso de nuevo al lado de la cama y tomo al vocalista por los hombros haciendo que lo mirase y le preguntó preocupado –¿Shuichi? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

–No… no quiero quedarme solo… –dijo en un tono muy bajo el aterrorizado cantante, y casi susurrando continuó –Yo… tengo miedo…

Mientras el cantante hablaba casi imperceptiblemente Yuki pudo ver aquellas gemas amatistas llenarse nuevamente de lágrimas sin que el pequeño que sostenía entre sus brazos dejara de temblar, vio como el pelirrosa se quitó la mascarilla y se agarró con ambas manos de la camisa del escritor y viéndole a los ojos le dijo:

–Yuki… por favor… no me dejes solo –Shuichi miraba al novelista fijamente, en verdad estaba rogando por no ser abandonado allí –Quédate… yo… yo… te… prometo… te prometo que… hablaremos… de lo que quieras… pero no… no me dejes aquí… solo…

Aquello hizo que se le partiera el corazón al rubio, su niño estaba tan aterrorizado que estaba dispuesto a casi cualquier cosa con tal de no ser dejado solo, sin decirle nada Yuki se sentó a su lado de la cama y lo abrazó suavemente sosteniéndolo con una mano mientras con la otra acariciaba su cabello intentando calmarlo, como aquello no estaba surgiendo efecto le habló.

–Shu, tranquilízate, yo me quedaré contigo hasta que llegue alguien más –le dijo en el tono más suave y cariñoso que pudo poner –En cuanto a conversar, creo que este no es el mejor momento para eso –sintió como el cuerpo que abrazaba se tranquilizaba un poco y asentía, escuchó un murmuro que sonaba como a un "gracias" seguido de un ataque de tos de su niño. Aquello le hizo darse cuenta que el cantante había pasado un buen rato sin la mascarilla y que además estaba en una posición precaria. Lo tomó por los hombros separándolo con gentileza y volvió a colocarle la dichosa mascarilla y luego le explicó.

–Esta posición no está bien para ti, necesitas permanecer recostado, anoche te hicieron una pequeña operación en el pulmón derecho, aún estas convaleciente –le dijo suavemente mientras lo empujaba lentamente de nuevo hacia la cama, acomodando las almohadas asegurándose que su niño se sintiera cómodo, se dio cuenta que aún cuando el muchacho asentía a lo que acababa de decir no había soltado sus manos de su camisa ni un segundo, la agarraba con la misma fuerza que al principio –Vamos recuéstate, tranquilo… no voy a irme a ninguna parte, te lo prometo –mientras decía eso tomó las manos del pelirrosa entre las suyas obligándolo a soltarlo pero se quedó con una de ellas agarrada mientras se sentaba nuevamente en la silla al lado de la cama.

Yuki se quedó callado viendo a su niño, sosteniendo su mano acariciándola suavemente durante un buen rato hasta que el cantante dejó de temblar, el novelista pensó que Shuichi lo soltaría pero no fue así, aún cuando no lo miró a los ojos ni una vez, su niño no lo soltó ni por un segundo. Ambos dieron un pequeño salto cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Yuki sintió como el agarre en su mano se intensificó hasta que Hiro, K, Suguru y Touma entraron en la habitación

–¡Hey Amigo! –dijo Hiro a penas atravesó la puerta, sonriendo –¡Ya despertaste! ¿Cómo te sientes?

Antes de que pudiera decir nada el cantante estaba rodeado por sus compañeros, mientras Touma se paró detrás de Yuki… seguía agarrado de la mano de Yuki… la verdad no estaba muy seguro de querer soltarla así que habló sin hacerlo.

–¡Minna! –dijo Shuichi esbozando una sonrisa lo mejor que podía, pues su cara aún le dolía considerablemente.

Todos, incluso Yuki, agradecieron silenciosamente el hecho de que el pelirrosa al menos intentase sonreír, pero a su vez se sintieron tristes al ver claramente que los ojos de la estrella habían perdido su brillo.

Después de contestar que se sentía bien y de que Hiro le revolviera el cabello, Shuichi estaba empezando a sentirse incómodo con la situación, todos lo miraban analizándolo, todos tenían cara de querer decir algo pero nadie decía nada de lo que pensaban, el cantante sabía que no querían presionarlo con preguntas… simplemente se dedicaron a contarle sobre la rueda de prensa…

Cuando la situación se estaba poniendo tensa otra vez una enfermera ingresó a la habitación e insistió en que todos salieran para poderle cambiar los vendajes al paciente, Shuichi agradeció infinitamente aquello, aunque no estaba muy seguro de querer quedarse solo con la enfermera… no era tan malo como quedarse del todo solo… además sus amigos lo esperarían afuera _¿Cierto?_

Mientras la enfermera hablaba y todos comenzaban a salir Yuki sintió que el pequeño apretaba de nuevo su mano, volteó a verlo y pudo darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando su niño, entendió que estaba analizando aquello de quedarse solo, el novelista sabía que la idea lo aterraba y que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para ocultarlo tratando de no preocupar más a ninguno de los presentes, poniéndose de pie para retirase apretó la mano del chico con fuerza y cuando éste lo miró le dijo

–Estaremos afuera… –Yuki miraba en los ojos al vocalista mientras habla –Estaremos justo del otro lado de la puerta y esto no tardará… ¿De acuerdo?

Yuki vio como su niño asentía y sintió como lentamente soltaba su mano. Una vez afuera del cuarto se aseguró de quedarse muy cerca de la puerta, el terror que había visto en los ojos del cantante le estaba haciendo sentirse un poco paranoico a él también. Aprovechando que la psicóloga pasaba por ahí en ese momento Yuki le llamó y estableció una pequeña conferencia, les contó sobre lo ocurrido cuando Shuichi despertó y todos acordaron que lo mejor sería darle algo de tiempo al pelirrosa, para que cuando se sintiera preparado conversaran sobre su relación. Hiro le pidió al novelista que trajera algunas cosas del cantante, ya que el Dr. le prohibió salir del hospital al menos en dos semanas, en parte por que dudaba que cumpliera con su reposo absoluto y en parte para poder monitorear la salud mental del pequeño y todos habían decidido que aquello sería lo mejor.

Cuando la enfermera salió Hiro y K entraron a la habitación, Shuichi no preguntó por Yuki verbalmente pero su mirada lo buscó apenas abrieron la puerta, el pelirrojo notó aquello y le contó que lo había mandado a casa pero que prometió volver más tarde.

–¿Y? ¿Ya hablaste con Yuki-san? –le preguntó Hiro aunque K lo miro fulminantemente –Digo, Estaban agarrados de la mano antes ¿No?

–Si… eh… Yuki… solo me estaba haciendo el favor de acompañarme –dijo el cantante bajando la cabeza, ocultando un poco su cara –Yo tenía miedo de quedarme solo…

–Ah… ya veo –le contestó Hiro mientras le hacía señas a K para que los dejara solos – ¿Y por fin qué? ¿Vas a perdonarlo?

–Ya todos saben _**todo**_ ¿No? –preguntó Shuichi como respuesta, cuando Hiro asintió sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez –No lo sé… Hiro… no sé si pueda perdonarlo… en verdad… no lo sé…

–¡Baka! No llores o al menos no te quites la mascarilla –le reprendió juguetonamente Hiro, recordó la forma en la que Yuki miraba a su amigo la noche anterior y agregó –Tomate tú tiempo amigo… pero escucha lo que tiene que decirte…

–¿Quién eres y dónde está Hiro? –preguntó Shuichi mirando a su amigo con extrañeza, como Hiro hizo señas de no entender, le explicó –El Hiro que yo conozco **nunca** ha defendido a Yuki.

–No lo estoy defendiendo –contestó Hiro entre risas –Ayer casi lo mato a golpes, mi opinión sobre él solo ha empeorado con todo esto, pero aún así creo que deberías escucharlo.

Luego de conversar un rato más Shuichi se volvió a quedar dormido mientras Hiro permaneció echado en el sofá viendo televisión.

* * *

Yuki manejaba en su carro de vuelta a su casa, estaba cansado y realmente triste, cuando al fin el cantante había recuperado la conciencia insistió en que no quería verle…

_Era de esperarse_, pensó mientras entraba en el ascensor, ¡Pero él no iba a rendirse! ¡Oh no! Solo regresó a casa por que Hiro lo convenció de buscar algunas cosas de Shuichi y Touma prácticamente lo sacó del hospital insistiendo en que necesitaba ir a comer y descansar algo.

Yuki tomó un ducha y durmió un par de horas haciendo tiempo de que el pelirrosa descargara un poco de sus sentimientos con Hiro, esperaba que con eso su niño no estuviera tan tenso cuando regresara y se negara a verlo.

Al despertar comió algo rápido y partió hacia el hospital, por el camino compró un peluche, se sorprendió a sí mismo al no sentirse extremadamente ridículo caminando con él cuando entró a la floristería y compró un gran ramo de girasoles, la siguiente parada fue en una pastelería para comprar la torta de fresas que tanto le gustaba a su koibito.

Entrando al hospital tuvo que evitar a docenas de reporteros que le hacían preguntas a cerca de la condición del cantante, Touma solo le había revelado a la prensa que el vocalista estaría fuera de los escenarios por un tiempo por razones médicas pero nada más así que la intriga en torno a lo ocurrido era grande. Una vez dentro, compró, sorprendido ante la gran cantidad que había sobre el tema, unas cinco revistas de farándula que alguna vez le había visto leer a su pequeño y con una sonrisa se dirigió a la habitación del cantante, estaba decidido a ablandarlo a punta de regalos y de ser necesario arrastrarse y pisotear su orgullo al máximo con tal de que SU niño lo perdonara, su niño, si, SU niño, Shuichi era de él, y no se iba a permitir perderlo por idiota.

* * *

Cuando Yuki entró en la habitación encontró a su pequeño profundamente dormido, Hiro veía televisión, conversaron un poco, cuando Hiro se marchó a descansar Yuki puso las flores en un florero y el peluche en borde inferior de la cama, se sentó nuevamente en la silla al lado de su niño, sacó su laptop y se puso a escribir.

Cuando ya era de noche Shuichi despertó nuevamente y lo primero que vio fue el enorme ramo de girasoles colocado justo al frente se la cama y pensó en voz alta.

–¿De dónde habrán salido esas flores?... tan bonitas…

–Yo las traje –le contestó Yuki mientras cerraba su laptop, Shuichi lo buscó rápidamente al oír su voz, Yuki no entendía muy bien la mirada que estaba recibiendo era algo entre la impresión y la intriga –Se que odias los hospitales así que las compré porque pensé que podrían hacer este cuarto menos agobiante para ti…

–Ah… ¡Gracias! –le contestó Shuichi sonriendo ligeramente –¿Eso también lo trajiste tú? –preguntó señalando el peluche.

Yuki se puso de pié y sonriendo le pasó el peluche al chico, era un pequeño leoncito.

–¿Es para mí? –preguntó el cantante con ansiedad como si fuera un niño de 5 años recibiendo un regalo en navidad, aquello le causo gracia al escritor y también le trajo algo de alivio, a pesar de todo su niño seguía siendo él mismo.

–Baaakaa… claro que es para ti –contestó Yuki cariñosamente, se sintió complacido cuando el cantante lo tomo con sus pequeñas manos y lo abrazó suavemente, de repente el niño tomó el peluche y lo puso frente a su cara y lo miró fijamente, para sorpresa del escritor el pequeño comenzó a reír suavemente, no era una gran carcajada, más bien era una risita poco sonora, pero ahí estaba, una sonrisa algo que él tanto quería verle a su niño –De que te ríes ¿Ah? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

–Es que Kiiro-chan se parece a ti… –contestó el cantante mientras miraba al escritor, ya no estaba sonriendo a plenitud pero su cara se veía más alegre

Viendo la actitud de su niño Yuki se felicitó a sí mismo, lo estaba logrando, su niño no lo había perdonado… ni si quiera lo habían hablado, pero de momento se conformaba con verlo sonreír y un poco más alegre, había estado tan preocupado cuando vio los ojos sin brillo del cantante que temió seriamente que el chico no estuviera en capacidad de sonreír sinceramente de nuevo.

–¿Kiiro-chan? ¿Ya le pusiste nombre? –preguntó el escritor entretenido mientras volvía a sentarse.

–Bueno… es amarillo… –contestó el cantante un poco apenado –¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?

–¿A mi? –cuestionó Yuki sorprendido, miró al peluche un momento y sonrió –Pues si... es algo marrón quizás se podría decir que es **dorado**… pero un niño como tú no hace muchas distinciones entre colores después de todo… –dijo en son de broma.

El tono de voz del escritor no pasó desapercibido por el cantante, le extrañó un poco la forma de hablar del novelista pero no le molestó de hecho decidió seguirle el juego y soltando un -Humf- miró hacia arriba. Mientras más tiempo pasaba más tranquilo se sentía el novelista, Shuichi todavía no le había pedido que se fuera… eso debía representar una ventaja ¿No? Como si el pelirrosa le hubiese leído los pensamientos a Yuki le preguntó.

–Ne… Yuki… –comenzó a decir el cantante sin mirarlo –¿Por qué estas _tu_ aquí?

–¿Te molesta?

–… No… -confesó Shuichi –Solo siento curiosidad… ¿Dónde están Hiro y los demás?

–Descansando –explicó Yuki –Aunque estés de reposo Bad Luck tiene cosas pendientes… así que nosotros llegamos a un acuerdo, Hiro se quedará contigo en las mañanas y yo vendré a medio día y me quedaré aquí hasta que Hiro vuelva a llegar la siguiente mañana… pero si no te parece bien podemos… –el escritor iba a ofrecerse a cambiar las cosas, muy a su pesar, cuando su niño lo interrumpió

–¿Eso quiere decir que estarás conmigo también en las noches? –preguntó Shuichi mirando al rubio.

–Literalmente pienso vigilar tus sueños –contestó el escritor, se sentía algo avergonzado diciendo eso pero no le importó –No voy dejarte… solo…

–¡Gracias! –contestó Shuichi, por alguna razón aquello lo hacía sentirse feliz, se sentía seguro con el escritor… pero aún no estaba preparado para tener ninguna conversación importante con él –Pero… Yuki… yo todavía…

–Lo sé –le interrumpió Yuki, sabía que su niño le iba pedir mas tiempo, podía ver en su cara que aún no estaba listo para que conversasen, y él estaba más que dispuesto a dárselo –Ya te lo dije, no te voy a presionar, realmente necesito que me escuches… pero no tiene sentido si no te sientes preparado…

–¡Gracias Yuki! –le contestó Shuichi con una pequeña sonrisa que derritió el corazón del escritor –Ne Yuki… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

–Adelante

–¿Que te pasó?

–¿A mí? –preguntó de nuevo Yuki, mientras se volteaba a mirar al cantante extrañado –¿A qué te refieres?

–Estas raro –contestó Shuichi –Digo… no es que me moleste o algo… es solo… bueno… normalmente no eres así… es decir… apagaste la laptop cuando desperté… has estado sonriendo… ni si quiera me has gritado o llamado mocoso ni una vez… estás raro…

Ante aquellas palabras Yuki soltó una sonora carcajada y Shuichi lo miró impresionado pero no pudo evitar reír también.

–Tuve una epifanía –fue la respuesta del escritor luego de que terminó de reír, Shuichi arrugó la cara y Yuki entendió que no sabía el significado de esa palabra, suspiró –Honestamente ¿No tienes nada de cultura general verdad?

Shuichi se sonrojó avergonzado, Yuki le explicó que una epifanía era algo parecido a una revelación y que le contaría sobre ella en otro momento, estuvieron hablando un rato hasta que sintieron hambre y Shuichi casi llora de la alegría al ver la torta, insistió que la comida del hospital era horrible. Cuando terminaron de comer hablaron un poco más antes de que al cantante le volviera a dar sueño. Para sorpresa del escritor su niño le pidió que le tomara la mano mientras se quedaba dormido y él aceptó gustoso.

* * *

Las cosas se mantuvieron realmente tranquilas, Hiro se quedaba hasta el mediodía y Yuki llegaba para sustituirlo. Cada día Yuki traía un ramo de flores para cambiar las anteriores y un dulce para su niño, poco a poco Shuichi sonreía con más naturalidad, ya no necesitaba la mascarilla, aunque todavía cuando se exaltaba demasiado le daba una ataque de tos, pero estaba mejorando paulatinamente.

La Dra. Kokomi había venido a charlar con él casi todos los días, cuando ella llegaba Yuki salía de la habitación pero se sentaba justo al lado de la puerta y escuchaba secretamente sus conversaciones. La psicóloga lo sabía pero no le dio mayor importancia, Yuki necesitaba escuchar aquello aunque se le partiera el corazón cada vez que el cantante rompía en llanto aterrado, posteriormente ella hablaba con el novelista y entre los dos diseñaban estrategias para lidiar con el muchacho, ya habían logrado que el pelirrosa se quedara solo en la habitación, pero solo después de prometerle mil veces que su acompañante estaría del otro lado de la puerta y hacerle entender que si alguien venía a atacarlo se lo encontraría afuera y desistiría, y aún así si pasaba más de media hora solo cuando Yuki volvía a entrar a la habitación lo encontraba en medio de un ataque de ansiedad, pero estaban avanzando aunque fuera lentamente.

Lo único que seguía preocupando al escritor eran las pesadillas de Shuichi, el muchacho no había tenido una noche completa de sueño continuo ni una sola vez en toda la semana que había permanecido allí, tarde o temprano comenzaba a soñar con el ataque y, o Yuki lo despertaba de su angustiado sueño, o él se levantaba gritando por ayuda. A decir verdad Yuki trataba de mantenerse despierto y poder sacar al cantante de sus pesadillas antes de que gritara por ayuda, ya que el 90% de las veces Shuichi llamaba a Eiri en medio de su desesperación y aquello hacía sufrir inmensamente al novelista, le recordaba cada día que le había fallado… que no le había protegido aún cuando prometió hacerlo.

* * *

Faltaban apenas cinco días para que Shuichi fuera dado de alta, K, Hiro y Yuki estaban con él viendo uno de los conciertos de Nittle Grasper en DVD, cuando Touma llegó acompañado de los detectives.

–Buenas tardes –dijo Touma mientras abría la puerta –¿Shuichi-san como te encuentras?

–¡Touma-san! –contestó el cantante haciéndole señas para que terminara de entrar –Bien, bien… pero pasa…

–Me alegro por que Kenta-san y Souta-san están aquí y quisieran hablar contigo –dijo Touma con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara del muchacho en seguida, Yuki se puso de al lado de su niño y le ofreció una mano, Shuichi no se lo pensó ni un segundo y se agarro del escritor con fuerza. Por su parte K apagó el televisor y Hiro se sentó en el mueble en el que había estado acostado para darles espacio a los detectives para que se sentaran, pero ellos prefirieron mantenerse de pie así que Touma y K lo acompañaron en el mueble.

–Shindou-kun me alegra verlo mejor –lo saludó Kenta, que por alguna razón siempre era el primero en hablar.

–Gracias –contestó Shuichi con tranquilidad aunque apretaba la mano de Yuki fuertemente.

–Hemos venido a enseñarle algunas fotos a ver si puede reconocer a alguna de éstas personas –le dijo Souta mientras le entregaba un sobre con fotos.

Shuichi tomó las fotos con su mano libre pero en vez de mirarlas se volteó hacia Yuki y lo miró suplicante. Yuki entendió claramente el mensaje de aquella mirada "Tengo miedo, no me sueltes" llevó la mano con la que sostenía a su niño y la posó en el hombro del pelirrosa sin soltarlo, le dio un pequeño apretón y la dejó ir para pasar inmediatamente la mano ahora libre hasta el otro hombro de su niño agarrándolo firmemente dándole ánimos. Todos vieron aquellas acciones y aunque estaban ansiosos por las respuestas del cantante esperaron hasta que, luego de que Yuki le hiciera un gesto con la cabeza para que viera las fotos, Shuichi tomó el sobre con las dos manos y sacó las fotos.

–Ella es la recepcionista del hotel… ella fue la que me atendió cuando llegué –dijo cuando vio la primera foto, su voz sonaba temblorosa, tenía un mal presentimiento con todo esto, pero continuó y sacó la otra foto del sobre, apenas la vio se la enseño a Yuki diciendo –¡Ella es la mucama que me salvó! ¡Es ella! –volvió a mirar a los policías y preguntó –¿Como está? ¿Le dijeron que quiero verla? Necesito agradecerle… –iba a continuar pero la seriedad de los oficiales lo desconcertó.

–Verá Shindou-kun… –habló Kenta –Hace unas horas… Mejor vea éstas fotos también… Por favor… Luego le explicaremos –le pasó otro sobre al cantante quien tenía cara de asombro.

Shuichi tomó el sobre y sacó cinco fotos de chicos muy parecidos a él, ninguno tenían el pelo rosa o sus ojos amatistas, pero todos tenían cierto aire al cantante.

–Yo… yo… no los conozco –dijo el cantante mientras temblaba ligeramente y miraba las fotos una y otra vez.

–Esta mañana un turista encontró los cadáveres de las dos chicas en el lago Ashi –dijo el detective –En el fondo del lago estaban sumergidos los de esos cinco hombres junto con otros 20, pero éstos son los que hemos podido identificar por ahora, todos están en el sistema como desaparecidos… –cuando iba a explicar cómo y por que encontraron los cuerpos el cantante dio un pequeño alarido y se llevó las manos a la boca.

Shuichi se tapaba la boca con ambas manos y tenía los ojos muy abiertos, comenzó a temblar fuertemente cuando recordó algo que había olvidado por completo…"¡_Yo te busqué entre tantos chicos!, ahhh pero ninguno era como tú, …yo tuve que deshacerme de todos ellos… tuve que hacerlo… Los maté… y los oculté"._ Cuando esas palabras revolotearon en su mente Shuichi comenzó a mecerse sutilmente hacia adelante y hacia atrás temblando cada vez más mientras las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos.

–¡Shuichi! ¿Qué te pasa? –le llamó Yuki sumamente preocupado por la reacción del chico –¡Hey Shuichi! –se sentó en la cama al lado del cantante, de frente a él, y lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió un poco pero el pelirrosa estaba perdido en sus pensamientos –Shu… ¡Mírame! –le dijo mientras tomaba con las dos manos la cara de su niño y lo obligaba a mirarlo, se sorprendió, nunca había visto la mirada de horror que tenía el chico, se dio cuenta de que su niño estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico, respiró profundo y habló con tranquilidad en un tono de voz cariñoso pero serio esperando transmitirle algo de paz al pelirrosa –Shu… tranquilo… no está pasando nada, yo estoy aquí…

–Eiri… –le contestó Shuichi muy bajito, entre sollozos, y se lanzó hacia el novelista abrazándose a él con fuerza.

Yuki recibió a su niño entre sus brazos y lo apretó contra sí mismo mientras le hacía pequeños cariñitos con las palmas de las manos en su espalda tratando de calmarlo. Se volteó para ver al resto de la gente, todos los miraban con ansiedad y preocupación, Hiro y K se habían puesto de pie y Touma ya se encontraba parado al lado de los policías. Cuando uno de los detectives iba a decir algo Yuki le lanzó una mirada fulminante, sabía que la intención de los oficiales no era atemorizar al chico, pero hubiesen podido ser un poco más sutiles… ahora el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos temblaba sin control y podía sentir como su camisa se mojaba con las lágrimas de su niño. El detective volvió a hacer ademán de hablar y esta vez fue Touma quien lo detuvo con un gesto.

Cuando pasaron un par de minutos y Yuki sintió que el cantante temblaba un poco menos, quitó una de sus manos de la espalda del chico y le tomó por la barbilla para que lo mirase, pero sin despegarlo de su cuerpo ni un milímetro. Shuichi tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, Yuki limpió sus lágrimas con sus pulgares acariciando su cara hasta que el pelirrosa lo miró con los ojos rojos por el llanto.

–Shu… ¿Me puedes decir que pasa? –dijo Yuki suavemente sin dejar de abrazar al pequeño. Shuichi se estremeció pero le contestó.

–Era… era verdad… –dijo con voz entre cortada –Todo… era verdad…

–¿Qué cosa era verdad Shu? –preguntó el escritor en el mismo tono mientras acariciaba el cabello rosado de su koibito.

–Yo… lo había olvidado… yo creí que... que lo había dicho… solo para asustarme… –comenzó a explicar Shuichi alejándose un poco del cuerpo del escritor pero sin romper el abrazo de éste –Pero no,…era verdad,… lo dijo… él dijo… que… los había matado y ocultado… –dicho eso volvió a temblar notoriamente y Yuki lo jaló hacia él y lo abrazó contra su cuerpo fuertemente de nuevo.

–Ya, ya –le dijo casi en un susurro –Tranquilo Shu…

–Lo siento…

–¿Por qué te estás disculpando Baka? –le preguntó el escritor en tono amistoso.

–En serio lo había olvidado… –se explicó el cantante –Se que era importante, pero… lo olvide… lo siento…

–¡Baaaaka! –dijo Yuki tomándolo por los hombros para separarse y poder verlo a la cara –Es normal que no puedas recordar todos los detalles de ese día, no es tu culpa… ¿Está claro?

Shuichi asintió, pero seguía llorando, Eiri limpió sus lágrimas y le dio un tierno beso en la frente antes de decirle

–Ya, ya, cálmate un poco… –mientras sonreía. Con ese gesto logró que su niño sonriera ligeramente, observó como respiraba profundamente haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse, cuando estaba logrando tranquilizarse uno de los detectives le habló.

–Shindou-kun, necesitamos que nos explique que sabe a cerca de esto.

Shuichi miró al dueño de la voz y se estremeció, cerró sus ojos, no quería recordar nada de eso, pero sabía que era necesario… iba a empezar a hablar cuando Touma, luego de una mirada de reproche de su cuñado, intervino.

–Señores, creo que Shuichi-san no está en condiciones de hablar de esto ahora –dijo el presidente de NG con su tranquilidad y sonrisa acostumbradas –Porque mejor no regresan…

–¡No! –interrumpió el cantante hablando firmemente –Yo… yo puedo contestarles ahorita… además quiero saber…. quiero saber que les pasó –dijo mientras señalaba las fotos esparcidas sobre la cama.

–¿Seguro mocoso? –le preguntó Eiri con cara de preocupación, y es que dada la reacción del pequeño un par de momentos atrás, no estaba seguro si su niño en verdad estaba en condiciones de seguir hablando del tema –Puedes seguir otro día, no tienes por que presionarte tanto… ¿Estás seguro que quieres hablar de eso ahorita?

–Hai… –contestó Shuichi y al ver que Yuki lo seguía mirando con cara de preocupación repuso –En verdad… puedo seguir… pero… ¿Me das la mano?

Shuichi volvió a extenderle la mano a Yuki, pero éste en vez de tomarla se puso de pie mirándolo con cara de desaprobación, lo empujó suavemente hacia el otro extremo de la cama y se sentó a su lado para luego hacer que su pequeño recostara su espalda sobre su pecho y lo abrazó pasando una mano sobre su cintura y apretándola sobre su estómago gentilmente. Todos se asombraron notoriamente ante las acciones del escritor, sobre todo Shuichi quien miraba esos ojos dorados en busca de una explicación, pero no la encontró, en cambio el escritor lo estaba mirando de _esa_ forma, el cantante no sabía exactamente qué significaba _esa_ mirada, en parte porque solo la había visto a partir de que se despertó en el hospital y en parte por que ni él ni el rubio comentaban nada al respecto.

Shuichi se agarró de la mano que lo sujetaba y comenzó a contar aquel fragmento de la conversación con el gerente que había olvidado, los oficiales tomaron nota y les informaron que habían encontrado los cuerpos de las dos chicas flotando en el lago y que cuando enviaron buzos para buscar cadáveres en el fondo del mismo encontraron al menos 20 cadáveres más, comentó que estaban guardados pulcramente en bolsas negras y que todos los cadáveres tenían numerosos huesos rotos, probablemente producidos durante una golpiza semejante a la que había sufrido el cantante. Shuichi escuchaba con atención a todo lo que los oficiales decían, pero no podía evitar temblar cada vez más, al punto que Yuki le estaba sobando el brazo con la mano con la que no lo abrazaba intentando calmarlo.

Los detectives comentaron que habían contactado con la mamá del gerente y que ella les había contado que su hijo estuvo obsesionado con otro muchacho antes que con el cantante y les dio la dirección de una cabaña en los terrenos del hotel pero que no formaba parte de las habitaciones, alegando que allí había vivido su hijo desde que salió del hospital psiquiátrico en el que estuvo recluido durante cinco años para superar lo que sentía por aquel otro chico. La señora recordaba que su hijo salió unas semanas antes del debut de Bad Luck y que había mostrado particular interés en el cantante pero a ella no le alarmó por que el muchacho seguía tomando sus medicinas. Los oficiales les enseñaron las fotos tomadas en la casa del gerente, miles y cientos de imágenes de Shuichi cubrían las paredes y el techo, había una amplia colección de revistas con reportajes sobre la banda y varias copias de sus CDs, en cada porta retrato había una foto del cantante acompañada por una del gerente de manera tal que parecían una sola. Para cuando le mostraron al chico una foto que mostraba ropa toda guardada cuidadosamente en una caja, como si fuera un vestido de novia, con un mechón de su cabello rosa encima y le preguntaron si aquella era su ropa Shuichi perdió el habla de la impresión y asintiendo con la cabeza estiró la mano para tomar la foto en cuanto la tuvo en sus manos volvió a recordar el momento en el que se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo y con el gerente besado su cuello, hizo una arcada, separándose del escritor se puso de pie pero se mareó fuertemente, estuvo a punto de caer al suelo pero Yuki lo sostuvo sorprendentemente, ya que todavía se encontraba arrodillado en la cama cuando atrapo el cuerpo de su niño.

–¡Shu! –le llamó Yuki –¡¡¡Baaaka!!!! ¿Para dónde ibas tan rápido?

–Yuki… no me siento bien… quiero vomitar… –dijo el cantante y se llevó las manos a la boca para contener la siguiente arcada.

Yuki se bajó de la cama rápidamente y alzó al pequeño, se lo llevó al baño y lo puso de pie frente al inodoro, tan pronto como tocó el piso, el cantante cayó de rodillas abrazándose al inodoro y vomitó hasta que ya no le quedaba más nada en el estómago. Shuichi ODIABA vomitar, de hecho había vomitado pocas veces en su vida, detestaba las arcadas, el sabor, el olor y sobre todo el ardor que le dejaba en la garganta. Mientras el chico vomitaba hasta el alma Yuki tomó una toalla y la mojó con agua fría del lavamanos, se arrodilló a su lado y pasó el paño por la frente del pelirrosa trayéndole alivio. Cuando finalmente ya no podía vomitar más Shuichi se sentó en el piso del baño, todavía se sentía un poco mareado, Yuki se paró detrás de él y lo levantó del suelo guiándolo hasta el lavamanos donde le entregó un vaso con agua para que se enjuagara la boca, luego le pasó su cepillo de dientes, pero el cantante estaba demasiado abrumado como para lograr cepillarse correctamente así que Yuki lo hizo por él, una vez terminado desabotonó la camisa su pijama para quitársela. El escritor se había quedado mirando con cara de dolor e ira las marcas amarillentas en las que se habían convertido los hematomas, ¡Le causaba tanta rabia ver el cuerpo de su niño en ese estado!, sólo se dio cuenta de lo que hacía cuando escuchó pequeños sollozos ahogados, cuando miró al cantante a la cara vio como las lágrimas corrían nuevamente por su rostro mientras lo miraba apenado, Yuki entendió que al cantante no le gustaba que él lo viera en ese estado…

–Hey… lo siento… –dijo el escritor mientras le acercaba otra toalla húmeda y limpia – ¿Quieres limpiarte solo?

–No… no te vayas… –dijo el cantante llorando –Creo que si me sueltas… me voy a caer –confesó tratando de sonreír tontamente.

–De acuerdo… –Yuki se acercó un poco más al cuerpo tembloroso, terminó de quitarle la parte de arriba del pijama y limpió su pecho suavemente con la toalla. Cuando se aseguro que no quedaran rastros de vómito lo envolvió con una toalla y le secó a conciencia, luego tomó otra y se la pasó por los hombros y lo cargó de vuelta al cuarto.

Cuando volvieron al cuarto solo quedaban Touma y Hiro, apenas el guitarrista vio a su amigo comenzó a hablar

–¿Shu ya te sientes bien? –dijo Hiro.

Yuki esperó a que el niño contestara, todavía de pie en la puerta del baño, al ver que el pequeño no contestaba a la pregunta del pelirrojo lo miró y descubrió la razón, su niño se había quedado dormido tan pronto como lo cargó hace unos segundos, le hizo un gesto a Hiro para que se callara y lo acostó en la cama, ante la mirada de los otros dos hombres le colocó otra camisa y lo metió bajo las sábanas.

El escritor siguió a los otros hasta la puerta del cuarto pero se quedó parado en ella negándose a salir, sabía que si su niño despertaba y no lo encontraba allí entraría de nuevo en pánico. Conversaron un poco a cerca de lo recién descubierto, Yuki, K y Touma estaban realmente preocupados ahora, no es que antes no lo estuvieran pero el hecho de que Takeshi Yami hubiese estado recluido en un hospital psiquiátrico con anterioridad, fuera un asesino en serie y estuviera obsesionado con la estrella hacía que la situación se complicara exponencialmente, Hiro también estaba preocupado pero no de la misma forma, su vida había sido mucho más sencilla que la de los otros hombres pero sabía que su amigo corría peligro. Los detectives les mostraron fotos de los cadáveres y Yuki agradeció mentalmente que las imágenes que le enseñaron al cantante fueran fotos normales y no éstas, no podía imaginarse cuan perturbado hubiese quedado su niño si hubiese visto el estado real de las víctimas del gerente. Discutieron a cerca de dónde iban a llevar al cantante cuando le dieran de alta, todos concluyeron que sería mejor que se quedara con el escritor, K le entregó una de sus armas a Yuki ante la mirada sorprendida de Hiro quien casi se cae para atrás cuando el novelista la tomó agradeciendo y se la guardó como si lo que acabaran de entregarle fuera una tarjeta de presentación y no una 9mm.

* * *

Luego de un rato de cuadrar algunas medidas extras de seguridad, como revisar el expediente de los policías que custodiaban la puerta del cuarto del cantante y ordenar que instalaran una cámara sobre la entrada del cuarto, Yuki volvió a entrar al cuarto, justo a tiempo para ver como su niño se retorcía debajo de las sábanas. Antes de que pudiera alcanzar la cama para despertarlo Shuichi comenzó a decir entre sollozos

–¡¡¡¡Yameru!!!!... Onegai… Tasukete… Eiri… Onegai… ¡¡¡¡Tasukete!!!! (¡Détente!… por favor… Sálvame… Eiri… Por favor… ¡Ayúdame!!)

Eiri sintió como si le dispararan al pecho cuando oyó aquellas palabras, se apresuró y hamaqueó al cantante, no hubo respuesta, su niño seguía dormido en esa pesadilla, Yuki notó como el cantante estaba sudando frío y lloraba continuamente. Lo tomó entre sus brazos sentándolo y mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente comenzó a arrullarlo con palabras de aliento y cariño.

–Shu… tranquilo… todo va a estar bien… –dijo muy suavemente el escritor –Yo estoy aquí… no voy a permitir que nadie te vuelva a hacer daño… tranquilo Shu… yo te protegeré…

Luego de unos minutos repitiendo aleatoriamente esas frases y de acariciar el cuerpo de su niño Yuki sintió como por fin el chiquillo dejó de temblar y comenzó a respirar con mayor tranquilidad, el escritor no dejó de abrazar a su niño hasta que éste despertó y lo miró extrañado

–¿Yuki?... ¿Qué pasó? –fueron las primeras palabras que dijo el cantante

–Tuviste una pesadilla, pero ya todo está bien –le contestó el escritor mientras le secaba las lágrimas que todavía corrían por la cara del pequeño.

–Yuki… ¿Por qué estas llorando?

Iba a limpiarse la cara pero las manos de su niño se le adelantaron, Shuichi lo estaba mirando fijamente mientras le sujetaba el rostro, lo miraba con preocupación y dolor.

–Lo siento –dijo Shuichi casi susurrando.

–Baka ¿Y ahora por qué te disculpas?

–¿Estabas llorando por mi culpa verdad? –contestó el cantante –Eiri… no me gusta verte llorar… por favor no llores por mi culpa –dijo y empezó a llorar fuertemente otra vez –Me haces sentir muy triste…

Yuki se sorprendió ante tal confesión, ok, ok, él ya sabía todo eso, pero que Shuichi se lo estuviera diciendo mientras tenía sus manos en su rostro y lo miraba de esa manera, y en estas circunstancias mientras estaba en una especie de pausa en su relación. _"Eiri…"_ era la primera vez que su niño lo llamaba por su nombre mientras conversaban desde aquella discusión, si, si, ya lo había llamado Eiri, pero solo cuando estaba en medio de un ataque de pánico.

–Lo siento… no pude evitarlo –admitió Yuki.

–¿Yuki te sientes bien? –repuso el cantante poniendo una mano en la frente del escritor –No tienes fiebre…

–Estoy bien mocoso –contestó el escritor con tono divertido –¿Tu estas bien?

–Si… bueno… ya no me siento tan mal como antes… –dijo Shuichi mientras bajaba la cabeza

–¿Quieres algo de beber? –le preguntó el escritor haciendo el ademán para levantarse de la cama, pero el cantante se lo impidió.

–Más tarde… ¿En serio estas bien? –volvió a preguntar Shuichi –Me preocupas… tu nuca lloras… nuca te disculpas… estas actuando raro…

–¡Baaaaka! –le reprendió el escritor con una sonrisa que el cantante pocas veces había visto –Ya te lo dije… tuve una epifanía –se puso de pie y caminó hasta la pequeña nevera que Touma había hecho instalar en el cuarto, mientras abría la puerta confesó –En cuanto a lo de disculparse, ni si quiera he empezado… –tomó un jugo y caminó de nuevo hacia la cama, se quedó estático cuando vio que su niño le hacía señas para que se metiera en la cama con él.

Shuichi repitió la seña, Yuki asintió y se sentó en la cama para luego recostarse sobre las almohadas que el cantante había repartido equitativamente.

–Ne… Yuki… ¿Puedo abrazarte?

Yuki miró al niño a su lado, en respuesta lo haló recostándole sobre su pecho.

–Eso no tienes que preguntarlo –dijo mientras lo apretaba entre sus brazos.

–Es que… yo… –Shuichi empezó a balbucear, Yuki lo miró levantando una ceja –Se que estoy siendo egoísta y caprichoso… pero… podríamos quedarnos así un rato…

–Claro –contestó el escritor, ah... si su niño supiera lo feliz que le hacía tenerlo nuevamente así…–Hey… ¿Qué tal si mañana le damos una vuelta al hospital para comprobar que tu pierna ya este sanada?

–Me parece bien… pero vendrás conmigo ¿Verdad?

–Si… –el escritor pensó un poco antes de formular su siguiente pregunta –¿Shu… tienes miedo verdad?

Yuki sintió como su niño se estremecía antes de contestar.

–Estoy aterrado… –afirmó Shuichi –No te imaginas todo el miedo que he sentido desde ese día…

–Lo sé… –dijo Yuki mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza –Que ese tipo sea un asesino en serie confirmado no hace sino empeorar las cosas –no se dio cuenta que había dicho eso en voz alta hasta que Shuichi comenzó a llorar –Lo siento Shu…. no quise decir eso…

–Pero es verdad…. –habló entrecortadamente el cantante –Por… por mi culpa ese hombre… el… mató a la mucama… ella… ella… me salvó y ahora está muera….

–¡Hey eso no fue tu culpa! –dijo el escritor mientras se sentaba y se separaba del pequeño pero sin dejar de abrazarlo –¡Que ese tipo sea un maniático y esté obsesionado contigo NO es tu culpa Shuichi! ¿Lo entiendes?

–Lo… lo entiendo… pero tengo miedo –Shuichi seguía llorando y temblando –Tengo miedo… de que… tengo miedo de que regrese… tengo miedo de que regrese y….

–Hey… ¡Yo voy a estar aquí! –afirmó el rubio –¡Si ese maniático vuelve lo golpearé y lo llevaremos a la cárcel de por vida!

–¡Eso es de lo que tengo miedo! –Shuichi estaba gritando –¡¡¡No quiero que te mate por intentar protegerme!!!....

Yuki abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendido… su cara de sorpresa pasó rápidamente a la de complacencia y al ver como su niño se sonrojaba por lo acababa de decir, le sonrió, se armó de valor tomó su rostro y lo besó tiernamente, muy suavemente, con reverencia solo colocando sus labios sobre los del pequeño, abrió sus ojos un momento para observar la reacción del otro y su corazón vibró de felicidad al ver que su niño tenía los ojos cerrados y seguía muy sonrojado. Luego de un momento se separó, Shuichi se negó a mirar al escritor a los ojos. Yuki lo haló tentativamente, estaba comenzando a preocuparse por haber presionado demasiado al chiquillo pero Shuichi se dejó caer en sus brazos mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo del mayor.

–Tranquilo Shu… todo va a estar bien –dijo el escritor con suavidad tratando de calmar los temores de su pequeño.

–Yuki… mañana… –comenzó a hablar el cantante después de un rato –Mañana… ¿Te podrías quedar conmigo todo el día?

–Claro… ¿Quieres que llame a Hiro y le diga que no venga? –preguntó el escritor

–No… o sea… no es como si no lo quisiera ver… –contestó el pelirrosa –Es solo que… quisiera pasarme el día contigo…

–De acuerdo… ¿Pero puedo preguntar el por qué?

–No… si te digo te enojarás….

–Prometo que no me enojaré –dijo el escritor

–La verdad, la verdad –dijo el chico –Tengo miedo….

–¿Vas a seguir con eso?… –contestó Yuki –Mira mocoso… ¿Nada va a ocurrir ok? ¡¡Te prometo que ese imbécil no te va a poner un dedo encima más nunca!! –el escritor vio claramente que lo que decía no era suficiente para el pequeño así que agregó –¡Hey… deja de preocuparte por mi! ¿Quién crees que soy? ¡Ese tipejo no va a hacerme nada! ¿De acuerdo?

–¡Promételo! –le rogó el cantante –Prométeme que pase lo que pase no vas a dejar que te mate… ¡¡¡¡Prométemelo!!!!!

–¡Te lo prometo! –dijo el escritor con una sonrisa, su niño era_ Tan adorable… preocupándose por mi…_ –¡No dejaré que un gerente de quinta me patee el trasero!

Aquello hizo que el cantante se riera un poco pero pronto volvió a su cara de preocupación.

–¿Ahora qué te preocupa? –preguntó el escritor.

–Nada… es solo que… me siento confundido… –contestó Shuichi –Es que…

–Shu… dime la verdad… ¿Qué te pasa?

–¿Tu todavía quieres hablar conmigo? –preguntó mirando hacia otra parte –Digo… ¿Todavía quieres tener esa conversación del primer día que estuve aquí??

–Claro –contestó el escritor con seguridad –¿Por qué piensas que cambiaría de opinión?

–No es eso… es solo que… –Shuichi respiró profundo y soltó todo lo que tenía en la garganta en una sola oración sin tomar aire hasta que terminó –Tengo miedo de lo que me vas a decir, por más que le he dado vueltas al asunto no sé qué es lo que quiero sólo sé que tengo miedo a que digas ciertas cosas, estos días han sido geniales pero tú no te has estado comportando normalmente y tengo miedo de que cuando regreses a la normalidad… –tuvo que hacer una pausa, se había quedado sin aliento –Tengo miedo de que cuando regreses a la normalidad… tu… me… tu me odies –la última frase la dijo muy muy bajito pero el escritor la escuchó.

–¿¿¿NANI??? –Eiri respiró profundamente _¿Eso era lo que le preocupaba?_ –¿Cómo podría odiarte?... ¡¡¡¡Baaaaka!!!! ¡No digas idioteces!... ¿Quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decirte ahorita?

–No lo sé… –Shuichi seguía abrazando fuertemente a Yuki –¿Esperas que te diga algo en respuesta verdad?

–Pues si… me gustaría saber qué piensas después de escucharme –admitió Eiri.

–Lo siento… todavía no me siento capaz… de darte ninguna respuesta en concreto –dijo Shuichi –Yo… todavía estoy muy confundido… lo siento…

–Ahh… ¡Deja de disculparte a cada rato! –le regañó el escritor.

–Pero es que estoy siendo muy egoísta Yuki… no es justo que me comporte así –dijo y se levantó bruscamente de los brazos del escritor.

–¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó Yuki pero al notar como el pequeño lloraba de nuevo entendió lo que estaba pasando por su mente –A ver Shuichi, óyeme solo un par de cosas… Yo NO te odio ni hay manera de que algún día llegue a hacerlo, además si no quisiera estar abrazado y compartiendo contigo no estaría aquí y lo sabes… ¡Así que déjate de estupideces sobre injusticias y caprichos y vuelve a abrazarme mocoso! ¡O te haré cosquillas hasta que pidas piedad! –le amenazó juguetonamente mientras mantenía la barbilla del menor entre sus dedos sin soltarla.

Shuichi no pudo evitar sonreír y se lanzó a los brazos del escritor… luego de un rato en un murmuró volvió a hablar.

–Yuki ¿Te recuerdas de que me pediste una oportunidad para que te escuchase?

–Lo recuerdo.

–La tienes…

–¿En serio? –dijo Eiri emocionado… ¡¡¡Ese sí era un graaan avance!!!

–Te lo prometo… solo dame un poco más de tiempo –contestó el pelirrosa.

–Con una condición –repuso el escritor.

–¿Cuál?

–Que me dejes quedarme a tu lado hasta que te sientas preparado…

Shuichi volvió a levantarse y miró al novelista intrigado.

–¿Esa es tu condición? –preguntó el cantante

–Si –respondió Yuki –¿Entonces? ¿Tenemos un trato?

–¡¡Ok!! –dijo el pelirrosa. Iba a continuar pero su estomago vacío rugió haciéndolos reír a ambos.

Luego de comer un poco del último pastel que Yuki había traído volvieron a echarse en la cama, el escritor se sintió feliz de que su niño lo abrazara, se pasó un buen rato acariciando su cabellos, incluso después de que el cantante se quedara dormido. Pero justo cuando Eiri estaba conciliando el sueño Shuichi volvió a tener una pesadilla, Yuki lo sostuvo entre sus brazos hasta que se calmó, pero cada vez que se quedaban dormidos el chico despertaba exaltado al poco tiempo así que durante esa noche ninguno de los dos logró dormir casi nada, incluso llegó un punto en que simplemente se quedaron en silencio abrazando y siendo abrazado hasta que amaneció.

**Continuará…**

Otro capítulo laaargo….pero bueno es que la historia está intensa así que es inevitable… Denme un chance para el próximo capítulo, Publiqué el 7 y el 8 cerca pero estoy un poco cruda con el 9 así que me podré a trabajar…jejeje…

**Próximo Capítulo****: ¿Me perdonas?**

¿Yuki por fin le pide perdón a Shuichi? ¿El cantante podrá perdonarlo?...Las cosas se complican de nuevo, Takeshi regresa por su pequeño…¿se llevará a Shuichi?

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Se les quiere!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS por leer!!!

Ah….y ¡Por Favor!....¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.Dejen Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Me perdonas?

**ACALARACIONES:**

Ni Gravitation ni sus personajes me pertenecen…aunque es una lástima jejejej

Tampoco recibo ningún pago por esto, lo hago por mero gusto para mis lectores

––––––– cambio de escena

–blabla– diálogos

_Pensamientos_

**Énfasis**

–––––

Bueno aquí está el capítulo, esta bien largo así que dense un gusto y lean con paciencia, ¡espero que lo disfruten!

**Capítulo 9****– ¿****Me Perdonas?**

–––––

Cuando Hiro entró en el cuarto de su amigo, a la mañana siguiente a la entrevista con los detectives, se encontró con una imagen bastante impresionante: Shuichi y Yuki dormían abrazados entre sí en la incómoda cama del hospital, el guitarrista consideró por un momento la posibilidad de que la pareja se hubiese reconciliado… volvió a fijarse en los dos hombres, ambos tenían unas ojeras terribles pero se encontraban completamente vestidos, era obvio que más que una noche de pasión habían tenido una noche bastante complicada, Hiro sabía de las pesadillas que atormentaban a su amigo, el escritor le había contado, así que no se necesitaba ser un genio para entender que luego de la información acerca del gerente que Shuichi había recibido la tarde anterior, el sensible cantante se encontraría mucho más perturbado de lo que había estado hasta el momento.

Yuki sintió la puerta y abrió los ojos, no estaba realmente dormido, pero había decidido quedarse allí acostado, en parte para no despertar a su niño quien apenas se había quedado dormido, sobre todo porque estaba seguro que el sueño del chico no duraría más de unos minutos, y en parte porque estaba realmente complacido teniendo a su niño de vuelta a sus brazos. Cuando vio a Hiro asomarse al cuarto le hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de que se mantuviera callado, el guitarrista entendió y se retiró. A sabiendas de que su niño despertaría de un momento a otro le escribió un mensaje a Hiro.

Hiro caminaba alejándose del cuarto cuando el tono de mensajes de su celular sonó, lo buscó y se sorprendió al ver que era un mensaje del escritor "¿Podrías hacerme un par de favores?" el guitarrista estaba realmente impactado, Yuki Eiri no solía pedir favores, al menos no a él, pero no por eso se iba a negar, contestó que sí y en respuesta Eiri le pidió que comprara manzanilla, de esa que venía como el té en bolsitas, algunos jugos de frutas, los cuales el pelirrojo reconoció como los sabores favoritos de su amigo, unas galletas de una marca que no le sonaba y unas bandejas de desayuno de la cafetería.

Después de agradecerle a Hiro por aceptar hacerle aquellas compras, el escritor se dedicó a observar a su niño, su rostro ya no estaba hinchado, todavía tenía una pequeña tira blanca sobre su nariz y su ojo golpeado se veía ligeramente manchado de un color amarilloso dejado atrás por el morado, pero parecía dormir plácidamente. Pasó más tiempo del que el escritor pensaba cuando Hiro volvió a entrar a la habitación y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible dejó las cosas en el mueble y se retiró, luego le escribió al novelista preguntando si todo estaba bien y si necesitaban algo más, Yuki le contestó confirmándole lo que ya sabía, que habían pasado una noche de perros por culpa de las pesadillas de su amigo, pero que no necesitaban nada de momento.

Un par de segundos más tarde la respiración de Shuichi comenzó a volverse agitada e irregular mientras se abrazaba al escritor con mucha fuerza. Yuki suspiró y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente, de ser posible preferiría calmarlo y que siguiera durmiendo pero era demasiado tarde, el cantante había comenzado a llorar en sueños así que el escritor se decidió a despertarlo.

–Shu… –lo llamó gentilmente mientras sacudía un poco su cuerpo, no surgió efecto –Shuichi… despierta…

–¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡EIRI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –gritó el cantante antes de despertarse, soltándose bruscamente de los brazos del escritor para sentarse en la cama, todo en un movimiento rápido y violento mientras gritaba.

Yuki se quedó sin aire ante la escena, pensaba que el pequeño tenía pesadillas con el ataque que había sufrido, entonces ¿Por qué lo estaba llamando tan desesperadamente?

–Shu… aquí estoy... ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Yuki sentándose en la cama y poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro del pequeño quien inmediatamente después de escuchar su voz se volteó a mirarlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –Shu…

–¡Eiri! –contestó ahogadamente el cantante mientras abrazó al escritor contra su cuerpo colocando la cabeza de éste sobre su pecho apretándolo protectoramente mientras lloraba con fuerza.

Yuki no entendía la actitud del chico, cuando éste lo abrazo de esa manera le devolvió el abrazo acariciando su espalda tratando de tranquilizarlo. Luego de un par de minutos forzó al cantante a soltarlo y lo miró a los ojos, aquellas gemas amatistas lo miraban con alivio, el escritor se imaginó claramente que era lo que el cantante había estado soñando, así que se decidió a tranquilizarlo…

–¿Mocoso estás bien? –preguntó en tono juguetón mientras levantaba una ceja, aquello hizo que el cantante sonriera ligeramente y comenzara a secarse las lágrimas mientras asentía –¿Casi me matas de un susto sabes?

–¿Ah? –Shuichi no entendía de que estaba hablando el escritor.

–Como se te ocurre gritar de esa manera… –le regañó suavemente usando el mismo tono de antes –Honestamente… creo que casi matas de un susto a medio hospital.

Antes de que el ahora sonrojado cantante pudiera contestar una enfermera entró al cuarto, estresada, seguida por los dos policías que resguardaban la puerta. Eiri les explicó que el chico había tenido un pesadilla, la enfermera lo obligó a bajarse de la cama y le hizo un chequeo al chico, su presión arterial estaba elevadísima debido a su agite, iba a inyectarle un tranquilizante que le permitiera dormir pero el cantante se negó rotundamente, temía que dormido bajo los efectos de la medicina no escuchara cuando el gerente entrara al cuarto y se lo llevara o aún peor hiriera a Yuki, aunque por su puesto no dijo sus razones para oponerse. Luego de asegurar que volvería con el doctor la enfermera se fue dejando al cantante solo con el escritor nuevamente.

–Entonces… ¿Qué estabas soñando? –preguntó Eiri mientras le alcanzaba a su niño una de las bandejas de desayuno de la cafetería.

–Soñaba que no podía encontrarte por ninguna parte –confesó el cantante y tragando con dificultad dijo –Cuando te encontré… tu… tu…estabas… –no pudo continuar, las lágrimas volvían a su rostro.

Yuki entendió, _Me lo imaginaba_, cuando vio al chico llorar tan dolidamente sintió pena… después de todo estaba llorando por él.

–Ya, Shu… –dijo el escritor mientras abrazaba suavemente al cantante –Tranquilo… solo era un sueño…

–Eiri… –susurró el cantante mientras devolvía el abrazo, luego de unos momentos el estómago de ambos rugió haciéndolos reír.

Una vez que comieron, Eiri insistió en llevar a Shuichi a pasear por el hospital, aunque fuera una vuelta corta por que los dos estaban cansados por haber dormido poco, tomó un par de botellitas de jugo y condujo al cantante por todo el piso en el que se encontraban haciendo comentarios a cerca de la estructura del edificio señalando las salidas de emergencias y cada rincón curioso que encontró hasta que el cantante prácticamente se desplomó del cansancio. Yuki lo llevó de vuelta al cuarto cargado y ambos durmieron un poco.

Cuando Shuichi volvió a despertar exaltado Yuki le dio un te preparado con manzanilla y leche para calmarlo, el cantante se rehusó a beberlo hasta que Yuki le explicó que era algo completamente natural que solo lo relajaría y que no lo haría dormir profundamente ni nada parecido. Luego de tomar la bebida el chico comenzó a rascarse los ojos una y otra vez.

–¡Ya deja de restregarte los ojos! –le regañó Yuki

–Es que me arden… –se excusó Shuichi

–¡Baaaka! Te arden porque no has dormido suficiente… –dijo mientras se ponía de pie, fue hasta la neverita y tomó un vaso con manzanilla realmente fría, le pidió a Shuichi que se acostara y depositó en cada párpado un algodón bañado en manzanilla helada, aquello hizo que el cantante suspirara al sentir alivio, al rato volvió a quedarse dormido.

Un par de horas más tarde Shuichi despertó y encontró al escritor sentado en una silla a su lado, dormido sobre sus brazos apoyados en la cama, aquella imagen le inspiró ternura al cantante, Eiri en verdad estaba vigilando sus sueños, no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a acariciar suavemente esos mechones rubios, Yuki sintió como las manos de su niño se paseaban por su pelo pero no abrió los ojos, prefirió disfrutar el momento.

Por su parte Shuichi estaba analizando por milésima vez que ocurriría con su vida a partir del momento en el que le dieran de alta, en verdad quería irse a casa con el novelista pero no sabía si él querría eso, además estaba muy dolido con el escritor, ciertamente lo seguía amando, pero que lo creyera capaz de traicionarle era una herida demasiado grande para el cantante que había prometido amarlo por siempre… Amarlo… _¿Lo amo igual que antes?_ No pudo contestarse… le daba miedo saber la respuesta a esa pregunta… sin darse cuenta había comenzado a sollozar suavemente.

Yuki estaba realmente complacido con las caricias del pequeño hasta que escucho unos gemidos ahogados por parte de su niño… rápidamente abrió los ojos y le preguntó.

–¿Shu qué ocurre?

–Nada…. nada –contestó el cantante dejando de acariciar al escritor para secarse las lágrimas.

–Shu… ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó el escritor preocupado –¿Me dirás que ocurre?

–Preferiría no hacerlo… –explicó Shuichi escondiendo sus ojos tras su cabello.

–De acuerdo… –accedió Yuki sonriéndole comprensivamente, estaba realmente preocupado ya que no tenía ni idea de porque su niño estaba llorando, pero no lo iba a presionar –¿Pero estás bien?

–Hai… –dijo suavemente Shuichi, pero no se esperaba lo que el escritor hizo a continuación. Yuki se puso de pie y lo abrazó con firmeza acariciando su cabello para luego besar su frente y susurrarle.

–No sé qué te ocurre… –dijo muy bajito Yuki –Pero estoy aquí para ti…

Aquello hizo que Shuichi se separara del abrazo sorprendido para ver al escritor, Yuki le sonrió de la manera más tierna que el cantante hubiese visto jamás y luego de un par de segundos fue el pelirrosa quien venciendo sus miedos se atrevió a besar al rubio, posando su labios suavemente sobre los del otro, cerrando los ojos mientras temblaba como un adolescente. Yuki no cabía en sí de la sorpresa y alegría de que su niño lo estuviera besando, le tomo un momento salir de su estupor y devolver el beso abrazando el cuerpo del chico con fuerza.

Para desgracia del escritor Shuichi no permitió que el beso durara mucho más, sin abrir los ojos ni un poquito dejó de besar al escritor y ocultó su cara en el cuello de éste, Yuki tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no volver a besar a su niño, desbordando toda su pasión contenida durante los últimos diez días, y montárselo ahí mismo… respiró profundo un par de veces y se dio cuenta que Shuichi se había quedado dormido nuevamente, así que le recostó en la cama y fue al baño a solucionar el problema que tenía en sus pantalones, se sintió patético ahogando sus ganas de sexo en una ducha fría… quería tomar a su niño a toda costa desde el primer momento en el que despertó luego de la operación, quería hacerlo suyo profundamente pero se había estado reprimiendo e iba a seguirlo haciendo. Muy a su pesar sabía perfectamente bien que no debía, no, no podía presionar al chiquillo con eso… no después de todo lo que su niño había vivido… ciertamente la abstinencia lo estaba volviendo loco, pero en este momento de su vida lo que más deseaba en el mundo era recuperar a su hiperactivo koibito y si para eso tenía que ducharse con agua fría durante un mes entero pues lo iba a hacer. Luego de salir del baño se metió en la cama con el cantante quien apenas lo sintió se abrazó a él.

* * *

Los días pasaron rutinariamente, Hiro cuidaba a Shuichi en las mañanas mientras que el escritor pasaba el resto del día con él. Durante las noches el cantante y Yuki compartían la cama del hospital, Shuichi estaba recuperando poco a poco su rutina de sueño hasta que nuevamente solo despertaba un par de veces durante la noche. Yuki estaba muy contento, no solo el chico parecía más tranquilo sino que él tenía la oportunidad de dormir abrazando a su niño de nuevo, pero…había algo que le preocupaba, habían decidido que cuando el cantante fuera dado de alta se iría a casa con el novelista pero nadie le había consultado al chico sobre eso… _¿Y si no quiere regresar conmigo?_ Aquel pensamiento lo atormentó durante toda la noche, cuando abrió los ojos para ver la hora se dio cuenta de que aún era muy temprano, intentó volver a dormirse pero no lo logró así que con mucho cuidado se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a ducharse, _hoy va a ser un día complicado_ pensó luego de cerrar la puerta del baño.

Yuki estuvo largo rato debajo del chorro de agua tratando de tranquilizase… hoy le daban de alta a su niño, _¿Cómo reaccionará cuando le diga que se venga conmigo?... Seguro querrá que hablemos primero…_ahora que estaba justo a punto de decirlo todo…Yuki no sabía si podría hacerlo, no solo decirle que lo amaba sino pedir disculpas por las incontables cosas que le había hecho…_ ¡¡Pero sin importar qué, __**tengo**__ que hacerlo!! no es el momento para comportarme como un idiota de nuevo… no puedo desperdiciar la oportunidad que me dio Shu… tengo que decírselo todo… aunque tal vez no me crea…_ El escritor estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a su niño llamarlo con voz quebradiza.

–Yuki… ¿Do… Dónde estás? –dijo Shuichi con miedo, cuando se despertó y no encontró al escritor pensó lo peor.

El rubio escuchó el tono de desesperación de su niño y abrió la puerta del baño para contestar.

–En el baño moco… –Yuki no pudo continuar, su niño se había abalanzado sobre él y lo abrazaba con fuerza –¿Qué pasa mocoso? –le dijo mientras devolvía el abrazo.

–Nada…

–Shuichi... ¿Acaso piensas que no sé cuando me mientes? –inquirió el escritor separándose para mirar a su niño quien estaba a punto de llorar –¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tienes los ojos aguados?

–Nada… –dijo el cantante mientras se restregaba los ojos –Solo que me asusté un poco cuando no te vi…

–¡Baka! –le regañó gentilmente el escritor mientras revolvía el cabello rosado de su niño –¿Qué tal si aprovechas y te bañas?

–Hai…–contestó el cantante entrando al baño.

Mientras Shuichi estaba en la ducha una enfermera trajo el desayuno y le avisó al novelista que el médico vendría en un momento a hacerle un chequeo al paciente. Cuando el cantante salió del baño encontró a Yuki en el pequeño balcón de la habitación fumando… Shuichi estaba un tanto sorprendido por la actitud del escritor durante las pasadas dos semanas, no solo por que el rubio estaba fumando mucho menos o porque ahora lograba escribir mientras Shuichi veía televisión justo a su lado, lo que realmente tenía anonadado al cantante era lo sumamente cariñoso que se estaba comportando Yuki, ciertamente hacía un par de años que el rubio había dejado de ser completamente frío con su pareja, bueno, menos frío que al principio de su relación, pero la actitud que estaba teniendo últimamente desconcertaba al joven, le preocupaba… una gran parte de él quería creer que el novelista se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba… pero no quería hacerse ilusiones… cabía la posibilidad de que solo estuviera comportándose así porque se sentía mal por el cantante pero nada más…

–¿Ya estas vestido? –preguntó el escritor al ver que su niño parecía preparado para salir en ese mismo instante –¿Ansioso por irte?

–Si… ¡Ya quiero irme a casa! –contestó Shuichi honestamente.

Ante aquella afirmación Yuki no pudo evitar preguntarse _¿A qué se referirá con irse a casa? ¿Será irse a casa… mi casa? ¿Conmigo?_

–Buenos Días –dijo Touma mientras entraba a la habitación.

–¡Shu por fin te vas a poder ir de aquí! –le saludó Hiro.

–¡Sí! –le contestó Shuichi luego de saludar a su jefe con un gesto –¡Estoy desesperado por salir de aquí!

–Eso es cruel Shindou-kun, suena como si lo hubiésemos estado tratando mal –dijo el Dr. Hayato sonriendo.

–¡Oh! ¡No es eso! –aclaró el cantante –Es solo que estar todo el día acostado ha sido un gran reto.

–Eso es obvio –acotó Suguru –Si no puedes quedarte quieto ni dos minutos…

–Really (Realmente)… No sé como Yuki-san y Hiro-kun te han soportado –dijo K riendo.

–Wow… ¡Vinieron todos! –dijo Shuichi contento de ver a todos sus amigos allí

–Sí, vinimos a buscarte para dar una rueda de prensa más tarde –le explicó Hiro.

–Ya veo…

–Pero eso tendrá que esperar –interrumpió el Dr. y volteándose hasta donde estaban Touma y Eiri dijo –Quiero hacerle un chequeo completo… eso llevará algo de tiempo.

–Tranquilo Hayato-sensei –contestó Touma sonriendo –Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite.

–¿Eso quiere decir que no me puedo ir ya? –pregunto Shuichi un tanto desanimado.

–No, aún no puede irse –le contestó el Dr. –Primero quiero repetirle todos los exámenes que realizamos el primer día para asegurarnos de que todo este absolutamente bien.

–¿Todos? –preguntó Shuichi, había un cierto examen un tanto vergonzoso que prefería evitar –¿Incluso _esos_?

–No Shindou-kun –le contestó el Dr, que había entendido al cantante claramente –Aquellos eran solo un requerimiento policial…

–Aún así quisiera que le examinara a fondo–interrumpió Touma –Necesito saber cuándo puede volver a cantar.

–Claro, aunque no creo que haya ningún problema –le contestó Hayato –Ciertamente lo único que evita que Shindou-kun vuelva a los escenarios es que aún cuando todo esté en orden tendrá que guardar otras dos semanas de reposo como mínimo.

–¿Qué? ¿Más reposo? –inquirió Shuichi con tono exasperado.

–Sí, aún las lesiones en sus costillas no está perfectamente curadas –explicó el médico quien ya sabía que el cantante era hiperactivo –Y no quiero que por estar para arriba y para abajo reabra la lesión en su pulmón…

–Entonces, ¿Ya decidiste qué harás cuando salgas de aquí? –preguntó Suguru sin saber que el tema era medio tabú.

–¿Ah? –Shuichi se hizo el tonto.

–Bueno Shu… tienes dos opciones –le explicó Hiro –O te vas a casa con Yuki-san o te vienes conmigo por unos días…

–Eh… eto… –Shuichi no sabía que decir, en verdad quería volver a casa de Eiri, no es que no estuviera dolido con el escritor, pero desde el día que lo conoció no se había imaginado ni una vez su vida sin él. Lo estaba dudando, no sabía si el rubio lo iba a querer en su casa… lo buscó con la mirada, Yuki lo estaba observando tratando de parecer indiferente pero sus ojos lo delataban, el cantante pudo ver que estaba ansioso por la respuesta.

–Menos mal que decidí pasar temprano –interrumpió la Dra. Kokomi –Shuichi-kun por que no dejas esa respuesta para más tarde y te lo piensas mientras te hacen todos esos exámenes… vas a estar solo un buen rato así que podrás aclarar tu mente sin que nadie te presione para que escojas alguna opción ¿Qué te parece?

–Me parece bien –contestó Shuichi aliviado, pero cayó en cuenta de algo _¿Solo?_ Tenía que ir solo a hacerse esos exámenes.

Yuki leyó en los ojos del chico lo que estaba pensando y le explicó para tranquilizarlo.

–La enfermera Mei irá contigo todo el tiempo –dijo el escritor señalando a la nombrada enfermera, Shuichi la conocía, ella lo había cuidado desde el primer día que estuvo allí así que se tranquilizó un poco.

Todavía un poco desconfiado Shuichi volvió a ponerse la bata de hospital, cuando se sentó en la silla de ruedas para ser llevado a la sala de radiografías Touma le pidió a uno de los guardias que los escoltara, aquello tranquilizó un poco a Yuki, pero puso más nervioso a Shuichi, sabía que el trabajo del oficial era protegerlo pero igual no se sentía muy seguro que digamos, la verdad estaba teniendo un mal presentimiento con todo esto. Hiro, Yuki, Touma y los demás decidieron que irían a la cafetería a conversar un poco durante el tiempo que Shuichi estaría haciéndose exámenes así que despidiéndose en la puerta del cuarto cada uno agarró para su lado.

* * *

Luego de que le tomaran radiografías, tomografías, y de que le sacaran lo que el cantante pensó que equivaldría a unos dos litros de sangre Shuichi pasó a hacerse unos exámenes nuevos, primero fue instalado en una especie de cabina transparente y sellado dentro mientras respiraba por una boquilla, este examen era para medir su volumen pulmonar y comprobar que no hubiera ningún problema, una vez afuera se le pidió que respirara tranquilamente por una boquilla, luego agitadamente, finalmente le dieron a inhalar un gas inofensivo para luego medir la concentración del mismo en la exhalación comprobando así que tan rápido viaja el gas hasta los pulmones y la sangre. Después de todo eso el cantante se sentía un poco mareado pero la enfermera le explicó que era perfectamente normal.

Shuichi no podía estar más feliz cuando al salir de la prueba de esfuerzo cardiovascular, la enfermera le dijo que ya podía regresar a su cuarto, cuando el ascensor se abrió en el piso en el que estaba la habitación del cantante éste iba tarareando una canción a petición de la enfermera y el oficial que los acompañaba, los tres iban distraídos y alegres así que ninguno le dio mucha importancia al hecho de que el otro oficial no se encontraba custodiando la puerta del cuarto del chico.

Cuando entraron a la habitación la enfermera empujaba la silla de ruedas en la que iba el cantante y el oficial iba de último, _Todo luce normal_ pensó Shuichi antes de oír un crujido de huesos quebrándose justo detrás de ellos, el cantante se volteó velozmente solo para ver como se desplomaba el cuerpo sin vida del oficial y una mano golpeaba fuertemente a la enfermera haciéndola caer también. Shuichi dio un grito pero antes de que pudiera levantarse de la silla aquel hombre, que no había podido reconocer dada la poca iluminación del cuarto en ese momento ya que por alguna razón las cortinas estaban cerradas, se abalanzó sobre él halándolo hasta que lo tuvo entre sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Shuichi se quedó estático mientras el otro lo abrazaba, tenía demasiado miedo como para moverse… aquel olor… ese olor era el de…

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería los integrantes de Bad Luck pidieron unos jugos y Touma un café pero Yuki se quedó frente a la barra sin escoger nada.

–No venden alcohol en las cafeterías de los Hospitales Eiri –dijo Touma con su habitual sonrisa.

–No comiences a fastidiarme Touma –contestó Yuki antes de pedir un café, _En verdad me caería bien un trago._

–Ah… Veo que estas preocupado por Shuichi-san –continúo Touma –¿Te estresa tener que pedirle que vuelva a tu apartamento?

–Touma… te lo advierto no estoy de humor –le gruñó Yuki.

El presiente de NG prefirió dejar de fastidiar a su cuñado y se sentó en la mesa con el resto de los integrantes de BL a conversar de cosas sobre la banda mientras que el escritor les hacía compañía sin escuchar nada pues estaba pensando en sus propios asuntos.

Luego de un par de horas que al escritor le parecieron interminables sonó su teléfono, era le enfermera, le había hecho prometer que le escribiría cuando llevara a su niño de vuelta a la habitación y ese era el contenido del mensaje de texto que acababa de recibir.

–Shuichi va camino a su habitación –dijo Yuki mientras se ponía de pie.

–No es que dude de ti pero… ¿Cómo sabes eso Yuki-san? –preguntó Hiro mientras lo seguía fuera de la cafetería.

–Le pedí a la enfermera que me avisara cuando terminaran con los exámenes –explicó Yuki ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos lo demás.

–Te has vuelto bastante sobre protector con Shuichi-san Eiri… –le dijo Touma, quien era el único de todos los presentes que tenía la suficiente confianza con el escritor para decir lo que todos estaban pensando.

–Touma… ¡No empieces! –le gruñó Yuki _¡Idiota! Claro que me he vuelto sobre protector… ¿Que acaso te parece poco todo lo que ha pasado?_

–Tranquilo Eiri, todos entendemos –contestó Touma.

_¡Ah! ¡¡¡Malditos ascensores de hospitales tardan demasiado!!!_ Pensaba Yuki mientras esperaban frente a las puertas cerradas de los ascensores, _Tengo un mal presentimiento… _sacó su celular y marcó el número de la enfermera…un repique… dos repiques… seis repiques… la contestadora.

–Maldición ¿Porqué no atiende? –dijo de repente Yuki exaltado casi gritando.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Touma intrigado.

–¡La enfermera no me atiende el teléfono! –Yuki estaba comenzando a preocuparse, iba a subir por las escaleras justo cuando llegó el ascensor, todos subieron rápidamente y el escritor se paró al frente de las puertas para ser el primero en bajar.

A penas llegaron al piso correcto Yuki salió corriendo del ascensor por el pasillo seguido por Hiro, Touma, K y Suguru. En menos de un minuto ya podían ver la puerta del cuarto del cantante. Cuando Yuki notó que no había policías en la puerta paró en seco y le hizo señas a Touma y K, el norteamericano le susurró a Hiro y a Suguru que se quedaran atrás mientras los tres rubios sacaban un arma cada uno. Hiro pensó que así debería verse un equipo SWAT en acción.

Yuki abrió la puerta del cuarto en un movimiento rápido pero no había nadie dentro, buscó con la mirada a su niño, temeroso de encontrárselo en el medio de un charco de sangre sin vida, miró hacia el suelo y vio tres cuerpos inertes, la enfermera y los dos guardias. Sin mirarlos dos veces supo los dos hombres estaban muertos, el ángulo en el que estaban sus cabezas no era normal.

–¡¡¡¡¡Ese Maldito!!!!! –fue lo primero que dijo Yuki luego de un par de segundos después de entrar al cuarto, en el que todos estaban en shock –¡Maldición! ¡Shuichi! –gritó mientras entraba al baño, _Vacío_… comenzó a buscar, debajo de la cama, en el closet, su niño **tenía** que estar escondido, _Ese imbécil no se lo puede haber llevado… ¡No puedo haberle fallado de nuevo! _

–Yoshida-san, habla Seguchi Touma… necesito saber si Shindou Shuichi ha salido del Hospital –habló Touma a través de su celular con el jefe de seguridad del hospital –De acuerdo, si, está desaparecido, alguien mató a los oficiales y a una enfermera y se lo llevó…

–La chica todavía está viva –interrumpió K.

–Como sea, Shindou Shuichi no puede abandonar las instalaciones del Hospital –continuó Touma hablando por teléfono –Si lo ven llévenlo a un lugar seguro y avísenme inmediatamente… en caso de que encuentren a Takeshi Yami ¡¡¡¡Deténgalo a como dé lugar!!!!

–¿¿Y?? ¿Nadie los ha visto? –preguntó Hiro quien había entrado al cuarto luego de escuchar al escritor gritar el nombre de su amigo.

–No, todavía están dentro del edificio –dijo Touma colgando el teléfono, y al ver como su cuñado se abalanzaba hacia la puerta le detuvo poniéndose en medio y le preguntó –¿Eiri a dónde vas?

–¿Cómo que a donde? ¡¡¡¡A buscar a Shuichi obviamente!!!! –contestó Yuki –¡¡¡¡Quítate del medio Touma que me estás haciendo perder un tiempo valioso!!!!

–Espera Eiri, no tiene sentido que salgas así como así –repuso el presidente de NG –¿En dónde lo vas a buscar? Cálmate y elaboremos un plan…

–¡Touma! Quédate aquí y elabora el maldito plan y me llamas cuando lo tengas –gruñó Yuki exaltado –¡¡¡Pero no pretendas que me quede sentado esperando a que ese maniático le haga daño a **mi** Shuichi!!! –dicho esto empujó a su cuñado hacia un lado y salió corriendo de la habitación, _Tengo que encontrarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde_ se dijo a sí mismo mientras recorría frenéticamente los pasillos del hospital revisando en cada sitio en donde su niño podría haberse escondido, Shuichi _tenía_ que haber huido del gerente, tenía que encontrarlo antes que el pelinegro _¡¡¡Tengo que protegerlo!!! ¡¡¡Yo no voy a permitir que ese idiota le haga algo más!!!_

Cuando llegó a las escaleras dudó si subir o bajar hasta que recordó _"Yuki ¿A juro tenemos que ir por las escaleras?? ¡Estoy muy cansado!......... ¡bajemos! Es más fácil bajar que subir…" _con ello decidió _¡Abajo! _Corrió por las escaleras y cuando abrió la puerta del piso de abajo encontró un desastre… habían un montón de cosas regadas por el suelo, aquel no era un piso de habitaciones sino de quirófanos así que en los pasillos había numerosos carritos llenos de guantes, inyectadoras y medicinas cosas que ahora estaban regadas en el suelo.

* * *

Shuichi comenzó a temblar y cerró los ojos con fuerza, estaba aterrado, sabía sin lugar a dudas que sus pesadillas se habían vuelto realidad.

–Shuichi-san… –dijo suavemente el gerente mientras tomaba a su pequeño por los hombros para mirarlo, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando le sonrió y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para decirle –Mi pequeño… ¿Estas tan contento de verme que lloras de la emoción?

–Ta… Takeshi-san… ¿Qué… Qué haces aquí? –preguntó tímidamente el cantante.

–Vine a rescatarte –explicó el pelinegro –¿Mi pequeño ya te encuentras bien?

–¿Yo?… eh… –Shuichi estaba tratando de pensar, sabía que tenía que seguirle el juego al gerente si quería mantenerse con vida, después de la última visita de los detectives Yuki había insistido en que recordara hasta el más mínimo detalle de la personalidad Takeshi Yami, gracias a esto la psicóloga elaboró un perfil del hombre y, nuevamente bajo la insistencia del escritor, la doctora le enseño una par de técnicas para manipular al maniático gerente y mantenerse a salvo, el único problema es que el pelirrosa no tenía la suficiente sangre fría como para mentirle a alguien y manipularlo a su antojo y mucho menos en el estado de nerviosismo y terror en el que se encontraba.

–Ella sigue viva –dijo el gerente señalando a la enfermera desmayada –Podemos llevárnosla si la necesitas… ¿Pero mi pequeño te sientes bien?

Shuichi se tambaleó un poco, todavía estaba algo mareado por los esfuerzos que había tenido que realizar en los exámenes, cuando estaba a punto de caerse el gerente lo sujetó y lo depositó en la silla de ruedas de nuevo, arrodillándose entre sus piernas mirándolo en silencio hasta que el cantante abrió los ojos.

–¡Oh! mi pequeño… ¡Todo esto es mi culpa! –decía el gerente con lágrimas en sus ojos –¡Lo siento tanto! ¡¡¡¡Lamento tanto haber perdido el control ese día!!!!! ¿Podrás perdonarme?

–¡Cla… claro Takeshi-san… no… no te preocupes por eso! –dijo el cantante intentado sonreír, ¡No lo perdonaba por supuesto que no! pero necesitaba mantenerlo calmado si quería salir con vida de esto.

–¡¡¡Gracias mi pequeño!!!! –dijo el gerente abalanzándose sobre el perlirrosa para abrazarlo y besarlo, se sentía realmente feliz de que su pequeño lo entendiera y más aún de que este le estaba permitiendo besarlo, ¡había tenido tantas ganas de venir por su pequeño en las pasadas dos semanas! ¡Quería volver a besarlo! ¡Quería hacerle el amor! Solo su preocupación por la salud del pequeño le había evitado venir a buscarlo antes, pero ahora sí haría realidad todos sus sueños, solo que necesitaban salir de ahí antes de que regresaran todas esas odiosas personas que amenazaban con quitarle el cariño de su pequeño, entiéndase, los otros integrantes de Bad Luck y ese odioso escritor.

–Mi pequeño tenemos que irnos –dijo el pelinegro luego de terminar de besar y manosear a un tembloroso y lloroso cantante.

–Pe… pero… no… yo no puedo irme –dijo Shuichi forzándose a hablar tratando de fabricar una idea coherente –Al menos no… no vestido así –dijo y señaló la bata que llevaba.

–Claro pequeño tienes razón –concedió el gerente –¿Dónde está tu ropa?

–Esta… en el baño –contestó Shuichi vislumbrando una oportunidad para escapar –Me siento un poco mareado Takeshi-san… ¿Podrías buscarla por mi? –dijo tratando de sonar lo más honesto posible y para terminar de convencerlo agregó –Creo que voy a necesitar que me ayudes a cambiarme…

–¡Claro! –contestó emocionado el gerente –Pero si la necesitas nos la podemos llevar –dijo mientras señalaba a la enfermera en el suelo.

–¡No!... digo… no creo que nos haga falta –Shuichi no quería involucrar a más nadie en esto, muchas personas habían muerto por su culpa hasta ahora así que estaba decidido a evitar a toda costa que la enfermera que tanto lo había cuidado se sumara a la lista de víctimas del gerente –Es decir… ¿Tu… tu… tu me cuidarás verdad?

–¡Si mi pequeño! –el gerente estaba muy feliz con la actitud del cantante, se acercó y lo besó de nuevo y luego le dijo –Claro que te cuidaré… voy por tu ropa, te cambiamos y nos vamos.

En cuanto el gerente entró en el baño Shuichi se puso de pie violentamente y corrió hasta la puerta, desafortunadamente el pelinegro la había cerrado por lo cual al pasar de nuevo la llave, descuidadamente dejada en el cerrojo, hizo el ruido suficiente como para llamar la atención del otro hombre, pero no le importó la abrió y salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

El gerente vio al muchacho salir de la habitación y lo siguió estaba a punto de alcanzarlo cuando entró en un cuarto lo atravesó y salió por otra puerta lo cual lo desconcertó por un momento. Mientras corría Shuichi recordaba cada uno de los comentarios de Yuki mientras paseaban por los pasillos del hospital, gracias a ello llegó a los ascensores rápidamente a través de atajos descubiertos por el escritor, presionó el botón repetidas veces mientras volteaba a ver si el pelinegro lo seguía, el ascensor no llegaba y de repente vio como Takeshi corría hacia el…tenía que pensar en algo rápido_… ¡¡¡Las escaleras!!!_ Tomo un par de atajos más y llegó a la puerta de las escaleras, entró y comenzó a bajar frenéticamente sin fijarse mucho de en donde estaba poniendo los pies, para la tercera vez que miró hacia atrás solo para constatar que su perseguidor le venía pisando los talones, se saltó un escalón lo cual lo hizo rodar literalmente por el resto de las escaleras.

Escuchó como el pelinegro lo llamaba con preocupación al verlo caer, pero no le importó, de hecho fue ese grito lo que lo hizo reaccionar y ponerse de pie, nuevamente le dolía el costado y ahora también un pie, pero la adrenalina que corría por su sistema le obligó a seguir adelante, cuando entró al siguiente piso se dio cuenta de que era aquel que estaba en reparación, no lo conocía mucho, no los habían dejado pasear por ahí por razones obvias, consideró seguir bajando pero cuando miró hacia las escaleras se dio cuenta de que el gerente estaba demasiado cerca, volver no era una opción así que se adentró en aquel piso del hospital. El gerente estaba realmente cerca del ahora lastimado cantante cuando a éste se le ocurrió una idea, siempre lo había visto en las películas, no sabía si funcionaría pero igual lo intentó, comenzó a tirar al suelo cuanta cosa le pasó por al lado, escuchaba como los frascos de medicina se reventaban al caer, miró hacia atrás y se sorprendió de que, de hecho, su táctica estaba retrasando al gerente quien ahora tenía que apartar un montón de carritos metálicos para alcanzarlo.

Luego de ver como su perseguidor estaba siendo retrasado se sintió un poco esperanzado, comenzó a buscar un sitio en donde esconderse o encerrarse para mantenerse lejos de su atacante, pero aquel piso solo tenía quirófanos y ninguna de esas puertas tenía manera de cerrarse definitivamente, la mayoría ni siquiera tenían cerraduras.

Finalmente se decidió a entrar en un quirófano empujando con todas sus fuerzas un costoso equipo para evitar que las puertas se abrieran pero pronto se dio cuenta de su error, unos metros más allá había otra puerta que daba al mismo pasillo. Afortunadamente el gerente no se percató de la segunda puerta así que mientras estaba ocupado luchando por mover el equipo que le impedía entrar y gritando cualquier cantidad de amenazas, las cuales solo lograban que Shuichi sintiera más terror cada vez, el cantante salió sigilosamente por la otra puerta caminando de puntillas a pesar de su dolor y entró en lo que parecía un depósito, no había forma de pasarle el seguro a la puerta, pero era lo único que había encontrado para refugiarse. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo entre los anaqueles hasta el fondo y se sentó en el piso abrazándose a sus piernas, aun podía oír al gerente gritar histérico, recordó la última vez que miró a su perseguidor justo antes de entrar al quirófano… tenía la misma mirada de cuando lo había golpeado sin piedad. Shuichi sabía que si el pelinegro lo encontraba sería su fin. En lo que se sentó en el suelo la adrenalina dejó de bombear por su cuerpo dejando sólo la ansiedad y el miedo invadiendo todos sus sentidos. Ocultó la cara entre sus rodillas y cerró los ojos fuertemente, se concentró en no hacer ningún sonido. Entre aquel esfuerzo y el terror que sentía pronto se aisló a sí mismo de la realidad, tanto que fue incapaz de escuchar cuando Yuki entró al piso o nada de lo que ocurrió después.

* * *

El escritor avanzó a través del desastre esquivándolo tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, aquel piso del hospital estaba desierto, recordaba que cuando paseó por allí con el chiquillo los habían regañado porque esa zona no estaba abierta al público porque estaba en remodelación, aquella vez había numerosos obreros trabajando pero hoy, domingo, no había absolutamente nadie. Unos pasos más adelante vio como un hombre luchaba por abrir una puerta, en seguida lo reconoció _¡¡¡Te encontré maldito!!!_ Se dijo mientras caminaba sigilosamente hasta el gerente.

–Takeshi Yami –dijo Yuki una vez que estuvo cerca del gerente.

–¡OH! Si es el galardonado escritor Yuki Eiri – dijo sarcásticamente Takeshi poniéndose de pie lentamente.

–¿Dónde está Shuichi? –preguntó Yuki molesto, _¡¡¡Este idiota habla tan calmado como si no estuviera pasando nada!!!_

–No lo sé –contestó el gerente con tranquilidad –Y si lo supiera tampoco te lo diría… Yo vine a buscarlo para rescatarlo de ti… tu ya le has hecho suficiente daño.

–¡¡¡¿¿Maldito como te atreves a decir que YO le he hecho daño??!!! –contestó Yuki gritando, la actitud del gerente y esas palabras estaban más allá de lo que el exaltado escritor podía tolerar –¿¿¿Acaso no sabes lo grave que estuvo Shuichi gracias a TU golpiza???

–Lo sé… lo sé… –habló Takeshi y mientras lo hacía su aura de hombre calmado desapareció –Yo… esa vez… bueno… perdí el control… pero él me perdono… si él me había perdonado pero… –el gerente estaba recordando la sonrisa de su pequeño hasta que –¡¡¡TU!!! ¡¡¡Seguro fue por tu culpa que mi pequeño huyó!!!! ¡¡¡Seguro que lo amenazaste para que se alejara de mí!!!

El gerente había perdido el poco de cordura que le quedaba al darse cuenta, según él, que el rubio parado allí era el culpable de que su pequeño hubiese huido de él, embriagado por la ira se lanzó sobre el escritor encestando un certero golpe sobre la mandíbula del otro que le hizo tambalearse y caerse al suelo.

Yuki se recuperó del golpe rápidamente y poniéndose de pie golpeó al gerente con todas sus fuerzas iniciando una pelea digna de cualquier película de acción. Luego de un momento ambos hombres estaban sin aliento pero ninguno estaba gravemente herido, Eiri tuvo que reconocer que el gerente era bueno, recordaba que la policía le había dicho que practicaba algunas disciplinas de artes marciales, pero realmente poco le importaba en ese momento, no podía darse el lujo de dedicase a golpear al gerente hasta que uno de los dos cayera, Shuichi podría estar mal herido sufriendo y necesitando ayuda, podía estarse desangrando, habían mil maneras en las que la vida de su podría estar en peligro, _¡¡No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo!!_ Decidido sacó el arma que llevaba escondida y apuntó al gerente.

–¡El juego se acabó Takeshi! ¡Ya me cansé de esto! –dijo fríamente el escritor mientras apuntaba al gerente sin que ni si quiera le temblara la mano.

–¡Oh! el niño tiene un arma –contestó el gerente sin mostrarse intimidado –¿Y crees que solo por eso me vas a ganar? ¡Idiota!

Mientras lo insultaba el gerente se lanzó sobre el escritor y ambos hombres comenzaron a pelear por el arma, a penas pasaron unos minutos cuando en medio del ajetreo el arma se disparó. Yuki contuvo la respiración esperando sentir el dolor y la sangre pero nada pasó, afortunadamente el herido era el gerente quien soltó un grito y empujó con todas sus fuerzas al escritor antes de salir arrastrándose con una pierna abaleada dejando un rastro de sangre tras de sí.

Cuando Yuki golpeó contra una puerta, gracias al empujón del gerente, pudo oír un suave quejido, típico de una persona que se asusta, forzó su oído a escuchar y pudo reconocer los sollozos de su niño del otro lado de la puerta.

–¿Shuichi? –dijo Eiri mientras entraba en lo que parecía ser una habitación en donde se guardaban medicinas, estaba repleta de estantes con muchas medicinas apiladas en ellos.

El disparo y el golpe contra la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba escondido hicieron que Shuichi reaccionara, todas las alarmas de peligro de su cerebro se encendieron, luego escuchó como alguien entraba al cuarto y lo llamaba, pero el miedo que sentía en este punto era tan irracional que no pudo reconocer la voz de Yuki. Gracias a su instinto de supervivencia se preparó, cuando la persona que se acercaba hacia él pasó por el último recodo antes de alcanzarlo, se puso de pie y salió corriendo y chocó contra su atacante con todas sus fuerzas esperando tirarlo al suelo, lo logró, poniéndose nuevamente de pie volvió a emprender la carrera hacia afuera, alcanzó la puerta y la abrió pero no pudo dar más de tres pasos cuando fue atrapado.

Yuki entró al depósito caminando lentamente, podía oír la respiración agitada del cantante, dobló una esquina y lo vio pero no le dio chance de decir o hacer nada, su niño se abalanzó sobre él lanzándolo al suelo y rápidamente se alejo de él. Yuki estaba sorprendido pero igual se puso de pie con agilidad y alcanzó a su niño a unos pocos pasos de la habitación y lo abrazó desde atrás.

–Shuichi… –comenzó a decir el escritor, pero tan pronto como tocó a su niño éste comenzó a lanzar patadas y a tratar de liberarse de su agarre, clavándole las uñas y gritando con todas sus fuerzas que lo soltara, aquello le partió el alma… su niño estaba tan aterrado que ni siquiera era capaz de reconocerlo. Suspiró y sostuvo al chico con fuerza esto hizo que el cantante soltara un quejido, se dio cuenta de que estaba ejerciendo presión directamente sobre las costillas lastimadas del pelirrosa, le estaba haciendo daño pero no lo podía dejar ir… no en ese estado… _Tengo que pensar en algo para que se calme_…

Yuki con mucho esfuerzo giró a su niño entre sus brazos dejándolo de frente a él pero sin soltarlo ni un segundo, el chico tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza pero igual las lágrimas escapaban de ellos, estaba respirando con dificultad, agotado, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que dejara de luchar por zafarse de las manos que lo sostenían, lloró con más fuerza rindiéndose, bajó la cabeza temblando esperando por un golpe que no llegó, en cambio escucho una voz muy suave que le decía.

–Shu… soy yo Eiri –dijo Yuki cuando sintió que su niño dejaba de intentar soltarse –Abre los ojos Shu… mírame soy yo…

Shuichi se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, se concentró en reconocer la voz de quien le hablaba, efectivamente si sonaba como su koibito, así que aún temblando abrió los ojos lentamente mientras levantaba la cara para ver al hombre que lo sostenía.

–Eiri… en… en… en verdad… –dijo Shuichi llorando copiosamente pero de felicidad de ver a su adorado escritor –En verdad… eres tú.

Yuki iba a contestar pero antes de poder hacerlo su niño se desplomó entre sus brazos al desmayarse, el escritor lo sostuvo y se sentó en el suelo recostándolo contra su pecho esperando pacientemente a que recuperara el conocimiento, era obvio que su niño estaba abrumado por todas esas emociones. Pasaron unos minutos y como el cantante no reaccionaba Yuki se levantó y buscó alcohol entre los estantes, lo encontró y volvió junto al pelirrosa y lo despertó. A penas Shuichi abrió los ojos lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

–¿Shu estás bien? –dijo el escritor mientras devolvía el abrazo, sintió como el chiquillo asentía contra su cuello –¿No estás herido? –el chico negó con la cabeza pero no se soltó de Yuki ni un instante

–Gracias a Dios Shu… estaba tan preocupado… –dijo Yuki separándose de su niño para verle a la cara lo cual le permitió al cantante ver el morado en la cara del escritor.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó entre sollozos el pelirrosa acariciando tiernamente el rostro del escritor.

–Estoy bien –contestó Yuki, pero el cantante había visto su pierna bañada de sangre dando un grito de horror, por lo que aquella afirmación de bienestar no fue suficiente –No es mi sangre, fíjate no hay ningún agujero en mi pantalón… –eso pareció tranquilizar al cantante –¿No te lo había prometido? ¡No dejé que ese gerente de quinta me hiciera nada!

–Ya veo… –contestó Shuichi sin sonar muy convencido hasta que recordó algo y mirando al rubio con cara de sorpresa le dijo – ¡¡¡¡En verdad cumpliste tus dos promesas Eiri!!!! No puedo creerlo… me estabas protegiendo… –habló el cantante sin pensar, en medio de una racha de honestidad –¡¡Incluso estas bien!!… Sugoi (increíble).

–Pues si –dijo Yuki un poco desanimado, sin quererlo el pelirrosa le había hecho recordar las incontables veces que él le había fallado –Se que he sido una mierda con esto de cumplir promesas… pero sin importar qué… ya no voy a fallarte más Shuichi…

–Eiri… – fue la respuesta del cantante, estaba impresionado, parecía que el escritor estaba a punto de llorar.

–Shu… ¿En verdad no estás herido? –repuso Yuki sacudiendo su cabeza para evitar romper en llanto por el arrepentimiento que sentía, ahora era su turno de examinar el cuerpo del niño…no parecía haber ninguna herida importante –¡Que alivio, en verdad estas bien!… Había estado tan preocupado –dijo mientras abrazaba al pelirrosa –Cuando entré en el cuarto y no te vi pensé que moriría de la desesperación –confesó –Te juro que pensé lo peor… ¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés a salvo!

Shuichi abrió los ojos hasta más no poder ante aquellas declaraciones, ¿El escritor estaba realmente tan preocupado por él? _¿Por qué?_

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Shuichi separándose completamente de Yuki y mirándolo con expectativa.

–¿Por que qué? –preguntó en respuesta Yuki, en verdad no había entendido la pregunta.

–Ya no puedo… ya no puedo soportarlo más –contestó Shuichi mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo –Yo… necesito saberlo…

–¿Shu… estas bien? –Yuki intentó acercarse a un niño pero éste lo detuvo con su mano –¿Qué necesitas saber?

–¿Por qué te estás comportando así conmigo? –explicó Shuichi –No puedo entenderlo… tu nunca has sido así… ¡Ya no soporto la incertidumbre! ¡¡Dime Yuki… dime por qué!!

Yuki entendió había llegado el momento, tenía que hablar, era ahora o nunca, ya no podía permitir que su niño siguiera atormentándose más con ello.

–De acuerdo –aceptó el escritor –Pero subamos a la habitación primero, todos están preocupados –dijo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

–No… –dijo Shuichi suavemente agarrando al rubio evitando que se levantase –Yo necesito escucharlo ahorita…

–Está bien –contestó Yuki sorprendido ante la actitud del chico – ¿Quieres saber la razón por la que me estado comportando así estas semanas? –el pelirrosa asintió con la cabeza y bajo la mirada –Bien eso es porque –antes de continuar Yuki tomó la barbilla de su niño obligándolo a mirarlo –Porque me di cuenta de que Te Amo…

Shuichi abrió los ojos de par en par… no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo… _¿Eiri acaba de decir que me ama?_

–¿Q-Qué? –inquirió Shuichi, necesitaba urgentemente confirmar que aquella frase no había sido producto de su imaginación.

–Te Amo Shuichi –repuso Yuki, no podía creer lo bien que se sentía diciendo eso, lo amaba, lo amaba tanto.

–¿No… no me lo estoy imaginando? –preguntó el cantante quien todavía no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sencillamente le parecía totalmente irreal que el escritor le estuviera confesando que lo amaba –¿Tu… tu en verdad… en verdad me amas?

–Si Shuichi Te Amo… –Yuki entendía perfectamente que su niño no creyera lo que escuchaba –Sé que nunca te lo había dicho… sé que me he comportado como un idiota… ¡¡Pero Te Amo Shuichi, en verdad!!

El cantante no pudo evitar romper a llorar, no por miedo, no por dolor, sino por felicidad, había esperado tanto tiempo para escuchar esas palabras. Cuando Yuki vio a su niño llorar se sintió realmente mal.

–Perdóname Shu… –rogó Eiri con la voz ahogada.

–¿Por qué te estás disculpando? –preguntó el cantante.

–Porque he sido el mayor imbécil que hay en el mundo y has sufrido mucho por mi culpa –explicó Yuki y antes de que su niño le dijera algo –No Shu… déjame pedirte perdón… se que con un simple "lo siento" no puedo remendar todo el daño que te he hecho pero creo que es el primer paso.

Yuki esperó hasta que su niño asintió, Shuichi no estaba seguro de querer oír aquello pero sabía que lo ayudaría a sentirse mejor.

–Lo siento Shu… siento haber olvidado pasarte buscando el día del cumpleaños de Touma, siento no haber ido al concierto, deje que mi editora me retuviera aunque te había prometido que iría –Yuki hablaba con voz ahogada y estaba a punto de llorar, por su parte Shuichi lo miraba con atención mientras lloraba continuamente –Perdóname por haberte gritado esa noche y por haber dejado que te fueras solo –las lágrimas corrían ahora también por la cara del escritor –Pero sobre todo perdóname por haber sido un cobarde… si hubiese enfrentado la situación cuando te vi en las cabañas no habrías tenido que pasar por todo esto… por mi culpa tuviste que vivir todas esas horribles cosas…

–Eiri… –dijo Shuichi suavemente –Eso no…

–Si fue mi culpa Shu… –Yuki sabía que estaba siendo un poco irracional pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía culpable –Y para colmo no confié en ti… te dije cosas muy crueles y te saqué del apartamento… Shu… ¡¡Nada de lo que dije ese día era verdad!! Yo hablé sin pensar, solo estaba dolido…. tienes que creerme… sé que te traté muy mal, fui todo un imbécil patán pero en verdad lo siento… me he arrepentido tanto de todo lo que pasó esos días…

Yuki se llevó las manos a la cara mientras lloraba como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, se sentía tan mal por haber hecho a su niño sufrir tanto. Shuichi lo observaba, él también estaba llorando, pero era distinto, el cantante lloraba por liberación, el escritor por dolor. Luego de un minuto Shuichi se arrodilló frente al escritor y lo abrazó protectoramente, Yuki sintió como su niño lo abrazaba sin dejar de llorar, podía sentir las lágrimas del otro cayendo sobre su cara, devolvió el abrazo… al poco tiempo logró dominarse a sí mismo y dejó de llorar, se soltó del chico y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo.

–¿Podrás perdonarme? –preguntó Yuki nerviosamente.

–Eiri… yo… –Claro que lo perdonaba, cuando el escritor le dijo que lo amaba había olvidado cualquier cosa que éste le hubiese hecho, pero necesitaba escucharlo de nuevo.

–No tienes que contestarme ahorita… –accedió Yuki, más que entender a su niño tenía miedo de que le dijera que todo lo que había hecho era imperdonable, después de todo era como el propio escritor veía las cosas.

–Dilo de nuevo… –pidió Shuichi, Yuki entendió claramente que era lo que quería el cantante así que lo dijo.

–Te Amo Shuichi –dijo Yuki con firmeza –Realmente Te Amo Shuichi.

Eso era lo único que el pelirrosa necesitaba oír, sin más se abrazó del cuello del rubio y lo besó castamente. Yuki respondió el beso inmediatamente abrazando a su niño por la cintura y presionando sus labios contra los del chico, cuando lo abrazó Shuichi soltó un pequeño gemido el cual Yuki aprovechó para ingresar su lengua en la boca del cantante. Shuichi sintió la invasión y en respuesta abrió totalmente su boca permitiendo que su koibito lo besara profundamente mientras él le acariciaba la nuca y el cabello. Cuando la falta de aire les hizo separarse el cantante estaba sonrojado como la primera vez que el escritor lo besó, Yuki buscó con la mirada los ojos del pequeño y se sorprendió al ver que Shuichi le estaba sonriendo y sus ojos brillaban nuevamente.

–¿Esto significa que me perdonas? –preguntó Yuki.

–Significa que Te Amo Eiri –comenzó Shuichi, Yuki iba a hablar pero el cantante se lo impidió –En verdad estaba muy dolido ese día, cuando empezó a nevar yo sabía que si me quedaba ahí me congelaría pero no me importó… –lágrimas se escapaban de los ojos Shuichi ante la mirada de preocupación del escritor –Cuando desperté aquí y te vi me sentí muy confundido… pero cuando me dijiste que te quedarías conmigo me sentí muy feliz… No te estoy diciendo todo esto para hacerte sentir mal Eiri… solo necesito desahogarme…

–Lo sé…

–Cuando vi a Takeshi hoy sentí mucho miedo –continuó Shuichi, cuando mencionó al gerente su cuerpo tembló involuntariamente –Tenía miedo por mi… cuando golpeó a la enfermera y me quedé nuevamente solo con él deseé con todas mis fuerzas que vineras a rescatarme, pero sentí más miedo al pensar que por culpa de ese maniático podía perderte…

–Shu… –Yuki sentía como si fuera a llorar de nuevo –Yo…

–Gracias Eiri... –dijo el cantante con una de sus radiantes sonrisas, esas que el escritor había esperado tanto por ver –En verdad Gracias no solo por haber venido por mí sino por todo esto.

–¿Gracias? –inquirió el rubio devolviendo el abrazo que estaba recibiendo de su niño –No se supone que me des las gracias mocoso –agregó en tono juguetón –Shu…

Shuichi sabía que el escritor necesitaba oírlo, así que lo dijo, se separó nuevamente de él y lo miró a los ojos.

–Si Eiri… te perdono –dijo sonriendo el pelirrosa –Te perdoné en el momento que dijiste que me amabas…

–¿Qué? –contestó Eiri sonriendo también, para luego soltar un bufido –Y yo pidiendo disculpas –y agregó en tono de broma –¿Sabes lo mucho que me costó?

–Lo sé Eiri –el cantante lo sabía –Por eso te di las gracias… aunque te hubiese perdonado necesitaba oír todo lo que dijiste.

Yuki hizo un gesto con la cabeza que decía "Nunca cambiarás" le dio un beso corto a su niño y se puso de pie, le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, Shuichi la tomó y se puso de pie pero al primer paso soltó un quejido y casi se cae a no ser por que Yuki lo agarró, sin querer el escritor había hecho presión nuevamente sobre las costillas heridas del muchacho arrancándole otro gemido de dolor, preocupado se dejó caer y trajo el cuerpo del niño con el suyo cuidando de no hacerle daño.

–¿Shu estas bien? –preguntó Yuki –¿Qué pasó?

–Creo que me torcí el tobillo cuando me caí por las escaleras –contestó el cantante apenado.

–¿Te caíste por las escaleras? –Yuki estaba impresionado de lo torpe que podía llegar a ser su niño, tomó el pie lastimado, evidentemente se lo había torcido, lo tenía hinchado y con un gran morado en su tobillo, se veía doloroso, al recordar como el niño lo había derribado hace un momento se sorprendió, era realmente asombroso que pudiera moverse con semejante torcedura, iba a comentárselo cuando vio como el chico se agarraba el costado y cerraba los ojos poniendo cara de dolor –¿Te golpeaste en las costillas cuando te caíste?

–No lo sé… –contestó Shuichi –Eso creo… me duele cuando me toco... –dijo mientras volvía a palparse el costado arrugando la cara nuevamente –Antes no me dolía así.

–¡Baka! Deja de tocarte –le regañó Eiri en tono gentil –Vamos –dijo poniéndose de pie alzando al niño con sus brazos cargándolo en estilo nupcial teniendo sumo cuidado de no hacerle daño –Subamos, todos están muy preocupados.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron Yuki y Shuichi se encontraron con unos cincuenta policías además de los detectives Kenta y Souta. El cantante quien seguía siendo cargado por su koibito lo abrazaba sosteniéndose de su cuello se estremeció fuertemente cuando vio como trasladaban los dos cuerpos sin vida de los oficiales. Cuando su niño comenzó a temblar Yuki lo observó y siguió los ojos amatistas hasta los cadáveres, entendió que aquello no le estaba haciendo bien al chico.

–Shu… no veas eso –le susurró mientras lo apretaba con fuerza –Tranquilízate…

–¡¡¡Eiri!!! –gritó Touma en lo que vio su cuñado mientras que prácticamente corría hacia él.

–¡¡Shu!! –gritó Hiro al darse cuenta que el escritor llevaba a su amigo en sus brazos.

–¿Están bien? –preguntó Touma quien había estado a punto de perder los nervios cuando Eiri se fue solo y no volvía.

–Estamos bien –contestó el escritor –¿Encontraron a Takeshi? –cuando mencionó al gerente el niño que cargaba tembló nuevamente, era inevitable –Está herido, le disparé en la pierna derecha, no puede estar muy lejos… pero tiene mi arma.

–Entiendo… –contestó Touma –¿Seguro que estás bien?

–¡Ya te lo dije Touma! Estoy bien… pero el mocoso se cayó por las escaleras y se lastimó el tobillo –contestó Yuki un tanto exasperado, el estaba bien, ¡Lo importante en este momento era su niño no él!

–¿Cómo esta Shindou-kun? –preguntó el Dr. Hayato acercándose a la pareja.

–Shu que como… –Yuki no terminó su oración cuando al mirar al chico se dio cuenta de que estaba dormido –¡Este mocoso se está acostumbrando a quedarse dormido mientras yo lo cargo!

–¿Dormido? –Hayato se acercó y tomo el pulso del cantante colocando un par de dedos sobre su cuello –No está dormido, está desmayado y su pulso es débil, tenemos que llevarlo de vuelta a su habitación inmediatamente para hacerle un chequeo –dicho esto llamó a unas enfermeras quienes fueron en busca de una camilla.

–Me imagino que esa habitación queda en otro piso y que solo el más estricto personal de confianza sabe que allí estará nuestra estrella –preguntó Touma en tono amenazante pero sonriendo como siempre –¿O me equivoco Hayato-sensei, Yoshida-san?

Touma no estaba dispuesto a permitir que esta situación se repitiera, ciertamente sentía cariño por el cantante, eso era innegable, pero se rehusaba a arriesgar a Eiri en una situación como esa nunca más.

–Por favor coloque al paciente en la camilla –dijo una enfermera al acercarse.

–No –contestó Yuki como quien rechaza una taza de té.

–¡Eiri no seas terco! –le regañó Touma.

–¡Que no! ¡Y es no! –dijo Yuki molesto –No lo voy a poner en la maldita camilla por la sencilla razón de que todos nosotros –dijo mientras señalaba a los integrantes de Bad Luck y a los detectives –¡No cabemos en el ascensor con la camilla y no me pienso despegar de Shuichi ni un segundo más!

–Yuki-san… –dijo Hiro impactado ante la actitud del escritor.

Las enfermeras trajeron una silla de ruedas y Yuki cedió a soltar al cantante, aunque su niño no pesara demasiado lo había cargado casi veinte minutos y estaba cansado. Cuidadosamente lo puso en la silla pero no permitió que la enfermera llevara la silla, apartándola gentilmente fue él quien empujó al cantante dentro del ascensor seguido por un séquito de médicos y policías y todos sus conocidos.

Cuando Shuichi abrió los ojos y no reconoció el sitio donde se encontraba iba a entrar en pánico pero la voz de Yuki lo tranquilizó a tiempo.

–Shu… despertaste… –dijo dulcemente –¿Cómo te sientes?

–¿Yo… qué?... ¿Dónde? –Shuichi se sentía aturdido todavía.

–Te desmayaste… estas en otra habitación del hospital –le explicó Yuki mientras ayudaba al cantante a sentarse en la cama para luego colocar unas almohadas y recostarlo de manera que quedara casi sentado –¿Te sientes bien?

–Creo que si… –contestó Shuichi moviendo un poco el pie lastimado que ahora estaba fuertemente vendado –¿Qué tan mal estaba? –preguntó señalando el mencionado pie.

–Una torcedura de tercer grado, necesitara al menos dos semanas de reposo absoluto –dijo Hayato –Ahora que despertó me gustaría repetir las placas y radiografías, aunque sus costillas no están rotas parece que la lesión se agravó, necesito comprobar que tan crítico es antes de…

–No… no quiero pasar más tiempo aquí… –rogó Shuichi.

–Pero Shindou-kun, tenemos que asegurarnos… –comenzó a objetar el Dr. pero el cantante lo interrumpió.

–¡NO! Usted dijo que mis costillas no están rotas, no necesito más exámenes –Shuichi estaba realmente alterado –Lo único que en verdad necesito es salir de aquí lo más rápido posible….

–Shuichi-san entiendo que quieras irte pero… –dijo Touma pero su cuñado no le permitió continuar.

–¡Touma! –dijo Yuki mirándolo asesinamente, para luego ver a su niño –Shu…

–Eiri… por favor… ya no quiero estar aquí –repuso Shuichi entre sollozos –Eiri… por favor… llévame a casa…

–Está bien –concedió el escritor, sabía que lo mejor era que al menos se hiciera los exámenes pero entendía perfectamente las ganas de salir corriendo de su niño… "_Llévame a casa_…" ah si su niño lo había perdonado, no podía resistirse a semejante pedido –Hayato-sensei, Touma por favor arreglen todo, me llevo a Shuichi de aquí hoy mismo.

Los mencionados iban a objetar pero antes de eso los detectives del caso entraron a la habitación.

–¿Están todos bien? –preguntó Kenta al entrar, todos asintieron así que continuó –Necesitamos tomar sus declaraciones Shindou-kun, Yuki-san…

–¿Arrestaron a Takeshi Yami? –preguntó Touma.

–No –contestó escuetamente Shouta.

–¡Pero está herido que tan difícil es encontrar a alguien que va dejando una estela de sangre tras de sí! –gruñó Yuki molesto, aunque en verdad estaba preocupado ¡Si no lo habían atrapado significaba que ese desquiciado iba a volver por el cantante en cualquier momento!

–Al parecer Takeshi amenazó a dos doctores en emergencias para que lo atendieran y luego escapó en el carro de uno de ellos –explico Kenta.

–Imaginamos que debe intentar salir de la ciudad en las próximas horas así que colocamos alcabalas en todas las rutas –continuó Kenta

–¿Pero están bien? –preguntó Shuichi desconcertando a todos menos a Yuki.

–¿Quienes? –pregunto Souta quien como el resto no entendió muy bien la pregunta.

–¡Los doctores que atendieron al maldito gerente ese! –contestó Yuki mientras acariciaba el cabello rosa de su pequeño, _¡Si se preocupara menos por los demás sufriría menos!_ Pensó, pero en el fondo sabía que eso era una de las cosas que más amaba de su niño.

–Ah… si solo algo asustados –explicó Souta.

–¿Y Mei-chan? –preguntó de nuevo Shuichi, estaba realmente preocupado por la salud de la enfermera que tanto lo había cuidado.

–Ella está bien, tiene una pequeña contusión y tendrá unos días de reposo pero no es nada de lo que haya que preocuparse –contestó el Dr. Hayato.

–¿Podemos ir a verla antes de irnos? –preguntó el cantante a su koibito mientras lo miraba.

–Sí, incluso le llevaremos flores si quieres –contestó Yuki con una sonrisa, él también estaba muy agradecido con la enfermera, después de todo ella había estado pendiente de su niño las veinticuatro horas durante las pasadas dos semanas.

Después de que todos se repusieron de la respuesta del escritor los oficiales le pidieron que les diera el pantalón manchado con la sangre del gerente como evidencia, pero antes de que el rubio fuera a cambiarse y a darse un baño le tomaron muestras en sus manos para comprobar que había pólvora en ellas por haber disparado el arma. La intención de los oficiales era tomar las declaraciones del chico mientras el otro se duchaba pero ambos hombres se negaron rotundamente, así que tuvieron que esperar a que el rubio estuviera listo para poder comenzar.

Luego de que contaran sus historias un par de veces cada uno, lo que les llevó aproximadamente dos horas en total Shuichi y Yuki finalmente fueron dejados solos para que el cantante se pudiera arreglar para irse.

–Ne… Eiri… –dijo Shuichi cuando salió del baño con el cabello empapado y solo llevando pantalones –¿Me ayudarías a secarme el cabello?

–Mocoso ¿No puedes hacer nada por ti mismo? –contestó Yuki sonriendo mientras se acercaba a su niño y tomaba la toalla y comenzaba a sacar el agua del cabello rosado de su niño.

–Es que me duele un poco cuando subo el brazo… –se explicó el cantante.

Yuki secó su cabello a conciencia y luego no pudo evitarlo así que comenzó a repartir besos en el cuello del chico mientras lo abrazaba empujándolo hacia él. Shuichi gimió suavemente cuando sintió el ataque sobre su cuello, se las arregló para girarse y ver de frente al escritor quien lo miraba con ojos hambrientos. El cantante sonrió pícaramente y Yuki no pudo contenerse más, asaltó la boca de su niño recorriéndola sin piedad mientras sus manos se paseaban por la espalda del pelirrosa bajando hasta apretar aquel redondo trasero con sus manos haciendo que sus caderas chocaran entre sí. Cuando el cantante iba a comenzar a desbotonar la camisa del rubio Touma entró en el cuarto y luego de hacer un sonido como si tratara de aclararse la garganta dijo.

–Ya estamos listos para irnos –Touma no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por la pareja, sobre todo por su cuñado, él sabía que el escritor amaba al muchacho con todas sus fuerzas y se merecía ser feliz –Una patrulla los escoltará todo el camino y una docena de guardias estarán en los alrededores del edificio mientras se resuelva esto.

–Ya vamos Touma –contestó Eiri un poco avergonzado pero menos que Shuichi quien estaba rojo como un tomate.

Luego de firmar un montón de papeles y esquivar a unos cuantos periodistas, finalmente Yuki cargó a su niño desde la silla de ruedas hasta su carro, lo depositó en el asiento del copiloto y cerró la puerta. Recibió otra arma por parte de K y luego se montó en el auto. Estaban a punto de salir del estacionamiento del hospital cuando Yuki habló.

–¿Listo para ir a casa mocoso? –preguntó Eiri mirando a los ojos amatistas de su niño.

–Muy listo –contestó Shuichi mientras se acercaba para darle a su koibito un beso corto ya que el carro de atrás les tocó la corneta para que terminaran de salir del estacionamiento.

**Continuará…**

Bueno este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito!!!! (once mil y pico de palabras) espero que les haya gustado… me esforcé por que quedara largo y completo por que el capítulo 10 va a tardar, la semana que viene tengo cinco exámenes en la universidad así que tengo que ponerme a estudiar…(son los exámenes finales) por favor entiéndanme y esperen un poco por el próximo capítulo les prometo que les encantará!

**Próximo Capítulo****: Reconciliación**

Ok, solo tengo una palabra para describir el próximo capítulo: Lemon…

Si se que lo esperaban, ya era justo y necesario…así que lemon, lemon y más lemon en el próximo capítulo

Se les quiere!!!!

GRACIAS por leer!!!

Ah….y Por Favor!.....Dejen Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Reconciliación

**ACALARACIONES:**

Ni Gravitation ni sus personajes me pertenecen…aunque es una lástima jejejej

Tampoco recibo ningún pago por esto, lo hago por mero gusto para mis lectores

––––––– cambio de escena

–blabla– diálogos

_Pensamientos_

**Énfasis**

–––––

Bueno aquí está el capítulo, lo se….me tardé miles de siglos (Ya se acostumbraron a que soy exagerada?) Pero esta bien largo…obviamente no es puro lemon pero hay 3 si TRES escenas de lemon, dos mas o menos corticas pero intensas y la otra….bueno léanla! Jejejej. Hay algo de historia también así que no hagan trampa y se la salten! Jejeje…bueno al final hagan lo que quieran jejeje pero léanlo y disfruten….

Espero que haya valido la pena la espera!!

**Capítulo 10****– ****Reconciliación**

–––––

Mucho antes de llegar al apartamento Shuichi ya se había quedado dormido en el carro, durante una luz roja Yuki volteó a mirarlo y acarició suavemente su cabello, su intención no era despertarlo pero el chico no estaba durmiendo profundamente así que cuando sintió la mano que tocaba su pelo abrió sus grandes ojos muy lentamente para ver al escritor.

–Hola… –dijo Shuichi con una pequeña sonrisa, aquel saludo hizo que el escritor sonriera.

–Hola baka… –fue la respuesta del rubio y ahora fue el turno del cantante de sonreír.

–¿Por donde vamos? –preguntó el perlirrosa enderezándose en el asiento.

–Faltan un par de cuadras hasta la autopista… –le explicó el novelista.

–No recordaba que el hospital estaba tan lejos de casa… –confesó Shuichi –La otra vez cuando Touma-san me trajo estaba tan nervioso que en verdad no le presté nada de atención al camino.

–Tampoco tienes por que prestar atención esta vez… –dijo Yuki con un velo de culpabilidad en su voz –Vuelve a dormir.

–No se si pueda… –contestó el cantante.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó el escritor mientras conducía entrando a la autopista.

–Es que… estoy… nervioso… –admitió Shuichi.

–¿Nervioso? –cuestionó Yuki.

–Si… no sabría explicarlo… –habló el pelirrosa –Estoy realmente cansado pero cada vez que cierro los ojos mi corazón comienza a latir con mucha fuerza y no puedo quedarme dormido…

Yuki suspiró, _A eso se le llama estado de ansiedad_.

–Tranquilo ya verás que cuando lleguemos a casa te sientes mejor –dijo Yuki –En lo que estés en la cama caerás rendido como un bebé.

Aquel comentario hizo que el cantante soltara una carcajada, Eiri no solía expresarse de esa forma por lo que le resultó extremadamente gracioso. Al ver a su niño reír el escritor no pudo evitar acompañarlo, se sentía bien viendo al muchacho aunque fuera un poco animado.

Pasaron aproximadamente unos diez minutos antes de que salieran de la autopista y otros tantos para que llegaran a casa. Luego de hablar con los policías y de que Touma, quien los había estado escoltando se despidiera, Yuki ayudó a su niño a bajarse del auto sirviéndole de apoyo ya que el pequeño no podía apoyar su pie izquierdo. Pero tuvieron inconvenientes, primero el cantante es más bajo que Eiri así que al pasar su brazo por el cuello de éste para apoyarse el rubio tenía que encorvarse, y cuando el escritor fue a agarrar el costado de niño para sostenerlo se dio cuenta de que ese era el lado de las costillas lesionadas del pequeño. Suspirando con frustración Eiri alzó a su niño en brazos y los policías que estarían en la puerta de su apartamento les ayudaron con el par de bolsos que llevaban y a abrir las puertas.

A penas entraron en el apartamento, Shuichi que iba guindado con sus brazos del cuello de su koibito esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

–¿De que te ríes mocoso? –preguntó Yuki mientras lo dejaba en el sillón.

–Estoy feliz de estar en casa… –admitió el pelirrosa –En verdad estoy muy feliz de estar aquí… contigo.

Aquella frase hizo que el escritor sintiera como su corazón se fuera a derretir, _¡Este mocoso es tan tierno!_Se dijo a si mismo mientras se acercaba lentamente para besarlo de una manera muy dulce.

–Okaeri Shuichi (Bienvenido) –susurró Yuki en el oído de su niño luego de que terminara el beso, mientras lo abrazaba. Shuichi no contestó nada simplemente devolvió el abrazo y se quedaron así, sentados en el sillón de la sala, en silencio abrazándose durante un buen rato, disfrutando de la compañía del otro hasta que Yuki se levantó al baño, cuando regresó se encontró a Shuichi registrando todos los rincones del apartamento con la vista.

–¿Eiri y mis cosas? –preguntó a penas vio a su koibito, antes no había casi ninguna cosa del pelirrosa en el apartamento más que unos cuantos CDs y DVDs regados por ahí, por que el otro no le había permitido colocar ni si quiera un porta retrato a ninguna habitación, así que no le extrañaba no ver nada suyo por allí… lo que si era raro es que no había notado las cajas en las que estaban sus cosas las última vez que las vio…

–En su lugar –contestó el escritor sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

–¿En su lugar? –repitió el cantante poniéndose de pie apoyándose del sillón

–Las volví a poner en sus sitios –confesó Yuki bajando la cabeza.

–Ah… Ya veo –fue la respuesta del pelirrosa mientras avanzaba saltando en un pie agarrándose de la pared para llegar a la cocina.

–¿Por que no puedes quedarte quieto? –inquirió el escritor al ver las maniobras del chiquillo, era evidente que de un momento a otro se caería.

–Quiero un te… o quizás eso que me diste en el hospital el otro día –se explicó Shuichi.

–¿Sigues nervioso mocoso? –cuestionó Yuki mientras lo alzaba para llevarlo a la cocina, cuando tuvo a su niño entre sus brazos pudo notar que temblaba ligeramente.

–Algo… –dijo Shuichi escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su koibito.

Yuki lo sentó en la mesa que estaba en la cocina lo cual le causó gracia al cantante, esperaba que el escritor lo ubicara en una silla, no encima de la mesa. Sin decir nada más el rubio comenzó a preparar la manzanilla con leche que le había pedido su niño ante la atenta mirada de éste, una vez lista colocó la taza caliente en las pequeñas manos del chico y le dio la espalda para lavar los trastos hasta que oyó la taza quebrarse contra el piso.

–Shu que demonios… –preguntó Yuki molesto ante el evidente desperdicio de su trabajo, pero en cuanto vio al pelirrosa pasó de la molestia a la preocupación, el chico estaba temblando.

–Lo… lo… lo siento… –comenzó a hablar entrecortadamente Shuichi en lo que el escritor lo miró –No… no se por qué pero me tiemblan mucho las manos… –empezó a sollozar –Tengo…

–¿Shu? ¿Te sientes bien? –inquirió tontamente el escritor, sabía que su niño no estaba bien, se acercó a él y abrió los brazos, el chico se lanzó hacia el rubio inmediatamente –Tranquilo Shu… todo está bien… –dijo mientras lo acariciaba suavemente esperando calmarlo sin que llegara a mayores… _Así será__ realmente imposible que duerma_ se dijo a si mismo y entonces recordó la conversación que tuvo un rato antes con la psicóloga.

––––––**Inicio del Flashback –––––**

–Buenas Yuki-san –saludó la Dra. Kokomi al entrar al cuarto.

–Hola –contestó escuetamente el escritor –Shuichi está tomando una ducha.

–Eso nos da algo de tiempo… quería hablar contigo a cerca del estado mental de Shuichi-kun –explicó la doctora.

Al oír esa frase el cuerpo de Yuki se tensó, sabía que la condición física del cantante no era algo de lo que preocuparse, pero estaba claro que su niño estaba bastante trastornado con lo sucedido incluso antes del episodio de hoy, así que probablemente las cosas empeorarían, por lo visto la Dra. pensaba lo mismo, haciéndole una seña la condujo hasta la parte de la habitación más alejada de la puerta del baño y le hizo un gesto de que hablara en voz baja.

–Como ya sabes las pesadillas de Shuichi-kun son producto de las situaciones traumáticas que vivió –comenzó la psicóloga –Éstas se deben a que está en un estado de ansiedad constante pero hasta ahora no había experimentado realmente ningún ataque de pánico.

–Hasta el de hoy –confirmó Yuki.

–Exacto, Shuichi-kun sentía tanto miedo cuando estaba huyendo que ni si quiera fue capaz de reconocerte –la doctora hablaba con seriedad –A decir verdad lo manejaste bastante bien pero me temo que estos ataques de pánico se vuelvan frecuentes así que quiero estar segura de que entiendes lo que Shuichi-kun siente en ese momento y voy a darte unas cuantas herramientas para que lo enfrentes adecuadamente por que de lo contrario el chico podría desarrollar fobias bien sea al sitio en el que se encuentra mientras experimenta el ataque de pánico o a las personas con las que esté.

–¿Por eso es que quiere irse tan desesperadamente de aquí? –preguntó Yuki –Es decir, a él nunca le han gustado los hospitales pero cuando Hayato-sensei le dijo que iba a dejarlo aquí unos días más se negó con todas sus fuerzas, quiere salir de aquí sin importar que….

–Posiblemente, pero ya trataremos eso en otro momento –admitió la doctora –Por ahora hablemos de lo que nos interesa de momento antes de que Shuichi-kun salga del baño.

Yuki asintió.

–Verás, generalmente los ataques de pánico se manifiestan como episodios inesperados sin causa aparente –comenzó a explicar Kokomi –El individuo presenta una gran variedad de síntomas asociados al miedo como hipertensión arterial, taquicardia, dificultad respiratoria, mareos e inestabilidad, sudoración, vómitos o náuseas... –tomo aire y siguió –Todos esos síntomas perfectamente coherentes con la emoción de miedo que los provoca.

–Eso lo sé –dijo Yuki con tono de fastidio, no necesitaba que le explicaran como a un niño solo necesitaba las cosas importantes.

–Generalmente esta crisis viene acompaña una extrañeza del "yo" junto a una percepción de irrealidad y de no reconocimiento del entorno –continuó explicando la Dra. omitiendo completamente el comentario del rubio –A menudo el individuo siente que está en peligro de muerte inminente y tiene una necesidad imperativa de escapar de un lugar o de una situación temida. Pero lo que es realmente importante…

–Al fin –interrumpió de nuevo el escritor.

–Lo que es realmente importante –dijo nuevamente la Dra. después de mirar a Yuki amenazantemente –Es que los ataques de pánico no duran mucho, pero son tan intensos que parecen durar una eternidad para el afectado y el hecho de no poder escapar físicamente de la situación de miedo extremo en que se encuentra acentúa los síntomas de pánico en sobremanera. Experimentar un ataque de pánico es una terrible, incómoda e intensa experiencia por lo cual no debes dejarlo solo hasta que se le pase, no me importa si estas en el momento cumbre de tu novela o si se quemará la cena, no lo dejes solo Yuki…

–¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo lo entiendo! –confirmó Yuki –No lo dejaré solo, ¿¿Pero que pasa si como esta tarde quiere huir de mi?? No creo que lo mejor sea forzarlo a quedarse conmigo…

–¡Pues si lo es! –le reprendió la chica –El individuo en medio de un ataque de pánico no piensa racionalmente, las cosas que uno haría normalmente como cruzar la calle cuando el semáforo está en rojo ¡No son comprensibles cuando eres presa de semejante ansiedad y desesperación! ¡Por eso es realmente peligroso que lo dejes solo cuando esté en medio de un ataque de pánico!

–Ya, ya… entendí –gruñó Yuki, ahora estaba preocupado.

–Ok, pues bien cuando Shuichi-kun entre en estado de pánico será evidente –continuó la Dra. –Por eso tienes que estar pendiente de él, te recuerdo que esto ocurre rápidamente, en un momento puede estar perfectamente y al siguiente estar tan ansioso que podría desmayarse –suspiró –Si te deja, abrázalo, has que se sienta seguro, recuérdale que nada está pasando que no hay nada ni dañino ni peligroso que solo está experimentando una sensación desagradable, que nada peor puede pasar. NO lo alarmes sobre lo que está pasando o lo que podría ocurrir, mantente pendiente de lo que pasa con su cuerpo en todo momento, dile que espere a que pase el temor, que mientras más rápido deje de pensar en cosas atemorizantes más rápido desaparecerá el miedo y cuando finalmente comience a sentirse mejor estimúlalo a planear que será lo siguiente que hará para que le ayudes a aclarar su mente. Pero es MUY importante que cuando se sienta preparado para continuar comience despacio, relajado, no le permitas esforzarse mucho, luego de un ataque de pánico su cuerpo estará tan agotado como si hubiese corrido un maratón, dale algo de beber y asegúrate de quedarte con el y mantenerlo vigilado hasta que este completamente calmado.

Yuki escuchó todo con atención haciendo notas mentales de que cosas eran importantes, cuando la Dra. terminó de hablar él seguía pensando así que ella le preguntó.

–¿Necesitas que te lo repita para que lo escribas?

–¡Muy chistosa! –le contestó el escritor –¿Algo más?

–Si, dado lo ocurrido hoy dudo que Shuichi-kun sea capaz de dormir algo esta noche –comenzó la Dra. y mientras le entregaba un frasco de medicamentos al escritor dijo –Por eso quiero que le des esta pastilla…

–Shu no quiere tomar ninguna medicina para dormir –dijo Yuki pero igual tomo el frasco.

–Lo se, pero su cuerpo muestra señas del stress al que ha estado sometido –dijo Kokomi –Sus ojeras son enormes y ha perdido bastante peso y lo sabes, pero lo que realmente me preocupa es que la falta de sueño sumado a todo lo que ha vivido lo conduzca a una profunda depresión o que su cuerpo sencillamente colapse por el cansancio…

–Ya veo… –dijo Yuki pensativo, la Dra. tenía razón y lo sabia pero no quería obligar al muchacho a nada –Voy a dejarlo dormir… si veo que le es imposible se la daré –concluyó el escritor a lo que la doctora sintió y poniéndose de pie fueron hasta la puerta del cuarto donde se despidieron no sin antes ponerse de acuerdo sobre la próxima sesión. Justo en el momento en que la mujer se fue el cantante salió del baño.

–Ne… Eiri… –dijo Shuichi cuando salió del baño con el cabello empapado y solo llevando pantalones –¿Me ayudarías a secarme el cabello?

––––––**Fin del Flashback–––––**

Impresionantemente, al menos desde el punto de vista del escritor, el chico pareció calmarse con el abrazo, luego de unos minutos dejó de temblar y volvió a respirar con normalidad.

–¿Ya te sientes mejor? –preguntó Yuki sin soltar a su niño.

–Si… no se que me pasó…–contestó Shuichi.

–Tuviste un pequeño ataque de ansiedad –explicó el escritor aún acariciando la espalda del pelirrosa –No es la gran cosa…

–¿Y tú cómo sabes de eso? –inquirió el cantante despegándose del cuerpo del otro para mirarlo con intriga.

–Kokomi-sensei me explicó, dijo que era normal –contestó Yuki, no tenía intenciones de mentirle al chico sobre aquella conversación, salvo la pastilla, no había razón para ocultar nada –De hecho cuadré tu próxima cita con ella…

–Ah… ya veo… –dijo Shuichi pensativo –¿Entonces esto… es normal? ¿No me estoy volviendo loco?

–¡Claro que es normal Baka! –contestó Yuki entre risas –¿Por que crees que te estas volviendo loco mocoso?

–Es que… –Shuichi pensó un momento si decir algo o no, pero decidió que no le haría bien guardarse todo eso –Estaba muy asustado… no estaba pasando nada… pero yo estaba muy asustado… no es lógico.

–¿Quién te dijo que tu alguna vez has actuado lógicamente? –preguntó el escritor en tono de broma, ante eso el cantante hizo un puchero –¿Quieres que vuelva a prepararte la manzanilla?

–Más tarde… aún tengo el estomago un poco revuelto… –fue la respuesta del chico.

–¿Entonces vayamos a la sala a ver algo de televisión o prefieres acostarte un rato?

–Sala… –murmuró Shuichi contra el cuello de Yuki, estaba seguro de que no podía dormir en ese momento.

Luego de una hora viendo programas que a Yuki le parecían extremadamente aburridos, tanto que se había quedado dormido, Shuichi sintió ganas de ir al baño, hizo un torpe esfuerzo por ponerse de pie sin despertar al rubio, pero su intento falló cuando cayó al suelo.

–¿A dónde vas Baka? –le preguntó Yuki tratando de auto controlarse y no gritarle por haberlo despertado de su placentero sueño

–Al baño…

–¡Baka! –le regañó gentilmente mientras lo llevaba al baño, esperó y lo trajo de vuelta a la cocina para preparar algo de comer.

Yuki hizo unos sandwichs no muy elaborados, más bien algo ligero, Shuichi comió sin ganas, pero no quiso despreciar el esfuerzo del escritor así que no dejó nada en el plato, cuando terminaron volvió a pedir por la manzanilla, alegó que estaba comenzando a sentir sueño y que eso lo ayudaba a relajarse, Yuki se la preparó pero antes de dársela lo llevó al cuarto y lo acostó en la cama. Shuichi bebió todo el contenido de la taza y se acostó sobre el pecho del rubio quien leía calmadamente un libro, no tardó ni un minuto en quedarse profundamente dormido. Yuki lo miró durante un rato acariciando su cabello hasta que el sueño lo venció.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Hiro, tanto él como K estaban cansados por el día que habían vivido pero el pelirrojo tenía una extraña sensación… no era extraña, la conocía perfectamente lo raro era que la tuviera precisamente hoy, con todo lo que habían vivido cualquiera pensaría que lo más normal sería cenar, tomar una ducha y acostarse a dormir para tratar de olvidar el stress y todo lo ocurrido.

Pero no, el guitarrista quería algo antes de eso… quería sexo, el único problema es que había discutido tontamente con K, claro que solo ahora le parecía tonto, pero en el momento estaba tan molesto… no sabía que lo había molestado más, si que K arriesgara la vida de esa manera, aunque no hubiese ocurrido nada, o que el norteamericano no lo hubiese dejado ir a buscar a su mejor amigo cuando estaba desaparecido. Aquello hizo que la pareja discutiera fuertemente, ahora estaban cada uno por su lado con cara de enojo. Pero sus ganas de sexo solo aumentaron al recordar la riña, el sexo de reconciliación tenía fama de ser muy bueno y él quería comprobarlo.

Decidido, Hiro se acercó hasta K sentándose a su lado en el sofá, esperó… quizás su manager pensaba como él y se lanzaba a besarlo, pasaron unos minutos pero el norteamericano parecía más interesado en la televisión que en el chicho sentado a su lado. El pelirrojo se sintió un poco frustrado pero decidió continuar, sin mucho preámbulo puso su cabeza sobre las piernas del rubio, pero en vez de acostarse mirando hacia la televisión lo hizo de manera tal que quedó mirando directamente a la entrepierna de K.

K se sorprendió realmente cuando el guitarrista se apoyó en sus piernas, y tragó con fuerza al sentir su respiración directamente sobre su pantalón en esa área de su cuerpo.

–What's up with you? (¿Qué pasa contigo?) –preguntó el norteamericano ciertamente intrigado ante la actitud del otro – I think you were still angry (Pensé que seguías molesto)

–No tanto –contestó Hiro mientras desbrochaba el cinturón del rubio.

–What if I'm still angry? (¿Qué pasa si todavía estoy enojado?) –dijo K, solo para ver que contestaba el pelirrojo, las manos del guitarrista acariciando la parte baja de su estómago lo estaban excitando aún cuando ni si quiera estaba rozando su miembro.

–¿Sigues molesto? ¿No quieres esto? –preguntó Hiro haciéndose el ofendido, dejó de tocar al rubio y se levantó de su regazo –Lo siento…

–¡¡Hey!! ¿A dónde vas? –cuestionó el rubio, sabía que la pregunta molestaría a su koibito pero no tanto como para hacerlo desistir –I didn't say I don't want to! (¡No dije que no quería!)

Hiro se volteó sonriendo, había escuchado exactamente lo que quería oír, cuando K vio la sonrisa traviesa del otro entendió que había caído en su trampa, pero no le importó ahora se sentía caliente y deseoso.

El guitarrista se acercó al manager y lo besó arrodillándose en el sofá con una pierna a cada lado de las del rubio, aquel no era un beso tierno ni mucho menos puro, era un beso lleno de lujuria y deseo, sus brazos se engancharon en el cuello del otro acariciándolo. K por su parte apretó el cuerpo del más joven con fuerza provocando que el roce entre sus cuerpos se intensificara y devolvió el beso igual de demandante, completamente embriagado con la pasión que estaban sintiendo. Cuando la falta de aire los hizo detenerse ambos se miraban devorándose hasta que el norteamericano habló.

–Are you going to continue what you were doing? (¿Vas a continuar con lo que estabas haciendo?)

Hiro no dijo nada pero se colocó en el suelo frente a K, ubicándose entre sus piernas acariciándolas con sus manos, recorriendo sus muslos arrancándole pequeños gemidos al rubio, finalmente decidió terminar de despojarlo de sus pantalones así que bajó el cierre con sus dientes con mucho cuidado y luego puso sus manos en las caderas del manager, éste entendió inmediatamente y las elevó para facilitarle el trabajo de quitarle los pantalones, pero lo que no se esperaba es que Hiro mientras lo despojaba también de sus bóxers acariciara sus nalgas, eso hizo que la electricidad viajara por el cuerpo de el mayor directo a su miembro.

Una vez sin pantalones sintió como Hiro se apoyaba contra él besando su cuello seductoramente mientras desbrochaba su camisa hasta que se la quitó por completo bajando por su cuerpo repartiendo besos aquí y allá hasta que finalmente estuvo a la altura de su miembro. El pelirrojo comenzó a tocar el pene del K como si de una guitarra se tratara, eran toques delicados pero solo contribuían a elevar la excitación del manager quien ya respiraba entrecortadamente, justo cuando estaba a punto de exigir algo más el más joven comenzó a lamer toda su longitud recorriéndola de arriba a bajo haciéndola brillar por la saliva. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con eso comenzó a meter el miembro en su boca, aunque Hiro no era un experto el sexo oral K no se quejaba, pero que el guitarrista se le insinuara de esa manera lo había excitado más de la cuenta así que tuvo que detener las caricias en su miembro por miedo a correrse demasiado rápido.

Hiro se sorprendió un poco cuando K lo detuvo pero no tuvo chance de preguntar ya que el norteamericano lo besó profundamente mientras los hacía cambiar de posiciones de manera tal que ahora era el guitarrista quien estaba sentado en el mueble y el manager arrodillado en el suelo entre sus piernas. A penas terminaron el beso K decidió quitarle la camisa al joven de una manera rápida y práctica, tomándola por el cuello haló arrancando todos los botones, para luego quitarle el resto de la ropa desesperadamente. Una vez desnudo Hiro estaba realmente excitado por lo rudo que estaba siendo K, _Parece un animal en celo_.

Rápidamente K engulló el miembro de Hiro arrancándole sonoros gemidos, luego de un par de minutos el guitarrista buscó entre los cojines hasta que encontró un frasco de lubricante, y se lo pasó a su koibito en señal de que necesitaba sentirlo ¡Ya! K tomó el frasco y sin dejar de chupar, lamer y morder suavemente el miembro en su boca echó una cantidad de líquido en sus manos y mientras succionaba la cabeza del pene del pelirrojo comenzó a masajear su entrada con un dedo mientras que con la otra jugaba suavemente con el escroto del chico apretándolo un poco en su mano. Pronto un dedo jugando en su entrada se convirtió en dos y dos en tres, y a todas éstas K no había dejado de estimular su miembro también… Hiro estaba tan caliente, estaba a punto de correrse y justo en ese momento en que K dejó de tocarlo completamente, lo miró con desaprobación a lo que el rubio contestó.

–Sorry… but… I can't wait any longer… (Lo siento... pero... no puedo esperar más...) –dijo el norteamericano mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas del japonés y colocaba su miembro presionando contra esa caliente cavidad, aquello hizo que Hiro gimiera al sentir el contacto.

Con una sola estocada K entró completamente en el cuerpo de Hiro arrancándole un sonoro gemido mientras se agarraba con fuerza de su cuello y enrollaba sus piernas apretando el cuerpo del norteamericano empujándolo lo más adentro posible levantando sus caderas. K le dio un momento para acostumbrarse pero mientras esperaba comenzó a masajear nuevamente el miembro del pelirrojo, cuanto éste empezó a mover sus caderas el rubio no pudo detenerse y comenzó a embestirlo rápida, fuerte y profundamente mientras Hiro gemía frases inentendibles entre uno que otro "K". Pasaron un par de minutos, ambos hombres sudaban y se besaban con desesperación, el norteamericano no había dejado de masturbar ni por un segundo el miembro del otro con su mano provocándole un fuerte orgasmo. Cuando Hiro sintió que llegaba al clímax se agarró de la espalda del manager con todas sus fuerzas clavándole las uñas mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba preso del placer.

El dolor en su espalda, el cuerpo retorciéndose bajo el suyo, el líquido caliente derramándose en su mano, el grito ahogado de Hiro al venirse y la forma en que aquel anillo de músculos se contrajo provocaron que con un par de estocadas más el rubio se corriera con mucha intensidad arqueando su espalda y apretando las nalgas del otro con tanta fuerza que sabía que le saldrían morados al día siguiente pero no le importó ¡Su orgasmo fue increíble!

Una vez terminó de correrse K se desplomó sobre Hiro quien lo abrazó hasta que los dos recuperaron el aliento, finalmente el norteamericano salió del cuerpo del más joven poniéndose de pie y lo haló hasta el cuarto para meterse bajo las sábanas y dormir placenteramente.

* * *

Lentamente Shuichi bostezó y comenzó tomar conciencia de su entorno, no quería abrir los ojos aún… aunque se sentía bastante descansado, quería quedarse así un rato más, estaba siendo abrazado, sabía que estaba durmiendo en el pecho del escritor, podía sentir su calor y el vaivén de su cuerpo al respirar rítmicamente, inspiró profundamente inhalando el aroma de su koibito… _Si este es el olor de Eiri… se siente tan bien estar así…… ¿Cuánto habré dormido?_... lentamente abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió al notar que el cuarto estaba perfectamente iluminado, a decir verdad el cantante creía que había dormido a penas un par de horas, era raro que no se hubiese despertado en medio de una pesadilla como lo había hecho las últimas dos semanas, de hecho estaba seguro de que no lograría conciliar el sueño luego de haber visto de nuevo al gerente… aún así era de día… _No puedo haber dormido tanto…__._

–Eiri… –dijo Shuichi suavemente, no quería despertar al escritor que parecía dormir tan plácidamente pero necesitaba moverse y el brazo del rubio no se lo permitía –Eiri… –repitió al ver que el novelista no lo soltaba.

–Maldito mocoso quédate quieto y vuelve a dormir –contestó Yuki sin abrir los ojos.

Shuichi hizo su mejor intento por hacer lo que se le dijo, de hecho estaba muy impresionado por que el simple hecho de estar en su casa, en su cama, con Eiri, después de que el escritor le había dicho que lo amaba le había permitido dormir una noche entera tranquilamente, o al menos eso creía él. Luego de unos cuantos minutos el pelirrosa se dio cuenta de que le sería imposible seguir durmiendo, tenía sed y hambre, intentó salirse del agarre del rubio pero por su puesto no pudo hacerlo y en cambio logró volverlo a despertar.

–¡Mocoso del demonio deja de moverte! –gruñó Yuki esta vez sí, abriendo los ojos para observar que era lo que le pasaba al cantante que no lo dejaba dormir.

–Déjame levantarme Eiri –pidió Shuichi poniendo ojitos de cachorro –Ya no puedo seguir durmiendo… –dijo mientras sentía como el escritor lo soltaba, así que se sentó en la cama pero tan pronto como lo hizo se sintió mareado llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

–¡Hey!¿ Mocoso estas bien? –preguntó Yuki preocupado al ver que el chico se tambaleaba, se sentó en la cama y lo tomó por los hombros justo antes de que el pelirrosa se desplomara, no perdió el conocimiento pero parecía que todas las fuerzas le habían abandonado –¿Shu?

–Lo siento… –contestó Shuichi hablando muy bajito –De pronto me sentí muy débil…

–¡No necesitas disculparte por eso mocoso! –le reprendió el rubio en tono amable mientras lo abrazaba durante algunos minutos, Yuki estaba comenzando a preocuparse, no había ninguna razón real para que el chico estuviera tan débil, pronto su mente se iluminó… _La pastilla…esto debe ser un efecto segundario… ¡Arg!...¡¡¡sabía que no tenía que darle esa pastilla!!!__._

Un tanto molesto consigo mismo Yuki tomó el teléfono y pidió unos cuantos servicios de comida a domicilio, cuando terminó el cantante comenzó a hablar.

–Lo siento Eiri… –se disculpó de nuevo Shuichi.

–¿Por qué te disculpas baka? –preguntó el escritor _¿Es que no sabe decir otra cosa?_

–Por que estas molesto… –explicó el cantante –Aunque no se por qué… pero seguro es mi culpa…

–¡¡¡¡Baka!!!!! –gruñó Yuki mientras giraba al chico para encararlo y decirle muy dulcemente –Estoy molesto pero no es contigo… de hecho estoy molesto… conmigo…

–¿Contigo? –inquirió el pelirrosa extrañando.

–Es mi culpa que no te sientas bien… probablemente –confesó Yuki mientras sacaba de la mesa de noche las pastillas que le había dado la Dra. Kokomi –Te di esto para que pudieras dormir y…

–¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!! –interrumpió Shuichi tomando el frasco –Tu… ¡¡¡TU!!! –dijo mientras lo señalaba con el dedo índice y se alejaba de él –¡Sabías que no quiero estas cosas! ¡Lo sabías! ¿¿Entonces por que me diste esto?? ¿¿Cuándo me lo diste???

–Anoche… disuelta en la manzanilla –explicó el escritor –Kokomi-sensei me las dio para que te ayudaran a dormir… ¡Sabes muy bien que después de lo de ayer no hubieses dormido ni un par de horas a no ser por eso!

–¡No volveré a beber nada de lo que me des! –dijo el cantante con un poco de rabia, sabía que Yuki tenía razón pero se sentía algo traicionado… luego de un momento se calmó y agregó –Me hubieses dicho…

–Te hubieses negado… –Yuki sabía que el chico se molestaría con el por dárselas pero también sabía que era lo mejor –Lo necesitabas Shu… admite que estabas agotado, tu cuerpo no iba a soportar estar sometido a tanto cansancio por mucho tiempo… ¡Y el mío tampoco mocoso! –añadió en tono de reproche pero no sonó realmente convincente –Los dos necesitábamos una buena noche de sueño…

–Lo se… Tienes razón –admitió Shuichi quien había leído las instrucciones del medicamento para luego mirar a su koibito con determinación –La próxima vez que decidas drogarme con una cosa de éstas –dijo mientras sacudía el frasco y lo miraba seriamente –¿Podrías decírmelo? ¡O por lo menos lee las instrucciones!

–¿Las instrucciones? Kokomi-sensei me dijo que te diera una pastilla –contestó confiadamente Yuki.

–Pues se equivocó –dijo Shuichi con firmeza –Aquí dice que se administre una pastilla completa a un adulto, con peso y contextura de adulto… Y la última vez que me miré en el espejo no tenía ninguna de las dos cosas… yo aún sigo tomando las dosis para niños –confesó mientras se sonrojaba, aquello no era algo de lo que se sintiera particularmente orgulloso, sobre todo porque Hiro siempre se metía con él por eso.

–A ver… –dijo Yuki mientras agarraba el dichoso frasco para comprobar que el chico tenía razón, y la tenía…_Menudo descuido…menos mal que no era algo más fuerte o hubiese podido matarlo_pensó extremista mente –Aquí dice que los efectos desaparecen totalmente a las 12 horas aproximadamente… si te la tomaste a las diez… ya es casi mediodía… deberías sentirte mejor en un par de horas…

–Lo sé… –dijo Shuichi sintiéndose débil de nuevo –¿Eiri me traerías algo de beber?… muero de sed…

Yuki levantó una ceja ante el pedido, iba a quejarse, ¿Desde cuándo él, Yuki Eiri, era el mayordomo del baka pelirrosa? Pero antes de decir algo su conciencia lo abofeteó, no era culpa del chico no poder ir él mismo a buscar un vaso de agua… de hecho el escritor tenía bastante responsabilidad por ello. Una vez que comprendió eso le sonrió al cantante y fue por un "par de cosas" a la cocina y regreso con las manos llenas de jugos y botellas de agua y cerveza. Cuando entró al cuarto encontró a Shuichi leyendo la parte de atrás de su última novela, a decir verdad Yuki no sabía que su niño leyera sus novelas, el cantante estaba realmente concentrado así que no le prestó atención al escritor quien luego de poner todos los envases en la neverita del cuarto se sentó en la cama a su lado y le preguntó.

–¿Te parece interesante?

–¿Ah? ¡Eiri! ¡Me asustaste! –dijo Shuichi luego de dar un pequeño salto al oír la voz del otro –¿Es una especie de continuación de la anterior?

–Pues si… ¿Pero cómo demonios sabes tú eso? –preguntó el escritor levantando una ceja – ¿A caso las lees?

–¡¡¡Claaaro!!! –afirmó Shuichi con sinceridad pero cuando vio la expresión de asombro en el rostro del rubio se sintió apenado y se sonrojó –¿Te molesta que lo haga?

–No… solo me sorprende… –dijo Yuki, en verdad no se imaginaba que el chico pudiera concentrarse lo suficiente como para leer un libro con seriedad –¿Cuántas has leído?

–¡Todas! –contestó Shuichi con una sonrisa –Solo me falta ésta…

–¿Todas? ¿Desde cuándo las lees?

–Si todas… comencé a leerlas cuando me mudé para acá –comenzó a explicar el pelirrosa –Tu editora siempre te las trae antes de que las publiques así que siempre las leo antes que el resto –agregó sintiéndose orgulloso, Yuki no pudo más que sonreír, se sentía realmente feliz de que su niño leyera su trabajo.

Sin decirle nada más tomó el rostro del pequeño entre sus manos y lo besó tiernamente, cuando el cantante contestó posando sus manos en sus hombros acercándolo, lo abrazó, en poco tiempo el beso se volvió más pasional, ambos hombres se deseaban con fuerza y lo expresaban recorriendo el cuerpo del otro con sus manos sin separar sus labios ni un momento enredando sus lenguas. Cuando Shuichi iba a romper el beso por que estaba comenzando a sentirse débil bajo las diestras manos del escritor sonó el timbre anunciando que la comida que ordenaron había llegado, Yuki se levantó de la cama con un bufido.

Cuando Eiri regresó al cuarto el chico no estaba en la cama en donde él lo había dejado, el escritor lo llamó con desesperación y su niño le contestó desde el baño, luego de cargar al cantante de vuelta a la cama ambos comieron un plato de sopa, que el rubio había pedido con la intención de devolverle las fuerzas al chico, y un par de cosas más pero al momento del postre Shuichi dijo que estaba lleno y mientras el escritor comía un pedazo de tarta de fresa el cantante se acostó en su regazo y se volvió a quedar dormido. Cuando Yuki notó que el pelirrosa dormía profundamente suspiró con frustración, le estaba costando Dios y su ayuda contenerse, quería hacerle el amor a su niño, ahora que estaban en su casa nadie los interrumpiría como ayer en el hospital, además su niño lo había perdonado y quería sellar su reconciliación haciéndolo suyo nuevamente, deseaba tan desesperadamente oír los gemidos de placer de su niño… Yuki tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos antes de que la excitación que le producían los recuerdos de sus momentos con el chico fuera demasiada, resignado acomodó a Shuichi sobre su pecho y se durmió con él.

Aunque no había pasado ni una hora desde que se habían vuelto a dormir, Yuki había despertado hace rato y estaba comenzando a aburrirse de mirar al techo cuando sintió como su niño se revolvía entre sus brazos.

–Al fin despertaste… –dijo el escritor mientras el niño se levantaba para mirarlo –¿Te sientes mejor?

–¡Si! ¡Gracias! –contestó Shuichi sonriendo.

–¿Gracias?

–Si… por más que me molestara… bueno realmente necesitaba una noche de sueño completa –explicó el cantante –¡Gracias a eso me siento renovado y la sopa también estaba muy rica y me cayó de maravilla! ¡Fue una buena elección!

–¡Pues claro! Que esperabas la escogí yo después de todo… –dijo Yuki con tono de sobrado, con lo cual se ganó otra sonrisa del chico.

–Ne… Eiri… –comenzó Shuichi a hablar sonrojándose, cosa que el otro no pasó por alto –¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Digo… ¿Vas a ponerte a trabajar? –preguntó el cantante, cuando el otro negó con la cabeza sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos diciendo –¡Genial entonces podemos pasar el día juntos!

–¿Y? ¿Qué quieres hacer? –inquirió Yuki, aunque ya sabía por donde venía la cosa _¡Este mocoso es tan transparente!_ pensó mientras devolvía el abrazo.

–Mmmm… no lo sé… –dijo Shuichi antes de besar el cuello del escritor justo debajo de su oreja.

Aquel beso se tradujo en una fuerte corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo el cuerpo de Yuki, mandando el mensaje claro de que el chico quería sexo… y él lo había estado esperando por mucho tiempo… ni loco iba a negarse… Haló al chico de manera tal que la parte de arriba del cuerpo del cantante quedó sobre su propio cuerpo haciendo que sus rostros estuvieran a la misma altura. Yuki no lo dudó un segundo luego de ver un destello de deseo en esa gemas amatistas y lo besó con pasión, sin contenerse apretando su cuerpo pero teniendo cuidado de no ejercer presión sobre las costillas lesionadas del chico, no quería herirlo y que eso los interrumpiera.

Mientras se besaban Yuki los hizo girar de manera de quedar él sobre el cuerpo de pelirrosa pero asegurándose de apoyar su peso en sus manos y no en el cuerpo de otro, eventualmente cuando la falta de aire los hizo separarse ambos hombres se miraban con deseo, el escritor terminó de acomodarse arrodillándose entre las piernas del otro y mientras volvía a besarlo con una mano comenzó a subir la camisa de chico dejando al descubierto su ombligo. Cuando comenzó a acariciar la piel expuesta del pequeño se dio cuenta de que éste estaba temblando, se maldijo mentalmente por ser tan atorado, quizás su niño aún no estaba preparado para eso todavía.

–Shu… estas temblando –dijo el escritor mientras retiraba un mechón de cabello de la cara del cantante –No tenemos que hacerlo… si no quieres…

–Yo… si quiero Eiri… –dijo el pelirrosa mirando a su koibito a los ojos pero sin dejar de temblar.

–¿Seguro? –preguntó Yuki, en verdad no quería obligar a su niño a nada –No me voy a molestar ni nada…

–Estoy seguro Eiri –contestó Shuichi y sonrojándose al máximo agregó –Quiero que me… me hagas tuyo…. yo… **necesito** sentirme tuyo de nuevo…

Aquello era exactamente lo que el novelista quería escuchar y lo que quería hacer, le sonrío al chico acostado en la cama para hacerle entender que iba a complacerlo, volvió a besarlo a lo que el pelirrosa respondió agarrándose del cuello del escritor pero seguía temblando, no podía evitarlo, aunque deseaba mas que nada que Eiri lo tomara como antes y sentir de nuevo que era uno con él, sentía miedo, sabía que su koibito no le haría daño ni mucho menos pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos tratando de dejarse llevar por el momento tenía pequeños flashback nada agradables.

Yuki comprendió perfectamente lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su niño, lo mismo le había pasado luego del incidente con Aisawa, al chico le llevó un tiempo antes de poder tener sexo nuevamente con el escritor.

Eiri dejó de besar a Shuichi y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo

–Te Amo y Te Deseo muchísimo Shuichi –dijo casi en un susurro –Yo también quiero tomarte y hacerte mío de nuevo… No tienes por que tener miedo –lo besó en el cuello – Pero si sientes que es demasiado y necesitas detenerte solo dilo y yo me detendré….

–Yo también Te Amo Eiri –contestó Shuichi sonriendo pero con los ojos aguados –Y me siento muy feliz de poder hacer esto contigo… en verdad deseo hacerlo… pero se gentil… yo… yo aún estoy herido y…

–Tranquilo Shu… –dijo Yuki muy bajito directamente sobre el oído del otro –Voy a hacerte el amor de la manera más delicada que jamás lo halla hecho.

Luego de decir aquello sintió como el cuerpo del cantante se relajaba casi completamente así que comenzó a mordisquear suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja del chico mientras recorría su torso con sus manos muy lentamente casi sin tocarlo. Luego de un rato de besar el cuello del pelirrosa hasta que éste finalmente se relajara del todo, se separó de él y lo hizo sentarse para despojarlo de su camisa, desabrochó lentamente cada botón y la retiró dejando al descubierto el pecho vendado del chico. Acto seguido Yuki le pidió a Shuichi que lo mirara atentamente, quería que su niño se concentrara en sus caricias y no pensara en los malos recuerdos que tenía… comenzó a repartir pequeños besos sobre las costillas lastimadas de su niño casi con reverencia mientras acariciaba su espalda con una mano y la otra estaba posaba gentilmente sobre una de las rodillas del chico.

Cuando Shuichi vio la manera en que Eiri estaba besando sus heridas sintió como si fuera a desmayarse, no por debilidad sino por lo intenso del momento… sus ojos comenzaron a anegarse, no por miedo sino por felicidad, amaba mucho a Eiri y Eiri lo amaba a él, se lo estaba demostrando con cada caricia, se llevó una mano a la cara para secarse las lágrimas pero Yuki se le adelantó y las limpió con sus pulgares para luego besarlo tiernamente mientras lo hacía acostarse de nuevo en la cama. Bajó por su cuello repartiendo besos aquí y allá pero antes de seguir con su pecho el escritor empujó al pelirrosa acomodándolo sobre las almohadas haciéndole quedar casi sentado para que no perdiera detalle de lo que hacía.

Yuki retomó el ataque de besos sobre el cuello del chico mientras lo sostenía por la cintura para luego bajar lentamente lamiendo y besando hasta que alcanzó el pezón derecho del cantante, en el momento en que comenzó a succionarlo y mordisquearlo suavemente logró arrancarle los primeros gemidos al pelirrosa, esos gemidos eran como música para los oídos del escritor que había pasado tanto tiempo deseando oírlos. Cuando el pezón derecho estuvo completamente duro repitió las mismas acciones en el izquierdo recorriendo con sus manos los brazos de chico, una vez satisfecho con el nivel de excitación que había provocado tomó una de las manos del chico y la besó mirando al cantante a los ojos, besó su mano como los príncipes besaban las manos de las princesas en la edad media, Shuichi soltó una risita tímida ante el gesto lo cual sólo logro estimular al escritor a seguir, lamiendo y besando fue subiendo poco a poco por el brazo del chico hasta que alcanzó y lamió de manera lasciva la oreja de su niño haciéndolo gemir nuevamente. Se tomó su tiempo besándolo de nuevo y luego bajó por el otro brazo de la misma manera que había recorrido el anterior y cuando alcanzó la mano de chico la besó de tal cual como había besado la otra minutos antes, luego tomo las dos manos del pequeño con las suyas y las besó como antes y en las palmas, siempre manteniendo el contacto visual con las dos amatistas que lo observaban.

Shuichi aprovechó la cercanía de la cara de Yuki y luego de que éste besara sus manos tan tiernamente el cantante se inclinó hacia adelante y tomando el rostro del rubio con sus manos se acercó para besarlo mientras acariciaba suavemente los mechones de cabello dorado y lo sostenía por la nuca. Yuki entendió que el chiquillo quería devolverle las caricias que acababa de recibir pero él todavía no había terminado de adorar el cuerpo de su niño así que empujándolo de nuevo contra las almohadas volvió a besar sus pezones alternadamente mientras tocaba todo el torso del chico con sus manos sin ejercer presión sólo rozándolo, provocándolo.

A este punto Shuichi respiraba con fuerza y miraba embelesado como su koibito acariciaba su cuerpo, para cuando Yuki alcanzó el borde del pantalón del chico éste gimió entrecortadamente al notar como los expertos dedos del escritor rozaban ligeramente esa delicada zona mientras tiraba de los pantalones de elástico de los que se conformaba la pijama del pelirrosa para bajarlos al igual que su ropa interior, ante los roces que estaba recibiendo el cantante involuntariamente movió sus caderas hacia adelante para hallar más contacto, cosa que fue aprovechada por el rubio para despojarlo del resto de la ropa descendiendo lentamente por las esbeltas piernas del chico. Una vez se deshizo de los pantalones Yuki tomó el pie lesionado de su niño y lo besó, primero en la planta haciéndole cosquillas y luego sobre las vendas de la misma manera, prácticamente reverente, con la que había besado los vendajes de su pecho, cuando terminó y aún sosteniendo con delicadeza el pie del chiquillo haciendo que su pierna no tocara la cama continuó su camino ascendente besando y lamiendo cada centímetro de piel a su alcance.

Unos segundos más tarde alcanzó la rodilla del cantante, se detuvo un momento para acariciarla y continuó subiendo repartiendo besos y lamidas no solo por la parte frontal de los muslos del chico sino también por su parte interna, con cada toque un gemido se escapaba de la garganta de Shuichi, Yuki continuó por la ingle del pelirrosa hasta el erecto miembro de éste, estaba secretamente orgulloso de haber logrado que el chico se excitara con sus caricias después de todo lo que había vivido, así que decidió que le daría todo el placer que pudiera para hacerlo olvidar cualquier toque que no fuera el suyo. Asegurándose de que Shuichi lo miraba el escritor lamió suavemente el miembro del chico desde la base hacia arriba haciendo especial presión en esa hendidura en forma de v debajo de la cabeza del pene, aquello hizo que el cantante soltara el gemido más sonoro que hubiese pronunciado hasta el momento, con una sonrisa Eiri siguió lamiendo un poco más pero luego se movió otra vez hasta la ingle del chicho para comenzar a recorrer, esta vez de bajada, la otra pierna del pelirrosa, repitiendo metódicamente cada caricia y cada beso hasta que alcanzó el pie sano del niño y lo besó con la misma devoción con la que había besado el otro.

Se detuvo un momento para contemplar a su niño quien lo miraba con esas grandes gemas amatistas inundadas de deseo y amor, con su boca entre abierta respirando entrecortadamente. Shuichi pudo ver como Eiri lo observaba detalladamente como si estuviera viendo una obra en un museo y aquello hizo que se sonrojara al máximo, cuando el escritor se percató del color aumentando en las mejillas del chico le sonrió traviesamente y se abalanzó sobre su boca, inmediatamente el cantante se abrazó del cuello del otro mientras sus lenguas se enfrentaban en sus bocas haciendo que la saliva comenzara a derramarse por la comisura de sus labios. Yuki deslizó una mano hasta el miembro de su niño y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente ahogando los gemidos del pelirrosa con su beso. Cuando la falta de aire le hizo soltar los labios ahora rojos del cantante, el rubio se movió hasta que su cara quedara directamente sobre su pene y sin miramientos se lo llevó a la boca y comenzó a chupar mientras lo masajeaba, aquello obligó a Shuichi a agarrase con fuerza de las sábanas con una mano mientras que con la otra se apoyó del hombro de su koibito mirando con los ojos entre abiertos a los luceros dorados que le observaban mientras su dueño engullía su miembro.

Shuichi no iba a poder contenerse mucho más, las caricias de Eiri tan tiernas y delicadas lo habían estimulado increíblemente, ciertamente su koibito le estaba haciendo el amor de una manera totalmente nueva, no solo era la forma en la que lo tocaba, la mirada en los ojos dorados del escritor, Shuichi no podía desengancharse de ella, era tan irreal para el que su adorado rubio lo mirara con amor y no solo con pasión. Todo esto aunado la excelente dosis de sexo oral que estaba recibiendo hacían que gemidos cada vez más fuertes.

–E… ahhh… Eiri… nnnggg… –Shuichi estaba cerca de su límite, el escritor lo sabía, así que sin sacar ni un momento el miembro del niño de su boca estrujó suavemente su escroto dándole el estímulo final –Me… vengo… –gimió el cantante, Yuki pudo observar las contracciones en la cara de Shuichi cuando alcanzó el orgasmo mientras chorros de líquido caliente eran disparados en su boca y el cuerpo del chiquillo se estremecía mientras gemía roncamente su nombre –E… Eeeeeiriiiiiii………

Yuki siguió chupando hasta la última gota sin dejar escapar nada, cuando el cuerpo del chico dejó de estremecerse el escritor se colocó delicadamente sobre él para besarlo en el cuello mientras el pelirrosa trataba de normalizar su respiración, luego de un momento muy breve las manos de Shuichi tomaron el rostro del rubio, el cantante lo besó con entrega, con pasión, con amor… Yuki estaba sorprendido de que su niño pudiera besarlo siempre con la dosis justa de todos los sentimientos que sentían…_Dios no puedo creer lo mucho que extrañaba esto_ se dijo a si mismo el novelista mientras besaba al chico.

Luego de unos minutos de besos entre cortados para respirar, Eiri dejó de besar definitivamente a Shuichi para mirarlo… no podía evitarlo… su niño se veía tan hermoso perlado por el sudor… con esa mancha rosada en sus mejillas y los ojos brillando entre el amor y el deseo…

–Eiri… ¿No vas a hacerlo? –preguntó Shuichi luego de un par de minutos que le parecieron eternos ya que su koibito solo lo había estado mirando… estaba empezando a preocuparse…. todo estaba siendo realmente maravilloso… pero…. generalmente, bueno, siempre, era el pelirrosa el primero en correrse, pero nunca el escritor se había tardado tanto en poseerlo… Shuichi estaba comenzando a dudar… ¿_Y si Eiri ya no quiere hacerlo conmigo?__..._

–Claro que voy a hacerlo –contestó Yuki mientras sonreía, podía leer los pensamientos en la mente de su niño como si de un libro abierto se tratara… –Ni pienses que hoy te salvas –aseguró en tono juguetón para luego volver a besar al cantante.

Mientras lo besaba, Yuki hizo que Shuichi se separara del respaldar de almohadas en el que había estado apoyado y lo fue moviendo hacia el centro de la cama. Cuando rompieron el beso en busca de aire Eiri se levantó de la cama ante la mirada de intriga del otro. Con toda la elegancia que lo caracteriza el escritor comenzó a desvestirse lentamente asegurándose de darle un buen espectáculo al chico cuyas gemas amatistas ahora comenzaban a mirarlo con hambre… una vez completamente desnudo y con su miembro dolorosamente erecto a la vista volvió a la cama, se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo del chico para besarlo, no se cansaba de besarlo una y otra vez, cuando su miembro duro rozó contra el pene semierecto del pelirrosa Yuki soltó un gemido, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo mental para no montarse al chico en ese mismo instante sin prepararlo siquiera.

Cuando los besos, caricias y roces hicieron que Shuichi estuviera nuevamente duro, cosa que no le llevo casi nada de tiempo pues la visión de Eiri desnudo y completamente erecto con semejante mirada de pasión y deseo en esas orbes doradas era el mayor afrodisíaco que existía para Shuichi, Yuki se separó de él y le pidió que se girase, el cantante obedeció rápidamente poniéndose sobre manos y rodillas dándole una excelente visión de su entrada a su koibito.

Yuki tragó con fuerza, necesitaba sentirse rodeado por su niño ¡Ya!, pero la nueva posición del muchacho había puesto al descubierto muchos centímetros de piel que no habían sido besados. Armándose de autocontrol Eiri se colocó de rodillas entre las piernas del otro y se apoyó ligeramente en su cuerpo, con una mano se sostenía mientras que con la otra quitaba el cabello de la nuca del pelirrosa para comenzar allí su nuevo ataque de besos. Besó su cuello hasta el cansancio para luego besar ambos hombros y comenzar a descender lentamente por la columna vertebral del chico, siempre besando o lamiendo acariciando sus costados suavemente con sus manos. Cuando llegó a las nalgas del pelirrosa se detuvo y las acarició una con cada mano para luego acariciar sus muslos y sus pantorrillas repartiendo besos eventuales en uno que otro lugar hasta que la visión del cuerpo de Shuichi nuevamente bañado en sudor y completamente duro con su entrada al alcance de sus manos fue demasiado para el escritor quien rindiéndose a sus deseos se acercó hasta las nalgas del chico para besarlas y morderlas un momento. Mientras acariciaba los glúteos de su niño los separó suavemente para dejar completamente al descubierto su entrada y comenzar a lamer alrededor de ella pero sin presionar para entrar. Yuki continuó estimulando al pelirrosa pero cuando chupó suavemente el lugar donde el escroto de chico se une con su cuerpo Shuichi perdió toda la fuerza de sus brazos y terminó con la cara contra la cama y las caderas elevadas permitiéndole a Yuki un mejor acceso. Sin pensárselo dos veces el escritor volvió sobre sus pasos y comenzó meter su lengua sobre ese anillo de músculos, luego de dilatarlo un poco se retiró del cuerpo del chico en busca de lubricante.

Una vez encontrada la dichosa botella volvió posicionarse entre las piernas de Shuichi quien respiraba nuevamente de manera entrecortada, al notar eso Yuki le preguntó si se encontraba bien, el chico contestó que si pero igual el escritor lo hizo volver a ponerse sobre sus manos, estaba convencido de que estar con la cara en la cama no era precisamente lo más cómodo para el lesionado cantante. Con todo acomodado Yuki volvió a besar el cuello de su niño, no sin antes echarse una generosa cantidad de lubricante en la mano para comenzar a meter un dedo en la entrada del chico. Para cuando el escritor empujó su segundo dedo a través del anillo de músculos su amante soltó un gemido que sonaba más a dolor que a placer así que Yuki se tomó su tiempo en dilatarlo apropiadamente, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez así que Shuichi estaba realmente estrecho, continuó moviendo sus dedos en forma de tijera, alternando intrusiones con movimientos circulares hasta que el tercer dedo entró sin recibir ninguna seña de dolor por parte del cantante, jugó un poco más dentro del cuerpo del pelirrosa con sus dedos hasta que éste soltó un gemido ronco y fuerte, había dado con la próstata del chico y cada vez que sus dedos se adentraban en él la rozaban nuevamente. Shuichi comenzó a balbucear y tuvo que luchar fuertemente contra las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo para poder concentrarse y hablar.

–Eiri… nggg… Eiri… –dijo Shuichi entrecortadamente con la voz roca llena de placer.

–¿Uhm? –preguntó Yuki haciéndose el tonto.

–Te… necesito… –fueron las siguientes palabras que abandonaron la boca del cantante.

Yuki se estremeció ante aquellas palabras por fin había llegado el momento que llevaba semanas esperando. Le pidió a Shuichi que volviera a girarse, quería ver su cara mientras lo penetraba… lo besó haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran y que ambos gimieran para luego buscar la mejor manera de acomodarse para el siguiente paso… una vez posicionado entre las abiertas piernas del pelirrosa Yuki tomó su miembro y luego de cubrirse de lubricante lo apuntó a la entrada de su koibito penetrándolo lentamente mientras se miraban a los ojos, levantó un poco las caderas de Shuichi para hacerse más fácil la entrada y reducir el dolor que estaba sintiendo el chico, evidenciado en las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos, pero aquella posición si era incómoda para el cantante ya que lo hacía apoyarse sobre la parte alta de sus espalda curvando su columna al tratar de sostenerse eso hizo que Shuichi soltara un gemido de dolor puro. Cuando Yuki vio el dolor reflejado en el rostro de su niño y lo escuchó quejarse comprendió de inmediato que esa posición hacía que le dolieran sus costillas lesionadas… en un movimiento rápido el escritor levantó a su koibito de la cama para tratar de aliviarlo pero no fue la decisión más inteligente por que al alzarlo y acercarlo a él hizo que Shuichi se sentara sobre su miembro penetrándolo profundamente y arrancándole otro gemido de dolor mientras se sostenía con fuerza por el cuello.

–Shu… ¿Estás bien? Lo siento… –susurró Yuki mientras acariciaba la espalda del otro y le besaba el hombro, su intención no había sido penetrarlo tan violentamente pero se desesperó cuando se dio cuenta que en la posición anterior le estaba haciendo daño en sus heridas y actuó en un impulso.

–Estoy bien… –contestó Shuichi con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Eiri mientras trataba de reponerse del pinchazo que había sentido en sus costillas y del dolor que sentía en su ano, en realidad la penetración no había sido ruda solo necesitaba acostumbrarse nuevamente al miembro de Eiri en su cuerpo –Solo… dame un momento… ha pasado mucho tiempo y yo…

–Lo sé… –le interrumpió Yuki –Estás muy estrecho… estás tan estrecho que me estás volviendo loco –confesó el escritor conteniéndose para no moverse, en realidad la presión que el pelirrosa estaba ejerciendo sobre su miembro amenazaba con provocarle un orgasmo en cualquier momento, aún si no se movía, así que mientras besaba el cuello del chico y acariciaba su espalda trato de auto controlarse un poco, no quería correrse tan rápido, quería disfrutar más de su niño, quería hacer a su niño disfrutar más.

Luego de un par de minutos Shuichi se acomodó de manera que quedó arrodillado, con una pierna a cada lado del escritor y completamente empalado sobre el miembro de éste mirándolo de frente. Cuando Yuki sintió que su niño se acomodó y giró sus caderas ligeramente comenzando a moverse supo que ya podía comenzar a embestirlo, aún así se lo tomó con calma, lo beso nuevamente y colocó sus manos en las caderas del chico para ayudarlo a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Suichi pasó un brazo detrás del cuello del escritor para sostenerse mientras que con su otra mano se agarraba del hombro del mismo. Yuki quitó una de sus manos de las caderas del chico para posarla sobre el miembro de éste y masturbarlo a contra tiempo con las embestidas que el cantante se estaba haciendo sobre su miembro. Yuki llevaba al ritmo ayudando a Shuichi a bajar y a subir por su miembro una y otra vez, ambos hombres sudando y gimiendo mientras luchaban por algo de aire entre besos. Cuando estaban cerca del clímax el escritor se quedó enganchado el los ojos amatistas que lo miraban… ahora Yuki movía sus caderas certeramente para embestir a su niño profundamente…

Cuando el orgasmo atravesó el cuerpo de Shuichi éste se estremeció arqueando su espalda, echando su cabeza hacia atrás agarrándose con fuerza de su koibito mientras gemía su nombre y se corría derramando todo ese líquido caliente sobre la mano del escritor y sobre sus vientres. Eiri no se perdió ni por un segundo de la imagen de su niño mientras se corría mientras él lo penetraba, era tan jodidamente sexy las contracciones de placer en la cara del pelirrosa… el escritor había estado conteniéndose más tiempo del que había creído posible pero cuando su niño pronunció su nombre mientras se corría Eiri fue empujado por el camino sin retorno y apretándose contra el cuerpo del cantante se corrió en su interior a la vez que el también gemía el nombre de su koibito.

En lo que terminó el orgasmo Yuki se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama arrastrando a su niño consigo, Shuichi terminó acostado sobre el pecho del rubio quien lo abrazaba fuertemente pero sin hacerle dañó mientras los dos luchaban por recuperar la respiración y sus cuerpos continuaba estremeciéndose aún. Cuando Yuki finalmente respiraba con normalidad y sus sentidos comenzaban a responderle de nuevo se dio cuenta que su niño seguía respirando entrecortadamente y luego sintió como su pecho se mojaba con las lágrimas del pelirrosa mientras éste sollozaba suavemente apretándose contra él.

–Shu… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien? –preguntó Yuki preocupado, no entendía por que el chico estaba llorando… tomó su rostro para intentar mirarlo pero su niño se negó estrujando la cara contra su cuello, aquello solo hizo que el escritor se preocupara más y volviera a preguntarle –Shu… háblame… ¿Estás bien? ¿Que pasa?

–Estoy… bien… –contestó Shuichi entrecortadamente casi susurrando.

–¿Entonces por qué estas llorando baka? –inquirió Yuki, una vez que le dijo que estaba bien el rubio estaba comenzando a entender así que tratando de aligerar el ambiente agregó –¿Podrías tener algo de consideración con mi ego? –dijo tratando de sonar a represaría pero terminó como un tono gentil y juguetón cuando dijo –¿Tan mal estuvo?

Aquella pregunta hizo que Shuichi se estremeciera y se levantara inmediatamente para mirarlo a los ojos muy seriamente aún cuando las lágrimas seguían derramándose de ellos.

–¡No estuvo mal Eiri no Baka! –dijo Shuichi con una sonrisa pero con lo ojos anegados –Es solo… de hecho es que –el pelirrosa se puso como un tomate al decir –Estuvo maravilloso Eiri… Realmente maravilloso.

–¿Entonces por qué lloras baka? –inquirió de nuevo Yuki mientras le secaba las lágrimas al chico.

–Es que… nunca me habías hecho sentir así… –dijo Shuichi tratando de explicarse –Nunca me había sentido así…

–¿Así?

–Tan amado –contestó el cantante sonriendo sonrojado

Dicho esto besó al escritor mientras éste lo abrazaba, no fue un beso largo, cuando lo terminaron Shuichi volvió a refugiarse en el pecho del rubio y cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido Yuki se movió para sentarse y con mucho cuidado lo acostó sobre la cama mientras se salía de él para luego acomodarlo sobre las almohadas y echarse a su lado. En lo que el escritor se acostó Shuichi se le abalanzó y apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su koibito.

–Ne… Eiri… –comenzó Shuichi a hablar mientras miraba las orbes doradas que tanto le gustaban con la barbilla apoyada aún en el pecho del escritor – Te amo… Te amo mucho Eiri –dijo con una sonrisa.

–Yo también… Te Amo Shuichi –le contestó Yuki mientras tomaba su rostro para darle un casto beso en lo labios y luego otro en la frente para después cubrirlos a ambos con las sábanas y acariciar el cabello del cantante hasta que su niño se quedó dormido entre sus brazos… –Tu eres mío… completamente mío –le susurró Yuki mientras lo apretaba con fuerza, se sentía completo y feliz, como si nada en el mundo pudiera hacerles daño… se rió un poco al darse cuenta de los pensamientos tan cursis que estaba teniendo pero no le dio mayor importancia… conocía perfectamente el porqué de esos pensamientos y por primera vez en su vida no sentía miedo ni se sentía avergonzado por la razón –Te amo Shuichi… –dijo suavemente antes de quedarse dormido también.

Un par de horas más tarde el ring de teléfono los despertó a ambos de su plácido sueño.

–Yuki Eiri –contestó el escritor molesto.

–Yuki-san es Hiro –habló el guitarrista completamente ajeno al hecho de estar interrumpiendo un momento de paz –¿Me pasas a Shu?

Yuki no le contestó simplemente se limitó a darle el teléfono al cantante mientras se ponía de pie camino al baño para asearse un poco, el semen seco en su cuerpo le comenzaba a fastidiar.

–Moshi Moshi Hiro –contestó Shuichi quien adivinó que era su amigo quien llamaba al ver la expresión de la cara de su koibito.

–Hola Shu –le saludo su amigo –¿Cómo te sientes?

–Bien gracias –dijo Shuichi sonriendo sin percatarse que Yuki lo miraba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta del baño –Estoy realmente bien…

–Me alegro… mira estaba pensando en pasarte a visitar dentro de un rato… –comentó Hiro –¿Qué te parece?…

–No lo creo Hiro –contestó el cantante al ver la mirada hambrienta que le estaba dedicando el rubio –Mejor ven mañana….

–De acuerdo Shu –dijo Hiro entre risas, solo había una razón en el mundo por la que le cantante se negaría a verlo… Yuki Eiri, el guitarrista se sentía contento… aquello significaba que su amigo había perdonado al escritor completamente –No interrumpiré tu tarde de sexo con Yuki-san –agregó entre risas.

–¡¡¡Hiro!!! –gritó Shuichi al sentirse descubierto provocándole carcajadas a su mejor amigo y a su koibito, luego de despedirse el cantante colgó el teléfono y se volteó a mirar al escritor.

–¿Qué tal si tomas una ducha? –dijo Yuki a penas su niño lo miró –Estás hecho un desastre.

Ante ese comentario Shuichi levantó las sábanas para verse, efectivamente tenía manchas de semen seco en su vientre y en la parte interna de sus muslos, tapándose nuevamente miró al escritor sonrojado. Yuki le sonrió, su niño le parecía extremadamente tierno cuando se sonrojaba por ese tipo de cosas, se le acercó y le sirvió de apoyo para ponerse de pie. Cuando el cantante se levantó sintió cierto dolor en la parte baja de su espalda como las primeras veces que había tenido sexo con el escritor pero no le importo, aquel pequeño dolor le recordaba que Eiri lo había hecho suyo de nuevo…

Cuando entraron en el baño Yuki ubicó al chico frente a lavamanos para que se sostuviera del mismo mientras él le quitaba las vendas que cubrían su pecho, en verdad no necesitaba cambiarlas realmente a no ser por las manchas blanquecinas que tenían ahora. Al apreciar el pecho descubierto de su niño puedo darse cuenta de que el cantante si había bajado mucho de peso, acarició su torso suavemente aliviando las pequeñas marcas dejadas por las vendas y le habló.

–Has perdido peso mocoso –dijo con seriedad.

–Tú también –contestó Shuichi con una sonrisa, hace unos minutos cuando miraba al escritor en la puerta del baño pensó que su koibito estaba más flaco.

Yuki solo se limitó a medio sonreír ante el comentario, era verdad pero prefería no ahondar en el tema y tener que terminar confesando que la preocupación por su niño era la causa de que hubiese perdido algo de peso. Eiri giró al cantante y lo alzó para sentarlo en el mueble del lavamanos y poderle quitar más cómodamente la venda del pie, ésta estaba limpia pero el escritor había puesto a llenar la bañera… no tenía sentido que se metiera en ella con la venda puesta. Cuando Yuki tocó el pie lastimado Shuichi dio un salto y reprimió un gritico de dolor con sus manos… el escritor se acordó en ese momento que el chico no se había tomado ningún analgésico desde el día anterior, _¡Por eso es que le duele! Baaka_….una vez sin nada que le estorbase colocó a su niño dentro de la ducha bajo el chorro de agua tibia para luego enjuagar su cuerpo con una esponja y jabón, apenas terminó Shuichi le quitó el jabón decididamente de sus manos y se dedicó a enjabonar el cuerpo del escritor con sus manos, ésta era su oportunidad para volver aprenderse cada rincón del cuerpo de su koibito ya que era una especie de ritual que hacían muy seguido… eso de bañarse el uno al otro.

Cuando enjabonó el pecho del escritor Shuichi se dio cuenta de que estaba en desventaja, no podía sostenerse de pie por si mismo, de hecho el rubio lo había estado sosteniendo todo el tiempo mientras él lo enjabonaba… tenía que hallar una manera de alcanzar el resto del cuerpo de su koibito… por lo pronto de abrazó a él juntando sus cuerpos y comenzó a enjabonarle la espalda mientras se apoyaba contra él para sostenerse. Por su parte Yuki había dejado que su niño lo acariciara por el único motivo de que disfrutaba las pequeñas manos del cantante, sabía que el chico no podría enjabonarlo por todas partes pero se sorprendió cuando Shuichi se dejó caer suavemente aún apoyándose en su cuerpo hasta estar de rodillas frente a él. El pelirrosa pasó sus manos por las piernas del otro una y otra vez hasta que estuvieron blancas de espuma y luego, con algo de timidez tomó el miembro del escritor y comenzó a masturbarlo muy suavemente. La sensación de las manos de su niño deslizándose por su pene gracias al jabón hizo que Eiri se pusiera duro rápidamente. Shuichi pareció distraerse un momento, quería… siempre había disfrutado hacerle sexo oral a su koibito… solo que cada vez que lo pensaba las imágenes del gerente venían a su cabeza, se las sacudió sin dejarlas ir muy lejos decidido a olvidarlas de la mejor forma posible reemplazándolas con imágenes nuevas y agradables.

–Eiri abre la ducha… –dijo Shuichi mirándolo a los ojos sonrojado –Quiero enjuagarte para…

–Ven –interrumpió Yuki halándolo hasta ponerlo de pie, sabía lo que su niño quería, sabía que el jabón le estorbaba así que los metió a ambos bajo la ducha y dejó correr el agua mientras ambos se besaban durante un rato.

Luego los sacó de allí y sentó a Shuichi sobre una toalla colocada cuidadosamente sobre el inodoro y volvió a besarlo, cuando la falta de aire los hizo parar Eiri se erguió quedando su miembro justo a una altura cómoda para el cantante si es que este se decidía a seguir, nuevamente lo estaba pensando… Yuki podía ver como las ideas bailaban en la cabeza del chico, iba a decirle que lo dejaran para otro día cuando una mano se apoderó de su miembro y otra lo tomaba por la cadera obligándolo a acercarse. Eiri soltó un gemido largo y ronco cuando Shuichi metió su miembro en su boca, cuando miró hacia abajo y se encontró con los ojos amatistas de su koibito mientras éste no dejaba de recorrer con su lengua la cabeza de su pene… sintió como su excitación se multiplicaba por mil. Era una lástima que en esa posición Shuichi no pudiera meterse completamente el largo y grueso miembro del rubio en la boca pero aún así el trabajo oral que estaba realizando era impecable, en un punto el escritor tomó los cabellos rosas del chico con su mano para internarse hasta la garganta del chico, pero eso sólo hizo que el cantante se ahogara un poco… iba a disculparse pero su niño le sonrió pícaramente y siguió con lo suyo hasta que ya fue demasiada excitación para el novelista quien luego de una pequeña advertencia se corrió en la boca de su niño con un orgasmo fuerte que hizo que sus piernas se tambalearan.

Shuichi tragó todo el semen caliente del escritor menos el último chorro con el cual jugó un poco en su boca, saboreándolo antes de tragarlo finalmente y sonreírle a su koibito. Cuando Yuki se repuso del orgasmo besó a su niño y sosteniéndolo por el trasero lo levantó del asiento en el que se encontraba, Shuichi inmediatamente se enganchó a él con manos y piernas. Sin perder el tiempo Yuki comenzó a preparar la entrada del chico sin dejar de besarlo, para cuando el pelirrosa estaba nuevamente listo para ser penetrado Yuki ya estaba duro de nuevo así que colocó su miembro en la entrada de su niño y lo miró, Shuichi hizo un pequeño gesto de asentimiento y bajó sus caderas para empalarse en una sola estocada sobre el miembro de Yuki. Luego de un momento el escritor preguntó si ya podía moverse y comenzó a embestirlo rápidamente mientras presionaba el cuerpo del chico contra la fría pared del baño y lo masturbaba. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el tan preciado orgasmo atravesara sus cuerpos mientras ambos hombres gemían fuertemente el nombre del otro. Cuando recuperaron la respiración Yuki los puso de nuevo debajo de la ducha y luego se metieron en la bañera abrazándose susurrándose eventuales te amo….

**Continuará…**

Bueno este si que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito!!!! Espero que les haya gustado…me esforcé por que quedara largo para que valiera la pena la espera. Como les dije tiene algo de avance en la historia, si quieren saber lo de los ataques de pánico lo saqué de unas cuantas páginas pero principalmente de Wikipedia…jejeje...traté de mantenerlo todo lo más realista posible…digo después de vivir lo que Shu pasó no es normal que el chico sea nuevamente el mismo de un día para el otro y quiera tener sexo desenfrenado jejejej…

**Respuesta a los Reviewer que no están registrados:**

Almach: Gracias por dejar review!!! Me alegra que te haya gustado la escena del escape por que me costó muchísimo jejeje espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y que también me dejes reviews!!

**Próximo Capítulo****: Volviendo a la normalidad**

Bueno el título lo dice todo, el próximo capítulo es bastante calmado las cosas comienzan a volver a la normalidad

Se les quiere!!!!

GRACIAS por leer!!!

Ah….y Por Favor!.....Dejen Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Volviendo a la normalidad

**ACALARACIONES:**

Ni Gravitation ni sus personajes me pertenecen…aunque es una lástima jejejej

Tampoco recibo ningún pago por esto, lo hago por mero gusto para mis lectores

––––––– cambio de escena

–blabla– diálogos

_Pensamientos_

**Énfasis**

–––––

Bueno aquí está el capítulo, lo se lo se….me tarde dos mil cuatrocientos cincuenta y ocho años en publicar….lo siento….a ver y me explico…tan pronto como salí de vacaciones mis musas desaparecieron y para cuando volvieron me dio amigdalitis, todo por culpa de una gripe mal curada… y cuando por fin pude terminar el cap por alguna razón no podía entrar en mi cuenta para subir el cap (a le estaban haciendo mantenimiento o eso parecía) en fin…aquí esta el cap….espero que lo disfruten.

Línea de tiempo: Shuichi sale del hospital un domingo por la noche.

**Capítulo 11****– ****Volviendo a la normalidad**

–––––

Luego de la sesión de sexo en el baño Eiri tuvo que cargar de vuelta a la cama a Shuichi ya que el olvido a la hora de tomarse los analgésicos y los movimientos que había estado haciendo durante las últimas horas provocaron que el chico escasamente pudiera respirar sin sentir dolor y ni hablar de poner el pie en el suelo y apoyarse en él. Yuki volvió a vendar el pecho de su niño, sabía perfectamente como hacerlo gracias a que la personalidad extrovertida de la enfermera que lo hacía todos los días en el hospital le había dado la oportunidad de aprender cómo hacerlo sin ponerse en evidencia, es decir, la chica se ofreció a enseñarle unas mil veces hasta que el escritor aceptó como una concesión para ella y no como respuesta a un deseo propio, conservando así perfectamente su orgullo.

Luego de vendar el pecho del pelirrosa pasó a hacerlo con su pie, mentalmente agradeció que el esguince no necesitara un yeso… las cosas eran bastante complicadas con una simple venda… ni imaginarse con un yeso, cuando hubo terminado fue por los dichosos analgésicos, Shuichi los tomó y no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando ya se había quedado dormido de nuevo. Eiri dejó al cantante en el cuarto y se fue a la cocina en busca de algo de comer, realmente se estaba muriendo de hambre…comió algunas sobras del almuerzo y se dedicó a fumar en paz, se sentía satisfecho con el día que había vivido… aunque no era común en él en verdad había disfrutado hacerle el amor a su niño de esa manera… se quedó pensando en el sofá de la sala durante largo rato… se sentía distinto… estaba cambiando… no en grandes cosas… pero si en las pequeñas e importantes… su niño le estaba haciendo cambiar poco a poco… Pronto un grito lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

–¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –se escuchó por todo el departamento la voz aterrorizada del cantante.

Yuki se puso de pie inmediatamente y lanzó el cigarrillo por la ventana mientras prácticamente corría hacia la habitación, apenas alcanzó el pasillo que daba a la puerta del cuarto vio como Shuichi venía cojeando sosteniéndose de la pared, pero eso no era lo importante, lo que en verdad llamó su atención era el hecho de que el chico tenía los ojos rojos como si hubiese estado llorando por horas, respiraba con dificultad y estaba bañado en sudor… pero sobre todo la mirada del chico… lucía aterrado. Yuki se apresuró para alcanzarlo, cuando Shuichi lo vio comenzó a llorar de nuevo justo antes de que el escritor lo abrazara y él se dejara caer en los brazos del rubio mientras le abrazaba de vuelta y hundía su cabeza en su pecho.

–Shu… ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Yuki mientras sostenía el cuerpo de su niño quien temblaba notoriamente y respiraba con dificultad.

–Eiri… yo… abrázame… –rogó Shuichi entre sollozos, con su voz tan suave como un susurro, no podía entender por que pero sentía tanto miedo que no podía respirar.

–Tranquilo Shu… –dijo Yuki abrazando al cantante fuertemente_, Maldición este si es una ataque de pánico con todas las de la ley_ se dijo a si mismo mientras acariciaba la espalda del chico para luego repetirle –Tranquilo Shu… no está pasando nada…

Yuki estaba preocupado, el chico no dejaba de temblar, no dejaba de llorar y no le decía nada de lo que pasaba por su mente… solo lo abrazaba como si soltarlo implicara su muerte, hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no angustiar más al pequeño y se dedicó a susurrarle palabras de aliento sin soltarlo, pero nada parecía mejorar… ciertamente no habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que escuchó el grito del pelirrosa pero a él le parecía que su niño llevaba así demasiado tiempo… iba a volver a hablar cuando sintió que el chico se tambaleaba.

Shuichi estaba luchando por calmarse, no sabía por que tenía tanto miedo, solo había sido una pesadilla como muchas otras… ahora estaba con Eiri, Eiri le estaba diciendo una y otra vez que todo iba a estar bien, pero sencillamente no podía tranquilizarse, pronto se tambaleó… sus piernas le fallaron se sentía terriblemente mareado pensó que se desmayaría, trato de agarrarse con más fuerza del escritor pero todo se le estaba volviendo negro.

Yuki sostuvo el cuerpo de su niño cuando éste casi se desmaya, lo sacudió con fuerza tratando de que no perdiera completamente el conocimiento.

–¡Hey Shu!... –le llamó mientras sostenía su rostro y obligaba al cantante a mirarlo, aunque la mirada del chico parecía perdida… aquello estaba resultando mucho mas intenso de lo que el escritor había imaginado cuando conversó con la doctora la tarde anterior –¡Shuichi… no te desmayes! –le regañó Yuki… no sabía si su niño realmente lo estaba escuchando… la situación se le estaba yendo del las manos, si el cantante perdía el conocimiento tendría que llevarlo de vuelta al hospital y eso era algo que nadie quería.

Afortunadamente la voz del escritor llegó hasta Shuichi trayéndolo de golpe a la realidad, luego de que le pidiera que no se desmayara el cantante había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por enfocar su vista en la cara de su koibito y se sintió terriblemente culpable a ver la expresión de preocupación del otro… las lágrimas volvieron a correr por su rostro…

–Eiri… –susurró de manera casi inaudible.

Yuki escuchó la voz del chico y le dirigió una mirada solo para ver como su niño lloraba nuevamente y ahora en sus ojos no solo había miedo sino… ¿tristeza y preocupación?… no le llevó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que con su actitud no estaba ayudando al otro. Respiró profundo, le sonrió afablemente y apartó el cabello de su cara mientras le decía.

–Tranquilo Shu… Se que estas sintiendo mucho miedo pero en verdad no está pasando nada malo, confía en mi…todo va a estar bien –dijo Yuki en un tono de voz muy dulce mientras acercaba al chico contra su cuerpo –Respira profundo… sostente de mí… ven… –dijo mientras los ponía de pie, inmediatamente sintió que el pelirrosa lo agarraba con mucha fuerza y comprendió que no era capaz de mantenerse por si mismo así que lo alzó en brazos no sin antes besar su frente.

Yuki depositó a Shuichi en la cama y se sentó apoyado contra la cabecera de ésta, miró al chico y abrió los brazos dándole la opción de si acercarse o no. Inmediatamente el cantante se arrojó contra su koibito y se hundió en su pecho mientras el otro lo abrazaba. Yuki sostuvo al chico alrededor de unos diez minutos susurrándole palabras de aliento, asegurándole que todo iba a estar bien hasta que finalmente sintió que el chico dejaba de llorar y casi no temblaba y entonces le tomó por la barbilla y mirándolo a los ojos preguntó.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –no obtuvo respuesta mas que una mueca departe del cantante así que formuló otra pregunta –Ya no te sietes tan mal como al principio ¿Verdad?

El chico asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y el escritor no pudo evitar que un suspiro de alivio se escapara de sus labios, tenían unos quince minutos desde que todo había empezado pero estaba realmente preocupado de que su niño no pudiera salir del estado de pánico en el que se encontraba.

–Ves… te dije que pronto te sentirías mejor –repuso Yuki mientras acariciaba el rostro del cantante par luego besar tiernamente su frente y volverlo a apretar protectoramente contra su pecho sobando su espalda para terminar de tranquilizarlo.

Luego de un par de minutos el pelirrosa comenzó a respirar con normalidad nuevamente y su cuerpo dejó de temblar.

–Gracias –fue lo primero que dijo Shuichi aunque aún su voz sonaba como un susurro.

–¿Gracias? –preguntó Yuki sin dejar de abrazar al chico –¿Gracias por qué?

–Por abrazarme… –explicó el cantante –Por quedarte conmigo… si hubiese estado solo… creo que hubiese muerto de miedo…

–Baaaakaaa –le regañó dulcemente el escritor mientras se separaba de él y tomaba su rostro con una mano y con la otra se aseguraba de que el chico no se tambaleara –No tienes que agradecerme por eso… Yo –lo dudó un poco… estaba apunto de decir una de las cosas mas cursis que había dicho en su vida… pero no le importó –Yo siempre voy a estar aquí para abrazarte… no importa el porqué… yo siempre voy a estar contigo.

Shuichi miró a su koibito con una ternura increíble, sabía que le había costado mucho decirle eso… iba a decirle que lo amaba pero el escritor lo besó antes de que pudiera reaccionar así que el cantante le devolvió el beso poniendo el alma en sus labios… cuando rompieron el beso Yuki volvió a abrazar al chico apretándolo contra su pecho.

–Quedémonos así un rato más…–susurró Yuki –¿Todavía te sientes débil?

–Algo… –contestó suavemente Shuichi –¿Eiri…?

–¿Si?

–¿Puedo dormir un rato?

–Claro baka –contestó el escritor para luego besar la frente de chico y arroparlos con una cobija, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el cantante se quedara dormido, Yuki no tenía ganas de dormir pero igual se quedó ahí… abrazando a su niño, vigilando su sueño…

* * *

Era de madrugada cuando las ganas de ir al baño sacaron a Shuichi de un sueño que se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en una pesadilla. Abrió los ojos algo exaltado pero se tranquilizó inmediatamente ante la imagen de Eiri durmiendo plácidamente bajo la luz de la luna… lo observó un momento hasta que su cuerpo volvió a recordarle la razón por la que estaba despierto… se levantó con cuidado, no quería caerse y despertar a su koibito, fue al baño y cuando venía de regreso a la cama sintió como el estómago le rugía… tenía mucha hambre, después de todo solo había comido el almuerzo ese día, cambió de ruta y dirigió sus pazos hacia la puerta del cuarto. Cuando estuvo justo en el umbral lo dudó, se volteó para ver a Eiri, pensó en despertarlo para que lo acompañara pero entonces recordó la cara del novelista durante el episodio de la tarde… aquella preocupación en su rostro hacía que el cantante se sintiera culpable, en otras circunstancias probablemente hubiese hecho una fiesta por que el rubio se preocupaba por él… pero… a la luz de los hechos aquello no parecía tan tentador.

Shuichi respiró profundo y armándose de valor salió del cuarto sosteniéndose de la pared encendiendo todas las luces por el camino y escudriñando cada rincón para asegurarse de que no había nadie oculto entre las sombras, cuando llegó a la cocina el reloj del microondas marcaba las 5:00am, encendió la luz… la cocina estaba impecable, como siempre que el escritor la usaba, fue hasta la nevera y se sorprendió al encontrar pegado en la puerta con unos imanes una nota con los horarios de las pastillas que tenía que tomar, pero lo realmente impactante es que no estaba hecha por el médico… aquella era la letra pulcra y organizada de Eiri… Shuichi suspiró de gusto, se sentía bien sabiendo que el escritor estaba tan pendiente de él… aquello le recordó nuevamente la mirada de su koibito durante su ataque de pánico… no le gustaba que el novelista se preocupara así por él… _Ahora que lo pienso… no solo Eiri está preocupado por mi… también Hiro, K, Suguru… incluso Touma-san lucía preocupado la última vez que lo vi…_

El pelirrosa decidió esperar a Yuki para desayunar, con tal el escritor no tardaría mucho en despertarse, así que entre tanto tomó un paquete de Pocky de fresa de la despensa, se sirvió un vaso de leche y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina a pensar… tomó de una esquina de la mesa uno de sus cuadernos de anotaciones, aquel en el que había escrito la canción para Eiri antes de que todo esto pasara…_Tengo que cantársela aunque sea una vez…_bolígrafo en mano comenzó a garabatear palabras, quien lo viera en ese momento diría que estaba sumamente concentrado dibujando algo pero en realidad el cantante estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. _Ya esta bueno de preocupar a la gente… tengo quince días comportándome como un débil… aunque quizás sea lo normal…_ciertamente nadie esperaría que el chico estuviera brincando de emoción después de semejantes acontecimientos pero Shuichi sabía que no podía estar así por siempre…_Tengo que superar esto rápidamente…tampoco es como si fuera la primera vez que me pasa algo así_ se dijo con ironía recordando levemente el incidente con Aisawa hace años. Sacudió su cabeza, no era lo más sensato ponerse a pensar en eso… tenía que deshacerse de esos recuerdos… tanto de los de Aisawa como los de Takeshi… nada más pensar en el nombre del gerente hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda y no de una manera agradable.

–Ya es hora de volver a la normalidad –dijo Shuichi en voz alta antes de levantarse de la silla sin cuidado y caer redondo en el suelo _Más normalidad que esta imposible_ se dijo a si mismo mientras se sobaba las rodillas.

Yuki estaba en medio de un sueño bastante tranquilo cuando un estruendo lo despertó, apenas sus sentidos salieron del letargo del sueño se dio cuenta de que la cama se encontraba fría… rápidamente abrió los ojos para confirmar que la estaba cama vacía… su niño no estaba en el cuarto… temiendo lo peor se levantó y corrió hasta la sala _¿Por qué demonios están todas las luces encendidas?__..._Iba a gritar el nombre de su koibito pero escuchó una suave melodía que venía de la cocina, la reconoció al instante, nunca había escuchado esa canción completa pero estaba seguro… esa era la melodía de la canción que el cantante le había compuesto. Caminó lentamente hasta la puerta de la cocina y se detuvo suspirando suavemente aliviado de ver a su niño en perfecto estado… incluso parecía animado.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó Yuki luego de un rato de observar al pelirrosa de aquí para allá preparando el desayuno.

Shuichi estaba tan seriamente concentrado en lo que hacía que no había escuchado al otro acercarse, cuando la voz del escritor lo sacó de su mundo dio un pequeño grito ahogado y brincó del susto derramando el contenido del vaso que tenía en la mano. Se repuso rápidamente y se volteó para encontrarse con el causante del desastre

–¡Eiri!... Me asustaste… –dijo Shuichi cojeando hacia el escritor.

–Que mal… –contestó Yuki riendo ante la reacción de su niño, realmente le había dado un buen susto, pero se lo merecía por asustarlo a él, _C__asi se me dio un infarto cuando no te encontré en la cama_ pensó pero no lo dijo en voz alta, antes de que pudiera decirlo su niño le había besado.

Yuki se sorprendió un poco ante el beso pero no le tomó ni una milésima de segundo sujetar al cantante por la cintura e invadir su boca. Secretamente Eiri amaba la manera en la que su niño lo besaba, todos sus besos eran perfectos con la cantidad justa de amor, pasión, comprensión… con la cantidad justa de cada emoción que ambos estuvieran experimentando en el momento… cuando Shuichi lo besaba sentía como si un océano corriera por sus venas…

Cuando la falta de aire los hizo separarse el cantante hizo el intento de retirarse pero Yuki no le dejó.

–¿A donde vas? –preguntó en tono meloso.

–A terminar de hacer el desayuno Eiri…

–Ah… eso puede esperar –dijo el escritor acercándose nuevamente hacia el rostro del pelirrosa –Primero…–le besó de nuevo –¿Qué estabas haciendo levantado de la cama tan temprano?

–Tenía que ir al baño –explicó Shuichi –Y después me dio hambre…

–¿Por que no me despertaste mocoso?

–Es que estabas durmiendo tan plácidamente…

–La próxima vez despiértame…–dijo Yuki sosteniendo la barbilla del otro –Bésame…

Shuichi obedeció inmediatamente al pedido de su amante besándolo con pasión mientras con un brazo se sostenía de su cuello y su otra mano jugaba con la cabellera dorada de su koibito. Antes de que el beso comenzara a calentar seriamente a los dos hombres el estómago del cantante rugió reclamando comida, ambos rieron y se sentaron a desayunar…_Y__a habrá tiempo para terminar eso_ se dijo a si mismo Yuki mientras se servía café…

* * *

Cuando Hiro colgó el teléfono luego de llamar a Shuichi y que éste le pidiera que lo visitara al día siguiente, K salió del baño envuelto en una pequeña toalla blanca, el guitarrista no pudo evitar que su sangre bombeara hacia su miembro nuevamente, el norteamericano notó la mirada de lujuria con que le estaba observando el otro y le dijo.

–Lately you are very desirous of sex my insatiable guitarist! (¡Últimamente estas muy deseoso de sexo mi insaciable guitarrista!) –dijo K con la voz roca.

–Es que esta es la última semana –se explicó Hiro sonrojándose un poco.

–Oh! you're right! (¡Oh! ¡Tienes razón!) –dijo el norteamericano sentándose en la cama junto al pelirrojo mientras tomaba su cara con sus manos –Let's seize the time and have wild sex! (¡Aprovechemos el tiempo y tengamos sexo salvaje!)

–Nngg... K… –dijo entrecortadamente Hiro en medio del beso apasionado que estaba recibiendo, las últimas dos semanas habían consistido en una rutina que el guitarrista halló sumamente placentera, cuidaba a su amigo por las mañanas, luego iba al estudio a intentar con Suguru ponerle música a las letras de Shuichi y a penas caía la tarde volvía a su casa con el mánager y tenían varias rondas de sexo antes de desplomarse exhaustos… pero ahora solo les quedaba una semana para llevar a cabo esa rutina.

Una mano sobre su miembro lo sacó de sus pensamientos… ahora K bombardeaba su cuello con besos apasionados mientras sujetaba firmemente su pene pero sin mover su mano, su intento por reclamar más contacto se convirtió en un gemido cuando la experta mano del norteamericano comenzó a bombear su pene mientras mordía casi dolorosamente el pezón del más joven.

En un movimiento rápido K asaltó la boca del pelirrojo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza sujetando sus brazos, Hiro no supo como pero en un momento K se las había arreglado para atar sus brazos en su espalda con su corbata que había quedado olvidada en la cama.

–¿¿¿Qué… ngg… Qué haces K??? –cuestionó entre gemidos debido a que el otro seguía masajeando su pene…

–Shhh… You'll like it, be quiet (Te gustará, quédate tranquilo) –respondió el rubio mientras hacía girar al cuerpo entre sus brazos de manera tal que Hiro quedó con la cara enterrada en la cama y las caderas en alto.

Hiro iba a protestar, no es que no le gustara las dimensiones que estaba tomando todo, solo que era un poco inesperado… quería preguntar que estaba pasando pero el brillo perversamente deseoso en los ojos de su amante y el par de dedos que se insertaban en su entrada sin previo aviso lo hicieron desistir. K lo estaba preparando casi rudamente… cuando tres dedos bailaban en su interior el norteamericano los sacó y fueron reemplazados rápidamente por su miembro penetrando al pelirrojo en una sola estocada. Hiro soltó un grito mitad placer mitad dolor y se sorprendió de que K comenzara a besar su nuca mientras le daba chance de acostumbrarse a la intrusión, luego de unos momentos la necesidad en el cuerpo del guitarrista aumentó hasta el punto que comenzó a rogarle a su amante que se moviera, K obedeció estableciendo un ritmo rápido mientras masturbaba tortuosamente lento el miembro del pelirrojo.

Luego de unos minutos K no pudo aguantar más, la realización de su fantasía de cogerse a Hiro maniatado y hacer con él lo que quisiera había resultado demasiado excitante, en un par de estocadas fuertes y precisas chochó contra la próstata del guitarrista provocándole un fuerte orgasmo justo antes de correrse en el interior del cuerpo de su koibito. Aún sin abandonar su cuerpo K se desplomó sobre Hiro aplastándolo contra la cama mientras los dos hombres trataban de recuperar el aliento.

–K… levántate… pesas… –dijo Hiro jadeando.

–Sorry (Lo siento) –contestó el norteamericano tumbándose al lado del japonés.

–Desátame… –pidió el pelirrojo al cabo de un momento.

–First of all… tell me... you like it? (Primero dime…¿Te gustó?)

–Si… fue algo extraño… pero excitante –confesó Hiro sonrojándose –¡Ahora desátame!

–Why?... You just say you liked it (¿Porqué? Acabas de decir que te gustó) –contestó descaradamente K mirando al otro con renovado deseo

Hiro, al notar la mirada de su koibito entendió que éste quería más sexo, bah… a quien iba a mentirle él también deseaba más, como pudo se movió hasta el rubio y comenzó a besar su cuello sin darle importancia al hecho de que sus brazos seguían atados en su espalda, comenzando así la primera de las tres siguientes rondas de sexo que tuvieron esa noche, de las cuales solo en una el guitarrista tuvo las manos libres para moverlas a su antojo.

* * *

Cuando el día llegaba a su final Shuichi estaba a punto de volverse loco del aburrimiento, llevaba todo el día sentado en el sofá de la sala viendo videos de su banda favorita o algún programa de televisión… completamente solo. Después de desayunar Yuki había recibido una llamada de su editora y se había encerrado en el estudio a trabajar y no había salido ni una vez, ni si quiera para almorzar...

Tomando la muleta que habían olvidado en el carro y que Yuki bajó a buscar antes de encerrarse a trabajar, Shuichi se encaminó hasta el estudio donde encontró a su koibito tan concentrado escribiendo que ni siquiera notó cuando el cantante abrió la puerta.

–Eiri… –dijo suavemente Shuichi pero como de costumbre no obtuvo respuesta –¡¡¡Eiriiii!!! –chilló

–¿Qué? –contestó el aludido sin despegar la vista del monitor.

–Eiri quiero hacer algo entretenido…

–Ese no es mi problema mocoso –gruño Yuki –¿Que no ves que estoy trabajando?

–Ah… entiendo… –contestó el cantante bastante desanimado retirándose de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí apoyándose en ella soltó un suspiro de resignación y se fue a la cocina por algo de cenar.

Luego de comer y mirar un rato más de televisión tomó el teléfono y llamó al Hiro y le pidió que mañana pasaran el día juntos fuera de casa, el guitarrista se extrañó por el pedido pero aceptó de igual manera.

Un par de horas habían pasado después de que Shuichi finalmente se hubiese decidido a acostarse… solo… Yuki seguía trabajando… cuando una pesadilla lo hizo levantarse agitado respirando con dificultad y bañado en sudor, era una de esas pesadillas que llevaban semanas atormentándolo pero ésta era la primera vez que los fuertes brazos del escritor no estaban ahí para protegerlo… estaba solo en aquella habitación… sabía que Yuki estaba escribiendo… podía escuchar el suave golpeteo de sus dedos contra las teclas… con mucho trabajo se puso de pie y sosteniéndose con fuerza de la muleta avanzó hasta el estudio.

–¿Shuichi que pasa? –preguntó Yuki angustiado, a decir verdad había escuchado la respiración del chico mucho antes de que éste abriera la puerta y para cuando lo hizo el escritor ya se encontraba frente a él.

–Tuve una pesadilla –explicó el pelirrosa esbozando una sonrisa débil. Yuki maldijo por lo bajo, no se había dado cuenta de que su niño se había ido a dormir…sabía que no debía dejarlo solo en las noches.

–Baka… ¿Por que no me avisaste cuando te fuiste a acostar? –preguntó Yuki acariciando con ternura la mejilla de su niño.

–Si te avisé… –contestó Shuichi desviando la mirada, haciendo que el semblante de su cara se volviera más penoso. Tan pronto como notó la expresión del chico Yuki hizo el esfuerzo mental por recordar… estaba seguro de que el pelirrosa no le había avisado… hasta que de repente lo recordó…

––––––**Inicio del Flashback –––––**

–Eiri…

–¿Nn?

–Me voy a acostar…

–Ujum….

–Supongo que no vienes ¿Verdad?

Shuichi salió lentamente de la habitación y el escritor continuó con lo suyo como si no hubiese pasado nada.

––––––**Fin del Flashback–––––**

–Lo siento Shu… no te presté atención –confesó Yuki.

–¿Te falta mucho? –preguntó el cantante luego de sonreírle a modo de aceptación

–Me gustaría escribir unas cuantas cosas más antes de acostarme –comentó el escritor comenzando a divagar entre las ideas que quería plasmar.

–Ya veo –dijo Shuichi pasando por al lado del rubio sentándose en el sillón en frente del escritorio.

–¿Shu? –preguntó Yuki extrañando ante la actitud de su niño.

–No quiero volver a la cama solo… –dijo Shuichi con un tono de voz muy suave, el escritor pensó que comenzaría a llorar pero no lo hizo –Y tú aún tienes trabajo… así que te esperaré aquí…

–¿Se… seguro?

–Si Eiri… sólo apúrate…no quisiera estar aquí toda la noche…

Yuki volvió a sentarse frente a la laptop y comenzó a tipiar bajo la atenta mirada de su niño, luego de unos diez minutos en los que el escritor se podía concentrar cada vez menos Shuichi decidió leerse la novela que Yuki publicó hace unas semanas… pensándolo bien… _¿Por que estará escribiendo tan afanado si acaba de publicar?_ se preguntó a si mismo, pero no le dio mayor importancia tomó el libro y comenzó a leer.

Pasaron unos quince minutos más antes de que el sonido del libro golpeando contra el suelo sacara a Eiri definitivamente del modo de escritura… Shuichi se había quedado dormido en el sillón y además estaba tiritado del frío… después de todo era noviembre y él solo llevaba unos pequeños shorts y una corta camisa… _Baka_ _¿Quién duerme así en invierno?_ Guardó su trabajo y apagó la computadora para, con mucho cuidado, levantar el cuerpo de su niño y llevarlo a la cama. Ajustó la calefacción y se metió con el pelirrosa bajo las sábanas, es curioso… siempre que Shuichi sentía la presencia de Yuki en la cama inmediatamente lo abrazaba pomposamente aún si estaba profundamente dormido como ahora… Yuki no tenía ni idea de cómo lo lograba pero lo hacía cada vez.

* * *

Cuando Hiro llegó al apartamento que compartía la pareja de oro de Japón su mejor amigo lo recibió con una sonrisa débil y le pidió que esperara un poco… En su camino de vuelta hacia la sala, una vez listo para salir, se detuvo en el estudio donde Yuki se había encerrado desde que el cantante le dijo que pasaría el día con su amigo.

–Eiri… ya me voy… –dijo Shuichi abriendo la puerta – ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?

–No… –gruñó Yuki y al ver que el chico se le había quedado mirando agregó –Solo acaba de largarte que necesito trabajar y estorbas.

–Yuki Eiri… –susurró Shuichi casi sobre el oído del escritor _Di que me amas_ –Dilo de nuevo…

–No quiero que me traigas nada… solo acaba de largarte que necesito trabajar y estorbas –repitió Yuki riendo maliciosamente, sabía que era lo que su niño quería que el dijera… pero no lo iba a hacer… estaba jodidamente molesto por que el cantante no le había dicho nada de sus planes de pasar el día fuera de casa sino hasta último momento, Eiri no quería que el chico se alejara de él, no podía protegerlo cuando no estaban juntos y aunque nunca lo fuera a reconocer eso lo molestaba.

–Baka Eiri –dijo Shuichi justo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí sacando al novelista de sus pensamientos.

Shuichi salió de la casa con Hiro, lo primero que fueron a hacer fue visitar a la familia del cantante que gracias a Dios habían estado fuera del país en unas vacaciones regalo del pelirrosa y no sabían nada de lo ocurrido, eso les había ahorrado toneladas de stress a todos, la mamá y la hermana de Shuichi podían volverse realmente dramáticas en cuanto a lo que a él se refería.

Luego de almuerzo volvieron a tomar un taxi para ir a pasear por un centro comercial, Hiro no se sentía muy feliz con eso de andar en taxis pero les era imposible movilizarse en su motocicleta ya que el cantante llevaba consigo una muleta para que le sirviera de apoyo a su pie lesionado. El guitarrista tampoco estaba de acuerdo con eso de estar paseando por un centro comercial, se suponía que le cantante había estado de reposo… estaba bien que visitara a su familia, por que obviamente, según lo que había apreciado hoy, Yuki los hubiese pateado fuera del apartamento si ellos hubiesen ido de visita… pero una cosa era eso y otra llevar más de una hora entrando en cuanta tienda había…

A pesar de todo tiempo que estuvieron en el centro comercial Shuichi apenas compró un par de cosas, Hiro sabía que el pelirrosa estaba triste pero no quería presionarlo, el cantante había esquivado cada pregunta a cerca de su estado de ánimo o de su relación con Yuki hablando hasta por los codos de la primera cosa que encontrara en una vitrina. A eso de las 6:00 pm Hiro invitó a su amigo un trago pero apenas alcanzaron a beberse una copa cuando tuvieron que irse.

* * *

El sonido insistente del timbre sacó a Yuki de su concentración y maldiciendo caminó hasta la puerta dispuesto a descargar su ira en quien fuera que estuviera tocando de manera tan insistente… estaba realmente molesto por que su niño no lo había llamado ni una vez en todo el día, además ya había obscurecido y no había llegado… estaba muy muy molesto y el pobre infeliz al otro lado de la puerta iba a pagar las consecuencias. Abrió la puerta mientras tomaba aire dispuesto a gritar pero la imagen ante sí le enmudeció. Hiro sostenía a su niño en brazos y en sus ojos había reflejada una gran preocupación.

–¿Qué pasó? –fue lo único que logró articular el sorprendido escritor.

–Toma –contestó Hiro mirándolo ahora con enfado mientras depositaba al cantante en los brazos del rubio.

–¿¿¿Por que huele a alcohol??? –preguntó molesto Yuki al cargar a su niño, Shuichi apestaba a alcohol –¿¿¿Estaban bebiendo??? ¿Es por eso que está así? ¿Está borracho? Cómo se te ocurre llevarlo a…

–No esta borracho y huele a alcohol por que derramó su copa sobre sus ropas justo antes de colapsar –explicó Hiro interrumpiendo el torrente de preguntas que le estaba haciendo Eiri.

–¿Colapsar?

–Por que mejor no lo llevas al cuarto… –dijo Hiro con algo de enojo –Te esperaré en la sala… tenemos que hablar…

Yuki asintió, caminando con paso rápido se dirigió al cuarto y depositó al chico en la cama, lo desvistió y pudo notar que no solo estaba empapado por el trago, su chico estaba realmente bañando en sudor, tenía la nariz roja como su hubiese estado llorando, ya tenía más o menos una idea de a qué se refería el pelirrojo cuando dijo que había colapsado _Maldición_…Limpió al chico con una toalla húmeda y un gel que habían comprado para "bañarlo en seco" ya que estaba repleto de vendas, las cuales por cierto tuvo que quitar por que estaban empapadas de algo que olía como a los cocteles de fruta que solía tomar el chico. Una vez seguro de que su niño dormía plácidamente volvió a la sala, se sentó frente a su invitado y le miro antes de demandar.

–Cuéntame exactamente que pasó.

–Primero me explicas por que todo sigue siendo igual –reclamó Hiro, quien no manejaba la información a cerca de los ataques de pánico que estaba experimentando el pelirrosa y atribuía todo el extraño comportamiento al sufrimiento que sentía su amigo por los malos tratos del escritor.

–¿Igual? –cuestionó Yuki que no entendía aquella pregunta.

–Si… igual –explicó Hiro –Te lo había dicho: Cambia tu forma de ser con Shu… lo estás haciendo sufrir… ¿Por que estúpida razón le dijiste que lo amabas si lo ibas a seguir tratando igual?

–Yo… no lo estoy tratando igual que antes –dijo Yuki como un niño que recibe un regaño.

–Pues la imagen de ésta mañana no fue para nada distinta a las otras miles que he presenciado antes.

–Esta mañana…–Yuki recordó lo ocurrido –Yo estaba molesto.

–Tu siempre estas molesto pero es Shu quien paga por tu amargura –reclamó Hiro –Shuichi se puso histérico solo por que le estaba preguntando que como les iba y me rogó que lo trajera a casa como si tuviera miedo de algo… honestamente nunca lo había visto tan desesperado.

–Y luego de eso se desmayó –le interrumpió Yuki, ahora estaba completamente seguro –Tuvo un ataque de pánico… no es la primera vez que le pasa… y antes de que lo preguntes no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

–Entonces explícame por que no entiendo –exigió Hiro aún con los brazos cruzados en señal de enfado.

–Primero cuéntame exactamente que pasó –Yuki necesitaba saber que había ocasionado aquel ataque, aún cuando había dicho que no era su culpa no era algo que pudiera asegurar –Después te explico lo que me dijo Kokomi-sansei.

Hiro suspiró con fastidio, sabía que una vez que Yuki Eiri decidía algo era casi tan imposible disuadirlo como cuando a Shuichi se le metía una cosa entre ceja y ceja. Encendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a contarle la visita a sus padres. Cabe destacar que Yuki se tuvo que contener para no golpearse a si mismo, era él y no el guitarrista quien tenía que haber llevado al pelirrosa con su familia. Para cuando Hiro relataba el paseo por el centro comercial el escritor estaba perdiendo la paciencia así que le exhortó a que le contara lo importante, el pelirrojo tomó aire y continuó con la parte crucial de su historia.

––––––**Inicio del Flashback ––––– **

–Ya Shu… vamos a sentarnos –pidió Hiro –Ya has caminado suficiente y se supone que estas de reposo.

–Pero Hiro aún tengo que comprar las entradas para ver a Nittle Grasper… –dijo Shuichi mientras seguía caminando.

–Idiota, no es necesario que las compres… seguro Sakuma-san te las regala en navidad –acotó el guitarrista –Ven… te invito un trago.

Encontraron un restaurant con un ambiente bastante discreto, a decir verdad los dos querían quitarse los lentes, gorras y las pelucas que llevaban para que los fanáticos no los reconocieran. Cuando al fin se sentaron en la mesa y ordenaron sus bebidas, Hiro una cerveza y Shuichi un coctel de frutas la conversación empezó.

–Shu tienes toda la tarde esquivando mis preguntas –comenzó Hiro –Pero quiero que me cuentes como están las cosas entre Yuki-san y tu…

–Están bien Hiro –contestó Shuichi sorbiendo un poco de su bebida –De hecho… ¡¡¡¡Eiri me dijo que me Ama!!!! ¿¿¿¿Puedes creerlo???? –decía con una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban de nuevo como el guitarrista no había visto en algún tiempo ya –Incluso me pidió disculpas por todo… ¡¡¡¡OH!!!! Cuando regresamos a casa… –el pelirrosa se sonrojó y su amigo suspiró, sabía que Shuichi no le guardaba ningún secreto y eso incluía numerosos detalles sobre su vida sexual –Oh Hiro… Eiri me hizo el amor de una manera tan especial… nunca me había sentido tan amado en toda mi vida…

Para sorpresa del pelirrojo, su amigo no le contó absolutamente ningún detalle de su encuentro sexual con el escritor… aquello le extrañó realmente pero no quiso insistirle, por como lo había descrito entendía que aquello era una cosa que el cantante quería guardarse para si mismo, no tanto como un secreto sino más bien como un recuerdo sumamente especial. Shuichi le contó sobre el incidente con la pastilla… iba a contarle sobre los ataques de pánico pero prefirió no hacerlo… no quería preocupar aún más a su amigo. Cuando la conversación se estaba desviando y ambos chicos iban por la segunda copa Hiro preguntó lo que en verdad quería saber.

–¿Y? ¿Qué pasó hoy?

–¿A que te refieres? –contestó Shuichi haciéndose el tonto, no quería hablar de eso, él tampoco entendía por que el escritor lo había vuelto a tratar tan fríamente, en una parte de si mismo albergaba la ilusión de que Yuki realmente cambiara aunque fuera un poco en su forma de tratarlo… y se había sentido realmente desilusionado al ver la actitud de su koibito esa mañana cuando se negó a repetirle que le amaba.

–A que te está tratando igual que siempre –explicó Hiro algo desesperado, sabía que le chico frente a él no quería hablar del tema.

–Cierto… Yuki siempre me ha tratado así –dijo Shuichi en un susurro, aquello no era realmente una respuesta que quisiera dar pero estaba pensando en voz alta sin darse cuenta –Simplemente volvió a la normalidad… supongo.

–¡¡¡Pero Shu!!! –le regañó el pelirrojo –¿Hasta cuando vas a permitir que las cosas sigan así? ¿¿Qué te tiene que pasar para que Yuki Eiri se de cuenta de que te tiene que tratar como a un ser humano?? Maldición Shuichi ¿¿Me estás escuchando?

Pero Shuichi no le estaba prestando el más mínimo de atención al regaño de su amigo, desde hace rato había tenido la sensación de que lo estaban observando, eso era normal, después de todo él era el cantante de Bad Luck… además estaba perfectamente acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención… pero tenía un extraño presentimiento, se sentía acosado… buscaba con la mirada a quien fuera que lo estuviese viendo… de repente la encontró un par de ojos negros que lo miraban desde el otro lado del local, solo podía ver el brillo de esos ojos… aquellos eran los ojos de… de ¿Takeshi?... Shuichi tembló fuertemente derramando todo el contenido de la copa en sus ropas… no podía estar completamente seguro… no podía distinguir a la lejanía si en verdad era el gerente quien lo asechaba pero tampoco se iba a arriesgar…

–Baka mira lo que hiciste –le regañó Hiro mientras le pasaba una servilleta y lo miraba con preocupación, había notado la mirada perdida de su amigo y estaba preocupado, el pelirrosa estaba temblando fuertemente y sudando frio.

La voz del pelirrojo sacó a Shuichi del estado de terror en el que estaba entrando, pero a estas alturas ya no podía respirar sin dificultad. Al ver a su amigo su miedo aumento ¿Y si el gerente lo mataba con tal de llevárselo con él? Soltó la copa, la cual se rompió tan pronto tocó el suelo y mirando a los ojos a su amigo mientras de los de él salían numerosas lágrimas le dijo

–Hiro… por favor… vámonos de aquí –dijo Shuichi en un tono de voz casi inaudible, pero su amigo notó el miedo en su voz –Por favor Hiro…. llévame con Eiri.

–Shuichi tampoco es para que te pongas así solo fue una copa –dijo Hiro tratando de calmar a su amigo, pero honestamente no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, rápidamente concluyó que aquello era a causa del escritor así que agregó –Esta bien si no quieres hablar de Yuki-san.

–No… Hiro…s olo llévame a casa –rogó Shuichi levantándose rápidamente de la silla y halando al otro para levantarlo, volvió a buscar al gerente con la mirada pero esta vez no pudo encontrarlo, entrando en pánico total asumiendo que venía a por él, se volvió a su amigo y le imploró nuevamente –Hiro… llévame con Eiri… por favor te lo ruego.

Hiro se tomó un momento antes de contestar, analizó a su amigo, estaba temblando, lloraba como un chiquillo aterrorizado, sudaba frio y lo miraba con ojos de cordero a punto de ser degollado… aquello no era normal… algo le estaba pasando definitivamente.

Por su parte, Shuichi, mientras Hiro lo analizaba, volvió a escudriñar el local en busca de su peor pesadilla, justo detrás del guitarrista a lo lejos, oculto tras la poca iluminación del sitio pudo encontrar de nuevo esos ojos… incluso tuvo la impresión de que su dueño sonreía malévolamente… era demasiado… quería correr… tenía que huir de ahí… pero su cuerpo no se movía ni un centímetro, abrió la boca para hablar pero ningún sonido salió de ella… el nudo en su garganta le impidió articular palabra… miró a su amigo con desesperación y comenzó a sentirse mareado…. sabía que se desmayaría… _N__o quiero… ahora no… _pero no pudo evitarlo… sencillamente colapsó… ni su cuerpo ni su mente pudieron resistir el nivel de stress al que estaban siendo sometidos.

Cuando Hiro vio que su amigo se desmayaba lo cogió justo a tiempo antes de que cayera al suelo, rápidamente dejo unos billetes en la mesa, probablemente más de lo necesario para pagar sus bebidas pero no le importó, se colocó los lentes y la gorra, le tapó la cara al pelirrosa con la gorra que éste había traído y salió a paso rápido del local en busca de la salida del centro comercial.

Tan pronto como se subieron al taxi Hiro le pidió al conductor que los llevase directo al hospital pero no llevaban ni un par de minutos en la vía cuando Shuichi se retorció llorando en sueños y llamó a Eiri, Hiro maldijo sonoramente y le dijo al conductor la dirección del escritor, no le hacía feliz pero entendía que su amigo más que un grupo de doctores y cientos de exámenes, lo que realmente necesitaba era a su adorado tormento, a ese engreído escritor que según él era el causante de todo

––––––**Fin del Flashback–––––**

Eiri no estaba feliz con la historia que acababa de escuchar, Hiro tampoco sabía que había accionado el ataque de pánico del chico y eso lo frustraba en sobre manera… necesitaba saber el verdadero motivo del pánico de su niño… de lo contrario ¿Cómo iba a protegerlo y ayudarlo? A decir verdad… la conclusión de que había sido por culpa del escritor resultaba ser la más lógica para ambos hombres, claro está, desconocían totalmente la real razón de eso… así que según ellos Yuki tenía la culpa, aunque por su puesto él no lo admitió, luego de un bufido invitó a Hiro a la cocina y le extendió una cerveza… le contó una versión bastante resumida de su conversación con Kokomi-sensei… Hiro no se quedó lo que se llama tranquilo con eso pero finalmente accedió a irse luego de que Eiri le prometiera que cambiaría su actitud con Shuichi y que le informaría a cerca cualquier cosa que le pasara a su amigo, ya que era obvio que éste estaba decidido a ocultárselo, posiblemente estaba evitando preocupar más a su amigo… pero en fin…

Tan pronto como Hiro salió del apartamento Yuki tomó el teléfono y sin importarle en lo más mínimo si era una hora apropiada para llamar a casa de alguien, marcó el número de la psiquiatra.

–Moshi Moshi –atendió la Dra. y como no reconocía el número preguntó –¿Quién es?

–Yuki Eiri –dijo el escritor y sin dejarla contestar agregó –Tenemos que hablar Shuichi ha tenido dos ataques de pánico…

–Es normal ya te lo había dicho –le interrumpió la psiquiatra –¿Sabes qué los detonó?

–¡Ese es el problema! –gruñó Yuki algo exaltado –Ayer fue una pesadilla pero el de hoy…sencillamente no se que lo ocasionó… no estaba conmigo…

–¡Te dije que no le dejaras solo Yuki-san! –le regañó la chica.

–No estaba solo… estaba con Hiroshi… –explicó Yuki, pero a lo que él respecta era lo mismo, de acuerdo el sabía que el guitarrista se preocupaba inmensamente por le pelirrosa pero no era igual…

–Cuéntame –demandó Kokomi.

Yuki le contó todo y cuanto Hiro le había dicho, además agregó sus propias sospechas a cerca de ser el responsable del ataque de pánico.

–Yuki-san… la verdad no creo que haya sido tu culpa –habló la Dra. –Aunque yo que tú iría cambiando la forma en la que tratas a Shindo-kun… ese chiquillo no necesita tus malos tratos…

–¡Eso ya lo se! –gruñó Yuki seriamente molesto… lo sabía realmente lo sabía…

–La sesión de Shindou-kun mañana es de una hora pero abriré espacio en mi agenda para atenderlo por más tiempo –afirmó la psicóloga con voz pensativa –En cuanto a qué provocó el ataque de pánico de hoy… pues solo él lo sabe, habrá que esperar a que nos lo diga, por ahora déjalo dormir y no lo presiones.

–De acuerdo –accedió el escritor para luego despedirse y colgar el teléfono.

* * *

Era de madrugada, Shuichi se no había despertado ni una sola vez desde que Hiro lo había traído a casa, la explicación para eso… bueno el chico estuvo para arriba y para abajo todo el día y no conforme con eso tuvo un ataque de pánico… ese era el razonamiento que Yuki había conseguido para justificar que su niño ni siquiera hubiese tenido una pesadilla en toda la noche… ¿Que cómo lo sabía? Sencillo… no se había separado de su niño sino una vez y eso solo por la imperiosa necesidad de ir al baño… pues si, él, Yuki Eiri, galardonado escritor y nominado para otros premios más no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche… se sentía mal… había pasado las últimas horas golpeándose psicológicamente a si mismo… ¿_Cómo es posible que haya tratado a Shu así?... ¡¡¡Por un demonio… anoche tuvo una pesadilla y yo no estuve ahí para él!!! Maldición… ¡Todo esto es mi maldita culpa!... soy un jodido imbécil…_ese era el tipo de pensamientos que estuvieron bailando todo el tiempo en la cabeza del rubio y es que a estas alturas estaba completamente convencido de que aquel ataque de pánico estaba relacionado con que su niño despertó solo de esa pesadilla el día anterior y además él le había causado dolor de nuevo al negarse, estúpida e infantilmente, a decirle que lo amaba… _Lo siento Shu… ¿Hasta cuando serás capaz de seguir perdonándome?_ Dijo para si mismo mientras quitaba unos mechones de cabello rosa de la cara de su amado… _E__sta sudando_, no había terminado de razonar que podría significar aquello cuando Shuichi comenzó a retorcerse bajo las sábanas murmurando cosas inentendibles… para cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse de sus ojos cerrados Yuki lo hamaqueó suavemente mientras lo llamaba por su nombre pero no parecía surgir efecto, lo levantó por los hombros y lo movió hasta tenerlo sentado en su regazo abrazándolo protectoramente.

Cuando Shuichi comenzó a caer en cuenta de su realidad se sintió siendo abrazado… trato de recordar… estaba aturdido, y asustado… tanto que se negaba a abrir los ojos… pronto recordó algo de lo ocurrido en el restaurant y tembló de miedo… ¿quien lo estaba abrazando?... estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico de nuevo pero cuando la mano en su espalda dibujó unos círculos, acariciándolo, y escuchó un calmado "Shhhh" suspiró de alivio… sabía que estaba con Yuki, no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí, ni si quiera sabía en dónde estaba pero aquel sentimiento afecto y protección que acababa de recibir de la persona que lo abrazaba solo lo había sentido con Eiri… así que abrió los ojos lentamente.

–Shu… ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Yuki tan pronto vio las amatistas gemas que lo miraban.

–Eiri…¡¡¡Hiro!!! –dijo Shuichi como quien acaba de recordar algo importante que había olvidado –¡Hiro! ¿Dónde ésta Hiro? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Hiro está bien? ¡¡Dime que Hiro esta bien!! –demandó separándose de su koibito pero aún estaba muy aturdido y al no tener el apoyo de los brazos del escritor se tambaleó notoriamente.

–Hiro esta bien… está en su casa –dijo Yuki mientras lo sostenía de nuevo, no entendía ni un ápice de la conducta de su niño y que éste se estuviera tambaleando solo lograba preocuparlo más, cuando se percató que el chico aún lo miraba interrogante le explicó –Te desmayaste en el restaurant y Hiro te trajo y después se fue a su casa… todo está bien.

–Que alivio… –dijo Shuichi luego de inspeccionar que efectivamente se encontraba en su cuarto, suspiró y se recostó lentamente contra el pecho del escritor nuevamente –Por un momento pensé que él se lo había llevado…

–¿Él?

–Él… –contestó Shuichi, pero como siempre la simple mención del gerente lo hizo temblar incontrolablemente… comenzó a sentirse como en el restaurant… prácticamente no podía respirar.

–¡Hey Shu! –le llamó el escritor preocupado –¡Hey Tranquilo! Ese maniático no está ni por todo esto, ¿Si? Tranquilo….

–Yo… yo lo vi Eiri… –dijo Shuichi en un tono de voz tan suave que el escritor juraría que de no ser por que su niño hablaba directamente sobre su oído no lo hubiese escuchado –Yo… el estaba… estaba… ahí… mirándome… –continuó entrecortadamente ya que temblaba y luchaba por tragar aire

–¿El estaba en dónde? –preguntó Yuki rudamente…estaba angustiado _¡Ese maldito! ¡¡¡Si se atrevió a hacerle algo de nuevo lo mataré con mis propias manos!!!__ …_ el escritor sintió como su niño se tensaba ante sus palabras, respiró profundo y repitió la pregunta en tono suave mientras levantaba la quijada del chico para verle a los ojos –¿Dónde lo viste?

–En el restaurant en el que estaba con Hiro…

–¿Es por eso que tuviste un ataque de pánico ahí? –_¿No fue por mi culpa?_ Yuki suspiro algo aliviado, pero la verdadera razón era aún peor… Shuichi asintió en respuesta.

–Tuve tanto miedo Eiri… –Shuichi seguía mirando al escritor pero ahora también estaba llorando –Tenía tanto miedo que no podía mover ni un músculo...

–Ya está Shu… -dijo el rubio trayendo a su niño contra su pecho nuevamente, en un intento desesperado por intentar calmarlo… pero aún había una pregunta que tenía que hacer –¿No te hizo nada verdad?

Shuichi soltó un "no" muy bajito y luego de unos minutos cuando logró dominarse a si mismo le relató su propia versión de la historia… Durante todo el rato Yuki no lo había soltado ni un momento y le había escuchado con atención, una vez hubo terminado con su explicación Yuki habló.

–¿Has pensado que tal vez no era él? –preguntó el escritor sin dejar de abrazar al chico.

–… No lo se Eiri… –contestó Shuichi pensativo –Puede ser que solo fuesen ideas mías…

–En cualquier caso… –comenzó Yuki, tenía que explicarle al chico que estaba seguro y que no le pasaría nada –¿Sabes el apartamento de al frente?

–Si… el portero me dijo que se mudaron una pareja de recién casados esta semana…

–Son detectives encubiertos –dijo el escritor y se ganó una mirada de sorpresa departe del chico –Están ahí para vigilar que nadie extraño se te acerque… además a partir de mañana alguno de ellos te seguirá a cualquier parte que vayas…

–Wow… así debe sentirse ser presidente… –comentó el pelirrosa sonriendo levemente –Digo… o sea con tanta seguridad… y agentes encubiertos…

Aquel comentario hizo que Yuki soltara una carcajada.

–En cualquier caso… yo te acompañaré la próxima vez que salgas –dijo Yuki cuando termino de reír.

–Mañana tengo consulta con Kokomi-sensei ¿No?

–Si…

–Que bueno… –comentó Shuichi –Me pregunto si podrá atenderme más seguido.

–¿Mas seguido? –preguntó el rubio extrañado por el comentario de su niño.

–Si… es que yo… –el pelirrosa no estaba seguro de querer hablar de ese tema.

–Dime que ocurre Shu –pidió Yuki tomando nuevamente la cara del chico forzándolo delicadamente a mirarlo.

–Es que… –el cantante miró a su koibito y se decidió por soltar todo lo que llevaba por dentro –Estoy cansado de esto Eiri… no quiero seguir siendo la damisela en apuros a la que todos tienen que venir a rescatar –Shuichi hablaba rápidamente moviendo sus manos –Aprecio que todos se preocupen por mi pero… ya estoy cansado de esto… quiero volver a la normalidad… quiero ir a trabajar sin que pasen cosas como las de hoy… ya lo había decidido… justo ayer decidí que esto de actuar constantemente como una persona débil se tenía que acabar y justo hoy va y me pasa esto… –el pelirrosa tomó aire por primera vez desde que empezó a hablar –Estoy cansado de sentir miedo todo el tiempo… no quiero más pesadillas… no quiero más ataques de pánico… no quiero que me traten diferente cada vez que ocurren estas cosas si después me van a tratar igual…

–Shu… –fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Yuki mientras el chico recuperaba el aliento, estaba sorprendido, no solo por la cantidad de palabras que el pelirrosa podía decir en una solo frase sino también por el contenido de lo que acababa de escuchar… sabía que la última frase que era para él, aún cuando no lo hubiese dicho directamente estaba claro que ese comentario se refería a la actitud que el escritor había tenido con el chico durante el día.

Shuichi se sentía enojado con todo y con todos, estaba a punto de preguntar por que Yuki lo miraba con esa cara pero el escritor se le adelantó y lo silenció besándolo muy dulcemente, fue un beso suave y tierno y no muy largo, cuando se separaron Yuki habló nuevamente.

–Me he estado comportando como un idiota de nuevo ¿Verdad? –dijo con una mirada de tristeza en los ojos la cual no pasó desapercibida por Shuichi –Honestamente creo que no se como comportarme de otra manera.

–Eiri… –interrumpió Shuichi extrañado por la cara de pena que le mostraba su amado.

–No... –contestó Yuki poniendo un dedo sobre los labios del chico –Déjame hablar… Se que estuvo mal la manera en que traté hoy… estaba molesto por que no me habías dicho que ibas a salir.

–Pero Eiri… no soportaría pasar el día aquí encerrado y solo como ayer –volvió a interrumpir el menor –Además quería ver a mi mamá y a mi hermana… ellas no sabía nada de todo esto así que…

–Lo se –continuó Yuki –Eso también es mi culpa… no debí dejarte solo todo el día de ayer… también tengo una tonta escusa para eso…

–¿Y cuál es? –preguntó el cantante, no estaba seguro de que saberla le hiciera sentir menos molesto por la actitud del rubio pero quería escucharla.

–¿Recuerdas el premio al que estoy nominado?... –Yuki bajó la cabeza antes de seguir –Ese por el que falté a tu último concierto… –el pelirrosa asintió –Bueno ayer mi editora me pidió que realizara un artículo sobre al menos unas tres de mis novelas, es un requisito de último momento para los nominados…

–Ahh… ya decía yo que era extraño que estuvieras escribiendo cuando tu última novela no tiene ni un mes en el mercado… –comentó Shuichi.

–Pero esa es una mierda de excusa y lo sé…

–¿Por qué? –preguntó el cantante luego de recordar algo –Cuando estábamos en el hospital escribías conmigo en la habitación… ¿Por qué aquí es diferente?

–No lo se… –confesó el escritor –Supongo que me dejé llevar por la vieja costumbre… –dijo Yuki mientras encendía un cigarrillo –En verdad quisiera comenzar a tratarte como te lo mereces pero, se que tengo que cambiar… obviamente no puedo… Soy realmente patético ¿No?

–No –dijo Shuichi antes de besarlo con ternura, acababa de darse cuenta de que su koibito sí quería cambiar… solo que le estaba costando –Solo estas teniendo problemas de adaptación…

–¿Eso significa que me perdonas? –preguntó Yuki esperanzado.

–No tengo nada que perdonarte… –contestó Shuichi –Entiendo que es difícil cambiar la forma en la que hemos sido estos tres años… pero… Yo Te Amo Eiri… y en realidad no tienes que cambiar tanto como te lo imaginas… después de todo me enamoré de ti siendo como eres ¿O no? –Shuichi hablaba con seriedad pero la ternura y el amor se desbordaban de sus ojos –Solo… intenta ser un poco menos…

–Frio, malhumorado, imbécil… –interrumpió Yuki al notar que el chico buscaba un adjetivo calificativo para describirlo.

–Frio… solo un poco menos frio… –dijo Shuichi sonriendo –Es imposible que cambies radicalmente… yo no quiero que te conviertas en otra persona… solo quiero que me ames –dijo sonrojándose.

–¡Yo te Amo! –exclamó el escritor, estaba impresionado de que su niño pudiera decir todas esas cosas con tal naturalidad cuando a él le costaba un mundo expresarle lo que sentía… –¡No lo dudes ni por un segundo Shuichi yo Te Amo!

–¡Yo también te Amo Eiri!

Ambos hombres se besaron tiernamente, transmitiéndose todo ese amor que se profesaban, luego cuando la falta de aire los hizo separarse Shuichi estaba algo sonrojado y se acurrucó contra el pecho del escritor, pero Yuki tuvo chance de notar el color en las mejillas del chico pero no lo presionó, simplemente lo abrazó durante un rato hasta que el chico hizo el ademán de levantarse de la cama.

–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó sosteniendo al chico de la muñeca.

–Por algo de comer Eiri… tengo hambre –contestó el pelirrosa sentándose nuevamente en la cama –Mi mamá hizo de almuerzo una receta que aprendió en el viaje… y era realmente horrible –dijo arrugando la cara en un gesto de asco –Así que prácticamente no comí nada desde el desayuno.

–¡Baka! –le regañó el escritor alzándolo en brazos –¿Cómo pretendes no sentirte débil si no comes?

–Eiri no es necesario que me cargues –dijo Shuichi –Puedo caminar perfectamente con la muleta.

–Eso no me importa –contestó Yuki –No te estoy cargando por que no puedas caminar te estoy cargando por que quiero cargarte… ¿Algún problema con eso?

–La verdad no… –dijo el pelirrosa regalándole al otro una de sus mejores sonrisas antes de agarrarse de su cuello con ambos brazos.

Una vez hubieron cenado, o como sea que se le llame a comer a altas horas de la madrugada, volvieron a la cama… Yuki quería un postre en particular pero su niño se quedó dormido tan rápido que no tuvo ni tiempo de besarlo, a decir verdad él también se quedó dormido bastante rápido.

* * *

Un beso en su cuello, un mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja, unas manos cálidas que acariciaban su estómago por debajo de su camisa… esas fueron las primeras sensaciones que sintió cierto pelirrosa mientras estaba más dormido que despierto.

–Shuichi… vamos despierta… –dijo Yuki directamente sobre el oído de su niño mientras estrujaba su pecho contra la espalda del otro.

–Eiri… ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Shuichi con algo de sueño en la voz mientras abría los ojos lentamente para encontrarse que ya era de día.

–Estuve soñando contigo… –susurró Yuki sensualmente sobre el cuello del pelirrosa haciéndolo estremecerse.

–¿So… soñaste conmigo? –preguntó Shuichi incrédulo… era la primera vez que su koibito le decía algo así.

–Si –contestó Yuki presionando su fuerte erección contra el trasero de su niño.

–¡Oh! –exclamó el más joven sorprendido –¿Y que soñaste? –preguntó Shuichi moviendo sus caderas hacia atrás y con voz seductora.

–¿Quieres saber? –preguntó el escritor permitiendo que su niño se girara entre sus brazos, una vez cara a cara pudo ver como el chico asentía con una sonrisa en el rostro –Pues te lo demostraré.

Yuki asaltó la boca del otro con desesperación, cuando Shuichi se pegó más a su cuerpo y le abrazo se sorprendió un poco de que en verdad su niño le estuviera respondiendo con tanta pasión… después de todo solo habían tenido sexo un par de veces desde… mejor no pensar en eso… de vuelta a lo que hacía giro hasta quedar sobre el pelirrosa y comenzó a bajar por su cuello desesperadamente… aquel sueño había sido tan jodidamente erótico que su erección dolía y le estaba costando cada gramo de su auto control no montarse a su niño inmediatamente sin prepararlo si quiera. Como si hubiese leído lo que pasaba por su mente tomo su rostro y lo miró con lujuria antes de decirle.

–¿Estás realmente caliente no? –preguntó sonrojándose –Déjame ayudarte con eso…

Para sorpresa del rubio Shuichi los hizo girar para luego deshacerse sin ningún reparo de los bóxers que llevaba el escritor, que por cierto eran la única prenda que llevaba en ese momento, la virilidad recién liberada del novelista apuntaba al cielo, sin mediar palabra Shuichi la tomó con una de sus manos y comenzó a masajearla mientras besaba con pasión el cuello de Yuki arrancándole gemidos entrecortados. Poco después fue bajando repartiendo lamidas en sus pezones, siempre sin dejar de masturbarlo, cuando ambos dos estuvieron bien duros siguió hasta su miembro y comenzó a lamerlo como si de un rico helado se tratase.

Eiri por su parte estaba tratando de contenerse, las caricias de su koibito eran sensuales y certeras, atacando siempre los puntos más placenteros, cuando Shuichi finalmente metió el miembro del novelista en su boca Yuki no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ronco de placer puro. Shuichi metía y sacaba el pene del escritor a un ritmo perfecto, ni muy rápido ni muy lento creando una succión con sus labios haciendo que sus cachetes se ahuecaran mientras succionaba. Yuki estaba en el cielo… estaba muy cerca de correrse… justo en el momento en que Shuichi acarició sus testículos el escritor sintió como ese nudo en su vientre se desataba y con un gemido sumamente fuerte, a su parecer, derramó toda su esencia en la boca de su niño quien la trago casi toda, a excepción de una pequeña gota que se escapó de la comisura de sus labios, mientras Yuki se reponía de los efectos del orgasmo pudo ver como la lengua del cantante buscaba traviesamente la gota derramada y la lamía limpiándola, cuando miró los ojos de su niño éste le devolvió una mirada entre pícara e inocente de esas que lo vuelven loco, rápidamente besó la boca del chico presionándolo contra la cama mientras recorría su cuerpo con desesperación acariciándolo con sus manos.

–Ahhh…… Eiri… –gimió Shuichi cuando, una vez desnudo Yuki comenzó a masturbarlo mientras mordía su cuello –Estas… estas… muy…

–Es tu culpa –contestó Yuki mirando al chico a los ojos –He pasado mucho tiempo dándome duchas de agua fría por tu culpa… No he tenido suficiente de ti… –Yuki beso a su niño de nuevo, la saliva se desbordaba de sus labios –Ahora estoy teniendo sueños eróticos contigo… es tu culpa…

Shuichi se enganchó del cuello del rubio para besarlo y luego de que el beso terminara le susurró.

–Entonces Tómame…–dijo Shuichi mientras Eiri besaba su cuello sin dejar de masajear su erección –Hazme tuyo…

Eiri se tensó un poco al oír las palabras de su niño pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante ellas, siguió besando y lamiendo recorriendo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pezones, en ellos se detuvo para lamer, succionar e incluso morderlos suavemente arrancando gemidos de esos labios rosas que tanto le gustaban besar…_No puedo creerlo solo escucharlo gemir y ya se me está poniendo dura de nuevo…_una vez satisfecho siguió bajando para devolverle a su koibito las atenciones que éste le había brindado, recorriendo con su boca el miembro entre sus manos haciendo que el chico gimiera cada vez más duro, con una mano, lubricada previamente, comenzó a introducir un dedo en la entrada de Shuichi, fascinado de su estrechez… esa que le hacía perder la razón cada vez que se sentía aprisionado por ella. Cuando ya tenía tres de sus dedos dentro del cuerpo del otro comenzó a moverlos buscando ese punto suave que sabía que le haría tocar el cielo al chico que ahora no solo gemía sino que se retorcía suavemente ante sus caricias.

Cuando Yuki dio con su próstata Shuichi gritó de placer y creyó que perdería la cordura ya que su koibito tocaba una y otra vez ese punto sensible mientras le realizaba un excelente trabajo de sexo oral, Shuichi estaba cerca muy cerca y así se lo hizo saber al rubio.

–Eiri… estoy… voy a… –Shuichi estaba teniendo dificultades para elaborar una frase coherente ya que el placer que sentía era inmenso.

Cuando el pelirrosa estaba a punto de correrse Yuki lo soltó y puso su pulgar en la punta de su pene ejerciendo presión suavemente pero lo suficiente para evitar que se corriera.

–¿Qué… haces… Eiri? –preguntó Shuichi un tanto frustrado, estuvo tan cerca de alcanzar el orgasmo…

–Aún no… gírate… –contestó Yuki con una sonrisa pícara mientras hacía que el cantante se colocara de medio lado, en el que sus costillas no estaban lastimadas, se colocó detrás de él y comenzó a besar su nuca buscando distraerlo un poco.

–Ahhh…… Eiri… suelta… nggg… –rogó Shuichi como pudo ya que el escritor volvía a acariciar su próstata con sus dedos.

Yuki levantó la pierna de su niño y la colocó sobre su propio cuerpo.

–Mantenla ahí –le susurró en el oído al pelirrosa, Shuichi hizo lo que se le pidió y entonces Yuki tomó su propio miembro y lo puso en la entrada del chico –Ahora…

Yuki metió su pene de una sola estocada en la entrada del cantante mientras soltaba el agarre que tenía sobre el miembro del chico permitiéndole correrse.

– –el gemido de Shuichi al correrse hizo eco por toda la habitación, alcanzó el orgasmo justo en el momento en el que era penetrado por su koibito, lo cual resultó sumamente erótico para los dos.

Mientras Shuichi luchaba por recuperar el aliento Yuki había comenzado a embestirlo suavemente, en verdad quería darle tiempo de que se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro pero no podía contenerse… Ahora que tenía sus dos manos libres Yuki las utilizó para recorrer el cuerpo del chico entre sus brazos acariciándolo, excitándolo… Cuando Shuichi comenzó a mover sus caderas para intensificar la penetración el escritor soltó un gemido ronco y aceleró el paso de sus embestidas….

Cuando Yuki se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca del orgasmo tomó el miembro del chico con su mano confirmando con satisfacción que este estaba duro de nuevo, lo masturbó al paso de sus embestidas, en el cuarto de podía escuchar el sonido de las caderas del rubio golpeando con las del cantante y los nombres de ambos ya que a medida que se acercaban al final cada uno comenzó a gemir el nombre del otro… hasta que con una fuerte embestida Yuki se derramó en el interior de su niño mientras este le seguía esparciendo su esencia en la cama.

Una vez que recuperaron el aliento, mientras aún estaban abrazados, Yuki rodeando a su niño con los brazos desde atrás y éste aferrado a sus brazos…

–Te Amo Shuichi –susurró Yuki directamente sobre el oído del cantante.

–Yo también Te Amo Eiri…–contestó Shuichi luego de reponerse de la sorpresa de oír esas palabras de la boca de su amado, aún no estaba acostumbrado a ello, giró su cuello y miró en esas gemas ámbar para luego besarse largo rato, dulcemente, disfrutando… besándose…

**Continuará…**

Waaaaa!!!!!!! Que tal??? Les gustó…… la verdad me costó un poco este cap…después de tanta acción volver a la normalidad no es tan sencillo como se cree….jejej….bueno espero que haya valido la pena la espera

**Próximo Capítulo****: Superando Obstáculos**

Mmmm….bueno si…las cosas están regresando a la normalidad poco a poco…ya tengo bastante adelantado el próximo capítulo así que con toda seguridad lo tendrán la próxima semana pero… en el próximo capítulo hay mucha interacción entre Shu y Yuki y no me refiero solo a conversaciones tontas…en el próximo capítulo habrán cosas importantes en la relación de la Pareja de Oro… obviamente tendrán una ración de lemon por que tampoco se puede puro cosas importantes y trascendentales también hay que tener tiempos de disfrute no? Ejejje Como les había prometido estoy intentando incluir una escena SakanoxSuguru pero no estoy muy segura aún si cuadre con la historia… estoy indecisa entre eso o una TatxRyu…mmm… ya veremos cual de las dos sale…pero confíen en que seguro va a haber una de las dos en el próximo capítulo y la otra en el siguiente.

No se olviden de decirme que piensan de la manera de denotar los pensamientos…si les parece más cómodo así para leer o si mejor los dejo como antes.

Nos vemos en una semana!

Se les quiere!!!!

GRACIAS por leer!!!

Ah….y Por Favor!.....Dejen Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Superando Obstáculos

**ACALARACIONES:**

Ni Gravitation ni sus personajes me pertenecen…aunque es una lástima jejejej

Tampoco recibo ningún pago por esto, lo hago por mero gusto para mis lectores

––––––– cambio de escena

–blabla– diálogos

_Pensamientos_

**Énfasis**

**[**blabla**]** Sonido de la televisión o la radio

–––––

Antes que nada… realmente lamento que hayan pasado 10 años desde que publiqué el capítulo 11… pero la universidad y el trabajo me habían dejado sin nada de tiempo libre… además mi computadora se dañó y tuve que comprar otra y me llevó algo de tiempo reunir el dinero para hacerlo… lo importante es que ya estoy aquí y que quería publicar este capítulo antes de que se acabara el año… El capítulo 13 viene como regalo de año nuevo pero les advierto desde ya que posiblemente el capítulo 14 sea publicado en febrero ya que enero es full exámenes de fin de semestre para mi… Espero disfruten el capítulo y sigan leyendo la historia aún cuando la tuve abandonada tanto tiempo… pero ya regresé y prometo dedicarle a esta historia para terminarla… estoy loca por hacer un narusasu y uno FMA… pero primero lo primero

Ahora si…. A leer… que lo disfruten.

**Capítulo 12****– ****Superando Obstáculos**

–––––

Un par de días después de que Shuichi saliera con Hiro…

Yuki saltaba canales en la televisión haciendo tiempo de que su, últimamente no tan hiperactivo, koibito terminara de arreglarse…

**[**Desde principios del mes pasado hemos estado viviendo una fuerte e inusual ola de frío que alcanzó su máxima expresión el domingo 20 de Octubre con una fuerte nevada, ahora que ya estamos en el mes de Noviembre y oficialmente en invierno hasta el mes de Febrero las Autoridades Meteorológicas afirman que el frió se intensificará y que éste será definitivamente uno de los inviernos más fuertes que atraviese Japón en este siglo**]** La mujer del noticiero sonreía a pesar de anunciar condiciones climáticas desfavorables para lo que quedaba de año… el escritor apagó el televisor luego de soltar un gruñido para después lanzar el control hasta el otro lado del sofá con hastío.

_¡Maldita nevada!_ Pensó Yuki al recordar que ocurrió justamente ese día en que sacó a su niño del apartamento sin siquiera mirarlo, _¡Justo después de que el maldito gerente ese intentara violarlo! Ese jodido día tenía que nevar… como si el día de Shuichi no hubiese sido lo suficientemente malo… ¡Maldición no puedo dejar de pensar en las cosas que le dije ese día! ¡Maldita sea es que le hecho tantas cosas que ya ni se por dónde empezar a reparar el daño!_ _¿Desde cuándo demonios me preocupo tanto por ese tipo de cosas?..._ sonrió con ironía… _Desde que te diste cuenta de que lo amas _contestó la voz en su cabeza y su corazón bombeó con fuerza como tratando de confirmar aquella frase… Amarlo… nunca se imaginó que llegaría a amar al mocoso de esa forma… o tal vez si… tal vez por eso quería alejarlo de él desde un principio… además de que el chico le recordaba a sí mismo... a como era antes de Kitazawa… antes de que ese hombre lo destruyera y lo convirtiera en un robot incapaz de amar o sentir afecto por nada ni por nadie, pero Shuichi había venido con su luz a iluminar la inmensa oscuridad en la que vivía, el muy baka se había enamorado de él aunque lo tratara como un estorbo, cuanto más lo alejaba más se metía en su mente, incluso se fue del país y el muy idiota los fue a buscar… fue ahí cuando realmente lo sacó de las tinieblas… Shuichi lo había salvado en tantas formas y aún así Yuki permanecía con su actitud de bastardo de siempre… al punto que se había convertido en parte de su rutina… hablarle mal al chico, lastimándolo incluso… tanto así que lo hacía ya de manera inconsciente… sólo se percataba de lo cruel que había sido cuando el pelirrosa comenzaba a llorar… era el peor… se había vuelto rutinario hacer llorar a su amante al menos una vez por semana… pero Shuichi se mantenía a su lado, siempre cuidándole y sonriéndole… perdonándolo aunque en los últimos dos años si acaso le había pedido disculpas unas tres veces cuando las cosas se les fueron realmente de las manos, como cuando pensó que se mudaría por ejemplo, Yuki lo entendía, sabía que tenía que cambiar su actitud con su pequeño o sólo lograría hacerle más daño… y su niño ya había sufrido demasiado…. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que dio un pequeño salto cuando sintió un peso en el sofá justo al lado de él y luego otro sobre sus piernas… Shuichi se había sentado a su lado y con un solo movimiento había colocado su cabeza en su regazo delicadamente.

–Deja de pensar en eso –dijo Shuichi luego de soltar un suspiro.

–No tienes ni idea de en lo que estaba pensando mocoso –contestó Yuki levantando una ceja y poniendo cara de enojo.

–No necesito saber exactamente que era Eiri… –repuso Shuichi mientras se movía hasta quedar boca arriba y poder ver al escritor –Pero estoy seguro que lo que sea que fuese te atormenta… así que deja de pensar en eso… Por favor… –el cantante cerró los ojos luego de decir aquello y respiró profundamente como si intentara calmase.

–Shu… –fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Yuki ya que se encontraba bastante impresionado de lo mucho que el chico lo conocía, _¿Desde cuándo puede leerme tan claramente?..._ podía sentir como sus más arraigadas mañas salían a flote para exigirle que se alejara de quien le conocía tanto… que sería peligroso… que pasaría por lo mismo… miró a Shuichi en su regazo y calló la voz interna que le fastidiaba _Falso, Shuichi nunca me haría daño… _eso era tan cierto como que el sol salía cada mañana y él lo sabía perfectamente… suspiró y acarició los cabellos color rosa de su pareja, aún estaban mojados por el baño _Idiota, no puede salir a la calle con el cabello mojado y este frío_, fue entonces cuando lo notó, aún cuando seguía con los ojos cerrados y su respiración era pausada tenía las manos fuertemente entrelazadas sobre su pecho, a la altura de la boca del estómago… –Mocoso… ¿Estás bien?

–Estoy bien Eiri –le contestó Shuichi abriendo sus hermosos ojos para verlo –Solo que no me gusta verte atormentándote a ti mismo… ¿En qué pensabas?

–En nada en particular –no era mentira pero tampoco le iba a decir lo que estaba pensando, bastaba con atormentarse a sí mismo como para encima atormentar al chiquillo, además podía estarse preocupando últimamente por cosas que antes ni si quiera pasaban por su mente antes pero aún conservaba su orgullo… así que simplemente continuó acariciando ese cabello rosa y cambiando el tema agregó –Esperaremos un rato a que se seque bien tu cabello… hace mucho frío y si salimos ahora te enfermarás.

Shuichi solo se limitó a sonreírle y luego volvió a cerrar los ojos, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se quedara dormido en un sueño ligero. En otras circunstancias Yuki se habría molestado o preocupado porque su baka durmiera tanto, pero tomando en cuenta de que en realidad el chiquillo no estaba descansando bien… era normal que se quedara dormido a cada rato. Honestamente el escritor se sentía un poco frustrado, ciertamente su niño respondía gratificantemente a todas sus propuestas de sexo… pero el rubio no podía evitar sentir cierto remordimiento por pedirle sexo al chico… sobre todo porque sabía que no se encontraba del todo bien y creía que quizás lo estaba presionando demasiado…

–Lo estás haciendo de nuevo Eiri –dijo Shuichi mientras lo miraba con desaprobación –Si vas a atormentarte entonces hazlo donde yo no te vea –se sentó en el mueble dispuesto a levantarse –No es agradable ver a la persona que amas torturándose a sí mismo…

Se levantó pero no dio ni un paso, ni si quiera tuvo chance de agarrar la muleta para caminar cuando Yuki lo haló de la mano haciendo que terminara sentado en su regazo y rápidamente atrapó su rostro y le besó en los labios primero con dulzura y con luego más pasión… cuando la falta de aire les hizo separarse el escritor habló.

–Tienes razón Shu… –dijo dulcemente mientras acariciaba sus mejillas –Pero yo no soy como tu… –_No se perdonar y menos a mí mismo_, y es queen verdad no sabía cómo actuar… su niño lo había perdonado, eso era cierto, pero por un demonio quería dejar de sentir que tenía perdón a cada rato por su estúpidas acciones, vale vale, tampoco es que andaba disculpándose a cada momento… pero ahora se daba cuenta de las idioteces que hacía, aunque claro después de hacerlas, y sentía la necesidad de pedirle disculpas a su niño por su comportamiento. Y por un demonio eso no iba con él… _Joder_… ¿Desde cuándo Yuki Eiri se arrepentía de las cosas que hacía?

–Mejor nos dejamos de babosadas y nos vamos o no tendrá sentido que vayamos al parque –dijo el rubio luego de un rato y se levantó con rapidez casi bruscamente asustando un poco al pelirrosa quien fue obligado a ponerse de pie.

–¡Bien si ya volviste a la normalidad podemos irnos! –contestó Shuichi alegremente asiéndose de su muleta pero Yuki se la quitó –Pero… que…

–No me mires así… si vamos a caminar juntos puedes apoyarte de mi… –explicó Yuki con un ligerísimo sonrojo en sus mejillas, después de todo el no era de los que se sonrojaba, pero por supuesto que el cantante lo notó así que sonriéndole ampliamente se apoyó en el brazo que le extendía el rubio.

–Por momentos como estos es que te amo –susurró Shuichi muy cerca del oído de su koibito antes de besarle inocentemente la mejilla… provocando una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rubio.

Pronto ambos hombres salieron del apartamento, Yuki condujo hasta el parque donde se habían conocido. El día anterior cuando la psicóloga le dijo al cantante que tenía que salir de su casa a modo experimental para saber que tan arraigado estaba el pánico y si se pondría paranoico de nuevo, asumiendo que el gerente no lo estaba acosando aquel día, Yuki, la Dra. e incluso el cantante acordaron que este debía salir a la calle cuanto antes mejor, claro está bajo la atenta mirada del escritor, Kokomi-sensei le aconsejó que no fuera a un centro comercial, era demasiado pronto como para enfrentarse a una multitud no tanto por el número de personas que lo rodearían sino por la probabilidad de que se encontrara con algún hombre con ojos y cabello negro estando en Japón era del 100% y lastimosamente esas eran las características del gerente, así que ir a un sitio muy concurrido provocaría una situación como la que vivió con su amigo el guitarrista. Al final el chico comentó que le gustaría pasear por aquel parque de nuevo así que Yuki accedió a llevarlo al día siguiente.

–¿Quieres sentarte? –preguntó Yuki luego de que llegaron a la parte del parque que era un mirador, estaba preocupado Shuichi había estado callado todo el camino y eso no podía ser bueno.

–Ahí –contestó el pelirrosa mientras señalaba la banca en la que siempre se sentaba cuando venía a ese lugar, incluso había estado una vez ahí con el escritor, cuando aún no llevaban mucho tiempo saliendo.

Una vez sentados Shuichi se recostó suavemente sobre el hombro del rubio y soltó un amplio y sonoro suspiro que el otro no supo cómo interpretar así que preguntó.

–¿Shu? –Yuki se separó de su koibito pero éste bajó la cara así que tuvo tomarlo por la barbilla para obligarlo a mirarlo, entonces lo vio… el chico tenía los ojos aguados como si fuera a romper a llorar en cualquier momento –¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

–Tranquilo Eiri estoy bien –le dijo con una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas, haciendo que el escritor se preguntara si aquello era cierto… _¿Está bien?... claro que no… ¿Cómo demonios puede sonreír tan dulcemente y parecer que fuera a llorar al mismo tiempo?_

Shuichi se acercó un poco más a Yuki y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, sumamente superficial, apenas rozándose pero cargado de tanto cariño que el escritor sintió que su corazón se inflaba de emoción.

–Este sitio realmente me gusta –habló Shuichi mirando nuevamente hacia la ciudad, puso su pie no lastimado sobre el asiento en donde estaba sentado de manera tal que pudo abrazarse a su pierna y apoyar su quijada en su rodilla –Siempre vengo aquí cuando necesito relajarme y pensar.

Desde el punto de vista de Yuki su adorado tormento se estaba comportando extrañamente, era raro que Shuichi se tomara su tiempo para pensar en lo que quería decir, de hecho el pelirrosa nunca pensaba antes de hablar… Iba a preguntar qué estaba pasando pero una pelota que fue a parar delante de ellos cortó su orden de ideas y más aún cuando el chiquillo, de unos cinco años como mucho, que venía en busca de la pelota se cayó de cara al suelo en una imagen bastante graciosa de ver.

–¿Estás bien?... ven… –dijo Shuichi que se había acercado al muchachito y lo ayudaba a levantarse, ciertamente Yuki no supo ni cuándo ni cómo su niño había llegado hasta el pequeño.

–Me… duelen… –contestó el chiquillo enseñándole al cantante las palmas de sus manos que estaban raspadas ya que las uso para frenar inútilmente su caída.

–¡Oh! –dijo Shuichi sonriéndole al niño de una manera tan dulce que Yuki pensó que si seguía haciéndolo terminaría teniendo celos de esa personita de menos de medio metro –Eiri alcánzame mi morral por favor –pidió el cantante mientras despeinaba un poco al niño que lo había abrazado y lloraba desconsoladamente –Ya pequeñín… no llores… en un momento curo tus heridas y estarás como nuevo…

Yuki le pasó el morral al cantante y se sentó de nuevo en la banca para deleitarse con la imagen que estaba viendo. Shuichi estaba sentado en el suelo y el chiquillo sobre sus piernas, buscó en su mochila hasta que encontró un gel desinfectante, le avisó al niño que se sentiría incómodo pero que si resistía él le daría un regalo, el pequeño inmediatamente asintió emocionado con la expectativa del premio, arrugó ligeramente la cara mientras Shuichi le untaba el desinfectante en las manos y acto seguido una pomada antibiótica… Yuki no pudo evitar pensar_ ¿Quién demonios lleva semejantes cosas encima?_ Sonrió al recordar que su niño vivía cayéndose continuamente y probablemente esa era la razón. Shuichi había terminado de curar al niño quien en respuesta le abrazó efusivamente y ambos sonreían tan bellamente que el escritor se sentía extasiado. Para cuando Shuichi le entregaba un pocky de fresa al niño un hombre se acercó a ellos corriendo y pudo ver claramente como el pelirrosa apretaba al chiquillo protectoramente entre sus brazos hasta que la palabra "papá" salió de su boca justo antes de correr hacia el adulto.

–¿Estás bien Hibiki? –peguntó el hombre al niño.

–Si papá, él me curó –contestó el niño señalando al Shuichi que seguía sentado en el suelo.

–Muchas Gracias Señor –dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba al cantante y le extendía la mano, para luego ayudarlo a ponerse de pie bajo la mirada de desagrado de Yuki –Mi nombre es Rizumi Hiroto y éste es mi hijo Hibiki…

–Un placer, Shindou Shuichi –contestó el cantante estrechando la mano del otro –Gracias por ayudarme al levantarme.

–No hay de que –dijo Hiroto soltando finalmente la mano del pelirrosa, luego de lo que Yuki pensó fue un tiempo demasiado prologado para tocar a SU niño –Hibiki ¿Encontraste la pelota? ¿Qué te pasó en las manos?

–Me caí… –contestó el niño –Pero ya estoy bien ¡Shu–chan me curó y me dio este Pocky!

–No debes alejarte de mi chibi… –le contestó su padre arrodillándose frente a él –No puedo cuidarte si estas lejos.

El hombre abrazó a su hijo y Shuichi los miraba de una manera que el escritor no supo descifrar, una vez se soltaron el hombre comenzó a conversar con el cantante mientras el niño corría entre sus piernas pero Yuki no los estaba escuchando ya que estaba demasiado concentrado dándose cuenta de que la situación le molestaba mucho _Ese idiota le está coqueteando a Shuichi y el muy imbécil ni se da cuenta._

–Nos vamos Shuichi –dijo Yuki poniéndose de pié con cara de enojo.

–Pero Eiri… –contestó el aludido sin entender la actitud del otro.

–Nos vamos.

–Vete tú…. yo me quedo –replicó el cantante dándole la espalda haciendo un puchero.

Yuki se alejó fastidiado, realmente estaba molesto por haber sido interrumpido en su momento de paz con su koibito, sobre todo porque éste parecía tener algo importante que decir. Caminó en dirección al carro pero no demasiado, desde donde estaba pudo ver como padre e hijo se despedían el pelirrosa y éste volvía la posición exacta en la que se encontraba antes de que la mencionada pelota pasara frente a sus ojos. El escritor volvió sobre sus pasos, no había ni medio metro entre él y el cantante cuando le escucho soltar un largo suspiro y comenzar a hablar.

–Supongo que debería irme –comentó Shuichi casi en un susurro pero con la voz vacía de alegría –Mientras más me tarde más molesto estará Eiri cuando llegue…

Aquel comentario hizo que el escritor se para en seco a penas a centímetros detrás de la banca en la que el otro estaba sentado ¿Es así como lo veía Shuichi? ¿Cómo un amargado que se molestaba por nada?... bueno tampoco es como si él fuera muy simpático que digamos… pero que Shuichi pensara de ese modo a cerca de él le desagradó, luego de un momento su niño habló nuevamente, y ese comentario despertó la curiosidad del escritor sin duda alguna.

–En fin… no tiene sentido intentar hacer esto si Eiri no está aquí –dijo antes de ponerse de pie y percatarse que no había traído su muleta… iba a maldecir a su koibito por dejarlo ahí cuando sintió como era abrazado mientras su nombre era pronunciado directamente sobre su oído.

–Shuichi… –susurró Yuki mientras a penas sostuvo al cantante en sus brazos –¿En verdad pensaste que te dejaría aquí botado?

–Honestamente… –confesó el pelirrosa devolviendo el abrazo –Estaba a punto de insultarte por haberte ido…

–¿Y? ¿Cuál es la razón de que viniéramos específicamente hasta aquí? –preguntó Yuki después de un rato cuando volvieron a sentarse en la banca.

–Pues… verás…

–¿Porqué jodidos estas llorando? –preguntó más preocupado que molesto.

–Tranquilo Eiri… –contestó Shuichi secándose la lágrimas con las mangas del sweater que llevaba –Siempre termino llorando cuando vengo aquí…

–Patético… ¿No acabas de decir que te gustaba este lugar? –Yuki honestamente no entendía –¿Cómo te puede gustar un sitio que te hace llorar?... te has vuelto realmente masoquista con el tiempo…

–¡Eiri! –gritó Shuichi un tanto molesto, aunque sabía que el otro sólo lo hacía por fastidiarlo –Este sitio no me hace llorar… siempre termino llorando cuando vengo aquí… es diferente… de hecho este sitio me levanta el ánimo…

–Pero si hace un momento estabas llorando –contestó el escritor un tanto exasperado –No te entiendo –agregó mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

Shuichi suspiro como quien pide paciencia.

–Te explico… –comenzó a hablar el pelirrosa con la mirada perdida en el horizonte –Siempre que peleamos, o que me sacas del apartamento vengo para acá, incluso antes de ir para casa de Hiro… mmm… bueno algunas veces me he ido directo para su casa… el hecho es que… siempre paso por aquí tarde o temprano… ¡Hey! ¡No botes la colilla ahí! –regañó al rubio cuando éste arrojó la colilla del cigarro en el suelo –Tu deberías pagar por el mantenimiento de este parque ¿Sabes?

–Por Dios Shuichi no seas exagerado –reclamó Yuki sorprendido por la reacción del otro.

–No lo digo por la colilla Eiri… –contestó el cantante con cansancio en la voz, y es que estaba intentando decir algo importante para él pero el escritor no le estaba ayudando ni un poquito –Cierra los ojos… –pidió –Vamos Eiri no seas terco… por favor…

Yuki accedió y cerró los ojos y esperó pacientemente hasta que su niño volvió a hablarle.

–¿Sientes el viento? –preguntó el más joven quien también tenía los ojos cerrados –¿Puedes escuchar el silencio? Es realmente pacífico aquí… –luego de unos minutos dijo –Ahora abre los ojos Eiri…

Cuando Eiri abrió los ojos iba a protestar por la aparente pérdida de tiempo pero el paisaje de la puesta de sol sobre la ciudad, el sol ocultándose en el horizonte dejando que los últimos rayos dorados acariciaran suavemente las edificaciones de la ciudad mientras una bandada de aves volaba en el cielo era demasiado hermoso como para emitir ninguna palabra y romper ese silencio del que el chico hablaba momentos atrás… lo miró, tenía la vista en el horizonte y sonreía tranquilamente y entonces lo entendió, efectivamente ese sitio le producía paz al chico… y él mismo estaba experimentando una oleada de paz invadiendo su organismo al ver como los rayos del ocaso acariciaban con delicadeza la piel y el cabello de su koibito que aunado a la sonrisa tan tranquila que mostraba en su cara el pequeño le hacían lucir como un ángel… Luego de un par de minutos el cantante volvió a hablar.

–Esta es una de las razones por las que quería venir para acá contigo –susurró Shuichi justo antes de besar en la mejilla a Yuki haciendo que se sobre saltara.

Yuki lo miró mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara, sobre la parte besada, de manera inconsciente, Shuichi le sonreía espléndidamente, tanto que no pudo aguantarse y lo besó, el cantante devolvió el beso abrazándose a su cuello. Cuando el beso termino Yuki sintió como su niño le susurraba un dulce "Te Amo" contra sus labios y luego le dio un pequeño besito para después volver a sentarse derecho en la banca y posar sus ojos en el cielo ya nocturno, parecía como si su beso hubiese hecho florecer todas las estrellas en el cielo que asemejaba perfectamente una aurora matutina.

–¿Y cuál era la otra razón? –preguntó Yuki después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio.

–¿Ah? –Shuichi estaba demasiado sumido en sus propios pensamientos y no había entendido la pregunta.

–Para traerme aquí –se explicó el rubio mientras encendía otro cigarrillo –Dijiste que el atardecer era una de las razones… ¿Cuáles son las otras?

–Cierto –contestó Shuichi –Bueno… la verdad es que la otra razón es completamente egoísta… quería cerrar un circulo… un ciclo… no sé cómo llamarlo…

–¿Cerrar un ciclo? –preguntó Yuki extrañado e intrigado –A ver… explícame.

–Como te estaba diciendo… siempre termino por venir aquí cuando nos peleamos… ¿La razón?… bueno… supongo que es porque aquí nos conocimos después de todo… –Shuichi recordó en ese momento la primera impresión que tuvo de ese hombre que lo llamó _"Cero talento"_ y sonrió con añoranza –Siempre me impresiona que aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo desde esa vez… sigamos juntos –Yuki acababa de pensar exactamente lo mismo –Por eso es que éste siempre ha sido mi punto de arranque… Siempre que quiero abandonarlo todo… que siento que no resisto más vengo hasta aquí… espero a que anochezca y decido volver a ti….

–Shuichi… –honestamente Yuki se había quedado sin palabras, por segunda vez en el día, ante semejante confesión, ahora entendía por qué el chico le había dicho que debería pagar por el mantenimiento del parque, estaba impresionado así que solo alcanzó a abrazar al chico contra su cuerpo haciéndole reposar su espalda casi totalmente sobre su pecho a tiempo que su niño le miraba con aquellos ojos brillantes que tanto amaba le dio un tierno beso en la frente antes de que el chico volviera a hablar pero sin despegarse de él.

–Ya no quiero tener que venir aquí en busca de ánimos para seguir a tu lado –dijo suavemente el pelirrosa.

–Yo tampoco quiero eso –se apresuró a decir Yuki –En verdad no quiero que sigas sufriendo… ¿Sabes por qué? –Shuichi le miro expectante, si que sabía, pero quería escucharlo de nuevo y Yuki se lo concedió, después de todo estaba descubriendo que está bien se cursi de vez en cuando –Porque Te Amo…

–Yo también Te Amo Eiri –contestó con una de las más bellas sonrisas que el escritor hubiese visto jamás –Es por eso que también pondré de mi parte para no tener que venir aquí por razones tristes… quiero seguir aquí viniendo pero a hacer bonitos recuerdos contigo….

Aquello era demasiada tentación para el escritor, su niño diciéndole que le amaba, sonriéndole tiernamente, iluminado bajo la luz de la luna… tuvo que besarlo… se besaron durante largo rato, para cuando dejaron de hacerlo Yuki preguntó sobre algo que lo tenía un tanto intrigado.

–Shu… ¿A qué te referías con poner de tu parte?

–Exactamente a eso Eiri –contestó el aludido poniéndose de pie, Yuki lo acompaño hasta el baranda antes de que continuara hablando –Tu tienes tus defectos y yo tengo los míos… y eso nos afecta a los dos –Yuki lo miraba en silencio –Me consta que estás haciendo tu mejor esfuerzo por mejorar y sería injusto que yo no tratara de hacer lo mismo…

–Pero Shuichi –aunque estaba asombrado con la madurez de su niño Yuki no creía que hubiese muchas cosas que el chico necesitara cambiar y así se lo dijo –No hay nada que yo quiera que cambies de ti… me gustas tal cual como eres con todo y esas cosas fastidiosas e insoportables que haces a cada rato.

Shuichi hizo un ligero puchero antes de volver a hablar con seriedad mostrándole a Yuki esa mirada decidida que le hacía pensar que todo era posible.

–Yo también amo todo de ti Eiri… incluso la forma en la que brillan tus ojos cuando estás realmente enojado… pero tú y yo sabemos que hay cosas que necesitamos cambiar… por ejemplo yo debería comenzar a entender que necesitas tu espacio… que cuando estás trabajando, estás trabajando y no debería fastidiarte… entre otras cosas… jejeje… –agregó rascándose la nuca de forma torpe.

–Eso sería algo digno de verse –comentó Yuki tratando de que no se notara que en verdad una de las cosas que más amaba de su chiquillo es que lo interrumpía en los momentos más inoportunos sacándolo de su rutina volviéndolo a la vida aunque aquello lo sacara irremediablemente de quicio.

–No creo que sea fácil Eiri…. –dijo Shuichi interrumpiendo el pensamiento del rubio y mirándolo fija y seriamente –Pero quiero intentarlo… ¿Lo intentarás conmigo?

Yuki no podía creer lo que oía… su niño le estaba preguntando que si estaba dispuesto a intentar cambiar para y con él ¿Qué acaso no le había escuchado cuando le dijo que lo amaba? Claro que lo haría, ahora ¿Cómo? Ya vería pero seguro que le concedería esto a su niño.

–Nunca dejas de sorprenderme mocoso –dijo Yuki antes de besarlo, cuando el beso acabó su niño lo miraba expectante –¡Claro que lo intentaré! Empezando hoy te prometo que haré lo mejor posible por comunicarme contigo… no sólo gritarte sin explicarte… y eso….

–Eiri… –susurró Shuichi con el amor a flor de piel regalándole otra hermosa sonrisa al rubio –Yo… yo te prometo que intentare dejar de chillar diciendo que eres malo y te diré lo que realmente me molesta o me duele de la situación…

Ambos hombres se miraron sonriendo para luego sellar su promesa con un beso y se quedaron allí abrazándose hasta que una brisa particularmente fría hizo temblar al cantante que solo llevaba un sweater y no un abrigo como el otro. Yuki se quitó su abrigo y lo puso sobre los hombros de su niño mientras caminaban de vuelta al carro, Shuichi agradeció el gesto un poco sonrojado.

–¿Qué te parece si cenamos fuera? –preguntó Yuki mientras encendía el carro, hoy se sentía particularmente de buen humor.

–Mmmmm… Pero Kokomi-sensei dijo que evitara los sitios concurridos…

–Tranquilo tengo en mente el lugar perfecto –contestó Yuki –¿Te animas?

–Si… ¿Por qué no? –dijo Shuichi sonriendo.

Yuki tomó su celular y marcó el número de un lujoso restaurant y pidió una reservación para dentro de una hora, obviamente la recepcionista le dijo que aquello era imposible, entonces el escritor usó su carta bajo la manga… se indignó porque un restaurant que decía llamarse exclusivo y prestigioso no era capaz de apartar una mesa para Yuki Eiri, la muchacha obviamente apenada le pasó con alguien de mayor rango quien si le ofreció una mesa, en un ambiente privado, a lo que Yuki agradeció enormemente asegurando que por eso los había escogido. Por su parte Shuichi estaba un tanto impresionado por las habilidades sociales de su koibito, y es que el hombre que conducía alegremente había logrado hacer una reservación en uno de los locales más elegantes, exclusivos, elitescos y costosos de todo Tokio y para cuando colgó el teléfono solo faltaba media hora para la cena.

Cuando llegaron al realmente lujoso restaurant Shuichi comenzó a sentirse preocupado.

–Ne Eiri… –comenzó a balbucear Shuichi –¿No crees que éste sitio es demasiado elegante?

–Ciertamente lo es… –contestó Yuki antes de mirarlo y darse cuenta de que lucía apenado –A saber… ¿En qué tontería estas pensando ahora?

Shuichi hizo un pequeño gesto de enojo pero igual contestó.

–Bueno… en que no estoy vestido como para venir a un sitio de éstos…

Yuki suspiró fastidiado ¿_Qué acaso no tiene idea de lo bien que se ve sin importar lo que lleve puesto?_

–Mocoso, estas bien así –contestó el escritor mientras se bajaba del carro.

–Pero Eiri –replicó el pelirrosa –Tengo puestos unos jeans y un sweater… y este no es precisamente un zapato de vestir –añadió señalando la bota de tela azul, abierta adelante, que llevaba en su pie lesionado a fin de poder apoyarlo sin ensuciar el vendaje.

–Baka –dijo Yuki mientras escoltaba a su niño hacia la entrada –Eres una estrella de Rock ¿No?… a la gente no le importa cómo te vistas… Además… tu trasero se ve jodidamente sexy en esos pantalones ajustados –lo último lo dijo en un susurro sobre el oído del cantante.

–¡Eiri! –chilló Shuichi altamente sonrojado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Ciertamente Yuki no le había mentido, la mesa en la que los ubicaron estaba situada en un espacio exclusivo cerrado por dos delicados biombos de manera tal que permitían el paso entre ellos para acceder a la mesa pero no podías ver nada desde el interior hacia afuera y viceversa. El ambiente estaba tenuemente iluminado por unas lámparas de papel colgando del techo y en la pared del fondo había una gran ventana que permitía observar un bello jardín con una fuente. Shuichi estaba maravillado por el lugar, tenía una atmósfera tan pacífica y romántica, podía escuchar un suave piano mezclar sus notas con el sonido de la fuente al otro lado de la ventana.

Al ver la cara de asombro de Shuichi, su sonrisa y sus ojos brillando Yuki se felicitó a sí mismo por haber escogido ese sitio, la verdad estaba interesado en traer a su koibito desde hace unos meses cuando leyó un artículo sobre el restaurant en una revista pero no había encontrado una oportunidad especial para hacerlo, vamos que ha podido traerlo en cualquier momento solo porque sí y el cantante hubiese estado inmensamente feliz por el gesto pero eso no era tan fácil para Yuki, necesitaba una excusa lo suficientemente buena como para hacerlo sin exponer sus verdaderos sentimientos al respecto… pero eso era antes… ahora todo era ideal… después de semejantes promesas… una cena en un lugar romántico y una buena sesión se sexo serían el final perfecto para éste día.

Pero el escritor no se iba a arriesgar a que su niño tuviera un ataque de pánico en ese lugar, no solo porque se le partía el alma cada vez que veía al cantante sufrir tanto sino porque sabía sobre manera que estaban en un sitio público y si se creaba la más ligera conmoción los periodistas saldrían de abajo de las piedras para capturar ese momento de fragilidad de su niño y eso es algo que no iba a permitir… sabía que el pelirrosa se sentía avergonzado de sus ataques de pánico, aún y cuando no fueran su culpa o algo que pudiera controlar, como para, además, permitir a alguien más ver al cantante en esas condiciones y mucho menos que lo fotografiaran o grabaran así… quería que Shuichi superara eso rápido y que estos momentos nunca volvieran para atormentarlo en un futuro. Con todo eso en mente le pidió a Shuichi que lo esperara un momento y salió del laberinto que creaban los biombos y habló con el jefe de mesoneros y le dejó bien claro dos cosas: uno: que no quería que la prensa se enterara de que estaban comiendo allí y dos: que el mesonero que los atendiera no fuera ni parecido a un hombre alto, fornido de cabello negro por los hombros y ojos negros, es decir, ni remotamente parecido al jodido gerente ese. Al encargado la segunda petición le pareció realmente extraña incluso murmuró algo como "la gente famosa sí que tiene cosas raras" pero a Yuki no le podía importar menos lo que el hombre ese pensara… sólo quería que la velada fuera perfecta así que no regresó a su mesa hasta asegurarse de que todas sus demandas serían satisfechas.

–Esto es hermoso Eiri –dijo Shuichi una vez estuvieron sentados.

Yuki simplemente se limitó a sonreír con algo de superioridad y antes de que pudiera contestar algo una camarera entró a preguntar la orden, Yuki la miró complacido… sus exigencias habían sido cumplidas a cabalidad, dudaba que en todo el restaurant hubiese alguien más distinta al jodido gerente ese que esta chica alta de pelo casi tan rubio como el suyo con un busto prominente y una pequeña cintura…

Shuichi miró a la mesonera y notó la forma en la que Yuki la examinaba de arriba abajo y no pudo evitar sentirse celoso a medida que pasaban los minutos y el escritor ni si quiera lo miraba a él ya que estaba demasiado embelesado discutiendo con la chica sobre el champagne que beberían y sobre cuál era el plato recomendado por el Chef de la noche… la conversación duró unos cinco minutos hasta que el escritor se decidió por una buena cosecha de Dom Perignon y de comer ordenó un plato de carne corte L'Entrecote para él Stick Pimienta y para el cantante bañado en una salsa de hongos. Cuando al fin, luego de lo que a Shuichi le pareció una eternidad, la mesonera se fue, el cantante se puso de pie ágilmente y avanzó hasta el otro lado de la mesa en el cual se encontraba sentado su koibito y sin darle tiempo de nada lo besó en los labios.

Yuki se sorprendió realmente cuando su niño lo besó, no entendía el porqué de la repentina acción del otro pero tampoco se quejaba, lo tomó por la cintura acercándolo más a su cuerpo mientras profundizaba el beso, Shuichi gimió cuando sintió como Yuki lo acariciaba posesivamente y sonrió en el beso. Cuando terminaron de besarse por causa del aire el cantante volvió a su asiento en silencio y como si no hubiese pasado nada comenzó a acomodar la servilleta de tela sobre su regazo.

–No es que me esté quejando pero… ¿A qué vino ese beso? –preguntó Yuki pues ciertamente lo había disfrutado pero no entendía el porqué del repentino ataque del chico.

–Me provocó… –contestó Shuichi sonrojándose furiosamente –¿Que acaso no puedo besarte cuando quiera? Tampoco es como si alguien nos fuera a ver aquí –agregó un tanto molesto pero no menos sonrojado.

–Baka… –dijo Yuki sonriendo ante la escena de su niño sonrojado y medio molesto –Parece como si estuvieras celoso… –añadió luego de unos minutos de razonamiento.

–¡Yo no estaba celoso de la mesonera esa! –respondió Shuichi llevándose las manos a la boca cuando se dio cuenta de que se había puesto en evidencia.

–Baaka… –repuso el escritor mientras analizaba mentalmente cuál era la razón de los celos del pelirrosa… él no había hecho nada particular… solamente había escogido que champagne beberían y ordenado la comida… _Ah…_ pensó cuando la realización lo alcanzó… _Baka está celoso porque estuve un rato hablando con ella…_ sonrió…

–Shuichi… –dijo luego de un momento, el cantante hizo un sonido de reconocimiento pero no levantó la vista, estaba muy sonrojado pero mantenía sus ojos en la servilleta de tela que doblaba nerviosamente pero aún así su semblante reflejaba enojo. Yuki suspiró, pensándolo bien… la mesonera si le había estado coqueteando aunque no le prestó ninguna atención al asunto aparentemente había molestado a su koibito pero este se negaba a hablar… pronto recordó algo –¿Qué pasó con lo que hablamos antes de venir para acá?

Shuichi levantó la cara inmediatamente mirando a su novio con la sorpresa clara en el rostro, sintió vergüenza… él mismo había prometido decirle a Yuki que era lo que le molestaba de la situación en vez de actuar como un chiquillo y en la primera oportunidad no lo estaba haciendo, suspiró con derrota y su semblante se tornó un tanto triste.

–Tienes razón, lo siento –admitió el cantante –Si estaba celoso… estuviste hablando con ella todo el rato, ni si quiera te importó que te estuviera coqueteando… me sentí inseguro… no se…

–Baaaka –le dijo por tercera vez en la noche y le llamó –Vuelve aquí –mientras Yuki corría su silla para hacer que su niño se sentara en sus piernas

Shuichi, una vez sentado en las piernas del escritor se sonrojó furiosamente cuando Yuki comenzó a besar su cuello mientras estrujaba sus caderas de una manera muy insinuante.

–Te quiero Shuichi…–susurró Eiri muy suavemente sobre el oído del pelirrosa antes de morder levemente el lóbulo de la oreja del chico, el cantante se quedó paralizado por un momento, realmente no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar ese tipo de cosas de su escritor… cuando reaccionó le tomó el rostro con sus manos y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

–Te amo Eiri – dijo Shuichi con firmeza pero dulcemente haciendo que Yuki se estremeciera con ello para luego contestarle.

–Yo también… –contestó y besó al chico en sus brazos largamente… disfrutando el contacto… explorando su boca lentamente como si no se la supiera ya de memoria… estaban disfrutando el momento tan íntimo olvidando por completo que no estaban en la privacidad de su casa cuando escucharon como alguien se aclaraba la garganta y al separarse notaron como la camarera entraba con las copas y la botella de champagne.

Shuichi se sonrojó al máximo pues aún se encontraba sentado en las piernas del escritor e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió… escondió su cara en el cuello de su koibito provocándole a Yuki ligeras risas _Este mocoso es tan tierno y ni se entera_, pero aún así lo abrazó colocando su brazo derecho sobre la espalda del cantante acercándolo más a su cuerpo mientras con el otro le indicaba muy cordialmente a la chica que no destapara la botella, la susodicha se quedó parada embelesada por la imagen ante sí por unos segundos antes de que Yuki la mirara con cara de pocos amigos… _A parte de que interrumpe se queda ahí atravesada… _Cuando la mujer finalmente se marchó Yuki tomó el rostro de su niño para volver a besarlo… luego de un rato se separaron, acompañó al pelirrosa de nuevo hasta su asiento y destapó la botella de champagne para luego llenar sus copas.

–¿Y? ¿Por qué brindamos? –preguntó Yuki con una sonrisa en los labios.

–Por ti, por Nosotros, porque Te Amo –contestó Shuichi de inmediato, sus ojos brillaban bellamente al mirar al rubio.

–Por ti, por Nosotros, porque Te Amo –repitió Yuki antes de chocar sus copas y beber un buen trago de champagne… notó que su niño se había quedado mirándolo como sorprendido así que subió una delicada ceja a modo de pregunta a lo que el otro le sonrió antes de tomar su propio sorbo de champagne.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, la pareja conversó de cosas sin importancia mientras disfrutaban de la comida, cabe destacar que Yuki tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no meterse con el chico… estaba demasiado acostumbrado a fastidiarlo ya que disfrutaba las pequeñas riñas que ocasionaba… no es que pensara dejar de hacerlo del todo… no estaba en sus planes cambiar completamente su forma de ser con su niño… pero estaba dispuesto a hacer pequeñas concesiones… así que al menos esta noche lo dejaría pasar… ya mañana se metería con él. De postre Shuichi pidió un helado de mantecado con sirope de fresa mientras que Yuki se inclinó por un plus café y bebió licor de menta. El escritor estaba completamente convencido de que su niño tenía que estarlo provocando… nadie podía comer helado de una manera tan erótica sin darse cuenta... la forma en que lamía la cucharilla, la manera en la que mordía las fresas… para cuando salieron del restaurant el rubio estaba completamente hambriento y no de comida precisamente.

Camino al carro Yuki aprovechó la cercanía obligatoria del pelirrosa para besarle el cuello y apenas alcanzaron el automóvil lo aprisionó contra éste y atacó su cuello indiscriminadamente mientas sus manos acariciaban sensualmente la cintura y caderas del apenado pelirrosa…

–Mnn… Eiri… –Shuichi estaba perdiendo contra el calor que invadía su cuerpo como siempre que el escritor lo tocaba pero aún así su mente gritaba que no estaban en un sitio apropiado para estar haciendo "eso"… ciertamente el estacionamiento no estaba muy iluminado que se diga pero aún así habían numerosos carros aparcados lo que significaba que cualquiera podía venir de un momento a otro y encontrarse al escritor con sus manos por debajo del sweater del cantante y éste con sus piernas ligeramente abiertas dejando oportunidad de que el rubio posara su pierna entre ellas generando una agradable fricción.

–Eiri…vayámonos a casa… –rogó el cantante mientras reunía toda su concentración en quitar sus manos del cuello de su koibito para ponerlas sobre sus hombros y empujarlo un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos… la mirada que recibió del escritor lo hizo estremecer… había tanta lujuria, tanta pasión, inundando esos ojos dorados que casi hace que sus piernas le fallaran.

Yuki se despegó un poco de su niño para observarlo detalladamente… estaba sonrojado y respiraba entrecortadamente mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos con tanto deseo como el que el mismo estaba experimentando… sonrió pícaramente y tomó el rostro de su niño para besarlo profundamente.

–Eiri… alguien puede vernos… –dijo Shuichi muy bajito cuando el besó terminó. Yuki chasqueó la lengua un tanto fastidiado por la situación, sabía que el chico tenía razón aún cuando el hecho de tener sexo en un lugar público siempre le había llamado la atención sabía que esta no era la ocasión para realizar esa fantasía así que con resignación abrió la puerta del auto, esperó a que su niño se sentara para luego cerrarla y meterse en el asiento del piloto.

Yuki condujo tan rápido como pudo sin exceder los límites reglamentarios y en el primer semáforo en rojo apenas el carro se detuvo se giró en su asiento y tomó a su acompañante por la nuca para besarlo profundamente todo lo que duró la luz roja, cuando volvió a arrancar el carro Shuichi siguió cerca de él y decidió jugar con su legua sobre el cuello del escritor haciéndole gemir suavemente y luchar contra la excitación que estaba sintiendo para concentrarse en la ruta, ha debido detener las acciones de su niño pero sinceramente las estaba disfrutando al máximo y la vía era una larga recta sin curvas, además no estaban tan lejos del apartamento así que lo dejó jugar con su cuello el resto del camino, lo que no se esperaba es que cuando aparcara el carro en el estacionamiento su niño tocara firmemente con una de sus mano su erección por encima del pantalón y le susurrara al oído.

–Eiri… subamos rápido… te necesito –dijo suavemente poniendo cuanta pasión pudo en su voz para luego morder sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja de Yuki.

Con aquellas palabras Yuki se bajó inmediatamente del carro para luego halar a Shuichi por las axilas desde su asiento hacia el del piloto y fuera del auto en un solo movimiento. El cantante se sorprendió un poco con la fuerza del otro pero se dejó hacer y respondió complacientemente con el beso que recibió tan pronto estuvo fuera del carro. Se besaron hasta que las luces de otro auto que acababa de entrar al estacionamiento los revelaron en la oscuridad, Yuki volvió a emitir un sonido de fastidio pero igual se separó de Shuichi ayudándolo a caminar hasta que alcanzaron el ascensor donde tuvieron que esperar un poco a que llegara… con la mala suerte, al menos desde el punto de vista del escritor ya que pensaba continuar con lo que estaban haciendo dentro del ascensor pero no… la pareja que venía en el carro los alcanzó y los cuatro subieron al dichoso aparato.

Una vez adentro Yuki se ubicó justo detrás de Shuichi y de manera completamente descarada comenzó a acariciar los glúteos del pelirrosa, dada la distribución en la que estaban la otra pareja no podía ver las acciones que realizaba el escritor estrujando lujuriosamente las nalgas del cantante, pero eso no hacía a Shuichi sentirse más cómodo con la situación, de hecho su sonrojo ya había superado por varios tonos el color de su cabello… _Pervertido Eiri… ¡¡¡hentai!!!... Que pena… espero que no se estén dando cuenta… al menos desde ahí no pueden verlo_ pensó el chico y entonces se dio cuenta de algo alarmante y que le hizo sonrojarse tanto que parecía como si su cara se hubiese bañado completamente en pintura roja ¡¡¡TENÍA UNA ERECCIÓN!!! Bajó la cara completamente avergonzado pero alcanzó a ver como la chica lo miraba sorprendida y se sonrojaba un poco. _¡Que vergüenza! ¡Por favor que se abra la tierra y me trague! ¡¡YA!!_

A Yuki le llevó tan solo un momento darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su bola rosa luego que le sintió tensarse, tragar con fuerza y bajar la cabeza… sonrió de lado con la suficiencia característica, ciertamente se vanagloriaba de causar esas reacciones en el cuerpo de su amante con tanta facilidad pero esas eran sólo para él, así que sin ningún disimulo giró a Shuichi y lo abrazó contra su pecho juntando sus cuerpos, haciéndole saber al chico que no estaba sólo en su excitación, se le ocurrieron unas diez ideas de qué podrían ellos hacer en el ascensor… pero como no estaban solos las dejó como ideas y se dedicó a lanzarle miradas asesinas a los otros pasajeros hasta que tuvieron que bajarse.

Una vez fuera del ascensor Yuki no perdió tiempo en besar a Shuichi con fuerza, completamente embriagado de deseo, sin ningún cuidado lo apoyó contra la puerta del apartamento y lo aprisionó con su cuerpo mientras besaba su cuello y masajeaba su erección por encima del apretado jean que llevaba en cantante mientras que con la otra mano intentaba abrir a tientas la puerta, cuando por fin lo logró entraron e inmediatamente tomó a Shuichi por las caderas obligándolo a caminar hacia atrás, todas las precauciones a cerca de su tobillo lastimado quedaron completamente olvidadas mientras avanzaban rápidamente en dirección al cuarto, besándose con pasión. Sólo se enteraron de que habían alcanzado la puerta del dormitorio cuando Shuichi chocó su espalda contra ésta, nuevamente Yuki abrió el ofensivo obstáculo y empujando nuevamente al pelirrosa le hizo retroceder hasta lanzarlo sobre la cama, para inmediatamente lanzarse sobre él sujetando con fuerza sus muñecas contra la cama mientras levantaba su camisa acariciando la piel expuesta del cantante a la vez que lo mantenía bajo su cuerpo sujetándolo con sus rodillas puestas a los costados del pelirrosa, Yuki lo sintió temblar debajo de él, le encantaba como Shuichi se estremecía de deseo… comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del chico desesperadamente cuando lo sintió forcejear para soltar sus muñecas aún atrapadas efectivamente por una de las grandes manos del escritor…

–Suelta mis manos por favor… –pidió el cantante en un tono que, honestamente, Yuki confundió con una súplica motivada por el deseo.

–Shh… mantente quieto –fue la respuesta del escritor antes de besar nuevamente la boca del cantante donde ya todo rastro de las fresas que había comido estaba perdido… Yuki estaba lamentándose por ese hecho, aunque de igual forma Shuichi seguía pareciéndole un manjar exquisito… cuando se dio cuenta que su niño temblaba con más fuerza bajo su cuerpo y que no estaba respondiendo a su beso, extrañado se separó de los labios del chico pero antes de alejarse lo suficiente para verle a la cara Shuichi habló

–Por… por favor… sólo no me lastimes… –rogó el cantante y, esta vez sí, Yuki reconoció inmediatamente el tono de horror del chico además que esas palabras le habían hecho sentir como si de repente fuera enterrado bajo nieve… por un momento su cuerpo se quedó estático, completamente congelado ante las palabras que había escuchado ¿Shuichi pensaba que él le haría daño?, saliendo de su estupor terminó del levantarse y miró la cara de su niño…Shuichi estaba temblando como una hoja en el viento y en su rostro se veía claramente que estaba aterrado, numerosas lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos aún cuando los tenía cerrados fuertemente.

Yuki trató de analizar la situación… ¿Por qué Shuichi estaba actuando así? _¡Por el amor de Dios el tiene que saber que yo nunca le haría daño!..._ completamente confundido con los acontecimientos y comenzando a molestarse con la reacción que acababa de recibir decidió levantarse por completo del cuerpo del cantante, tuvo que hacer consiente el hecho de aflojar su mano derecha, con la que sujetaba hasta el momento las muñecas del cantante… fue en ahí cuando se dio cuenta… tenía a su niño completamente inmovilizado… incluso el chico le había pedido que lo soltara y él lo había ignorado besándole por la fuerza… ahora todo tenía sentido… Shuichi no creía que él le fuera a hacer daño…. Él le estaba lastimando… incluso podía ver cómo las delicadas muñecas del pelirrosa estaban rojas de la presión que le había ejercido sobre ellas… sintió asco de sí mismo, ciertamente todo había sido de manera puramente inconsciente… sólo se había dejado llevar por el deseo… pero… ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a esta situación?...

Con mucho cuidado se separó de su niño quien se quedó acostado exactamente en la misma posición sin moverse ni un poco… cuando se sentó en la cama a la altura de su torso le vio tensarse, así que con lentitud y con tanto cariño como pudo imprimir en el gesto acarició suavemente la mejilla del pelirrosa y susurro su nombre.

–Shuichi…–dijo Yuki muy bajito como temiendo asustarlo más –Bebé… abre los ojos por favor –rogó… necesitaba que su niño lo viera para que saliera de ese estado en el que estaba.

Shuichi abrió los ojos lentamente, como con miedo, pero al abrirlos se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación… miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que Yuki lo miraba con una mirada de dolor absoluto… que estaba sentado lo más lejos de él que podía y como a penas moverse para sentarse el escritor alejó su mano de él.

–¿Eiri? –preguntó Shuichi un tanto confundido… recordaba la pasión con la habían entrado al apartamento, si… pero… hasta hace un momento estaba tan aterrado… en lo que cayó en la cama su mente se trasladó a la cabaña esa… de hecho cuando abrió los ojos pensó que estaría de nuevo en el hospital… miró a Yuki otra vez… no entendía porque el rubio se veía tan culpable y dolido.

–¿Estás bien Shuichi? –preguntó el escritor sin verlo directamente a los ojos… pero luego le buscó con la mirada para decirle –¡Lo siento tanto Shuichi!... Mi intención no era hacerte daño… ¿Lo sabes verdad? –cuestionó con desesperación en la voz… no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer… –Yo… yo nunca he querido que conozcas otra cosa que no sea placer en mi cama… Shuichi perdóname...

Pero no pudo seguir hablando por que Shuichi se había lanzado a sus brazos callándolo con un dedo sobre sus labios.

–No te disculpes más Eiri –dijo Shuichi mirándole a los ojos, Yuki pudo ver como los amatistas se inundaban de lágrimas –No fue tu culpa… yo… mi… mi mente me jugó una mala pasada… no fue tu culpa…–Shuichi había comenzado a hipar… –Fui yo…

–¡No! –Yuki no podía permitir que Shuichi pensara que aquello era su culpa, tal vez su mente le había jugado una mala pasada como dijo… pero había sido él y nadie más quien lo había provocado –He debido darme cuenta… incluso me pediste que te soltara y yo no hice caso…

De repente le vino una punzada en el estomago acompañado inmediatamente de un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sabía que esas dos cosas juntas no eran nada buenas… utilizó una mano para tocarse la zona adolorida e intentó ponerse de pié para no preocupar al cantante pero cuando se levantó se sintió mareado y cayó sentado nuevamente en la cama. Shuichi observó todo muy atentamente, estaba perfectamente consciente de lo que estaba pasando, es más, en parte lo estaba esperando… sabía que con los acontecimientos recientes Yuki había estado sometido a demasiado stress, sabía que algo así ocurriría de un momento a otro así que rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió hasta el baño sin importarle en lo más mínimo la condición de su tobillo lesionado. A penas encontró las pastillas que buscaba se regresó de inmediato hasta la cama donde su rubio estaba acostado respirando profundamente con las manos en la boca del estómago tratando de calmar a voluntad el dolor que sentía.

–¡¡¡Waaa!!! ¡Eiri no te mueras! –chilló Shuichi al ver como la cara de Yuki se contraía en dolor –Traje tu medicina… ¡Por favor Eiri!

–Baka…auch…Demonios –trató de contestar Yuki entre punzadas dolorosas –No me voy a morir… sólo dame la pastilla esa de una vez…

–Ten –contestó Shuichi poniéndose la dichosa pastilla en la mano y dándosela al escritor en la boca para luego darle de beber agua y pedirle –Eiri… cálmate por favor… –Shuichi comenzó a sollozar de nuevo –Yo no quiero que te enfermes otra vez por mi culpa…

–¡Shuichi! –intervino Eiri un tanto exasperado pues ya le había explicado cientos de veces a Shuichi que aún cuando era él quien muchas veces los desatara, estos episodios no eran su culpa –Ya hemos hablado de esto… Más importante –dijo ahora acariciando suavemente la mejilla del pelirrosa –Antes… en verdad no quería hacerte daño… yo…

–Por favor Eiri… no te preocupes más por eso –le interrumpió Shuichi acariciando a su vez la cara del escritor –No estoy molesto… fue… fue… fue sólo –el chico no hallaba que decir –No fue tu culpa… seguro que no… –y por último agregó muy bajito, bajando la cabeza –Todo es mi culpa

–¿Shuichi? –_¿De qué habla?_ Pensó Yuki _No es posible que se esté echando la culpa por lo que pasó_, puso de lado el dolor que sentía en su estómago y siguió hablando –Creí haberte explicado que lo que pasó con el gerente no fue tu culpa…

–¡Si lo fue Eiri! –contestó Shuichi casi gritando para luego volver a hablar como con pena –Si yo… si no hubiese intentado huir del problema… si no me hubiese ido solo… nada de esto habría pasado… no estuviera teniendo ataques de pánico a cada rato… no… no… no hubiera pasado lo de hace un momento.

–¡Basta Shuichi! –le cortó el escritor, pero… ¿Cómo le hacía entender que lo que estaba diciendo puros eran disparates? –Si es así entonces es mi culpa que todo esto pasara… fui yo el que olvidó ir al concierto… fui yo el que te gritó… prácticamente te empujé por la puerta… –Shuichi negó con la cabeza y Yuki lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo para abrazarlo –Tú dices que no fue mi culpa… digamos que tienes razón… pero yo estoy seguro que no es la tuya tampoco… así que… he decidido que la culpa es del jodido gerente de pacotilla ese… y no acepto discusión al respecto…. ¡No es tu culpa punto y se acabó!

–Está bien Eiri – contestó Shuichi abrazando al otro con un poco más de fuerza –No es tu culpa ni la mía… pero… igual siento mucho… lo que pasó antes… –dijo con suma vergüenza y luego muy callado agregó –Ya no querrás hacerlo más conmigo de seguro…

–Claro que quiero seguir haciéndolo contigo Shuichi –aseguró Yuki –Siempre, siempre te he deseado con locura y lo sabes… y eso no ha cambiado y no va a cambiar… pero –agregó antes de que el pelirrosa tuviera chance de hablar –Quiero hacerlo sólo para darte placer…–y se sonrojó levemente al decir –Sólo para demostrarte lo que siento por ti.. Así que sólo lo haremos cuando estés completamente seguro de que lo quieres… y ni se te ocurra pensar que me molestaré o algo por el estilo por que hoy o mañana no estés de ánimos para que tengamos sexo…o hagamos el amor o como lo quieras llamar así que ni lo pienses…

–Gracias Eiri –fue la única respuesta de Shuichi antes de regalarle al rubio una sonrisa y un suave beso muy inocente en sus labios –¿En verdad estás bien con esto? –preguntó volviendo a apoyar su oído sobre el corazón de su koibito.

–Si… estoy bien con esto –confirmó el escritor –Sólo tenerte aquí en mis brazos… pegadito a mí es suficiente…

–¿Todavía te duele el estómago? –cuestionó el cantante.

–Un poco…–contestó el escritor y luego de unos minutos de pensamiento agregó –Shuichi… no le digas nada de esto a Touma…

–Mmmm…–dijo el pelirrosa pensativo, seguro que no quería escuchar los sermones de Seguchi-san a cerca de lo malo que era para Yuki estar sometido a stress… pero…-De acuerdo pero con una condición

–¿Cuál?

–Que vayas conmigo el lunes a ver a Kotomi-sensei… –contestó el pelirrosa con seguridad.

–Shuichi…

–Shuichi nada –repuso el cantante –Eiri… por favor… hace mucho tiempo que no te pasaba esto… por eso deberías chequearte… tienes que cuidarte Eiri… no quiero que te hospitalicen de nuevo… pensé que morirías… fue horrible… no quiero repetir eso… por favor…

–Ya ya, está bien… –aceptó el rubio –No te pongas tan dramático….

–No es drama… –repuso Shuichi haciendo un puchero –Estoy preocupado por ti… es perfectamente normal preocuparse por las personas a las que amas… y tu eres a quien más amo… eres la persona más importante para mí… así que quiero que estés siempre bien…

Yuki lo calló con un beso, no porque lo que su niño estuviera diciendo le fastidiara, sino todo lo contrario… sus palabras le acariciaban el alma, le hacían sentir un calorcito sabroso en el cuerpo y no era excitación sexual sino más bien una sensación de protección total… y eso le provocó unas ganas enormes de besarlo… aunque fue un beso casto, solo un roce de labios… pero estuvo cargado de mucho sentimiento… cuando se separó de su niño apartó un par de mechones de cabello rosa para besarle la frente y la punta de la nariz y luego abrazarlo nuevamente y darle las buenas noches… aquel había sido un día realmente intenso y ambos hombres estaban exhaustos así que no tardaron mucho en dormirse.

* * *

–Tat-chan vas muy rápido –se quejó Sakuma aunque con el casco que ambos llevaban era poco probable que el nombrado lo escuchara, pero en vedad creía que iban muy rápido… _Hubiese sido mejor venir en mi carro_ pensó por quinta vez cuando Tatsuha giró abruptamente en la esquina antes de llegar a su destino.

Una vez que encontraron un puesto en el estacionamiento, pues éste se encontraba abarrotado de carros, tal vez porque era domingo… ambos chicos bajaron de la moto y caminaron hasta el ascensor, claro no sin que antes Tatsuha le diera un profundo beso a Ryuichi.

–Vamos aniki te estás tardando demasiado… –se quejó Tatsuha

Yuki gruñó de fastidio cuando reconoció las voces al otro lado de la puerta, sólo a su hermano se le ocurría venir de visita un domingo por la tarde… y es que el día había estado tan bien… durmió hasta tarde, pidió comida simple de almuerzo y justo ahora estaba viendo una película con su koibito, una de zombis que había tenido a Shuichi pegado a él toda la película y por culpa de la cual casi se mueren de un susto cuando sonó el timbre del apartamento, se había tardado en contestar la puerta precisamente porque Shuichi no le quería soltar.

–¿Será que aún están durmiendo? –preguntó Sakuma con su personalidad infantil.

–Imposible… Aunque podrían estar haciendo cosas pervertidas –contestó el pelinegro imaginándose a su hermano sobre Shuichi… apoyó su oreja en la puerta ver si podía oír los gemidos de la pareja…no escuchó nada pero igual sonrió pervertida mente antes de gritar –Tranquilo aniki… Termina de hacérselo a Shuichi…. Nosotros esperamos…

No siguió hablando porque un muy enojado escritor había abierto la puerta para mirarle con ojos asesinos

–¿Oh? ¿Ya terminaron? –preguntó Tatsuha ignorando la mirada de su hermano

–¿Qué demonios haces aquí Tatsuha? –inquirió Yuki fastidiado _No hace sino decir idioteces…_

–Vine a buscar a Shuichi-chan para hacer el tan esperado trío con mi Ryu-chan –contestó el pelinegro como si aquella respuesta fuera lo más lógico del mundo mientras abrazaba a Sakuma por la cintura –Podemos hacerlo adentro y dejarte mirar si quieres aniki –dijo mientras entraba a la casa arrastrando a un sonrojado Sakuma.

Yuki se quedó un par de segundos en shock por la forma en que su hermano había dicho aquello pero pronto se dirigió a la sala justo para encontrarse al idiota del conejo y al pervertido de su hermano abrazando, a la vez, a SU Shuichi…

–Ya suéltenlo –gruño Yuki halando al pelirrosa lejos de la pareja y sentándolo de nuevo en el sofá.

–Mooo… Mi aniki es taaaan posesivo… –dijo Tatsuha tratando de alcanzar a Shuichi quien sonreía tontamente al ver como su koibito lo protegía del descabellado de su hermano.

–Idiota –fue la única repuesta de Yuki mientras lo alejaba nuevamente de su bola rosa.

–Shuichi-chan ¡Shuichi-chan! –llamó Sakuma atrayendo la atención de todos para luego buscar en su bolso de Kumagoro un DVD –¡Mira lo que traje para que lo veamos juntos!

–¿El DVD del último tour de Nittle Grasper? –pregunto Shuichi entusiasmado -¡Eres lo máximo Sakuma-san!

Yuki se puso de pie dejando al par de idiotas viendo el dichoso concierto… si era completamente honesto estaba celoso de esa última frase de su koibito… _Jodido Idiota…_ iba a seguir maldiciendo al pobre novio de su hermano cuando éste le habló

–Aniki…luces como tenso ¿Será que no fue bueno el sexo vespertino de hoy?

–Imbécil… no estábamos teniendo sexo cuando llegaron –contestó el mayor de los Uesugi con una vena palpitando en su frente

–¿A no? –preguntó Tatsuha –¿Y entonces por qué tardaste tanto en abrir?

–Estábamos viendo una película de terror –dijo Yuki mientras le daba una cerveza a su hermano

–Ah… ¿Entonces el sexo con Shuichi es bueno? –volvió a preguntar Tatsuha a ver si por fin su hermano le contaba algo… Yuki siempre se pavoneaba de sus relaciones con las incontables mujeres y algunos hombres que antecedieron al cantante pelirrosa… pero NUNCA le había contado nada de Shuichi en la cama… esa fue la primera pista que tuvo el pelinegro a cerca de que su hermano estaba enamorado de su actual koibito desde el principio, aún antes de que el mismo se diera cuenta… su hermano sencillamente nunca se había comportado receloso de su vida sexual antes, al menos no con él.

–Grandioso –dijo Yuki con una sonrisa pervertida en los labios, igualita a la que tenía su hermano cuando le abrió la puerta.

–Ah… ¿Sí? Cuéntame más –pidió Tatsuha a penas se dio cuenta que había agarrado a su hermano con la guardia baja… vio como su hermano le miró amenazante y supo que Yuki no le diría más pero igual decidió fastidiarlo un poco –Siempre me he preguntado si los gemidos de Shuichi-chan se parecen a los de mi Ryu-chan… como sus voces se parecen tanto… ¿Tu nunca te lo has preguntado?

–No –contestó Yuki tajantemente, no necesitaba preguntarse semejante estupidez… nadie podía gemir como lo Shuichi… _Nadie_… absolutamente nadie podría copiar esos sonidos tan eróticos que lo volvían loco de sólo escucharlos… y mucho menos un idiota con complejo de niño.

–¿Sabes? Ryu-chan y Shu-chan tienen la misma contextura y se parecen bastante… –dijo pensativo Tatsua –Tengo curiosidad en saber si también son parecidos en otras partes… jejeje… ¿Nunca has pensado en acostarte con Ryuichi para ver las diferencias entre los dos? –preguntó sólo para ver la reacción de su hermano, tampoco es como si fuera a dejarle tocar a su Honey.

–No –volvió a contestar el rubio –Yo no ando por ahí pensando en acostarme con los amantes de otros –dijo molesto… por supuesto que nunca se había imaginado tal cosa… Sakuma era un hombre enfermo con complejo de niño… no entendía qué veía Tatsuha en él… De pronto escuchó la voz de los cantantes desde la sala… y razonó… era cierto que se parecían… además Shuichi había copiado centenares de mañas de su sempai incluyendo algunas niñerías… pero Shuichi era Shuichi… SU Shuichi… y no, no lo cambiaría por el otro ni por error.

–Bueno tampoco era para que te molestaras aniki… –continuó Tatsuha que definitivamente no sabía cuando dejar de fastidiar a su hermano –Yo si he pensado en Shuichi… he tenido más de un sueño húmedo con él… con su cuerpo tan frágil y sus mejillas sonrojadas…

–Tatsuha… –dijo Yuki en el tono más amenazante que su hermano hubiese escuchado jamás –Reza tus plegarias por que hoy te mueres.

–Era jugando… era jugando –rogaba Tatsuha escapando de su enojado hermano iniciando un tonto juego de atrápame si puedes… por alguna razón Tatsuha siempre lograba sacar el niño de dentro de Yuki…

En la sala Ryuichi y Shuichi cantaban a todo pulmón las canciones del concierto y Shuichi siendo Shuichi se emocionó más de la cuenta y terminó tropezando gracias a su tobillo lesionado y cayendo al suelo… Ryuichi trató de ayudarle pero no es como si el cantante de Nittle Grasper tuviera mucho equilibrio tampoco… así que terminaron los dos en el suelo. Shuichi con su espalda contra el piso y Sakuma sobre él y entre sus piernas en una posición bastante… comprometedora. El pelirrosa respiraba agitadamente de estar saltando y cantando al mismo tiempo y cuando se dio cuenta de cómo se había caído tan tontamente se sonrojó de pena.

Sakuma por su parte estaba contemplando lo que tenía que ser considerado como una imagen prohibida, el cantante de bajo suyo agitado… sonrojado… hacía años ya que se había resignado a que Shuichi no lo amaría y había conocido a Tatsua, y era feliz con las cosas como estaban, pero la carne es débil… y el sólo es un hombre… y honestamente no podía pensar en ninguno que se resistiera ante los encantos del pelirrosa y menos ante la imagen que estaba presenciando…

–Te ves muy lindo todo sonrojado con el cabello despeinado… Shu-chan –dijo sensualmente su personalidad adulta.

–¿Eh?... Lo siento Sakuma-san –se disculpó Shuichi empujando suavemente al mayor para que se le quitara de encima.

–No hay problema –contestó el cantante de pelo marrón mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a Shuichi a levantarse, una vez que ambos estaban parados se dedicó acomodar el cabello despeinado del pelirrosa mientras lo sostenía firmemente por la cintura. Dicha imagen no le gustó nada a ninguno de los dos Uesugi que luego de escuchar el estruendo de la caída se apresuraron hacia la sala y lo habían presenciado todo.

–Al parecer no soy el único al que le gustaría un trío con Shuichi-san –dijo Tatsuha a modo de chiste, pero había algo en su voz que hizo que Sakuma lo mirara e inmediatamente volviera a su personalidad infantil corriendo hasta guidarse de su brazo

–Tat-chan tenías mucho tiempo allá adentro –dijo el cantante de mayor edad y haciendo un puchero agregó –Me tenías abandonadito…

–Creo que es hora de que se marchen –dijo, no, más bien gruñó Yuki y por primera vez en la historia el idiota de su hermano solamente asintió y se despidió de él y de Shuichi con un gesto de la mano y obligó a su pareja a hacer lo mismo. El escritor les siguió con la vista hasta que abandonaron el apartamento para luego soltar un bufido más e ir por otra cerveza.

–Eiri no deberías estar tomando tanto después del ataque de ayer –fue lo primero que dijo Shuichi cuando el rubio regresó a la sala pero sólo obtuvo un gruñido indescifrable como respuesta así que preguntó –Ne Eiri… ¿Estás molesto?

Yuki lo miró con incredulidad por un momento antes de comenzar a hablar casi gritando.

–Eres un idiota Shuichi –Yuki lucía realmente molesto –¿Cómo demonios le haces para no darte cuenta cuando un tipo te está intentando coquetear?... El tipo de ayer… Sakuma… Y tu cómo si no fuera contigo…

–Tu… –fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Shuichi ya que estaba realmente sorprendido ante las declaraciones del escritor, sonrió con un poco de picardía al entender las implicaciones de lo que acababa de escuchar –¿Estabas celoso de ese señor? ¿Por eso querías irte?.. ¿Y de Sakuma-san?

Yuki se retorció incómodo en su silla… _Jamás _iba a reconocer semejante cosa… aunque fuera la verdad más grande del momento… Al ver que el escritor no decía nada el pelirrosa se movió hasta sentarse en las piernas de su amante, de frente a él con una rodilla a cada lado de las caderas del rubio.

–Tonto… –dijo Shuichi suavemente mientras tomaba el rostro del rubio entre sus manos –¿Acaso no has entendido que Te Amo? –el cantante besó a su koibito antes de darle oportunidad alguna de contestarle –Óyeme bien Uesugi Eiri –continuó Shuichi, el escritor por su parte tragó con fuerza al escuchar su nombre completo de los labios del otro… _Esto va a ser algo importante _pensó el rubio –Nunca ¡Nunca! Pienses que yo te cambiaría por alguien más… Yo Te Amo demasiado y no tengo ojos para ningún otro hombre o mujer no importa quién sea ni que tenga que ofrecer… por eso no me importa cuando otros tratan de acercarse a mi… honestamente ni siquiera lo noto… porque no existe la más mínima posibilidad de que quien sea me interese… –Shuichi tomó aire y continuó siempre mirando a los ojos a su amado para hacerle entender la verdad en sus palabras –Yo Te Amo Eiri… y eso significa que ante mis ojos no existe más nadie… en mi mente no existe otra persona que no seas tú… mi corazón es completamente tuyo hasta el último rincón… mi piel solo conoce tu tacto… mis sentidos sólo responden ante ti… Yo te amo tanto Eiri… jamás te dejaría… y haría cualquier cosa para protegerte… haría cualquier cosa para hacerte feliz…

Yuki sentía como una calidez inmensa invadía su corazón y su alma ante esas palabras, y no sólo eso sino la forma en la que su niño lo miraba y la sonrisa que tenía… el amor que Shuichi sentía por él irradiaba de su cuerpo por todos los poros… honestamente no podía sentirse más feliz…

–¿Lo recuerdas? –continuó Shuichi mirando directamente en esos ojos ámbar que le devolvían una mirada cargada de sentimientos más que nunca –Te lo prometí… que si me dejabas me quedaría contigo para siempre… que te amaría y te cuidaría siempre… ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Verdad? –Yuki asintió con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de su niño –Nada ha cambiado desde entonces… o bueno… si…

Shuichi se quedó pensando durante un minuto cuando mucho pero fue tiempo más que suficiente para preocupar a Yuki acerca de los posibles cambios en aquella declaración.

–A ver… ¿Qué cosas han cambiado? –preguntó Yuki ocultando su nerviosismo.

–Bueno… ahora tu me amas… antes era solo un mocoso fastidioso que te perseguía por todas partes –explicó Shuichi con un dejo de tristeza en la voz… pero cambió a alegría para agregar –Además ahora te amo más que antes…

–Baka… todavía sigues siendo un mocoso –contestó Yuki y antes de que su niño tuviera chance de quejarse le besó castamente y agregó –Pero eres MI mocoso… y no te cambiaría por nadie Shuichi… porque Te Amo y eso nada lo va a cambiar.

Shuichi solo atinó a sonreír ampliamente, con una de esas sonrisas que alcanzan hasta sus ojos, aún cuando una lágrima se escapó de su ojo izquierdo… sencillamente se sentía tan feliz… había esperado tanto para oír esas cosas de la boca de su amado… había luchado tanto por este pedacito de cielo que estaba experimentando justo ahora. Yuki limpió la lágrima del rostro resplandeciente de su niño _Demonios últimamente Shuichi siempre logra hacerme decir semejantes cursilerías_… pero sonrió… decir esas cosas tan cursis se había sentido bien, aún más cuando la mirada de su pequeña bola rosa se iluminó de esa manera… la sonrisa tan bella que 16 simples palabras habían traído a ese rostro que tanto amaba bien valían la pena ser un completo meloso por un par de minutos.

Luego de acariciar un poco el rostro de su niño y de que se miraran fijamente durante un momento Yuki acarició los labios del chico en sus brazos para besarlo inmediatamente después, era un beso sin prisa que comenzó simplemente presionando sus labios contra los del otro por unos segundos para luego morder ligeramente el labio inferior del chico y una vez que Shuichi abrió su boca explorarla lentamente como queriendo dejar huella de su presencia en ella.

Por un rato continuaron besándose lentamente, acariciándose con paciencia inusitada hasta que unos minutos más tarde las cosas tomaron el ritmo usual entre ellos la pasión desbordándose en cada toque… aunque había algo raro en el ambiente… ambos amantes actuaban con cierto cuidado como midiendo las repercusiones de cada caricia, de cada beso… ninguno de los dos quería repetir el suceso de anoche por nada del mundo.

Yuki deslizó sus manos por debajo de la camisa de su niño con pasión pero con lentitud… estudiando de cerca las reacciones del otro mientras mordisqueaba levemente su cuello.

–Eiri… –gimió Shuichi cuando éste comenzó a presionar sus pezones en forma circular con el dedo gordo de cada mano, se detuvieron un momento para despojarse cada uno de su respectiva camisa y cuando volvieron a la carga fue el cantante quien atacó el pecho recién expuesto del escritor repartiendo besos y lamidas aquí y allá ganándose pequeños gemidos del rubio.

Yuki por su parte su mantuvo siempre acariciando la espalda del cantante para lego posar una mano en su cadera incitándole a que se moviera contra su cuerpo… a penas si se había movido cuando el roce de su miembro con el del escritor hizo que Shuichi abandonara lo que estaba haciendo hasta ese momento en pro de soltar un profundo gemido y arquear su espalda cuando elevó sus caderas para presionar más, entonces Yuki le besó de nuevo con mucha conciencia de lo que hacía… al poco tiempo ninguno de los dos se conformaba con simples besos y caricias… se pusieron de pié pero el escritor no hizo ningún ademán para trasladarlos hasta el cuarto, todo lo contrario, ahí mismo despojó a Shuichi de sus pantalones y se arrodilló frente a él para lamer su ya endurecido miembro… el cantante lanzó un gritico de placer cuando sintió como Eiri engullía la cabeza de su pene y le chupaba suavemente… un momento más tarde Eiri se levantó con un bufido de molestia.

–Quédate ahí… no te muevas –dijo antes de salir camino a las habitaciones en busca de una botella de lubricante _Totalmente mata pasión_ se dijo a si mismo mientras sacaba el dichoso tubito de una de las gavetas de su escritorio ya que su estudio estaba más cerca que el cuarto… él siempre mantenía una botella de lubricante en cada habitación de la casa, menos en la sala… nunca se sabe cuando iba a caer ante los encantos de su niño y querer cogérselo sin piedad y realmente detestaba tener que interrumpir todo para buscar el lubricante. Antes guardaba una botella escondida entre los cojines del sofá pero la última vez que Tatsuha la encontró fastidió a Shuichi con sus comentarios perversos hasta que estuvo tan rojo que él seriamente pensó que le daría algo, sin mencionar que en el proceso hizo un desastre tal en el mueble que casi tuvo que mandarlo a re tapizar.

Mientras esperaba a que su koibito regresara Shuichi se sentó en el mueble y se deshizo de las medias que llevaba… se sentía raro tener sexo con ellas puestas... al menos él siempre se quedaba completamente desnudo en estos casos no como su koibito que siempre parecía quitarse las prendas estrictamente necesarias a menos que fuera a ser una sesión larga pero no creía que fuese el caso sobre todo porque Yuki seguía con sus pantalones puestos cuando regresó a la sala. Una vez estuvo de pie frente a su niño Yuki lanzó la botellita hacia el mueble y se inclinó lo suficiente para besar esos labios que le esperaban expectantes… cuando el beso termino Shuichi se decidió a despojar a Eiri de tanto de sus pantalones como de su ropa interior para sin mediar palabras lamer el erecto miembro del escritor desde la base hasta la punta.

–Mmmm… Shuichi –gimió Yuki acercándose un poco más permitiéndole a su niño meter completamente su pene se boca y comenzar a mover su cabeza de arriba abajo hasta que logró acomodarlo perfectamente en su garganta… el escritor estaba tocando el cielo… Shuichi se había convertido en el maestro del sexo oral… claro no era tan bueno como él mismo… –Nggg… Ogmmm –los gemidos escapaban de su garganta libremente… miró hacia abajo para ver como su miembro desaparecía en esos labios rojo y tomó el cabello de su niño con ambas manos y movió las caderas tentativamente… cuando sintió que Shuichi relajaba el agarre que tenía sobre sus caderas comenzó a moverlas una y otra vez… estaba realmente cogiéndose la boca de su niño y se sentía genial… pero no quería dejarse llevar y ocasionarle alguna incomodidad a su koibito así que mantuvo su vista en esos ojos amatistas que le miraban con intensidad, casi sin parpadear.

Y es que Shuichi no quería cerrar los ojos ni un momento, quería mantenerse mirando a Eiri… tenía miedo de que si cerraba los ojos su mente lo llevara de vuelta a esa cabaña y pasara lo mismo de ayer… luego de un par de estocadas más Eiri le soltó el cabello y salió de su boca para luego halarlo para ponerlo de pié y besarlo muy apasionadamente mientras invertía lugares para ser él quien se sentaba en el mueble dejando a Shuichi de pie… mordió suavemente la quijada de su niño para seguir repartiendo besos por su cuello hasta alcanzar la base del mismo en donde mordió y chupó hasta dejar una gran marca… hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan posesivo… pero hoy la necesidad de marcar a Shuichi como suyo era grande así que a medida que descendía por el dorado torso de su niño fue dejando pequeñas marcas de mordidas o chupones ganándose con ello varios gemidos del cantante, incluso algunas quejas…

–Shu… acércate –pidió Yuki cuando alcanzó la pelvis del cantante, Shuichi caminó hasta que estuvo de pie pegado al mueble con una pierna a cada lado de las del escritor –Abre un poco más las piernas –dijo Yuki y sonrió de lado al ver como su niño se sonrojaba furiosamente pero cumplía con su petición… sin hacerse esperar comenzó a devolverle el favor al cantante moviendo su cabeza lentamente mientras engullía habilidosamente el pene de su niño a la vez que con una mano estrujaba un poco su escroto y con la otra, previamente cubierta en lubricante… ¿En qué momento lo hizo? Shuichi no se enteró sólo sintió como un largo dedo masajeaba un poco su entrada antes de penetrarlo… pronto un dedo se volvieron dos e inmediatamente Yuki encontró la próstata de Shuichi y comenzó a estimularla seguidamente hasta que al pelirrosa comenzaron a temblarle las piernas y advirtió que si seguía así se correría… así que en ese momento Yuki detuvo todas las caricias para posicionarse cómodamente en el sofá para luego darle la mano a Shuichi y ayudarle a colocarse encima de él, frente a él, arrodillado en el sofá como estaba cuando empezaron.

Con una mano en la cadera del pelirrosa y la otra en su miembro Yuki se alineó con la caliente entrada de su niño y le empujó suavemente hacia abajo. Shuichi gimió un poco entre el dolor y el placer, por alguna razón la primera penetración seguía pareciéndole incomoda, pero siguió bajando su cuerpo hasta que estuvo completamente empalado por el rubio, sentado allí pasó sus brazos por el cuello del escritor y se besaron un momento para que el cantante se acostumbrara a la tener a Yuki dentro de él… después de unos minuticos, que al rubio siempre le parecían eternos, Shuichi comenzó a moverse elevándose un poco para volver a bajar… Eiri le dejó llevar el ritmo por un rato disfrutando la vista de su niño cabalgándole gimiendo a cada momento y completamente sonrojado, apretándole dulcemente los hombros apoyándose en él para moverse… hasta que ya no pudo más y le tomó de las caderas con más fuerza para comenzar a elevar sus caderas coincidiendo con el movimiento de bajada de su niño haciendo las embestidas mucho más fuertes y más profundas.

A este punto Shuichi solo gemía escandalosamente y Yuki gruñía-gemía entre embestida y embestida, cuando sintió que estaba llegando a su límite aceleró el paso de sus caderas aún más si era posible y entonces fue cuando con tomo con una mano el miembro olvidado hasta el momento del cantante, no la había tocado hasta ahora porque sabía que si lo hacía se correría inmediatamente, y efectivamente apenas un par de movimientos fueron suficientes para hacer que el pelirrosa se viniera gritando su nombre y arqueando la espalda y apretándole deliciosamente haciéndole alcanzar también su orgasmo mientras mordía de nuevo la marca que había dejado en el cuello de su niño.

Cuando la sensación post-orgásmica comenzó a desaparecer Yuki se recostó en el respaldar del mueble abrazando a Shuichi contra su cuerpo sintiendo la respiración aún agitada de su niño contra su cuello, acariciando suavemente la espalda y las caderas del pelirrosa. Había sido una buena sesión de sexo… sin duda… pero ambos participantes tenían una extraña sensación al final… eso de estarse cuidando tanto de no repetir la escena de anoche había resultado en una sensación extraña ahora…Cuando el escritor por fin hizo el ademán de moverse Shuichi le sorprendió diciendo.

–Quedémonos así un momento más Eiri –pidió Shuichi sonrojado aunque el otro no pudiera verle pues seguía con la cara escondida en el cuello del rubio –Cuando me abrazas así se siente tan bien… tan seguro… como si nada en el mundo pudiera hacernos daño… quiero disfrutar esta sensación un poquito más.

Yuki sólo le abrazó con más fuerza y depositó un beso en su cabellera rosa dándose cuenta de que cuando tenía a Shuichi entre sus brazos se sentía todo un superhéroe… capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por protegerle… Sonrió… Parezco idiota… y apretó aún más a su niño escuchando como éste ronroneaba suavemente contra su pecho… este sentimiento que lo embriagaba era inexplicable… una calidez sólo superada por la que sintió cuando su niño le dijo todas esas bellas palabras antes… entonces lo supo… que él también estaba dispuesto a todo pos su niño… _No importa el obstáculo… si te tengo a mi lado Shuichi, sé que puedo superarlo…_

**Continuará…**

WOW… 14MIL PALABRAS, jamás había escrito un capítulo taaannn largo… pensé que no podría subirlo…

¿¿¿Qué tal??? Les gustó…… la verdad me costó muchiiisimo este capítulo, no sé si porque tuve que escribirlo tantas veces por las mil peripecias que pasé antes de poderlo publicar o porque quería abordar muchas cosas que me parece que aún quedan incompletas en la relación de Yuki y Shuichi… pero me costó… tanto así que no pude poner el TatxRyu pero no desesperen que viene en el próximo capítulo de primerito… Nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza y en verdad espero que haya valido la pena la espera.

**Próximo Capítulo****: Avanzando juntos agarrados de la mano**

Como les dije al principio será publicado en año nuevo así que ¡no desesperen!

Bueno esta es la continuación directa de éste capítulo (Obviamente jejeje) vamos a ver si Tatsuha se molestó por la actitud de Sakuma… y qué tendrá que hacer éste para contentar al pelinegro… además sabrán cómo les va a Shuichi y a Yuki en su visita a la psicóloga y la menuda tareíta que ella les impondrá. También va a haber un poco de cada pareja de la historia porque es necesario un poco más de paz antes del capítulo 14 que les prometo desde ya que será súper tierno y para cuando lo terminen de leer sus ojos será unos corazoncitos y en el 15 la historia da un giro nuevamente así que estense preparadas

Que pasen un feliz Fin de Año y que el 2010 les traiga mucha alegría, salud y cosas buenas (Y paciencia con esta futuro ingeniero que le cuesta actualizar)

¡¡¡¡Se les quiere!!!!

¡¡¡GRACIAS por leer!!!

Ah….y ¡Por Favor!.....¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Dejen Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
